Eden Virus
by JTa.Keo
Summary: It spoke to me a light; "My child, are you not tired of this sin filled world?" "Come and embrace me. Accept me." It called to me; A Paradise. It granted to me; An Eternity. It brought to me; Salvation. No pain. No fear. No evil. No sins. No deaths. For this world is Eden. And it shall burn. - While original, mostly inspired by The Caligula Effect (And Persona lol)
1. Chapter 0

"Somebody please help!"

I ran as fast as I could. My clothes were torn, and blood dripped from my left leg. Every step brought a sharp pain and I was struggling for air. My lungs were burning, and my heart beating so rapidly, it felt like it could explode at any moment.

Yet I ran.

The monsters' growling can still be heard from behind me, getting closer and closer by the second. Foolishly, I looked back and caught a glimpse of them; four…five…maybe more as they continue to appear from the shadows. Like a pack of wild animals yet they were deformed and contorted to the shape of something vaguely human, their mouths brandishing dagger like fangs and their sickening silvery skin looked as if it was melted to their bodies. I could feel their breath as they were getting closer and closer, their fangs snipping at my heels. The edge of my skirt was ripped as one barely caught me with its' claws.

"Help! Anybody!" I screamed desperately. My only response were more growls. For just seconds, I lost focus. Taking advantage of my momentary weakness, a monster tackled me to the ground with inhuman strength.

**CRACK**

I let out a cry of pain as I landed hard on the pavements. Something...I felt something break.

Without even time to react I was immediately pinned down, unable to move as a monster pounced on top of me. The scent of rotting flesh filled my nostrils and made my stomach churn as I felt its breath down the back of my neck. I struggled and cried in terror as suddenly an unbelievable shock of pain spread throughout my body the moment they sank their fangs onto my right shoulder. I screamed as I felt a chunk of my arm being ripped off, blood gushing out.

It was horrible, like nothing I've ever felt before. I was scared, my body completely paralyzed from pain.

"Ah…ah…it hurts." My voice could only crack as my mind went blank. More and more of the monsters caught up and I could feel them also digging into the rest of my body. Eaten alive, like a deer by a pack of wolves, I could only lay there. Every bite was more painful than the last and I could feel my right arm being torn piece by piece as I could only weakly whimper.

Why? Why is this happening to me?

"Poor girl, you almost made it. What a shame. Next time, it would be best if you kept your voice down." Came a mocking voice amidst the sounds of ripping and tearing that was as clear as crystal.

Struggling to move my head, my tear-filled eyes was able to make out a figure of a silver haired person, floating above me in the dark red skies.

"Hmm…you seem different from the others. You're not infected, yet…, ah, I see. Interesting. Hey, speak to me!" Slowly the figure came down to the ground.

I did not know how to respond. Has the pain cause me to lose my mind? Is this a final image of illusion being shown on the brink of death? I could not feel my right arm anymore. My entire body has gone numb. My eyelids became heavy as the wave of unconsciousness came over me.

"You know, it's rude to ignore somebody when they're talking to you."

The person suddenly appeared in front of my face. The surprise jolted me awake as my eyes closely met with theirs. Staring back at me were cold, soul-less eyes. Eyes that somehow sent shivers down my entire body, despite being completely paralyzed.

"I ask you, what would you like to do? Surely this isn't how you want to die."

Weakly, I shook my head.

"Help…" I choked the words out as best as I could, as blood filled my throat. "Please…help me…"

A terrifying grin suddenly spread across this person's face.

"Of course, but introductions are to be in order. I am Alma. And you are?"

"I'm…I am…,"


	2. Chapter 1

"Ryuuko."

A familiar voice roused me from my sleep. My head was throbbing, as I got up and tried to adjust to my surroundings. An empty classroom. The setting sun, its rays shining through the windows bathing the room in an orange glow. And in front of my desk stood a girl, her ponytail swaying, and a gentle smile on her face.

"Asumi, how long have I been asleep?" My head hurts. As I got up and rubbed my eyes, my hair fell over my face.

"You've been sleeping since fifth period. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge." Her delicate hands moved to fix my hair. Brushing aside my bangs she placed the hair clips back on each side. "There we go."

"I can't believe I slept that long. Maybe it was a bad idea to stay up so late last night." My body was still sore from the deep slumber as I stretched my limbs. My right arm was numb but slowly everything began to warm up.

"Did you stay up late writing a new story?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

I nodded my head with glee.

"I picked up a really good book recently. It was such a simple yet captivating tale about two siblings. It really gave me some good ideas."

"My, I hope you will let me read it when you're done. However,"

"Mmph!"

She clasped her hands on my cheeks.

"Staying up late is bad for your health. If you don't sleep properly your skin will get wrinkly. You don't want to look like a grandma while still being in high school now, do you?" She lectured me while squishing and playing with my cheeks.

"That would make for an interesting story. Second year grandma, title is a work in progress."

Asumi sighed and shook her head in resignation.

"You're incorrigible. That pretty skin is wasted on you."

Suddenly, a sly grin spread across her face.

"Ryuuko," She said in a creepy tone. "Remember that book you recommended me the other day? There was an interesting story about two girls who were best friends."

"You mean the one that was a compilation of horror stories? Wasn't that story actually about one of the girls being secretly jealous of the other and it ends with her skinning her best friend alive? Y-yeah…what about it?" I asked nervously.

She slowly nodded her head, a creepy smile appearing on her face as she stared at me.

"Asumi…where are you going with this?"

She sat down in front of me and slowly stroked my face.

"It just got me thinking; Ryuuko, your skin is so smooth and beautiful. I've always been a little…envious of you."

I carefully slid back away from her. "I am flattered but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

She hunched over in her seat and covered her face with her palms. She was silent. She did not move. I felt a slight shiver down my spine.

"Asumi, what's wrong?" I asked, worried as I cautiously reach my arm out to her.

"WAAAH!" She suddenly leapt out of her seat and screamed. I stared at her, unfazed as her face turn bright red.

"5 points."

"Oh, I really thought I got you this time." She sighed as she sat back down.

"You can't fool me anymore, especially when I can tell when your S-switch is turned on. But your acting has gotten better."

"S-switch? You're still calling it that? You make it sound so…lewd."

"I only call it what it is."

**Ding Ding Ding**

The school bell rang. Its melancholic chime spread throughout the building, signaling the end of the day.

"I better go. Club is starting soon." She said as she packed up her things and prepared to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you."

She gave me a surprised look.

"But don't you have club as well?"

"I do?"

"You're in the literature club, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Ow!"

"Ryuuko, are you okay?" she asked with concern as she saw me winced in pain.

"I'm fine. Let's just go." I tried to reassure her.

That was strange. Why did my head suddenly…?


	3. Chapter 2

My head hurts. Every time I tried to recall memories of the literature club, nothing came to mind but instead a sharp pain that would be felt across my brain. It didn't make any sense.

"What is happening-AH!"

"Ryuuko watch out!" Asumi's voice finally snapped me out of it, as she caught me before I fell over.

"Th-thank you." My hands were shaking. Confusion flooded my mind as I tried to make heads and tails of what was going on.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" She steadily held my hands as we walked, with worry in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. My head… I can't seem to…" I stammered. "You said I was in the literature club, right?"

She reassuringly nodded her head.

"Since when… how long have I been in there, that literature club?"

"You've been there since we were both first years. You joined a few weeks after we got into the school, while I joined the Kendo club." She replied calmly.

No memories came to mind. I was not able to recall anything as my head started to hurt again.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurses' office? You're looking a little pale."

"No! No, I'm fine. It's okay, I swear." I reassured her, taking a deep breath and trying to steady myself. She gave me a smile, but I could still see the concern in her eyes as her hand still firmly held onto mine.

My head was still a mess. Am I just tired? Or am I going crazy? All sorts of questions flew about but I struggled to shake them off.

"Artificial is starting to shift again. Something is wrong, we better get the weapons ready before anything drastic occurs." My ears suddenly picked up a gruff voice.

"But it's been a while. Do you really think anything is going to happen?" Came a calmer voice.

I turned my head and saw two suspicious looking male students I've never seen before walking past us. One was a scary looking large male, standing at least twice my size with a very imposing figure. His uniform and ascot, indicates that he was a third-year senior. The other next to him was smaller and looks to be the same age as us. From his uniform and tie, he was a second year as well. Compared to the scary looking senior, he looked more laid back and was wearing headphones that covered his ears entirely. Both of them were carry what seems to be bags of kitchen knives as they walked towards the school.

"Mitsuhide said that he's detecting changes. Even if nothing happens I want to be prepar-" He stopped as he noticed I was staring at them. Quickly, I turned my glance away and picked up my pace.

"Prez, what's wrong?"

"That girl… she can see us."

"Huh?! That's impossible. Are you sure?"

I heard them say. Was I not supposed to see them?

"Hey! You!" Called the gruff voice. I did not turn back and continued walking.

"Wait!"

Suddenly I heard the sound of someone coming towards us. In fear, I started running away with Asumi.

"Wha-Ryuuko what are you-"

"Run Asumi!" I shouted as I dragged her along.

"Wait! Stop!" I heard him demand as we ran as fast as we could.

* * *

We both gasped for air, finally stopping to catch our breaths.

"Ha… Ryuuko… ha… what is going on with you?"

"There were these two guys…they were talking about…weapons and were carrying bags of knives."

"What?" Asumi looked at me, confused.

"I don't know. They were very suspicious."

"Hey you! I finally caught up to you!"

"Waah!"

I jumped as I saw the scary student appeared behind us. He chased us down?! I quickly glanced around, but we were trapped in a corner at the back of the school.

"Ryuuko, what's wrong?"

"Asumi, get behind me! That suspicious person, he chased us down!" I spread my arms out in front of her, trying to protect her.

"Look, please just calm down. I mean you no harm." He states as his eyes glared at me through his glasses.

"W-who are you? Why are you chasing us?" I demanded, my legs shaking.

"Wh-who are you talking to Ryuuko?" Asumi asked, confused.

"Huh? Do you not see that scary looking person?"

Asumi looked lost.

"It's no use, she can't see us." He replied.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "It's hard to explain everything but the fact that you can see me means you've _broken free_. Please, tell me your name."

I kept silent as I did not understand a word he just said.

"Umm… please, I just want to know your name. I promise I am not anybody suspicious."

"You chased us down and started babbling about how you can't be seen. Even now you're glaring at me like some kind of serial killer, and you're asking for my name. How is that not suspicious?!"

"Urk…" He looked hurt.

"Prez!" Another voice came from behind him. "What the heck Prez? Why did you run off like that?" he panted as he ran over, still carrying the bags of knives.

"Hideyoshi, that girl. She broke free from Artificial's control."

"Eh!? Wha-are you serious? But is she infected?"

"I don't know. Maybe not yet."

"No way!"

Quickly I looked around for anything that can be used as a weapon, immediately grabbing a rock from the ground and aimed it at them.

"Whoa! Hey now! Please calm down!" The second-year student pleaded; his hands raised.

"I don't know who you weirdos are! You've cornered us and kept on babbling nonsense! Not to mention you're carrying a bag of knives! I'm warning you, get away from us or…or I'll throw this at you really hard!"

"Ryuuko, you're scaring me. Who are you talking to?" Asumi asked me, her voice trembling.

"It's going to be okay Asumi. We'll make our escape." I reassured her.

The two boys looked at each other and promptly backed away. Slowly, I pulled Asumi with me as we walked out with the rock still in my hand, readying to throw.

"My name is Nobunaga Kenjirou. And this is Hideyoshi Takuya. We're members of the Artificial Research Club, A.R.C. for short. Girl… err… Ryuuko? You've broken free from Artificial's control. Right now, you and us, are the only people who knows the truth of this world. Please listen to me and come with us as your life might be in terrible danger." The scary student calmly stated as we walked past him.

"What?" I turned back and looked at him, in complete confusion. Terrible danger? What does he mean?

"We're only trying to protect you. Come with us before anything bad can happen. We promise we can explain everything." The other student replied.

"You're… you're both crazy!" I shook my head as we prepared to leave.

"Wait!"

As the scary student reached his hand out to me, a sudden terrifying image flashed before my eyes. Everything turned black and red as an image of hellscape came into my sights. A skeletal figure of his arm stretched out to me as I saw part of his face burst into flames and melted before my eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked in horror as I lobbed the rock from my hand directly at his face. The rock hit him square in his left eye as he reared his head back yet did not make a sound as if he felt nothing.

"Prez!"

"I'm fine!" He reassured as he held his face. I could see blood gushing out from a cut.

I quickly grabbed Asumi and ran away.


	4. Chapter 2: Intermission

"Prez, are you alright?" Takuya asked as he hastily pulled out a handkerchief and tried to wipe the blood from Kenjirou's eyes.

"Don't worry about me. It's just a scratch."

As he moved his hand away, the bleeding has already stopped, and the cut had already closed up.

"That girl, she's completely different from everyone else. She's broken free and could see us, but might not be infected yet? It's too strange, we have to go after her." Takuya prepared to give chase, but he was stopped.

"Wait! Don't do anything rash."

"But…"

Kenjirou pulled out his phone.

"Mitsuhide, it's me."

From his phone popped out a projection of a live chat. On the other side of the screen was another male student, his hair tied to a ponytail, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and adjusted the ascot on his uniform.

"Yeah, what's up Kenjirou?" He replied in a sleepy voice. "If it's about that girl…Ryuuko, I think her name was? I'm already tracking her. I heard everything in your little exchange, and I must say, your diplomatic skill is just as bad as ever."

"Just make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

Kenjirou sighed as he closed the phone.

"So, what do we do now Prez?"

"For now, it's best if we just observe her. If Mitsuhide is tracking her, hopefully we'll be able to prevent anything from occurring." He replied with a heavy sigh.

"Prez… alright then."

"Come on, let's go."


	5. Chapter 3

"Wait! Ryuuko!" Asumi called out, finally catching up to me as we struggled to catch our breaths.

"What is happening with you?"

I threw myself on to her chest and cried.

"Asumi, I don't know what is going on! I can't remember anything and I'm seeing weird imagery and… and…" I sobbed as the tears flowed uncontrollably from my eyes.

"There, there. It's going to be okay." She said as she gently embraced me.

* * *

"Here, I've got you that cherry drink you like so much."

"T-thank you."

She handed me a can of juice and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

I did not respond. Slowly, I took a sip of the juice. Its sugary, tangy taste bubbled in my mouth and smoothly went down my throat. I was finally able to calm down, just a little. We both sat in silence as we watched the setting sun slowly disappeared beneath the horizons.

"You said," Asumi's voice finally broke the silence, "You don't remember anything?"

I quietly stared at my can of juice.

"Then does that mean… you don't remember anything about me as well?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice. I could see her hands trembling slightly, as if she was afraid of hearing my answer.

"Yoshiteru Asumi, age 16. Your hobby is kendo, you love old fashion horror stories, hate green beans and is a sadist who enjoys picking on me because you think seeing me embarrassed is cute."

"Wha-that… that's not true."

I looked her in the eye and give a little smirk.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"You also have a mark on your right shoulder from when we were kids, you tried to climb a tree and fell. Your 3 sizes are-"

"Stop! Stop! I get it, you remember me!" she interjected, her face flustered.

"We've also been best friends since elementary school." I smiled as memories of our time together flowed through my head. I didn't forget anything about her.

Asumi gave a sigh of relief as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me."

"Me too…"

We continued to sit in silence. The sounds of birds crying could be heard overhead as they flew away to roost. A gentle breeze blew through our ears, as in a distance we could hear noises from the other clubs taking place. The excited shouting of the baseball club, and the far away sounds of practice from the school band as it went from noise to music.

Everything felt so calm and peaceful.

"But it's still strange. Why can't I remember anything about the literature club if I've been there for a year? And who were those two weirdos? Asumi, are you positive you didn't see them? How can that be?" I pondered.

"I didn't see anyone. All I saw was you yelling at nothing. I'm sorry but, I was worried if you had suddenly gone crazy."

"Well I'm not! I swear!" I firmly protested.

"O-okay. I believe you."

I let out a sigh.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"What did they look like? Those people you said you saw? What did they say to you?"

"Umm… they were students like us. One was a scary looking senior and the other was a second year, I think. They said something about a research club and kept saying strange words like "_Artificial_", "_control_" and "_infected_" and a bunch of other nonsense."

"_Artificial_? Is that English?"

"I think so? I had no idea what they were saying. Hey, you don't think I was hallucinating, do you?"

"Hmm…let me see." She pressed her forehead against mine, trying to take my temperature. "You don't seem to have a fever. Maybe you were just delirious from a lack of sleep?"

"Do… do you think so?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I did warn you that sleeping late will cause you problems. Maybe from now on, you'll listen to me and get a proper good night sleep." She smiled mischievously.

"Haa…You're right. The lack of sleep must be getting to me. Lesson learnt." I giggled as I got up and tossed the empty can into a recycle bin. "I'll go home and sleep early tonight."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I've taken enough of your time. I'll be fine."

"You promise? Cause I am still worried about you."

"Yes, I promise. I'll be okay."

She got up and prepared to leave.

"Well, if you say so. Then I'm going to club. I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you call me if anything happens, understand?"

"I will..."

She waved to me as she left for her club.

"See you tomorrow! Good luck with club." I waved back as I watch her walked away.

Once she was out of sight, I let out a weary sigh of relief.

"There's no way any of that was a hallucination." I mumbled to myself. Something strange is going on and I can feel it.


	6. Chapter 4

The noise of the busy city was deafening. It is nearing nighttime, yet numerous amounts of people still walked throughout the streets, too many to count, each minding their own business as they move to destinations unknown. The roar of engines of passing vehicles and the clanking of the train tracks that pass overhead. It was so loud; one could barely hear themselves think.

However, I could hear none of it. I was solely focused on all the strange events that had occurred within the short span of time. Lingering questions and frustration swelled in me as I frivolously try to make heads or tails of everything.

"Why do I have no memories of the literature club if it was such a big part of my school life? There's no way I would forget something like that, even if I had been just a ghost member. Because if that was so, I would've at least remembered joining."

There was not a single memory. My mind was completely blank, as if somehow, my memories have been wiped clean.

I shook my head frantically. Maybe… maybe I'm focusing on the wrong thing? I tried to recall what those two strange guys said to me.

"They said; I have "broken free"? Free from what? What is that _Artificial_ they keep mentioning? What does that mean? It's English, isn't it? They also said that; my life is in danger?"

A slight shiver went down my spine.

"What does that mean? Is something going to happen to me? Am I going to die? Ah…" My legs started shaking and my heart began beating rapidly. I panicked as I looked around.

"It can't be that, someone is out to get me? Could it have been because I found out something I wasn't supposed to?!" Fear and paranoia flooded my thoughts.

"Wait… wait… calm down. Deep breath… deep breath." I got a hold of myself.

"There's no way such a thing could happen. This isn't some kind of crazy horror story. No way." I repeated, carefully steadying my breathing. Composing myself, I tried to think rationally again.

"Okay, let's not think about any of this. Maybe… just maybe I should just get home and forget everything. Yes, maybe Asumi was right. I'm just delirious from the lack of sleep. That's right." I tried to convince myself. "Just go home… home…"

"Huh?"

My mind went blank. And suddenly, a sharp jolt came across my brain.

"Aahh!" I cried out as grabbed my head, wincing in pain.

"Wha…? It… it can't be!"

I had no recollection of where I lived! Breaking out in cold sweat, I began to realize what just happened. Feverishly, I racked my brain for any and all information that came to my mind.

"My name is Takatora Ryuuko, age 16…my hobbies are reading and writing and…" I tried to recall every little trivial detail about myself that I could think of. Prominent moments of my life were still clear to me, such as the time when I was in middle school;

A boy was picking on me when he found out my dream of wanting to be a novelist until one day, I smashed him in the face with an encyclopedia after he poured water on my manuscript. I was suspended for two weeks and that was also when Asumi started taking Kendo. They were clear as can be but…

"I was born on November 9th in…Agh!" I felt a sharp pain in my head the moment I try to remember my year of birth. Nothing.

"My… my parents are-Aah!" Another sharp pain. Nothing again. I could not recall anything of my parents, neither name nor face.

It can't be…

"The place…" I trembled as I clutched my head, shaking it in pain. "The world I live in is…"

I screamed in agony as a splitting pain erupted in my head. The pain was unbearable, as if my brain was about to explode. I started to stumble, bumping into someone and was promptly knocked off my feet. I landed on the ground with a hard thud and laid flat on my back. I struggled to breathe as I stared up at the sky, everything momentarily flashing red and black before going back to the myriad of evening colors.

"What is going on?" I weakly whimpered as I laid there, unable to move. The people moving by did not spare even a glance as I felt a sudden flood of extreme frustration and loneliness.

"What is happening to me?" I sobbed. Desperately, I awaited an answer. Any answer.

"Have you finally opened your eyes?" Suddenly came a single voice in response. It was such a clear voice, cutting through all the noise around me, as if it had called to me.

I immediately leapt to my feet and frantically searched around for the owner of the voice through the crowd of people. My eyes finally locked on to a strange silver haired figure unlike any other, slowly walking away.

Slightly, the figure's face turn to my direction and showed a grin that sent chills down my spine. There was no doubt about it, that was directed at me.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran after that person. The distance was quite far between us, but the silvery hair stood out and almost glowed even, like a beacon. Beckoning me to follow.

I ran after the figure as fast as I could.

* * *

My stomach felt as if it has been turned inside out from all the running. I do not know how far or how long I've been running, chasing after that strange person but it seems that no matter how fast I ran, I was unable to catch up. That person was always a safe distance away from me, always just out of my reach yet would still be in my sights.

"Was I being led somewhere?" I wonder as I wheezed and gasped for air, trying to catch my breath.

I checked my surrounding. It was a part of the city I've never seen or been to before. The sun, now completely set, with only the night sky and the moon hanging over me. It and the few flickering streetlamps being my only limited lighting in a dark alleyway. There was not a single person around nor was there any sounds, as if the whole world had gone silent.

**CLICK**

I immediately turn my head toward the sudden sound. Far down the alley, I could make out what seems to be a single dimly lit door. It was ominous, as if a sign. Slowly, I made my way towards it. It was unnatural. As I stood in front of the door, I felt every sense in my body warning against me being here.

"I shouldn't be here; I can't be here! Get out of here right now!" All my senses seemed to scream. as my entire body shook with fear and anticipation. Yet, despite my best judgement, I had a gut feeling that this is where I will get my answers. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I slowly reach for the door handle.

"Stop! Don't do it!" A voice suddenly called out to me. I panicked as I jumped around to see who said that.

There was no one there! Frantically, I dart my head back and forth, my heart beating rapidly.

"Who's there!?" I yelled out as I tried to still myself. Paranoia and anxiety filled me when I couldn't find anybody in sight.

"Over here!" The voice responded. It was coming from my pocket. I fumbled as I reached into it and pulled out my cellphone. It had turned on and on the screen was an unknown caller.

"W-who are you!?"

"H-hey! R-Ryuuko right? Hello, yes! Okay so please listen to me. Do not, I repeat, do not go through that door!" the caller pleaded to me. It was the voice of a male.

"Huh?!" How did he know where I was and what I was doing?! I once again scanned the area trying to see if someone was watching me, but there was no one still.

"H-how do you know my name? How are you calling-no, how did you get my number-, JUST WHO ARE YOU!?" I was terrified. Who was this person? How is he calling me?!

"My name is Mitsuhide Juntaro. I'm a member of the A.R.C. You know those two guys you met earlier?"

"What?!"

"The big scary looking one with terrible conversation skills and the other smug looking idiot with the headphones? Yeah, I'm with those guys."

That research club? Could it be that they were following me? Are they actually after me and-

"S-s-so you weirdos are after me! Is it because I've learnt your secret about getting weapons? You've come to kill me?" My voice was shaking. I have to get out of here immediately!

"What? No, of course not! What kind of wild imagination is that? Listen, I'm just telling you; don't go through that door!"

I turn to look back at the door. Why is he saying that? Does he know about what lies beyond it?

"A-and why shouldn't I?"

"Eh? Umm… well… I can't really tell you but it's because it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, very! So do not go through it. Just step away and maybe...err...go back to the school?"

"Go back to the-, why would I do that? And how would it be more dangerous than staying here, right now? Knowing I'm being watched by that weird club of yours. I don't believe you!"

"What?! No, no, no! Just listen to me! I'm not anyone suspicious. Please just-"

"Liar!" I yelled as I immediately turned off my phone and grab the handle of the door. A blinding light washed over me as I swung it open with all my might. Covering my eyes, I quickly stepped through the door without hesitation.


	7. Chapter 4: Intermission

"Kenjirou, we...uh...have a situation here. That girl just went through a Channel!"

"WHAT?!"

"What the hell Mitsuhide-senpai! You were supposed to stop her!" Takuya madly interjected.

"I tried to stop her! But it was because of you two that she thought I was a suspicious person as well! What the heck did you two say to her that made her think we were a group of crazies?"

"Both of you, be quiet!"

The two immediately shuts up.

Kenjirou was sweating profoundly. He did not expect that girl to get caught up in this so soon. They were not fully prepared, but he has to get her before it's too late.

"Mitsuhide, please, do you have the location of that Channel?"

"Huh? S-sure but what do you plan to do?" Juntaro asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to go after her."

"What?!" Both of the boys cried out in shock.

"Prez, are you crazy? You can't go after her! That's suicide!" Takuya strongly protested.

"And what? Are we just going to let her die?!" Kenjirou angrily retorted.

"No of course not but…"

Quickly composed himself again, Kenjirou took a deep breath and tried to think.

"I will go after her myself. You stay here."

"Don't be an idiot! I'm coming with you!" Takuya firmly declared. "Those damn things aren't going to be scared away by you just glaring at them. Besides;"

He pulled out a kitchen knife and skillfully spun it in his hand. "You know that I'm better than you at this kind of stuff."

Kenjirou let out a sigh. He did not have time to fight him on this.

"Fine. Grab as much equipment as you can. We'll have to hurry." He directed in a tone of resignation.

"Kenjirou, I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"Thank you." On the surface, Kenjirou stood firm and composed, but inside he was frantic as he desperately tried to figure out what to do.

"Please...please let us make it in time." He pleaded in his mind.


	8. Chapter 5

The moment I stepped through the door; I was greeted with a vile stomach-churning odor that assaulted my senses. A sickening sweet yet noxious foul smell, like rotting fruits mixed with raw meat. I held my nose, nearly gagging, as my foot touched a wet surface.

The place I entered was nothing I had expected, as if I've been transported to another world. It was dark, my eyes struggled to adjust to what limited lighting there was. From what little I could make out; I seem to be in an open field full of…flowers? The sky glowed an unnatural dark red with no moon in sight, dying whatever little that can be made out in its own color. There was no wind. No sounds save for the loud thumping of my beating heart.

"What-, where am I?" I wondered with a mix of fear and excitement in my voice. At that moment, I heard the door behind me close with a click and vanished without a trace.

"No way!" I frantically searched, but there was nothing there. I was trapped, with no way back. There I stood alone, not knowing what to do. My legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"I-IS ANYONE THERE?" I yelled into the darkness against the best of my judgement. No reply. Not even an echo.

I could feel the sweat running down my neck. I was afraid to even move but I knew I couldn't just stand here. Scanning the horizon, I tried to find somewhere I could go. My eyes finally made out a very faint silhouette of what looks to be structures in a distance.

Slowly, I worked up my courage and step towards that direction. The ground was wet and disgusting, as every step I felt a splash of liquid hitting my legs and my foot would get sucked into what seems like mud yet at the same time felt nothing like it.

As I made my way closer, the silhouettes became more distinct. It was still hard to see, but they were buildings. When I finally arrived, I was able to make out what appears to be a ruined city. Streetlamps flickered and provided more yet still limited lighting, as I was able to see streets and sidewalks. As my foot finally touched solid ground, I quickly glanced around my surroundings. Rundown buildings and apartments, these are all modern architecture.

Was this place…a city of some sort?

Curiosity ran through my mind as I took a closer look at the rundown ruins. There were hardly any dust, rubble or even vines covering them but oddly they looked as if they were…melting? What is this place? Was it once a lively city? If so, what could have possibly caused such desolation?

This place was big. The further I moved in, the more lost I got. Without any indication of day or night, I didn't know how long I've been walking as I got more and more anxious. I want to get out of here but how? My only source of lighting was those flickering streetlamps that littered the area, their dim lights glowing red. How are these things still functioning? Does this mean there is electricity being generated somewhere? Are there people here? If so, where are they?

"Hello! Is anybody here?" I called out. Silence.

This is too much. I don't know what to do anymore. My mind began running wild with fear. From the shadow, I even thought I saw something move.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out again, my voice trembling.

"What do you think of paradise?"

"Waah!" I cried out in shock. I jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. I quickly turned around and there, standing behind me, was the strange figure that I was chasing before.

"Hello there." The person waved to me. Despite the darken world, that person was illuminated, as if lights were emulating from the figure's body.

The person had a very androgynous look, the body was a slender build that reminded me of a model from a fashion magazine, dressed in clothes that hid any and all hints of their gender. If I could estimate this person's age, it looked to be in the mid to late 20s. Silvery hair that glowed in the dark flowed down the person's head as it was gathered and tied up into a single braid drooping down the left shoulder.

The face was mysteriously good looking. Young, but mature however…, it was also uncanny. Spread across the person's face was a mysterious smile that was devoid of any and all possible emotion as if it was drawn across, lacking any facial muscles, that was just downright unsettling. But most of all, were the eyes…

The moment my eyes made contact; my heart skipped a beat. However, it was not from any sort of infatuation but rather from fear. Those silvery-white eyes; they were empty. There was no light, no pupil. Soul-less eyes that felt as if I was staring into a void. I couldn't break eye contact, as if I was being sucked in. Terror ran across my body as I gazed into them, my every possible sense told me that this person was not human in any way at all. A ghost? A monster?

"Are you not going to greet me back?" They said with a frighteningly sly smirk.

I started to back away, when I suddenly tripped and fell backwards.

"Whoa!"

**BAMF**

Something soft broke my fall. It was a familiar feeling, as If I landed on a...person?

"Huh?"

A cold shiver came over me as my hand picked up something. In my hand was an arm, severed and rotting, with blood still dripping from it.

My mind went blank as suddenly, all the lights around me flashed on. Slowly, I looked around.

"Ah…ah…AAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I now saw the piles of corpses, covered in strange flowers, scattered throughout the area. All at once, the stench hit me as I realized it the smell of rotting flesh and blood.

I couldn't hold it anymore; my stomach finally gave out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" That person said, a flower was plucked and floated in front of them as if by some mysterious force. "These flowers are grown from the sacrifices of countless people."

My stomach was burning from the sudden loss of its contents, yet it still felt like there was more to come. I couldn't stand. My mind was in total shock.

"A paradise built on the blood and corpses of others. How sickening." That person spat, the flower crushed before them, before turning their gaze back at me. I was shaking uncontrollably. I was completely paralyzed.

"Now, what to do with you, young lady."

"Ah…ah…" Only whimpers came out of my mouth. My mind was blank. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. But, the only thing I could do was stare into those empty eyes.

"Hmmm…, you are an odd one. You've broken free but you're not infected. But how could that be? Unless…" The person's eyes widen and suddenly a terrifying grin spread across their face.

"Could it be?"

"Ah…wha…wher…please…" I stammered as I mustered everything I could to speak.

"Hmmm?"

"What-,WHAT IS ALL THIS!?" I finally yelled at the top of my lungs. My voice echoed throughout the ruins.

Calmly, came a reply.

"This is Eden. Welcome. Now, I suggest you keep your voice down. They're coming."

I swung around as I suddenly heard the sounds of growling and snarling. The numerous corpses got up as they started contorting and bubbling. Bursting and turning white, they began to morph into strange and disgusting shapes that are a mix of human and animal, forming claws and mouths as their skin melted together. Slowly, they converge on our direction and let out a horrific roared.

I was frozen in horror, my jaws dropped.

"If I were you," Came a chilling whisper in my ear, "I'd run."

With terrible sound of death following closely behind me, I ran as fast as I could.


	9. Chapter 6

"What a lovely name." Alma responded in a condescending tone of voice. "Are the letters in there both Dragon and Tiger? Or are you named after a gemstone?"

I did not respond. My consciousness was fading, I could barely hold on. Flashes of lights seem to flicker in my eyes as my body, badly torn apart, twitched weakly. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was only awaiting death.

"I was hoping we get to know each other better. It has been a long time since I had talked to anyone still human. What a shame." Alma let out a dry chuckle. "Now then,"

As Alma floated closer to me, the monsters immediately backed away. They poised to strike but cowered at the mere presence of this person.

"Know your place, worthless creatures."

With a single wave of their hand, the monsters were sent flying backward. They smashed into the surrounding buildings with great force but immediately got back up and roared. However, they kept their distanc as Alma then turn to my dying body with a disturbing smile.

A sudden feeling of coldness enveloped me as I was carefully picked up. It was a coldness that somehow sent chills down even my paralyzed body. I felt their left hand softly caressed my head from behind, propping me up and watched blankly as in their right hand, what appeared a glowing ball of light. The shape of it was strangely reminiscent of...an apple?

It was dazzling, like a miniature sun.

"Do not cry, Takatora Ryuuko; for you are sinless. You are but an unfortunate victim of fools calling themselves' saviors. I shall grant to you a piece of knowledge of this broken, forsaken world they dare to deem a paradise."

An indescribable taste and warmth filled my mouth as Alma gently fed me the strange ball of light.

"From this moment on, you are no longer a mere doll of cruel fate. Take revenge on those who lied to you. Fight back against those that cause you such suffering. And destroy those who dared brought such hell upon this innocent world. For you shall be free; no longer blinded by an illusion. My virus… my scourge…"

I could feel the ball smoothly going down my throat.

"My Eve…"

My paralyzed body suddenly sprung back to life, as an unbearable intense pain erupted throughout my entire being. I screamed at the top of my lungs, my every nerve felt like it was being directly attacked as my body arching backwards, writhing and contorting in horrible agony.

From the tip of my fingers to my toes I felt a burning, freezing and shocking sensation all happening simultaneously, creating a terrible anguish unlike anything ever felt before. The feeling of being immolated, of getting severe frostbite and electrocuted all at once.

My blood was running backwards, gushing out of my every orifice. My throat was choking on blood and in my ears rang the terrible sound of every vein in my body popping and bursting apart.

I screamed and screamed and screamed.

The excruciating pain would knock me out only to immediately wake me up again in what felt like a never-ending cycle of torture, shattering my mind as it begged for all of this to end. Begging for death.

Then…it all stopped.

Slowly, the pain subsided and instead, I began to feel a strange sensation of pleasure. I suddenly found myself smiling as my body, as if possessed, slowly got up. My vision was red, as I turned towards to face the waiting monsters. I heard them growl and snarl at me but..., I felt no fear.

Instead, I was filled with a rush of excitement.

"Heh…ha…heh heh… AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" A maniacal laugh flew from my mouth as I slowly rubbed my left hand across my body. A feeling of unbelievable euphoria washed over me and wrapped around every centimeter of my being.

Ah…it felt so good…

The monsters roared as one of them leapt towards me. My left arm immediately shot out, in blinding speed, as I grabbed the creature by its throat and mercilessly slammed it into a wall.

**WHAM**

I could feel it wriggling and struggling to break free, but my monstrous grip only tightened.

"Heh heh heh…let's feel really good."

Still grabbing hold of it, I smashed it into the ground with all my might. The impact shattered the pavement beneath us and a shockwave shook the entire land.

**BOOM**

The monster squirmed weakly, as I the smashed it again.

And again.

And again.

I kept going until it could only twitch. But that wasn't enough.

Not yet.

The stump where my right arm used to be began to enlarge and bubble. Blood burst out and thickened as it formed crimson tentacles that coiled together. It transformed into the shape of an arm as veins burst out, latching itself to my shoulder and burrowed through my skin. I could feel it crawling up my neck to my mouth as it wrapped and stitched around my lips. A surge of energy began to pump into my body.

The new arm feels amazing. It was better and stronger than before, moving so well it felt like a natural part of my body. I could feel so much power emulating from it, but I knew there was more I could do. I drove my new arm into the ground and released the tentacles as they grabbed onto the pipes and metals underneath.

Ripping out a chunk of the earth, my arm started to wrap and compressed it into a weapon. It formed a giant blade, twice my size, with edges that hummed like a high frequency chainsaw the moment the veins attached to it. It felt weightless, almost like an extension of my arm.

I giggled as I admire my handiwork. It was beautiful. It was luscious. It was perfect.

With a single stroke, I shredded the monster in my hand. Bursting like a balloon, its blood rained down on my body. Every drop exhilarated me, as I turned to the rest of the monsters that charged towards me.

"More…more! I want more!" I yelled as I leapt straight at them, my blade flowing seamlessly as I cut them apart.

It was such a rush. I was intoxicated. Every kill brought about a wave of inexplicable pleasure. It was the same feeling I get when I write; when the ideas flowed fluidly from my head to my pen as I transcribe them on paper.

The blade, my pen.

The blood, my ink.

And their death, my story.

It was the ultimate feeling of bliss.


	10. Chapter 7

Alma gently laid Ryuuko on the ground. She was still unconscious, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Her uniform was in tatters, her whole body covered in blood, and her face were stained with tears as they rolled down her redden cheeks. Yet, she was sleeping so peacefully.

Alma got down closer and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking at the young girl, a feeling long forgotten swelled inside Alma. It was weak and small, like the last kindle of a tiny flame. This girl, Takatora Ryuuko, has given Alma "hope". It was strange. To feel such a thing after so long. After so much pain, so much suffering.

And For a brief moment, Alma genuinely smiled.

"Not yet." Alma whispered as their usual emotionless look came back. "Not until the last of this lie is destroyed. I will have my revenge."

"Prepare yourself, oh false god." Alma solemnly swore while looking up at the dark red skies, eyes burning with hatred. "We're coming for you…"

"Now then…," Alma slowly stood up. "They're finally here."

An unsettling grin slowly spread across their face.

"Let us begin."

* * *

**SLASH**

Blood poured from the monster's neck as Takuya slit its throat. It fell to the ground with a sickening splat as it laid dead on his feet.

"Phew…" He took a quick breath as he discarding the broken knife in his hands. He looked over his remaining arsenal hidden underneath his uniform, counting a total of 5 left. It wasn't enough.

"This isn't good. We're running out of time and weapons. Prez, what do we do now?"

Kenjirou crushed the skull of another monster under his foot, blood splattering across the ground. Takuya was right, they're in a bad situation. The three of them had moved as fast as they could after they got prepared, but the time dilution of going through a Channel did not guaranteed they would arrive on time. What's more, Juntaro had announced to them that the girl's signal had disappeared from his scanners.

"Mitsuhide, any luck?" he asked to his phone.

"No good. I'm searching, but it's as if she just vanished."

"Then that means…we're too late. Prez…"

"Kenjirou, I'm sorry."

Kenjirou cursed underneath his breath. He clutched his fist so hard his brass knuckles dug into his skin and bled. But he could not feel anything. Yet again, he has failed. Takuya placed his hand on the president's broad shoulders and shook his head.

"There's nothing else we can do. We have to go, before more of these things appear."

Kenjirou could only hang his head in shame. "Let's get out of here…"

**BZZT**

Suddenly came vibrations from their phones.

"Wait! Kenjirou I'm-I'm picking up something. It's really faint but- "

The two boys snapped out of their slump and quickly looked at their phones. A signal. It was weak but without a doubt, it was a living being.

"Hideyoshi, let's go!"

"Right behind you Prez!"

The two quickly ran towards the direction of the located life signature.

* * *

"My god…" Kenjirou exclaimed as he laid eyes on Ryuuko's unconscious body. She was lying on the ground, in middle of the dark streets, on a bed of bizarre flowers. It was strange, eerie even, as if she had been placed there, almost like she had been waiting for them to find her.

"Her right arm…all that blood. Is she…?" Takuya hesitantly asked.

"My readings indicate that she's still alive, although barely. That blood isn't all hers."

The two boys let out a big sigh in relief.

"It must be from the monsters. Then she too, she's unfortunately been infected." Kenjirou stated.

Takuya nodded his head and forced a smile. "She really is one of us now. To lose an entire arm… ha ha… I don't know if we should consider her lucky or not."

"How the hell do you consider that lucky, Takuya? It's all bad, regardless." Juntaro snapped.

"Well, she could have ended up like you senpai."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Anyway, retrieval complete and all that. I'm sending you coordinates to the nearest channel."

"Please do." Kenjirou nod his head as he carefully carried Ryuuko on his back.

"I hope she'll be okay. It's going to be hard explaining everything to her" Takuya grumbled, scratching his head as they readied themselves to leave.

"We'll deal with that as it comes. For now, let's focus on getting out of this place."

"I found one! 40 meters from here, to the north."

"40 meters, alright then. Let's go."

"It shouldn't take that long. Just keep moving and-… oh, crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"Kenjirou, Takuya, get the hell out of there now! A large horde of those monsters are converging on your location! Run!"

"What!?"

"T-they just appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't even detect-, GO! GO! GO! RUN NOW!" he frantically shouted at them.

"God dammit! You had one job senpai! What the flying hell?!"

"Kenjirou, you tell that deaf bastard that if he could've done a better job, he can go fu-"

"JUST MOVE!" Kenjirou screamed as he and Takuya ran for their lives.


	11. Chapter 8

Alma gently laid Ryuuko on the ground. She was still unconscious, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Her uniform was in tatters, her whole body covered in blood, and her face were stained with tears as they rolled down her bloodied cheeks. Yet, she was sleeping so peacefully. Alma got down closer and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking at the young girl, a feeling long forgotten swelled inside Alma. It was weak and small, like the last kindle of a tiny flame.

This girl, Takatora Ryuuko, has given Alma "hope".

It was strange. To feel such a thing after so long. After so much pain, so much suffering. And For a brief moment, Alma genuinely smiled.

"Not yet." Alma whispered as their usual emotionless look came back. "Not until the last of this lie is destroyed. I will have my revenge."

"Prepare yourself, oh false god." Alma solemnly swore while looking up at the dark red skies, eyes burning with hatred. "We're coming for you…"

"Now then…," Alma slowly stood up. "They're finally here."

An unsettling grin slowly spread across their face.

"Let us begin."

* * *

SLASH

Blood poured out of the monster's neck as Takuya slit its throat. It fell to the ground with a sickening splat as it laid dead on his feet.

"Phew…" He breathe a sigh of relief. Discarding the broken knife, he looked to count how many he had left. 5, in total. Not enough.

"This isn't good. We're running out of time and weapons. Prez, what do we do now?"

Kenjirou crushed the skull of another monster under his foot. Blood burst out and splattered across the ground. Takuya was right, they're in a bad situation. The three of them moved as fast as they could after they got prepared but the time dilution of going through a channel did not guarantee they would arrive on time. What's more, Juntaro told them that the girl's signal had suddenly disappeared.

"Mitsuhide, any luck?" he asked to his phone.

"No good. I'm searching, but it's as if she just vanished."

"Then that means… we're too late. Prez…"

"Kenjirou, I'm sorry."

Kenjirou cursed underneath his breath. He clutched his fist so hard his brass knuckles dug into his skin and bled. But he could not feel anything. Yet again, he has failed. Takuya placed his hand on the president's broad shoulders and shook his head.

"There's nothing else we can do. We have to go, before more of these things appear."

Kenjirou could only hang his head in shame.  
"Let's get out of here…"

Suddenly their phones vibrated.  
"Wait! Kenjirou I'm-I'm picking up something. It's really faint but- "

The two boys snapped out of their slump and quickly looked at their phones. A signal. It was weak but without a doubt, it was a living being.

"Hideyoshi, let's go!"

"Right behind you Prez!"

The two quickly ran toward the signal.

* * *

"My god…" Kenjirou exclaimed as he laid eyes on Ryuuko's unconscious body. She was lying in the middle of the dark streets, on a bed of flowers. It was strange, eerie even, as if she had been placed there waiting for them to find her.

"Her right arm…all that blood. Is she still…?" Takuya asked fearfully.

"My readings indicate that she's alive, although barely. That blood isn't all hers."

The two boys sighed in relief.

"It must be from the monsters. Then she too, she's unfortunately been infected." Kenjirou stated.

Takuya nodded his head and forced a smile.  
"She really is one of us now. To lose an entire arm… ha ha… I don't know if we should consider her lucky or not."

"How the hell do you consider that lucky, Takuya? It's all bad regardless." Juntaro snapped.

"Well, she could have ended up like you senpai."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Anyway, retrieval complete and all that. I'm sending you coordinates to the nearest channel."

"Please do."  
Kenjirou nod his head as he carefully carried Ryuuko on his back.

"I hope she'll be okay. It's going to be hard explaining everything to her" Takuya said, scratching his head as they got ready to leave.

"We'll deal with that as it comes. For now, let's focus on getting out of this place."

"I found one! 40 meters from here, to the north."

"40 meters, alright then. Let's go."

"It shouldn't take that long. Just keep moving and-… oh, crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"Kenjirou, Takuya, get the hell out of there now! A large horde of those monsters are converging on your location! Run!"

"What!?"

"T-they just appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't even detect-, GO! GO! GO! RUN NOW!" he screamed at them.

"God dammit! You had one job senpai! What the flying hell?!"

"Kenjirou, you tell that deaf bastard that if he could've done a better job, he can go fu-"

"JUST MOVE!" Kenjirou yelled as he and Takuya ran for their lives.


	12. Chapter 9

"Prez, they're gaining on us!"

"Don't look back! We're almost there!"

"God damn it, I could really do without this rollercoaster of bullcrap!"

The two boys ran as fast as they could, the monsters hot on their trails. More and more were appearing from the buildings as they were popping out from shadows. Howling and roaring they hounded them relentlessly, snarling and slashing from a distance. They were getting closer and closer, with it being only a matter of time before they catch up.

"Only 10 meters left! Turn a right in the next corner!" Juntaro announced to them as they continued running with all their strength.

"Hideyoshi, to the right!" Kenjirou directed, relaying the message given to him.

"Got it!"

Immediately the two made a sharp turn and dashed into an alley way. The monsters that were chasing them crashed into each other and scrabbled to follow but were caught stuck. They screamed and clawed at each other in frustration but they could not all fit at once through the narrow passage.

"Ha! Dumb creatures!" Takuya laughed in triumph as the monsters shrieked in rage from behind them, their targets just barely escaping their grasp.

As the two continue running through the alley they eventually spotted a shining door from a distance.

"We're going to make it! We're almost there!"

Kenjirou held on to Ryuuko tightly as they were finally about to reach their destination. But just as they were getting close, the ground burst apart and a monster leapt out in front of him, claws fully bared and ready.

"Shi-" Kenjirou exclaimed as the blade-like talons raked across his face and sent him flying backwards. The surprise attack caused him to drop the girl as she tumbled on the ground, still unconscious.

"Prez-GAH!" Takuya cried out as he was suddenly tackled and thrown against a wall with monstrous force.

**CRACK**

The sickening sound of bones shattering could be heard as he fell to the ground in pain. Although he was wearing protection underneath his uniform, there was no doubt he broke a rib or two.

"Damn you!"

Immediately getting up, he pulled out his knives as he dashed towards the monsters and furiously tore his blades into their bodies. Despite every little movement hurting like crazy, he was still quick and precise with his attacks all landing in vital areas that brought down the monsters in a single stab. But each one that made contact broke immediately after, forcing him to quickly run through his weapons. Discarding the broken handles, he brought out a taser and shocked an incoming beast that rushed towards him.

"Prez! Get a hold of yourself!"

Kenjirou tried his best to shake off the surprise attack as blood gushed from his face. He couldn't see out of his right eye but he quickly pulled himself together, spitting out the blood in his mouth. Not far from him, Takuya was desperately fighting off a pack of monsters.

"Hideyoshi!"

"Kenjirou, the girl…!" Juntaro screamed at him.

He immediately turned his head to Ryuuko. She was lying on the ground as another pack of monsters had surrounded her body, readying themselves to strike.

"Dammit!"

Rushing towards her with his fist clutched in anger, he plunged his brass knuckles into their skulls, smashing and crushing them with all his strength. However, the monsters were faster than him as their sharp fangs and claws tore across his body. One leapt on his back and dug into his shoulder blades, before he hurled it onto the ground and crushed it under his foot.

Despite not feeling any of their attacks, he was still being pushed back considerably. The monsters were inhumanly strong, and each attack came with great force. His eye caught the sight of one of them as they pounced on Ryuuko's sleeping body, fangs bared and readied to finish her off.

"No!"

Takuya tackled the monster, barely intercepting it as he plunged his last knife into its skull.

"Prez, there's too many of them! We can't hold them off for much longer, what do we do?"

Kenjirou quickly secured Ryuuko and tried to think. They were horribly outnumbered, and time was running out. Yet they were so close.

"Kenjirou, throw me!" Juntaro called out from his phone.

"What?"

"I can rig your phone to explode. Do it now!"

He nodded his head and threw his phone towards the charging monsters.

"Get down!" He immediately grabbed Takuya and dove for cover.

**KABOOM**

An earth-shattering explosion shook the area. The two boys coughed as they brushed off the dust and rubble. The alley way was devastated, the explosion having collapsed the surrounding buildings and blocked the narrow entrance.

"Did that do it?" Takuya asked, as he struggled for breath. But as the dust cleared, they could still see figures slowly coming towards them.

"Crap…"

The sounds of growling and snarling could be heard around them as even more monsters suddenly arrived at their location following the explosion. They were barely even fazed as they leapt out of the rubbles, some jumping down from the roofs.

The two boys were completely surrounded.

"Hey senpai, don't suppose you can do that again?" He questioned as he pulled out his phone.

"I wish I could but I don't have another terminal to jump into. You throw me, and I'm good as dead." Juntaro responded.

"Haha… so this is it then? Damn…" Out of weapons, he quickly grabbed a metal pipe from the ground and took a stance.

Kenjirou held on to Ryuuko tightly. They were so close yet…

"Dammit." He bit his lips so hard it started to bleed. It was all because of him. What are they to do? What can they do?

"Hideyoshi, take the girl and make a run for it." Kenjirou finally commanded as he gently laid Ryuuko on the ground and cracked his knuckles. "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"What!? Are you insane, I can't do tha-"

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!"

Steadying himself as he adjusted his glasses, he turned to Takuya.

"Please, just this once, listen to me." Kenjirou pleaded.

Upon seeing the begging eyes of the club president, Takuya gritted his teeth.

"I refuse!" He protested. "You might be the president of the club, but I only take order from one person. And her order was very clear; that I watch over you no matter what!"

"You-!"

"He's right Kenjirou. What would we say to her when we see her again if we told her we let you run off, trying to be a hero? Think of poor us god dammit."

"Haha, senpai actually saying something that make sense for once." Takuya laughed wryly before taking resuming his firm stance. "Besides, I doubt I could make it far with her in my arms. I'm not as freakishly huge or strong as you are, Prez."

Kenjirou did not know what to say. He was filled with anger. Why are they always like this? And why did they have to bring her up? Damn these two…

"You guys…are god damn idiots." He finally manages to choke out. He was infuriated yet deep down he felt slightly relieved.

"I can still explode the phone again if I have too. You saw how well I did. I'm sure I can find somewhere to jump to before it detonates." Juntaro happily stated, but his voice trembled with fear.

"So you were just being a scaredy-cat? I expected nothing less from you, senpai." Takuya laughed. His voice was also shaking, as was his legs, but he held on tightly to the metal pipe.

"Oh, shut up."

Kenjirou gave a heavy sigh. There was no use talking to these two morons. He just didn't have the charisma she had.

"Mayu…, I'm sorry." He whispered softly as he turns to face the approaching monsters.

* * *

Watching from a distance on the roof of a building, Alma was mildly amused.

"These boys, they're idiots through and through. But…"

The grin on Alma's face widen.

"They're not bad. They can be used. Now then Takatora Ryuuko; show me what you can do." Alma said as they snapped their fingers.

**SNAP**

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Ryuuko suddenly shrieked.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

The boys watched as she wriggled and squirmed, clutching her right shoulder in pain.

"Her vitals are suddenly shooting up! Something…something is happening!" Juntaro warned.

Ryuuko screamed in agony as suddenly tentacles burst out from the stump of her right arm. The boys watched in horror as the tentacles coiled and enlarged.

"What… WHAT IS THI-GAH!"

The tentacles suddenly rushed towards the three and tore into them.

"It's-it's injecting something into the phone! It's reaching me!" Juntaro screamed.

"Hideyoshi! Mitsuhide!"

The three were helplessly lifted off the ground into the air, as something began to pump into them. Feelings of unimaginable pain ran through their entire bodies, from the tip of their fingers to their toes. Even Kenjirou and Juntaro felt it, as if their blood was being rerouted and replaced with something utterly vile.

Their screams echoed throughout the ruins, shattering the ghastly silence with the sounds of unbridled anguish and terror.

Then, everything went quiet. As their bodies went limp, the tentacles threw them down to the ground with a hard smash and retreated back into Ryuuko's body.

The boys laid on the ground, twitching in pain. The monsters, having cautiously watching the events unfold, began to move towards them. They closed in for the kill when suddenly, as if possessed, the bodies of the boys started to slowly get up.

In the distance, a terrifying laugh of mockery could be heard from the dark and desolated world.


	13. Chapter 10

It was overwhelming. The smell, the taste and the feeling of pain, all rushing back to Kenjirou at once. It was horrible. The stench of decay of this nightmarish world hit him so hard, he immediately lost control of his stomach contents, mixing it with the rancid taste of blood in his mouth. Every wound in his body throbbed violently. It was driving him insane. But most of all, there was an explosive surge of power running wild inside him, threatening to consume him entirely.

"Argh! Ma...yu...Aaahhh! AAAAHHH!" He screamed in agony as he desperately fought against the familiar influence of his corrupted body's assault on his weakening mind. "No… not again! I will not allow it!"

He could hear the horrible screams of his two friends, as he turned to see them suffering just the same.

Takuya was going mad. He was rolling on the ground while covering his ears, shrieking.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! AAAHHH!" He clawed at his ears, trying to stop the head-splitting noises that was blasting into his once quiet world. It was as if someone had suddenly turned the volume up to max right after getting used to the silence. He could hear every little thing; every tremor, every footstep and every heartbeat. But out of all that, the one thing that was the loudest was something that truly drove him insane. It was the sound of laughter. Amusement of their suffering, mocking them from afar. The sound was so unbearable, like a drill piercing into his skull.

"SHUT UP!" He cried out in anger as veins burst from his body with a sickening splat. His headphones melted away and grafted into his skin as the veins attached themselves to his head.

"AAAAHHHH!" Takuya screamed in excruciating pain. He could feel something being injected into him. It hurt so badly yet there was also a strange sense of pleasure, as a sudden surge of energy began to flow within him. His vision turned red and anger drowned his mind as he turned his gaze to the surrounding monsters.

Digging his teeth into his arm, he tore out a large chunk of his own flesh. Blood gushed out and dripped down his hands, covering his weapon in a disgusting dark red liquid and thickened as the metal pipe slowly began to transform into the shape of a giant mallet. He slammed his weapon onto the ground, sending out a blast that shattered the environment around him. The veins from his body shot out and attached themselves to the handle, causing it to hum with ominous power.

Letting out a enrage scream, he charged toward his enemies with his new weapon in hand. In a single swing, he mercilessly brought it down on a monster and smashed it to the ground. The horrific sound of flesh and blood being splattered sent shockwaves throughout the air, throwing back all surrounding monsters.

**WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM**

"Die! Die! DIE!" He screamed as he continuously smashed the monster until there remained nothing but a disgusting paste. Then, laughing like a madman, he turned his sights to the next thing that moved.

"HIDEYOSHI!" Kenjirou called out as his underclassmen went insane.

"AAH! Help me!"

Quickly looking to the screams for help, he saw as veins shot out from the cellphone Juntaro was in and watched as they were reaching through the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! NO! HELP!" Wrapping around him, he could only cry out in horror as they began to pull him out through the phone.

"MITSUHIDE!" Kenjirou tried to stand but his leg betrayed him and gave out, causing him to fall to the ground hard. His eyes widen as he saw the sudden corporeal body of his friend who was dragged out and thrown to the ground.

"You…you have a body?!"

"What!?"

Juntaro quickly moved his arm around and felt himself. It was true, he has an actual physical body.

"H-but how?!" He sat completely dazed at this new revelation as he heard the growls from behind him. Monsters surrounded him and were readying to attack.

"WAH! G-WHAT THE HELL!?" He shrieked as they quickly pounced on him. He threw his arms out to defend himself for the inevitable strike. But nothing came.

Peeking out from his fingers and he looked to see the monsters being held back by some mysterious electrical barrier, emulating from the cellphone floating in front of him. The monsters snarled and clawed at him but could not reach him.

"Ha…ha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He found himself suddenly laughing. He looked down at his hand and saw streams of data running through them, slightly glitching. He had a body, but he was still electronic data. Like a living 3D computer generated image. Moving his hands, the barrier responded to him and immediately blew back the monsters.

The Veins burst out of the phone again as it moved toward him, piercing his skin. Juntaro felt a ping of pain but he did not fight it. Slowly, the phone embedded itself onto his body as he watched it shatter and swirled around him. A sharp poke occurred on the back of his head as one of the veins connected to him and began injecting something into his brain. Feeling a sudden rush of energy running through his body, he let out a shout as a wave of electricity flew out and ran through the area.

Information flowed through his head. Everything the wave had ran across was scanned, analyzed and compiled, rushing back to him in a form of raw data. His brain felt as if it was going to explode from the overload, but;

"This… this. IS. AMAZING!" He felt so much power. It was as if he had become…a god!

He looked around and saw the insignificant grounds that laid before him. This entire land is now his playground, waiting to be bent to his will. He turned to the monsters, as they bared their teeth and snarled at him yet was cautiously kept away. He beamed with excitement, as the maddening desire to testing his new power overtook him.

Slowly floating off the ground, he stretched out his arms as the surrounding metal and debris flew towards him. They transformed into weapons that hovered over him like drones, coiling around his outstretched arms as they began gathering energy.

"MITSUHIDE STOP!" Kenjirou screamed out, desperately trying to stop him.

But Juntaro did not hear him. Intoxicated in power, from his weapons shot out a powerful beam of laser that flew towards a surrounding monster.

**PEW**

The laser shot forth at blinding speed and the moment it made contact, its target was immediately disintegrated, leaving nothing but a puddle of steaming goo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" He let out a maniacal laugh as he watched them cower before him. His vision turned red as he locked on to every monster within his sights and began indiscriminately raining down destruction.

Kenjirou slammed his fist on the ground as he watched helplessly the scene of his two friends losing themselves. They were running amok, killing everything in sight without any regards for themselves. At this rate;

"GOD DAMN IT!" He cursed, struggling to stand but his body would not obeying him. He furiously shook his head, trying to drown out the maddening temptations screeching in his slowly breaking mind.

"What the hell did she do to us?!"

He turned back to Ryuuko who was still unconscious, only to see that she had been surrounded again. The monsters had sneaked past the two rampaging boys and they were none the wiser.

"They're going to kill her!"

Having no choice, he finally gave in. Veins immediately shot out from his back and attached themselves to his arms and began pumping energy into his body. Rage overtook him as his body burst into flames. The right side of his face melted away to reveal a skeletal mask, burning away the wounds he received from earlier, while the weapon in his hands melded together with his skin. His vision turned red as he launched himself at the monsters. Roaring in anger and despair, he viciously tore them apart with his bare hands, losing himself in madness.

* * *

"Huff… huff…"

Panting heavily, Kenjirou fell to his knees. His body was shaking uncontrollably. As the veins pulled themselves back, his sense of feelings once again faded away. He could not feel anything, yet he could not move. He was exhausted.

"No… no… no…" He mumbled as he stared into the dark red skies. Having finally regained control of himself, the pieces of his broken mind slowly piece itself back together.

"What have I done?"

He looked to seem that he was surrounded by the numerous corpses of the monsters he ripped apart. A feeling of utter despair swelled inside him, a terrible pain of guilt and remorse ate at him as he nearly broke down into tears. But quickly, he pulled himself together.

"It is not time for that. The girl..." He pulled himself to the body of the unconscious Ryuuko. She was still sleeping soundly, her face so peaceful.

"She is safe." The thought brought him solace, washing away the feeling of self-hatred. At the very least, he had been able to protect her. He gave a weak sigh of relief, as he could feel his consciousness slipping away.

"Not yet!" Vigorously, he shook his head and forced himself awake. He can't let go just yet; they still have a job to do. Barely clinging on, he struggle to pull himself up and turned to where his two friends were. The fighting had finally stopped, but he must do something.

Before it is too late, he must stop them.

* * *

Takuya and Juntaro was standing in a pool of blood, piles of corpses littered the ground around them.

"Ha… ha… The sound… finally…" Takuya struggled to breathe, yet his hands still firmly gripped his weapon. "I feel amazing…"

His body was in unimaginable pain and he was exhausted, but he was still wrapped in the thrill of battle. A sense of pleasure he never felt before hung over him. He wanted more. He must have more.

"Yes, all this power. I can't believe it." Juntaro laughed, staring at his trembling hands. "I've never felt anything like it. I still feel like I could keep going. I want to keep going."

The two then slowly turned to each other.

"You know, Takuya, despite being your senior, you've never once shown me proper respect." Juntaro said with a sly grin, the drones slowly coiling around his arms. "And that really pisses me off."

"Really? Well, that's because you're an asshole and I've never liked you." Takuya gave a devious smirk as he twirled his weapon in his hands. "So, what are you going to do about it, Mitsuhide-senpai?"

The two charged at each other, their weapons drawn. But in a flash, Kenjirou appeared between them just as they were about to clash, grabbing their heads, he slamming the two of them to the ground with extreme force.

"ENOUGH!"

**WHAM**

The surprise impact immediately knocked them out. The veins that were wrapped around them retreated as their bodies returned to normal, with Juntaro's corporeal body fading away back into his cellphone.

Letting out a weary breath of relief, Kenjirou carefully picked and carried them away. He placed the phone in his pocket and threw Takuya over his shoulder along with Ryuuko.

Slow and weakly, he stumbled his way towards the door as he grabbed the handle and swung it open. Light enveloped him as he fell through and landed on the hard pavement of a sidewalk. The sound of cars and bustling people filled his ears as he finally lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 11

"This is…"

"Prez, you're still hurt. You should rest." Takuya move to stop him, concerned as he watched Kenjirou hastily get up.

Both of them were wrapped in bandages, but he was sporting the most.

"Most of the wounds have already healed. And it's not like I can feel any of it."

"Even so, it doesn't mean you should move around so suddenly. You had some pretty deep cuts. If it wasn't for the healing factor from the virus, you would've been a dead man Kenjirou."

Juntaro ran another scan of the two boy's body. While it was true that the smaller cuts and bruises closed up without any problems, there were still some that seem to take longer to go away. Indeed, they were more durable than the average human, but they were not invincible.

"Just because you can't feel anything doesn't mean that it's not serious. Just calm yourself down, big guy." Takuya exclaimed.

Kenjirou let out a sigh as he sat back down on the bed. They were in the school infirmary, him, Takuya and…

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She's been fully infected, and all her existing wounds have long healed. If anything, she might be better off than us."

"Is that so? I'm glad then…"

Ryuuko was sleeping quietly in a bed across from them, breathing softly.

"Senpai, do you think she'll be awake anytime soon?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know. There isn't anything serious with her but…"

"It's fine. Let her sleep." Kenjirou replied gruffly. "Better that she gets some rest, after all that has happened."

Takuya stared at the ground; his face filled with guilt.

"Prez…I…I'm sorry. About before…"

"You don't have to apologize." His face was stern, yet his eyes was calm. "I'm just glad you're okay. Both of you."

"What happened to us back there? It was as if, something took control of our mind and body and…" Takuya softly touched the headphones on his head. "It came back, but…"

"I don't have a full report yet but from what I have looked over, it seems the virus in our body;" Juntaro interjected. "It…evolved. And might be all because of her."

Takuya and Kenjirou's eyes widen.

"Evolved? What do you mean, senpai?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I still don't have a full report but the virus running through our blood is completely different now. As if something has changed, as if its grown. More than what it was before, being just benign."

The two boys were silent. They did not know how to respond to the new information.

"Is…is it a danger to our bodies? Will there be any major side effects?" Kenjirou asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure about major side effects, but I do not believe it will be a danger…I hope. As you know, the virus shares a symbiotic relationship with our bodies. Although it had mutated us, it haven't done any actual harm."

"Rather its what's still keeping us alive. I don't think that has changed. But now it's more "active", if I can call it that."

"Active?"

Juntaro nodded his head through the screen.

"That might have been the reason for that incident earlier. Although, it seemed our bodies and minds had a hard time handling it. I'll run a few more scans and tests then get back to you once I have more information."

"Please do." Kenjirou nodded.

Takuya face was filled with confusion. He did not know what to make of all this.

"Evolved? More active? Geez, this is just crazy. How could this even happen? Are you telling me that we're...we're now..."

"Don't think too hard on it. I'm not surprise, that we are getting further away from being humans…he he he." Juntaro scoffed yet there was a pained look in his face.

"Senpai, you…!"

"Let's focus on our task at hand." Kenjirou jumped in. "That girl, Ryuuko? I think that was her name?"

"Takatora Ryuuko, from the records. She's a second year, same as Takuya, from class 2-4. That's all the important information I could find. How she caused what happen to us or what she did, it's still a mystery. But no doubt about it; she's an anomaly."

"I see. That's fine, we don't need to go that deep. She's one of us now and she's safe, that's all that matters. Yes, we should prepare for when she'll be awake. No doubt she'll have questions for us and…"

Kenjirou let out a weary sigh. "Hopefully she won't be like Takuya. My god, that was a handful."

"Urk… you don't really have to bring that up." Takuya looked away with embarrassment as Juntaro laughed.

"Ahem, well anyway, my concern is also of some other things." Kenjirou coughed, his face suddenly turned red.

"Prez, what do you…oh…OH!" Takuya's face also turned red when he realized what was going on.

Ryuuko was lying peacefully in bed, but her clothes were completely torn. Blood still covered her from head to toe. In haste of bringing her back, there haven't been any chance to help her as she had been unconscious this whole time.

"So…so what are we going to do? We can't leave her in that state. The rotting stench of blood is filling this room, even though I doubt you can smell it Prez."

"Well, err…um…" Kenjirou was flustered as he tried to think, carefully adjusting his glasses.

"I say we have Takuya deal with this."

"What?!"

"Oh! Yes, yes!"

"Prez?! You're kidding, right?!"

"I mean, you're a second year too. Just like her. What's better than having a fellow classman help another. Besides, as you said, Kenjirou can't smell or anything, so he'll be terrible at cleaning. Not to mention those gorilla hands of his."

"I agree! I agree! Yes, well said Mitsuhide." The giant man quickly nodded in agreement.

"But she's a female! How are you asking me to do this?! There is such thing as a boundary between genders. And what if she wakes up in the middle of all this?! Also, you know that there's no actual change in time in Artificial so the whole second year thing is just a bunch of baloney!"

"Hideyoshi…"

Kenjirou carefully placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, his eyes staring intensely into his.

"I trust you. You are a good, honorable man. You will never dare take advantage of a poor helpless girl; I know that. That's why, we ask you to do this. For you are the best man for the job."

"Prez…"

"Also think of how horrible it will be if she woke up and saw ME doing any of that. I will never be able to live it down nor could I ever face Mayu again. So, that's why; we ask that you take one for the team."

"You… scary face giant piece of rock formation. You're actually going to throw me under the bus to save face for yourself?"

"Yes." Kenjirou replied without a hint of hesitation.

Takuya was speechless. On one hand, he wanted to punch this big idiot in the face but he knew that even if he did, the big lug wouldn't feel any of it.

"I'll leave her in your care. Best to get a bucket and sponge." Kenjirou suggested as he quickly made his way to the door. "Oh, and by the way, I'm going to have Mitsuhide watch over all this so don't do anything…funny."

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME AT ALL!"

"I'll see you later!" He immediately ran out of the room.

Takuya let out a sigh.

"Hey now Takuya, don't be so down. Not every day you get to experience something like this and with a cute girl like her, no less. Just don't go crazy, cause I'll be watching! Ha ha ha!"

Takuya threw opened a window and tossed the cellphone out as hard as he could.

"You know that doesn't do anything since I can just jump somewhere else" Laughed Juntaro, his voice coming from the Infirmary's PA system. But Takuya did not hear any of that.

"I can't believe this." Takuya groaned.


	15. Chapter 12

My eyes were opened to the immediate blinding gleam of fluorescent lighting. It was such a shock, I tried covering my right hand over them. But nothing happened. The lights still shined brightly, painfully stinging my retinas. I was in a daze; both my head and my body was aching in pain.

Something felt strange. I…I can't seem to feel it. My right arm!

"Ah!" I let out a little cry. I couldn't move! My body… it's completely paralyzed!

I immediately panicked and began to hyperventilate.

Then suddenly, the memories all started coming back to me. That strange world, the monsters… the strange person and… and…

I remembered everything. It wasn't a dream!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt the tears flowing uncontrollably out of my eye. Everything hurts, and I didn't know what to do. What happened to me? Why couldn't I move? Why? Why? WHY?!

Questions upon questions flooded my mind yet there was only but the sound of my own echoing voice. I was alone...

"Where am I?" I asked weakly, finally able to calm down. Rational thoughts slowly came back to my confused mind as I moved my eyes to my surroundings. I was in a bed, surrounded by white curtains.

"This is...the school infirmary, isn't it? But how?" The last thing I remembered was passing out. How did I get here?

Confusion started to cloud my mind again as I felt a slight breeze. I looked down to see that my clothes were gone, as I laid naked underneath the covers.

Embarrassment immediately rushed over me.

"Why am I naked?! Ooh…!" I squealed.

**CLACK**

The sound of a door opening suddenly came into my ears, as someone had stepped into the room.

"I still don't see why I have to be the one to do this. Those two bastards are really just…" came a voice of a male. He was getting closer!

"Wait! Wait! I'm awake!" I cried out desperately as I saw an outline of someone before me, reaching for the curtains.

**WHOOSH**

"Ah…"

My eyes met with his.

It was…the same boy from earlier! The second year, with the headphones, that was with that scary senior. In his hands were a bucket and a sponge as he stared at me, dumbstruck, and his face slowly turned bright red.

"WAAAH! I'M-I'M SORRY!" He shrieked, quickly closing the curtains. "I didn't-! You're awake-! I'm…I'LL GO GET THE PREZ!"

"What?! Wait, no! Don't go get anyone! Wait! Wait!" I pleaded as I heard him crashing as he ran out of the room. The last thing I need is for more people to see me like this!

I laid there alone again, my face burning and beet red. I wanted to hide under the covers, but my body wouldn't move.

* * *

"Ahem…are you awake now? H-how are you doing?" A gruff voice asked from behind the curtains. I could make out an outline of someone really big. It was that scary senior without a doubt.

"I can't move…" I replied meekly, still flustered. From a distance I could hear laughter and the sound of people arguing.

"HA HA HA!"

"That's it senpai! I'm wrapping you in tinfoil and tossing you into the toilet!"

"Wha-wait! Let's not be hasty!"

I heard a weary sigh from the "president".

"I apologize for the…mishap. You were in a coma and…"

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Uh…hmm, in counting…about 4 days?"

FOUR DAYS?! I was asleep for four days? And also…

"Uuhhh…"I let out a groan as my face got even hotter.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and we'll gladly answer them all once you're able to move again. Until then, we'll wait for you in the clubroom. Here,"

He slid something underneath the curtains. It was a pair of a female school uniform.

"Unfortunately, we don't have your exact size and measurements but hopefully it will fit."

"Umm…where is the clubroom?"

"Ah, right. There's no way you would…hmm…I'll have to have someone bring you there." I heard the sound of him moving away.

"Hideyoshi!" I heard from a distance chatter between him and someone else.

"Eh?! Prez, come on! Not after what has-, why are you doing this to me?!" Came the protest of the boy from earlier.

"Hideyoshi…"

I heard a loud disgruntle sigh of resignation. "Fine dammit!"

"So yes, I'll have Hideyoshi wait for you." The president came back and said to me. "I hope you will recover soon, and I hope to see you later."

I heard as he quickly left the room, as if he was trying to escape.

"Damn him. He's letting all the power go into that scary head of his." I heard the other boy grumble.

"Umm…"

"Before anything, I want to apologize to you. I'm not sure if you're talking or sleeping or anything right now but since I can't read your lips, I don't know."

"Huh?"

"You were asleep for a long time and…err…you were covered in blood and your clothes were torn so they made me take care of you…! I'm sorry and I hope that we can just forget about what happened"

"Okay…" I replied shyly, my face turning red again as I thought about the incident earlier.

I listen to the sound of him sighing loudly and sitting down, the room going silent again except for the sound of breathing. I laid there in the bed, only able to stare blankly at the ceiling.

There was nothing to do.

How long will I have to wait? Why won't my body move?

These questions ran through my head. The room was so quiet, it was as If I was alone. I couldn't even sleep. I was starting to feel scared again.

But then came the sudden sound of music as it slowly filled the air. Breaking the silence, was the sound of a...flute?

"Umm…hello?"

No reply came. Just the melody of a song I've never heard before.

It was played so wonderfully. The music brought about a feeling of happiness, yet at the same time there was a hint of sadness. Every note seemed to be bringing out a deep emotion.

I have never heard such a beautiful piece before.

My eyelids suddenly felt heavy as all my fears and worries were washed away. Gently, the music lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, it was already dark. The lights were off and the room was quiet, except for the soft sound of breathing from a distance. My bones cracked and my muscle ached as I stretched my left arm out towards the ceiling.

I could finally move again, yet I struggled. Like a machine turning on after a long stand-by, my body seemed to still be adjusting to the long slumber I've been in. Carefully, I sat up and stretched myself. My legs felt numb and as I moved them, it felt like pins and needles all over.

"Ow…"

The moment my feet touched the ground, the coldness of the infirmary floor could be felt across my entire body.

"Brr…" I shuddered as the blanket fell off the moment I stood up. Next to the bed was a mirror attached to the wall. I looked into it and saw myself. I was standing naked; my hair was a mess and my body was...,

Slowly, I moved my left hand across my body. So cold. My right shoulder was heavily bandage as I, hesitantly, moved my hand towards it and carefully removed the bandages.

"..."

The wound had completely closed up. There was nothing but a stump. Yet, it was almost as if I could still feel it. The strange feeling of my right arm, to still be able to still send thoughts of movement yet nothing happening. It didn't ache. It didn't hurt. There was just nothing. My right arm…

"Sniff..." My eyes became watery at the realization that swept across my mind. In the mirror, I could see the figure of a pathetic girl. Crying for something that she will never get back. My chest tighten as I thought of what had happened and only the words "why me?" came to my mind.

"No, crying won't do anything." I lightly slapped myself out of my slump and quickly dried my eyes.

"I must...I must move on..." Desperately I tried to convince myself.

I struggled to get dressed. It was a little difficult with only one arm and took time to do some of the buttons. The clothes were also a bit tight, especially in the chest area, but nonetheless fits.

**WHOOSH**

I pulled away the curtains and surveyed the room, my eyes finally attuned to the darkness. In the corner was the boy from earlier, sound asleep. As I carefully walked toward him, I was not sure whether to wake him or leave him be. Besides him, on the table, was a small velvet box containing pieces of a flute.

Was this the same instrument I heard before?

Curiously, I took a closer look. Assorted into 4 pieces, it was neatly fitted within the case with utmost care. It did not look like any ordinary flute I have seen before, its intricate shape and design looked foreign and special. Each part seem to shine, a craft of silver and fine wood. The edges were slightly rough, as if it had seen years of use, yet it was still well kept like a treasure.

Was this, an antique?

"Wow…" I whispered as I carefully reached for it.

"You're finally awake."

I jumped, turning around to the sudden voice and saw the boy awake. His eyes were wide opened, and he was looking at me with a slight grin.

"G-good morning. I didn't mean to wake you." I stammered as I slowly took a step back.

"It's more of night right now, but good to see that you're up and about. However, don't force yourself." He replied as he got up and stretched. Standing closer to him now, I could see that he was only slightly taller than me.

"O-okay. Thank you." I nodded my head, my eyes still fixed on his instrument.

"Oh? Caught your fancy?" He chuckled as he noticed my interest. "It's a specially made 4-piece Celtic flute. One of a kind, a masterpiece of craftsmanship. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I heard you playing earlier. When I was lying in bed, it really helped me to sleep. I've never heard such wonderful music before..."

"Is that so? I'm glad then." He replied with a warm smile. "It must be nice…"

"Huh?" I tilted my head to his response.

"Nothing. Thank you for your kind words."

"Are you a musician?"

"You could say that. Although, it's been a long time. I think you're the first to have heard me play in a while." He laughed as he spoke in a somber voice while running his hand across the instrument, gently stroking it.

He was smiling, yet there was sadness in his eyes. As he stared at his flute I could see a vaguely familiar look. It was the same look I had mere moments ago when I saw myself in the mirror; the look of longing for something precious that was lost.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he glanced back at me, noticing that I was staring.

"Wha-no...nothing!" I stuttered, my face becoming flustered as I quickly looked away. "Umm…I'm Takatora Ryuuko. It is nice to meet you...umm...again? Thank you, for taking care of me when I was…you know." I fidgeted as I introduced myself.

"Oh. I'm Hideyoshi Takuya, a member of the Artificial Research Club, A.R.C., as you might already know." He suddenly blushed as he scratched his head. "And...umm...about that earlier...err, well, you're welcome."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, do you want to go to the clubroom now?" He asked. "I'm sure you have lots of questions and no doubt want answers. That, and the Prez must have been waiting for a while now."

"Yes, that would be great." I hastily nodded my head in response. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 13

The corridors of the school were dead silent save for the echoes of our footsteps. It felt strange wandering the school at night, as if we've gone to another world. Shadows flickered as we pass by empty classrooms, giving me a sense of unease. It was all so creepy; everything was just too quiet.

"Umm…hey," I called out to Hideyoshi, who was walking in front of me. My voice reverberated, but he did not respond. He continued walking, ignoring me. I let out a sigh as we continued down what seemed like a never-ending hallway.

"Here we are." He announced as we finally arrived in front of a clubroom with no name.

"Prez, it's me and Takatora." He called as he knocked on the door. In response came a gruff voice.

"Come in."

* * *

"Welcome to the Artificial Research Club. I'm Nobunaga Kenjirou, the current sitting president. Very pleased to meet you." The club president greeted as he placed his right hand out to me. They were huge, almost twice the size of mine.

"H-hello. I'm Takatora Ryuuko, nice to meet you too." I responded timidly, keeping my hand to myself. He noticed my uneasiness and promptly pulled his hand back.

"Please, have a seat." Hideyoshi pulled out a chair for me at the large table in the middle of the room. "Would you like some coffee?"

"2 sugar and cream please?"

He chuckled to himself at my request. His laughing made me felt a bit embarrassed as I sat down.

"Please relax. You can have some snacks if you want." The president said as he took a seat across from me.

"Thank you…"

Various open bags of chips and candies were spread across the table. The scent of coffee and sweets strongly lingered in the air as I looked around the room. It was a typical medium size club room, the ones usually for recreational activities. From the looks of it, it could've been for photography or a small art club.

Books and paper laid scattered about on the desks and even on the ground, as well as numerous equipment. I could see a small electric stove, a bunch of dumbbells and...a broken bicycle? It was upside down with its front wheel replace with what looks like a giant rock. It looks like some sort of makeshift grindstone. There were also what seem to be Futons behind where the president was sitting. All the mess made me wonder if someone had been living in here.

But the thing that caught my eyes was the giant whiteboard in the back of the room. On it was numerous pictures of places of the city, strange diagrams and even photos of people, many with crosses over them. It reminded me of those bulletin boards they keep clues and evidence on in those detective dramas. I could not read everything, although a single word stood out on the top of the board that connected to the rest of the information. It read, "_Artificial_" in big bold letters.

"Please don't mind the mess. We don't usually have other people around and well, we don't often get a chance to clean either." He said nervously as he noticed I was looking around.

"All these things, do you…do you guys live here?"

"...Yes." He replied shyly.

"Oh! Umm…well…"

"In Artificial, we don't actually have homes to go to. So for us, the school and the clubrooms are the only places we could stay at. But we'll get to that in a little bit. Takatora, how are you feeling?" The president stared at me, his small, frightening eyes glaring through his glasses.

"I'm…I'm feeling much better now." I responded while trying to break away from his scary gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, yet it only seemed to make him look even scarier.

"Prez, it's your face again. You're scaring her." Hideyoshi told him.

"Eh?! Oh…uh…I'm really sorry." He hid his face in embarrassment.

"No, no! I don't mean to…it's just, you look…" I quickly tried to reassure him.

The president hung his head in resignation.

"People always tell me, that my face; I always look angry and scary. I try my best to relax and not look as scary but it just ends up worse."

"Umm…President? You really don't have to force yourself."

"We also keep asking him to wear a mask, but he just won't. The Prez, especially when he smiles, look like a freaking serial killer from a horror movie doesn't he?" Hideyoshi snickered as he carefully placed a cup of coffee in front of me. "Two sugar and cream."

"Thank you." I laughed nervously as I took a quick sip. A warm mix of sweetness and bitterness enveloped my tongue. A perfect blend of coffee and cream, swirling together harmoniously as it gently warmed and eased my rigid body. The wonderful taste brought a smile to my face.

"You like it?"

"Yes, it's delicious."

He beamed at my compliment before taking a seat and a sip as well.

"I have no doubt you have many questions." As the President's gaze went to where my right arm was, I instinctively moved to hide it. "My apologies, I didn't mean to stare. We'll do our best to explain everything we can."

"Please..., I just want answers." I said, still sheepishly holding my right shoulder.

"Of course."

He took out his phone and slid it across the table.

"Mitsuhide, I'll leave it to you."

As he said that, the phone turned on and projected a live chat. On screen appeared a male student, looking like he just woke up. He was wearing our standard school uniform and from the looks his ascot, he was also a senior.

"Geez, Kenjirou. Do you really have to do this so late at night? I need sleep too, you know." He yawned as he adjusted his ponytail. That voice, it was familiar…

"Y-you! You're the one that called me on my phone before! The one that tried to warn me-!"

"Oh? Hey! You're Ryuuko, right? How are you doing, it's me, Mitsuhide Juntaro! Man, am I glad you're okay, ha ha!" He laughed as he waved to me through the screen.

Seeing him acting so friendly and even calling me by my first name made me felt very uncomfortable.

"Senpai, your usual self is showing. Maybe, just this once, you could show some restraint?"

"Hahaha, why don't you shut the hell up, Takuya. Ryuuko doesn't mind at all, right?"

"Actually, I would prefer if you-" I tried to protest.

"Perfectly fine! Afterall, we're already good friends, aren't we?"

This guy…

"Anyway, am I glad to see you're okay. You took some serious damage and I was very worried. Not to mention-"

"Mitsuhide, just get to the point." The president pleaded while shaking his head.

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to be friendly, sheesh. Ryuuko, I'm sorry to say this but this world is not our world."

"Huh…HUH?!" I leapt out of my seat in surprise. "What do you mean-?!"

"Senpai, you really couldn't have find a better way to ease into such a bombshell?"

"Did I not just tell you to shut the hell up? Or can you not even read my lips now?"

"I, unfortunately, do have a hard time reading what you say cause everything that comes out of your mouth is crap."

As I watched the two bickered, I heard the weary sigh of the president while covering his face with his giant hands in shame. He looked so tired, as if this was something of a regular occurrence.

I was speechless, not just because of the absurdity I have just heard from Mitsuhide-senpai but how nonchalant these people were after presenting such a revelation.

"These people are dangerous...what have I gotten myself into?" I thought to myself as I sat back down, and quickly took another sip of the coffee. Its wonderful aroma and deliciousness were the only thing that I could understand in the midst of all this madness.


	17. Chapter 14

"The name of this world is "_Artificial_". The name, it means something not naturally made or a copy. Fitting cause that's exactly what it is; nothing more than a fake world imitating ours."

"Wait, wait, wait! F-fake world?! Made? What!?" I cried out in shock.

"Tch. Are you going to let me explain or are you just going to keep interrupting?" He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"S-sorry..." I quietly backed down and continued to listen carefully.

"We call it a world but, more accurately, it is just a singular land mass in the shape of a giant city spreading a total of 12,742 kilometers from one end to the other. Here, I'll show you a picture."

Through his phone, he brought up a strange picture of an island encased in what looks to be a ball.

"This is..."

"What you see here is our estimated concept of Artificial from what we know. The bubble surrounding it, is the invisible barrier that blocks all entrance and exit from this world. Artificial is completely closed off. If you travel to the very edge, you will only run into dead ends. Travel by air or even underground will be the same. There is no way in or out of this world...well, there is one, but we'll put that aside for now." He chuckled. "Scientifically speaking, it makes no sense. The only way I can explain how any of this is possible, is only by supernatural means."

"Supernatural?"

"Well, it sure as heck isn't something that could be explain by any known human logic. This world defies all known logic." Senpai sighed as he crossed his arm. "It is an absolute impossibility. Something that could not and should not exist, yet it does."

I struggle to keep up with what he is saying. It was all so confusing and the more I try to understand, the more lost I am. "I... how... I don't understand any of..."

"Ah. How to explain it in a more simple way...," He mumbled as he scratched his head.

"No, I get what this world is...or at least, I can grasp the concept. But what I don't understand is; why does this world exist? And why are we here?"

"Oh ho! Asking the real questions now, aren't we?" He mused.

I furrowed my brows as I listened to him laugh. Is he mocking me?

"Why this world exist and why we're here? Well, the best way to explain that would be because;"

"Artificial is a paradise." The president suddenly interjected.

"WHAT?!" I turned my gaze towards him and met with his glaring eyes but immediately broke contact when I felt a chill down my spine. I heard as him let out a weary sigh.

"Oh come on, Kenjirou! I was just about to reveal that." Senpai whined.

"Quit beating around the bush and tell her."

"Yeah, it is just as he said. That is the simplest description of this world." He turned back to me. "Artificial is a paradise and the people here, are all real people. All 7.6 billion people, plus other living creatures."

My jaw dropped as I quickly covered my mouth in shock. Senpai only grinned at me, as if he already foreseen my bewilderment. 7.6 billion people? In such a small place?! How could that even...?

"It is amazing isn't it? As if they were just all scooped up out of the real world and brought here, to live out the same day every day." He snickered. "Here, there isn't a real progression of time either. Nobody ages, nothing changes. There is no death. No diseases. In Artificial, every basic need is fulfilled for every person living here..., if you could still call them living." He suddenly mumbled underneath his breath. "Truly a paradise..."

He was smiling, yet the tone of his voice was dismay.

"No progression of time? Same day…, wait! Then does that mean… how long has this been going on?! How long has this world existed?"

"We don't know. Even after we had broken free from Artificial's control, we found that we'd already been here for a while. Isn't that right Kenjirou?"

"Hmph..." The president grunted in response.

"Broken free? You keep saying that. What does that mean?"

"Artificial, this world, can manipulate the minds and memories of the people. All those that live here are subjected to its control. They all relive through the illusion of the same days, and anything that differs from what they are supposed to see, is filtered out. As if unable to see or notice anything out of the norm." The president replied gruffly.

"That's-..."

"In other words, you can go outside and blow up a whole building and no one will even notice. It was why when Kenjirou and Takuya first met you, they were surprised you could see them and why your other friend was not able to see either one of them."

"Manipulating memories… is that why I couldn't remember anything? My year of birth, my parents?!" I asked nervously.

"Yes. It seems that any memories of the real world that conflicts with Artificial's is promptly erased. Year of birth and parental information are our most affected."

"My parents..." My heart felt heavy as he told me that. Unable to even remember their faces at all, not a single memory.

"Ah, but I'm sure your parents are here as well. Just that to find them might be a bit...err...difficult." He quickly reassured me, although that only made me feel even more distressed.

"You still haven't explained to me what this "broken free" mean. I want to know, why do you keep saying that." I asked impatiently.

Everyone was quiet. They looked at each other hesitantly, as if conflicted to what they should say.

"On a rare occasion, a person might become aware of all this." The president finally spoke. "Their memories become contradictory and they start to see beyond what Artificial tries to manipulate them to. They will no longer be under Artificial's control and see the world for what it really is; a fake. That is what we mean by "broken free". All of us here, you included, are freed from Artificial and know the truth of this world."

My eyes widen. I looked around to see each of the boys looking down.

"So, all the people in this world… everybody… but why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did this happen? Why were we able to break free?"

"We weren't the only ones to have broken free." Hideyoshi suddenly spoke, his voice low and ominous.

I turned to him in surprise. What does he mean?

"There have been others. But we're..." There was hesitation in his voice.

"We're the only ones who survived." The president interjected.

My eyes widen. Survived?! But...

"You mean to tell me people have died?! But you said that there is no death in Artificial!" I shouted in fear.

"Yes, nobody has died within Artificial. But outside, is a different thing."

"Outside?! What do you even-? You said there was no way to come in or out of Artificial and… ah…"

That dark world. That strange world that was like a nightmare. The memories suddenly flashed in my head and I felt my entire body trembling.

"Wait… what was the other place that I was in? That horrible place, where I was attacked by those… monsters?!" I asked, my lips quivering.

"So, you remember." Senpai snickered. I immediately threw him a dirty look.

"We do not know." The President responded quietly.

"You do not know? How? You said that you would explain everything, yet you don't know?" I cried out in anger.

"There are still many things about Artificial we've yet to learn. The things we do know, are only from what we could easily find. But that is why this club exist. The Artificial Research Club, A.R.C. Our goal is to try to find answers as to why this world exist, why we were brought here and even..." The president's voice suddenly trailed off.

"To find a way to return to our world. To become normal again." Hideyoshi finished for him. I turned to look at him and saw on his face a terrible look of despair mixed with anger. It was across all their faces. I suddenly felt worried.

"Still on about that, huh Takuya? You do know both of those things are an impossibility." Mitsuhide-senpai scoffed, but in his eyes, I could almost see tears. He quickly wiped his eyes and continued. "If the whole population of the world is here in Artificial, then what will even be in our real world anymore? And normal. Hah, do you really want to go back to being controlled like a damn puppet?"

"Senpai, you know that is not what I meant! You, of all people, who have it the worst should know!" Hideyoshi spat back.

"You-!"

**SLAM**

The president slammed his fist on the table so hard, the entire room nearly shook. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at him.

"Why must you two always act like a bunch of god damn children?!" He growled angrily.

The two hung their heads in shame and looked away from each other.

"S-sorry Prez."

"Sorry..."

The president turned his gaze back to me. His eyes were piercing and frightening. I had a hard time trying to keep contact and had to turn my head away from him.

"Takatora, I understand that all of this is very confusing and hard to take in. There are still many things that we can't fully explain yet, but know that all we have said is the truth. Everything, as unbelievable as it sounds, is all true."

"I'm…I'm not doubting you. I have seen it with my own eyes and even…" I squeezed my right shoulder. "But it's still all so hard. I'm really struggling to understand all of this."

"Yes, that's why we have a request."

I looked back up in surprise and met his eyes. They were still frightening yet I could also see a strong determination. This made me felt nervous, yet I did not break contact this time.

"W-what will that be?" I asked in a timid voice.

"Please, join our club." His voice was calm yet commanding. The way he spoke, it did not seem as if he would take no as an answer.

"I…um...ah…" I stuttered as I tried to find words. I didn't know how to respond. To suddenly join this club would be...

"Kenjirou, it's a bit too soon for that don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"She just recovered. Asking her to join our club right when all that has happened is still fresh in her mind, just doesn't seem right."

"I agree! Not to mention the way you asked, it sounds more like a demand than a request." Hideyoshi interjected.

"Hmm..." The president placed his hand on his chin as he started to rethink his words.

"Even if…even if I joined, why do you want me?" I nervously asked. "You said, you're a research club. That you're trying to find answers, to learn more about this world. But I'm…I don't know anything about that. I can't help you. Especially since my arm…I..."

"No, that's not true. Takatora, you're very important."

"Wha?"

"Do you remember when we first met? When you first broke free from Artificial's control?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah, what about it?" When he chased me and Asumi down? How could I forget?

"During that time, even though you had been freed, you were different. You were free yet you were not infected."

"Infected…? Wait, you said that before. You and Hideyoshi both said I have broken free, yet I was not yet infected. You mean infected as in some sort of disease? But did you not mention there was no such thing in this world?" I panicked.

"Mitsuhide, show them to her."

Senpai nodded his head as suddenly pictures popped up on the screens. I looked closely at them, trying to make out what they were.

"These are..."

They were x-rays, yet they looked like nothing I have ever seen before. I could not make out any notable organs, almost as if it was the body of some alien creatures.

"What are these? Are these from some strange foreign animal?" I asked as I flipped through them in confusion.

"HA HA HA HA! Did you hear that Takuya? She just called you a foreign animal!" Mitsuhide-senpai burst out laughing.

"Senpai, you said you wouldn't do this and was why I even agreed! Prez, do something!" Hideyoshi cried.

"Ahem, yes." He coughed as I watched him hid his face away. It almost seems as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Wait…this is Hideyoshi's x-rays?"

He blushed as he nodded his head.

"Oh…OH! I didn't mean to…oh god..." I clasped my hand over my mouth in horror. "W-w-what are you?!"

He gave a look of pain, as if wounded by my words.

"I'm human..." He replied in a monotone voice.


	18. Chapter 15

"We've studied the best we could on how Artificial manipulates the memories of all those that live here. Apparently, it specifically targets humans. Whether it be from brainwaves or something else, we don't know yet. The other living creatures, the animals, are affected only mildly. It might be that compared to humans, manipulation of their memories aren't as vital since they move more along the lines of instincts. No doubt, if Artificial was somehow made, it's made with the mind of holding humans, or at least beings of high sentience."

"But those that broke away, the reason was because of this;"

Senpai showed me images of what looks to be a snake like microbe.

"What…what is this?"

"This is the virus that inhabits our bodies and what caused what happened to us."

My jaw dropped as I looked through the images.

"B-b…but how?"

"We call it a virus, but actually it is more of a parasite. It is a living creature; thus, it can evade Artificial, but it isn't something that could actually be classified as living or sentient. When it enters the body of its host, it bonds itself to the bloodstream and restructures the inside of their body. Changing the organs and the internal structure of that person into…err…something different from a normal human being."

"And by doing this, the infected person eventually drops off Artificial's senses. They will no longer be manipulated by Artificial, their thoughts become contradictory and they finally break free." He explained.

"You're telling me this…, this thing is inside all of us?! Inside of me?!" I cried out in fear.

"...yes." Senpai calmly replied.

This thing is inside my body. It mutated me and now…

"How do we get rid of it?"

"Huh?"

"I said, how do we get rid of it!?" I repeated as I got out of my seat.

Everyone was silent. They all looked away, trying to avoid my gaze.

"You can't..." The President answered coldly.

"WHY!?" I demanded as I stared into his frightening eyes. I was sweating profusely, as I awaited an explanation.

"The virus…it is impossible to get rid of is because it is what's keeping us alive." Senpai explained.

I was in shock. My mind was blank as I slowly stepped back.

"AH!"

"WATCH OUT!"

As I nearly fell over, Hideyoshi quickly caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

I did not respond. Trying to process everything they just told me. This thing is inside my body…, I'm… I'm...

"Senpai, Prez, I think that's enough! Throwing all of this at her, it's just too much to handle all at once!"

"No...!" I protested as I pushed him away and got back up on my feet. "Tell me! Tell me more about this virus! Tell me more about what happens to those who become infected!"

"Hmm…well, that's really all we can say. The virus isn't contagious and how it chooses its host is a mystery. Our original theory was that this was what helped us escape from Artificial's grasp, until we found you." Senpai said.

My stomach felt like it was in knots, as I await his further explanation.

"You broke away despite not being infected. It should've been impossible, yet you did. I tried to scan your body, but I did not find any notable differences. You are the same as us, yet at the same time you are not. Um…I'm not sure how to say it..."

"You have my x-rays, don't you? Show me."

"Eh? You don't really need…I mean..."

"SHOW ME!" I demanded.

Senpai hesitantly brought out my x-rays. As I looked at them, even I could tell, something was strange. All my x-rays were similar yet different from theirs. It was even more of a mess.

"Don't take it the wrong way! It might be a little different, but your body is functioning just the same-"

"Monster..." I mumbled. "We're…I'm a monster..."

"Whoa, hey now! Let's take a little step back. Nobody is saying that, it's just…well…"

"Well what? Is it not true? If we're not humans anymore, then what are we?" Anger was building up inside me. They were dancing around the topic, yet I already knew what was in their mind.

From my eyes and theirs, there was no doubt we can only be viewed as abominations.

"Maybe superhumans would be a better term." The president suddenly interjected.

I turned my head to him. His eyes glared at me, but this time I did not feel scared. I could instead only feel anger, as if I had just heard something ridiculous.

"You're kidding me." I said with utter contempt.

"Because of the virus, our bodies have become much more durable. Light wounds, bruises, they are healed almost instantaneously. Even certain fatal blows that would otherwise kill a normal person could be survived by us. You might not really feel it yet, but strength, stamina, speed; all those have been increased drastically for you." The president explained to me. "Although at a price."

I clutched my fist.

"And that is?"

"Kenjirou, you didn't have to bring that up. I was hoping to avoid it."

"Tell her Mitsuhide."

"Haa…as Kenjirou said, the virus does seemed to have given us increased abilities. But at the same time, for the virus to fully function, it requires a…um…a terminus of sort. Basically, a place where it could reside. And usually, that ends up being..."

"A part of our body." Hideyoshi interjected. "It takes a part of our body, destroying its functions to add its own."

"Tsk..." Senpai clicked his tongue. "A part, my ass."

I slowly slumped back into the chair. My head hurts as I try to process all this information. It was all such…nonsense.

"And how do I know if anything you've said is true? How do I know this isn't some elaborate prank by a bunch of crazies?" I said as I cover my hand over my face.

"Prank?! Are you serious? You think we're doing all of this for laughs?" Mitsuhide-senpai replied angrily. "And didn't you just said earlier you didn't doubt what we've said was the truth?! What the hell are you-?"

"Mitsuhide, calm down."

He immediately backed down at the president's request.

I sat there in silence. It was such a stupid thing to say yet, I did not know what else to say anymore. I knew none of this was a lie, none of this was a prank. But at the same time, I also didn't know what else to think.

"I'm leaving." I quickly picked myself up and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

I did not respond. I just wanted to leave.

"Takatora, I hope we can see you later. Please consider our offer to join the club." The president said to me as I was about to open the door.

I froze. There was so many things in my mind. So many things I wanted to say. So many emotions all bottled up. And each one of them were only;

"You're all crazy. All the things you've just said, all of this. It's just…insanity." I blurted out without even turning around.

"Hey, the hell are you trying to say?" Senpai exclaimed.

"Mitsuhide, stop..."

"No, I will not stand for this! We told her everything we knew, risked our lives to save her and this is how she responds? This is why, you god damn kids..."

"Senpai, don't do this." I heard Hideyoshi plead.

I turned back to look at him, a feeling of rage gathered within me.

"I didn't ask you to save me!"

"Oh ho! You're really going down this route? Well, let me tell you what, Ryuuko;"

"Don't call me that. I don't know you." I spat.

"You can run and cry all you want, it changes nothing Ryuuko." He continued, ignoring me. "We're extending our hands to you because we're the only ones left to give a crap. Nobody else in this damn world is going to even glance at you, not even that so-called friend of yours. And know this;"

"SENPAI NO!" Hideyoshi cried out in protest.

"It was all because of you that the virus in our body has mutated even further. Calling us monsters, but you'r-"

I immediately grabbed the phone from the table and threw it to the ground, smashing it.

**CRACK**

The room was then silent. I felt the eyes of everyone as they stared at me in shock, their gaze piercing my body. Yet I could only feel nothing but uncontrollable rage.

I swung open the club door and ran away as fast as I could.


	19. Chapter 15: Intermission

The boys watched as Ryuuko ran out of the clubroom. Takuya called out to her, but she was already gone.

"Geez, what a crazy girl. She could've killed me!" Juntaro's voice came from another phone.

"God dammit senpai! Why the hell would you say something like that?! You knew she was already overwhelmed by all of this yet you've still said something so senseless." Takuya yelled at him.

"She insulted us after all we've done for her! Not our fault she's all hysterical."

"That was still a word too much, Mitsuhide. It was unnecessary." Kenjirou calmly replied, while adjusting his glasses.

"Prez, you're siding with him on this?!"

The president remained silent.

"Prez, you're really..." Takuya sighed as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after her."

"I see. I won't stop you, but you know she must process all this on her own. You'll only make it worse."

"It can't be any worse than what senpai just did." He replied as he left the room.

"Bah! Kids. Why couldn't we have ones where they don't make such a big fuss over all of this. Isn't that right, Kenjirou?" Juntaro laughed but immediately stopped when Kenjirou glared at him. He was not amused. Without responding, he went over to clean up the mess on the ground.

As he picked the shattered glass from the ground, it cut his fingers.

"Hey, you're…you're not mad, are you?"

"As I said, you've said a bit too much. All of that was unnecessary."

"...I got caught up in the moment."

"Hmph…" Kenjirou grunted in reply. He walked over to the window and saw the girl running out of the building.

"So, um...do you think she will still join us?" Juntaro asked nervously.

"I do not know."

"Ah…damn. Well, let's hope Takuya can do something about this."


	20. Chapter 16

I sat alone at the schoolyard. There was no wind. There was no sound. As if the whole world had just gone silent and still. In my head, I pondered everything they told me. It was all such insanity, yet I knew they were not lies. After all, I have seen with my own eyes that horrible place and paid the price for it. Yet still, desperately, I want it all to be fake. For all of this to be nothing more than a bad dream, so I can wake up.

"Please…please let it all be a nightmare." I pleaded as I hesitantly pinched myself.

It hurts. And I'm still here. Sitting alone, underneath a starless sky in a world of silence. I did not wake up. I'm not asleep. All of this…

"Why did this happen to me?" I weakly mumbled as I pulled my legs up and buried my face in them. What am I supposed to do?

**TAP TAP TAP**

I turned my head towards the sudden sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"H-hey." Hideyoshi nervously waved to me from a distance. He stopped in place the moment he saw my disgruntled face. "Umm…I just want to check up on you to see how you're doing."

"I want to be alone." I replied bitterly.

"R-right!"

He stood there in silence, keeping a distance, as he continued to stare at me.

"Well?" I cried out, irritated.

"Huh? Oh…OH! Okay, I'll get going then." He jumped as he quickly turned to leave.

I let out a heavy sigh. I didn't know if he had no tact or just plain stupid.

"Wait!" I called out to him, but he ignored me and kept walking. Picking up a small pebble from the ground, I tossed it at him.

"Ow!" He cried out in pain as it hit him right on head.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I was only trying to get your attention." I apologized as I ran to him.

"Really could have just tapped me on the shoulders." He chuckled while rubbing the bump on his head.

* * *

We sat in silence. Occasionally he would look over at me, as if expecting me to say something.

"Staring at me like that, it's embarrassing. Can you please stop?"

"Sorry, but I won't know what you'll be saying if I can't read your lips." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Read my lips?"

"I can't hear anything. So, I had to pick up lip reading. It took some time but now as long as I can see a person's face, I can understand what they're saying."

"Oh…is, is it because of…,"

"All three of us lost something when we got infected." He answered sadly. "I can't hear anything. The Prez, he lost his nervous system and can't taste, smell, or feel anything. While Mitsuhide-senpai, well...he lost his physical body."

"His entire physical body?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He's a being of electronic data. He can only survive if he's in a phone or some other outlet. While it makes him invaluable when it comes to many aspects of our club since he can transverse the electronic network, he's basically trapped in a little world of his own. Unable to escape, unable to break away. It might be why he's so aggravated all the time." He explained.

"I see…" I felt a ping of guilt. Compared to me who just lost an arm, senpai was...

"Ah, but of course it doesn't excuse him from being like that. Mitsuhide-senpai is an asshole, through and through." He mused.

"Heh…" I caught myself laughing slightly. "You three seem to be pretty close. Have you known each other for long?"

"Hmm…Yeah, pretty much. Not that I had much of a choice…"

"Huh?"

"I joined the club shortly after my "incident". It was awful."

I fixed my eyes on him, listening closely. "How so?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment, before finally speaking again.

"When I first awoke, I found myself in a dark room completely devoid of all sounds. I did not know if it was me or the world that had gone silent. It was terrifying, to not even be able to hear my own heartbeats."

"Then, when they tried to explain to me everything, I…" He voice suddenly got low as he continued to speak, "I was so angry, yet I did not know who to blame. At first, I directed it to the club. I thought it was all their fault that this happened to me. And I hated them. Every last one of them..."

He was shaking, as if he was struggling to hold himself together.

"But, that was a long time ago." He suddenly relaxed and smiled at me.

"Do...do you still feel that way?" I asked hesitantly. For a moment, he was silent as he stared off into the distance before turning back to me again.

"I really wish I could say no, but I would be lying." He answered. "To tell the truth, every day is a living nightmare."

I kept quiet as I heard his response.

"Ah…I shouldn't have said that. Umm, it's not really that bad. At least in Artificial, we don't have to worry about basic needs or anything like that. As Mitsuhide-senpai said; it is in a sense, paradise." He struggled to laugh off what he just said. "Also, I do enjoy the time being with the club. Even if it does get frustrating at times, especially having to deal with senpai."

"I see..." I responded meekly.

We once again sat in silence. I did not know what to say to him. For him to suddenly open up to me like that. I wonder to myself all that has happened to me. Compared to him and the others, it seems almost trivial. Yet...

"I'm sorry, about what happened. With what senpai said." He suddenly apologized.

I looked up in surprise.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, a little perplexed. Hearing his apologies, I felt even more guilty.

"Huh? I mean…I just, well…, I just think what he said was a bit too much and…umm…" He was fidgeting as he tried to explain. "I really don't want what happened to be your impression of us. Or for you to come to hate us."

I can see on his face, nervousness. He did not seem to be lying nor seem to have any ulterior motives yet...

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"You guys, saved me, didn't you? You knew nothing about me, yet you saved me. And even after I said those things to all of you, you still came after me and even apologized. Why?"

He remained silent. As if he did not know how to answer. I squeezed my legs tightly. He is no doubt just trying to be nice and trying to comfort me. I shouldn't be poking at him like so. I shook my head as I mentally slapped myself.

"Umm...I… will you listen to me? I mean, will you read my lips? No, it's fine even if you don't at all." I asked nervously, still tightly hugging my legs.

He stared at me attentively, not saying a word as he waited for me. It was a little embarrassing, but I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I love reading. You see, when I was younger, I did not have many friends nor was I good with people. I was always by myself. Alone. And reading was the only way for me to ease my loneliness. Every day, I would just sit by myself with a book and read. Letting the time pass by me, in my own little world. That was until I met her."

"It was during elementary school, a new girl transferred into our class in the middle of the semester. She was a pretty girl. Someone who, no doubt, would have fit in perfectly with the rest of the class. Yet, for some strange reason, the person she first came to approach was me. And I will never forget our first meeting."

"Out of nowhere, she spoiled the ending of the book I was reading. She just outright told me how in the end; "The princess turned into a monster and devoured everybody! ". I don't think I've ever gotten as mad as I did on that day." I giggled.

"Eh?! W-what kind of story was that?" He asked in shocked.

"A children's storybook." I replied nonchalantly.

"C-children story…? Umm…okay…?"

"Mmhmm…it was then; I told her that I would never forgive her. It must have come as a shock to her, suddenly making an enemy right as she just transferred. That surprised look on her face, I still remember it now. It was so adorable." I giggled. "And that was when she began to follow me around, always trying to apologize and making up for what she did."

"Have you forgiven her?"

"Nope, and I never will." I promptly replied with a sly grin. He nearly fell out of the bench in surprise.

"Isn't that a little overboard for a little spoiler?"

"No it isn't! Don't you know that spoiling a book that someone is reading is the ultimate sin?! Not only do you take the joy out of finding out the ending, but you also take away the excitement of reading through the story! It is absolutely unforgivable!" I retorted; my cheeks puffed up.

"Wah! I understand! I'll make a note to never bother anyone when they are engrossed in a story and never give spoilers!" He cried out as he reeled back in fear.

"Good! As long as we understand."

"I understand you might be crazy…" I heard him mumble underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! S-so, what happen then?"

"We became close friends soon after, and we still are. But because I never did forgive her for that little stunt, she still tries to find ways to earn my forgiveness. My favorite was when she one day came up to me and declared that she would become a novelist. "I've got it! I'll write a story so amazing that you'll finally forgive me once you read it!" was her rationale."

"But it turns out she had absolutely no talent for writing whatsoever." I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep. Every story she wrote was horrendous. At one point, reading them started to physically hurt me, impossible as it might sound. It was the kind of writing that almost make me dread reading."

"So finally, she came to me with this proposal. She said, "Ryuuko, it's no use. I just can't write anything. That's why, I have an idea. How about if you become a writer instead?". It came as a shock to me. I have always loved reading, but writing was something different. Such a thing never crossed my mind before, since I didn't have the confidence to try. When she came to me with that proposal, I thought she had finally lost her mind. But she said something I would never forget;"

"Ryuuko, I'm already your best friend so I'll become your best fan. I'll be your biggest supporter so write as much as you can! Then once you become a world-famous novelist, you can finally forgive me because I'll be the one who gave you such a great idea! It's perfect!"

"It was the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I could not even believe such a thing came out of her mouth. It was just…just so stupid. But those eyes of hers that stared into mine when she was trying to convince me, were sparkling. They were so beautiful, as she said it to me with such honesty. I was touched."

"That was when I started writing. When the dream to become a novelist came to me. It's silly isn't it? To base your life decision on such a trivial thing, yet I was happy. Because I knew that there will always be one person out there by my side, no matter what." I felt my eyes getting watery as I reminisced.

"She's a good friend."

"Yes, she is."

"You're a lucky person. Not many people could say they have someone like that as a friend. To have such support."

"You think so?"

He nodded his head in agreement, a kind smile on his face.

"Lucky…I wish I thought of that before. Because now…" I burst into tears as I grabbed my right shoulder.

"Why? Why did this happen to me? It's just too unfair!" I sobbed uncontrollably as all my emotion rushed out all at once. Quietly, Hideyoshi handed me a handkerchief. He did not say anything, as he just sat there in silence, his eyes never breaking away from my face. My cries were the only sounds in this otherwise silent world.

* * *

"Sniff"

My eyes were swollen as I wiped the tears away. I don't know how long I've been crying but I was finally able to stop. I looked over to see Hideyoshi and saw that he was still staring at me. He still did not say anything. He was just watching me. As if waiting for me to finish. On his face was a sad look, as if he understood what I'm feeling. I felt embarrassed but at the same time, relief.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke. "I know those words don't mean much but, that is all I can offer is my condolences."

I shook my head.

"I appreciate it. That you stayed and listened to my story, or at least read my lips. I'm feeling a little better now. Thank you, you're sweet." I blushed slightly as I told him.

His face suddenly turned red and he quickly looked away.

"Umm…well…" He stammered. I giggled at his cute reaction.

"But knowing this world is fake, it makes me wonder; how much of my memory was real?"

"Huh?" He looked at me in surprise.

"When I told that story, I could feel there were parts missing. Memories that I couldn't recall. What if…what-if all that was a fake as well? That my entire life up to this point was all a lie?"

My body was trembling. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do…"

Hesitantly, he reached out his hand but immediately pulled it back.

"Mitsuhide-senpai, his theory is that the people here are all real people that were somehow transferred from the real world. By a mysterious will or some other supernatural means, we don't know." He spoke calmly. "He said; that the people moved here, are living through the moments they were brought from."

"Huh?"

"There is no doubt that we were students." He continued. "And although certain things are gone from our memories when Artificial was controlling us, the memories we still have are all real. That we are reliving these memories from a daily basis. That all the people around us, our friends, are the same from the real world. All of it is real."

"Do you think so?" I asked sheepishly.

"I don't really know." He shook his head, smiling a weak smile. "That was his theory, but there are hints of truth in it. Did we not live our lives normally, before we broke away from Artificial's control? Even if it was the same loop repeatedly, it must have been based on real events back when we were in the real world. So, I don't think our lives and memories we have are fake."

I pondered his words. It was true that all the memories and times I spent with Asumi did not feel fabricated, but it was hard to tell. There were pieces of memories missing yet there was also still more that I could not forget. However;

"Who knows. We can't go back anymore even if we want to. We're monsters." I responded cynically.

Hideyoshi flinched. As if the words stung him. He scrunched up his face and opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again.

"Do you truly believe that?" He asked quietly.

I did not know how to respond. I hesitated, but I slowly nodded my head.

"If we're not humans, what else could we be? Do you think we can be anything else? Superhumans? That is nothing but another word for being a freak…" The moment the words left my mouth, regret immediately came over me. Ah...why...how could I say that? I sheepishly looked up at Hideyoshi to find him staring intensely into my eyes.

"I wonder, is that what you see when you look at us? At yourself? Monsters…freaks?" His voice was monotone as he asked me.

I did not respond, hiding my face away from his gaze in shame. I shouldn't have said that, yet I couldn't stop myself.

I heard him take a deep breath, before speaking again in a calm and gentle voice.

"When I look at the Prez, Mitsuhide-senpai or you, I do not see a monster. I see a person who is suffering just as much as I am."

"It's…hard." He continued. "To suddenly have your world turned upside down. To be thrown into all of this without any known reasons. To suddenly learn that everything you knew is nothing more than a fake. Yet, is it wrong? To still live?"

"Our bodies have mutated and we can't be classified the same as other people in this world anymore, but don't we still feel? Don't we still think? Don't we still dream and struggle; to be alive? While others here are subjected to the whims of Artificial, we who've broken free, are we not allow to live? Not as puppets, as senpai would call us, but finally as ourselves? Or is it just because our bodies have been tainted, are we still not who we are inside before all this?"

"I understand your anger…your frustration…and most of all, your pain. All too well. All of this is too much for one person to handle. But you are not alone. We are here with you. We truly want to be able to lend you a hand. Not just you, but anyone else that might also unfortunately be pulled into this."

"That's why…please…please…do not look at yourself as a monster or a freak. You are still a person like any other. You are still human, no matter the circumstances. Maybe, even more human than those who are trapped by Artificial. All of us are, that is what I believe."

I carefully listen to his words. As he spoke, I could see slight tears swelling in his eyes. He was fighting back his emotions, yet I could still feel it.

Human...still human...,

"I am still human…" I slowly repeated the words. "I'm still a person...My body might have changed. Who knows what have happened or what may happen but; I'm still me. I'm still Takatora Ryuuko. And I am still alive."

I looked down at my left hand. They were not the hand of some monster but my own.

A surprised look appeared on his face as he heard me, followed by a little smile.

"That's right. Please don't ever think otherwise."

"Yes...I won't." I wiped the tears from my eyes as those thoughts flowed through my mind.

As I once again touched my right shoulder, it felt different from before. I felt warmth. A smile spread across my face as I look up at the sight of the disappearing night sky. It was already dawn. The beautiful glow of the rising sun began to bask the sky in a brilliant amber light as I felt my heart a little bit more at eased.

"That smile, that genuine smile. It's different." I heard Hideyoshi said in awe.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

"Heh heh, thank you."

His face turned bright red. He immediately turned his head away from my eyes.

"I-I should get going now. I hope I'll see you around." He stuttered as he quickly got up and walked away.

"Thank you, Hideyoshi." I said quietly as I watched him made his way back to the school.


	21. Chapter 16: Intermission

Takuya felt his heart beating rapidly and his face was flustered as he thought about the moment earlier. That smile, from that girl, it was so beautiful. Like a scene out of a painting, just thinking about it is making his heart beat even faster.

"No, no, stop." He slapped himself, trying to snap out of it. "I mustn't...I can't."

But the only thing in his mind was the image of Ryuuko. He felt a tight pain in his chest. It was strange. It was familiar. Just like when...

**BZZT BZZT**

He suddenly felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, fumbling as he looked at who it was.

"Yo, Takuya! How did it go?"

It was Juntaro. He was waving through the screen, the same stupid smile he usually has.

Takuya sighed. "What do you want senpai?"

"Hmm? Is something wrong? Your face is looking a little red. And your heart-rate is pretty high."

"I'm fine. I think I might have caught a cold."

"A cold? Haha, you're joking right? You know diseases don't exist in Artificial and even if it did, it wouldn't affect our bod-"

"Look, do you have something you need or are you just calling to bother me?" He asked, annoyed. He was getting tired of seeing his face.

"Okay, geez. Don't know what's riding up your ass. I just called to see how it went with Ryuuko. Is she feeling better?"

"I don't know." Takuya's eyes looked away.

"Really? Ah, well you think I should go apologize to her or something? Now that I think about it, I might have upset her a bit with what I said." Juntaro said as he scratched his head.

"As usual it takes you too long to notice. All of this could have been avoided if you had given a little thought before you opened your mouth, senpai." Takuya scoffed.

"Whatever. I'll do that later. Anyways, I'm going back to sleep." He yawned. "You guys woke me up in the middle of the god damn night."

"Blame that big bastard if you're going to blame anybody."

Juntaro laughed. "Oh by the way...,"

"What now?"

"I didn't know that was how you felt about us. I'm touched, that you still view us as humans. Hahaha!"

"YOU WERE LISTENING IN ON US?!"

"I'm signing off, bye!" Juntaro hung up as he ran away.

Takuya slid down to the ground.

"That damn son of a-..."

He was still flustered, and his heart was still beating madly. But as he continued to think about Ryuuko, a warm smile spread across his face.


	22. Chapter 17

"Ryuuko, what's wrong?" Asumi asked when she noticed I wasn't eating.

"N-nothing, I'm fine." I hastily replied.

It was already afternoon and we were on the school rooftop, eating lunch.

"You're not eating. Is it not to your liking? Or could it be that you're on a diet?"

"When have you ever seen me dieting?" I replied with a smirk.

"Oh you. Flaunting that body of yours again."

"Somebody is jealous~" I sang playfully.

"Muumuu..." she mumbled as she went back to eating. "You and your perfect body. You're truly an enemy of anyone who worked hard to get to where they are."

"Heh heh... that reminds me. Remember that one summer you gained weight from eating all those mooncakes and desperately tried to diet before school could start?"

"W-w-why are you bringing that up?! I thought we agreed to never, ever speak of that again!" She cried.

"That time you even tried to-"

"LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you!" She screamed while covering her ears, trying to drown out my voice.

I burst out laughing as she puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Oh, will you just eat your lunch already? Hmph!"

I stared at the boxed lunch Asumi had prepared for me. Fried chicken, sweet egg rolls, and rice with pickled radish on the side. All my favorites.

"Umm...Asumi."

"What is it now?"

"Can you...do you really not notice it? My right arm?" My lips quivered as I asked her.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Your right arm? What about it?"

It was no use.

"Umm...my arm hurts. So, I'm unable to pick up my food."

"Really? Everything looks fine to me."

"Yeah. I hurt it while reading last night."

"Only you, Ryuuko. Only you." Asumi shook her head. She suddenly moved closer and picked up my boxed lunch.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she held a piece of chicken to my face with her chopsticks.

"You said your arm hurts and you can't pick up any food, so I'll feed it to you instead. Say Ah!" She replied with a warm smile.

"T-that's embarrassing. I still have my left arm, you know." I moved my left arm to grab my boxed lunch, but she swiftly pulled it away.

"Say Ah!" A sadistic smile spread across her face.

Darn it. Her switch went off again and there was no way to stop it. I was a fool to say it would be embarrassing. That's what she finds "the most cute" about me. I sighed in resignation and opened my mouth, waiting to be fed.

"Ah!"

But nothing came. When I opened my eyes, I saw Asumi barely able to contain herself with laughter.

"Why are you such a terrible person?" I asked, my face turning bright red.

"Oh, there, there. I'll feed you for real this time, m'kay?" She was patting my head, like an owner would do with a pet.

"I'm real sick of this type of S-play of yours. Watch as my left hand finally let loose and - MMHPH!"

The delicious taste of meat melted in my mouth. A mix of spice and sauce fried to perfection with a delectable crunchy outer shell, yet the inside was so soft and tender. A flavor out of this world wrapped around my tongue with every bite. All my anger washed away the moment it smoothly went down my throat, leaving behind a wonderful aftertaste.

"Were you saying something?"

"Please feed me more, madam." I requested with my mouth wide opened. "And please cook for me every day for the rest of my life."

"I'll think about it." She giggled.

The sun hung over us, its warm rays shining down over the school as we sat in the shades trying to relax. A cool breeze blew through our hairs and the air was filled with sounds of people on their lunch breaks below. Asumi and I stared up at the endless blue sky, watching as the clouds slowly drifted by. It was a beautiful day...

"I wish every day was like this."

Asumi's sudden words startled me.

"Peaceful, perfect days."

"It's only midday. It could easily take a turn for the worse within an hour." I shrugged.

"Oh, Ryuuko you." She said with a sigh yet was still smiling. "You've got to have a positive outlook on a beautiful day like this."

"R-right..." My heart sunk. Knowing the truth yet, could I tell her? Would there even be a point? After all, she didn't even noticed my arm or, rather she couldn't.

"S-say, Asumi..." I stuttered as I gathered my courage to speak. "What if, hypothetically..."

"Hmm?"

"What if I told you; everything...everything is fake?"

"What do you mean?"

I stared at the ground in silence, avoiding Asumi's eyes as she awaited my response.

"Have you been influenced by a new story?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Getting strange ideas again from reading. That's just so like you. Such a simple-minded girl." She snickered.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from." I snapped back.

We giggled as we went back and forth on our exchanges.

"Everything is fake. What a strange thing to say. What does that even mean?"

"I'm saying, what if...what if the world we live in is not the real world?" I sighed.

"Not the real world?"

"Yes. Like, we've been brought into some fake reality, and we don't even know it. We're here, but this here isn't our world. It's our world, but a fake. A copy. Not our real world."

"Ryuuko..."

Asumi suddenly got close and placed her hand on my forehead.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever. Could it be some other problem? Are you going senile at the age of 16? Oh my!"

The thought of smacking this girl across the neck came to my mind.

"It's all good to get invested in a story but you have to learn to separate reality from fantasy. Not everything you read is real, you know." She said woefully.

"I know that! I'm just-HMPH!" I puffed my cheeks in frustration as I tried to calm myself down. As I thought, it was useless. "Never mind, forget what I said."

"Hahaha, you're so weird Ryuuko. But that's what makes you so adorable."

Asumi's laughing only made me madder.

"But, even if all this is fake, it's not too bad."

Asumi stared up into the blue skies.

"No worries, no problems. Just peaceful days we could spend together. Isn't that wonderful?" She said with a somber smile.

"Asumi..."

She suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?" I called to her as she made her way to the stairs.

"I'm going to buy some drinks. Be right back."

"Ah, then...!"

"Buy you the cherry drink, right?" She smirked.

"I was going to ask you to get me a chocolate roll, but yes. Make it two please!" I requested.

"You-...!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You better be paying me back for all those. I mean it this time!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Hurry up." I waved to her nonchalantly as she stormed out of the roof in a huff. Watching her disappear down the stairs, I let out a sigh.

"No worries, no problems. Just peaceful days, she said." I quietly repeated Asumi's words as I stared off into the distance. If only it could be so.

"It sounds good to be able to live out such an illusion, doesn't it? Unfortunately for you, you don't have that luxury anymore."

I jumped from the sudden sound of another voice. That voice, I've heard it before! I immediately swung around and met with the appearance of a familiar silver-haired figure, standing on the edge of the roof's railing. The moment our eyes collided, the figure casually waved to me.

"Hello, Takatora Ryuuko. It is good to see that you're doing well." Alma said, a sinister grin spread across their face. Meeting those soul-less eyes again, the terrible yet familiar feeling of anger and fear washed across my body like a wave.

Alma leapt off the railing and came towards me. Like a specter, they slid across the roof without a sound. Cautiously, I backed away but Alma moved at such speed they were right next to me before I could even take a step back.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've forgotten how to talk? Impossible, only one part of your body should've been consigned and that was your right arm. Your vocal chords should be intact."

As he spoke, I felt my legs shaking uncontrollably and I was struggling to even stand upright. My throat felt hoarse and no words could come out of my mouth. In my mind was only scared thoughts, all telling me to run away but my legs would not respond.

"Speak. It's rude to not give proper greetings, especially to a friend." Alma's voice was playful, but I could also sense from it hostility.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Ah, so you can speak. I'm glad. But what a silly question to ask among so many others. Tsk, tsk." Alma shook their head in what looked like a show of disappointment.

"You-!"

Alma's suddenly placed their face right in front of mine. The abrupt action caused me to lose my footing as I immediately fell back from the shock.

"AAH!" I screamed as I fell but Alma's hand shot out and caught my left arm. A terrible pang of coldness spread throughout my body, as if I was touching ice. Alma's grip had not a drop of warmth as they dangled me a few meters away from the floor. I was suddenly pulled up with great force and came face to face again with those terrible eyes. It was so close; I could almost feel my very soul being sucked into them.

"I came for you of course, Takatora Ryuuko."

"What?!" I squeaked, my voice trembling.

"I wanted to check up on you. I was very worried." Alma replied with a voice sounding like venom.

"L-liar! What do you really want?"

Alma let out another frightening smile and released me. Pulling back my arm, I immediately backed away and kept a safe distance. Their grip left a red mark on my arm and a pained feeling not unlike frostbite as I hastily rubbed it for warmth.

"It hurts that you don't believe me. But if that is the case, then let us just get down to business."

"Business?"

Alma snapped their fingers. I felt a sudden vibration from my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. On it was a strange application I've never seen before with an icon of a golden apple.

"What is this?"

"That club with those boys, what did they call themselves? The "Artificial Research Club"? Heh...how ridiculous." Alma scoffed while scratching their chin. "Takatora Ryuuko, tell me, have you decided to join them yet?"

I remained silent as I tried to hide my surprise. How does Alma know about them...?

"Those boys are more interesting than I thought. To figure out so much on their own. But unfortunately, they are still a far reach from the truth." Alma mused while playing with their silvery braid. "Takatora Ryuuko, don't you want more answers?"

My eyes widen. More answers?!

Alma's smile got wider from my face giving away my desires.

"I have given you information and specific coordinates into Eden, the paradise outside of this illusion. There, I await you, with all the answers that you seek." Alma spoke slyly. I could feel my heart beating rapidly the moment their tempted words entered my ears. Answers... could what they be saying be possible?! More answers to all of this madness, could it be?

Vigorously, I shook my head as I pulled myself together. I can't! I mustn't let myself be swayed by their venomous words.

"It would also be best if you came alone. I can't guarantee the safety of others, but I do not mind. The more the merrier." Alma giggled ominously. "Don't worry, you could easily share what I've given you with everyone."

I flipped through my phone and look through the strange app. It showed a map of a place I've never seen before and on it was a single blinking spot.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? What does it have to do with us? Why me?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"You don't have to understand anything. What use is that for monsters, as you have called yourself."

Alma's response took me by surprise.

"I...I'm not a monster!" I protested angrily, my voice shaking.

A sudden mocking laugh came in response.

"Of course, if that is what you now believe."

My body trembled from anger and fear. I was speechless as I did not know how to respond. How did they know all this? Have they been watching me this entire time? And if so, how dare they laugh at me!

"It does not matter. Why not just do as I say? This is a request from one friend to another." Alma smirked.

Friend? What is this person saying? After all they have done to me?! I clutched my fist and felt my nails digging into my palm. I took a deep breath as I mustered all my courage to speak.

"And what if I refuse?" I demanded. My voice was shaking but I refused to give in. It was all because of them that my life have been destroyed, yet for them to even request anything from me brought about such a spiteful feeling I've never felt before. I was scared but I was also angry, my anger easily overtaking the shaking of my body.

"Is that so?" Alma's voice lowered. "How disappointing then."

Although the expressions on their face haven't change, I felt a sudden chill from those words. Did I make them mad? My body instinctively tried to back away, but I fought to stand my ground.

"Did those boys tell you? About the passages to Eden? What did they call them..."_Channels_", was it?" Alma suddenly asked.

I froze as I began to listen closely.

"What...what are you talking about? You mean the door that I went through before? The one you tricked me into? What does that have to do with anything? Tell me!" I kept my voice just below a shout as I demanded answers from them. My emotions were running wild despite my struggle to keep myself in check.

"You and that cute little club of yours aren't the only ones able to use them. Anyone, if they are led to, can go through them to reach paradise and back."

"Huh? What are you...where are you going with this?" Hearing those words, another chill went through my body. No way I would have known such a thing, so why would they bring this up? What are they trying to imply?

"By now you should know, the people in this world are real. Everyone, an actual person and very much alive. There aren't any death within this illusion, only because there aren't any external factors that could cause it. Ah, oh my. Have I said too much?" Alma giggled.

A sudden jolt ran through my body like electricity through a wire the moment I finally realized where this was going.

"You...You wouldn't...!"

My only reply was a terrifying smirk.

I struggled to breathe.

"Y-You're insane! You're actually threatening the lives of the people?!" My voice broke as I cried out in surprise. Now understanding what they were trying to do, a feeling of utmost fear enveloped me.

"On the contrary, I am doing no such thing. I am only just stating the facts that you should've already known. All I'm hoping to do is help you, Takatora Ryuuko. I've given you coordinates to head towards and offered you answers in exchange that I would see you there. Have I not helped you before? When you were begging for your life to be saved that time? Do you still not consider me a good friend?" Alma asked coyly.

I gritted my teeth as I did not know what to say anymore. Anger was boiling inside of me, now overcoming my fear. The only things that floated through my head were curses for this psychopath.

"My, you're a selfish girl. Tsk, tsk. I guess in your eyes, the other people, they do not matter. Very well then." Alma sighed, turning away to leave.

"Wait!" I screamed out in protest. "We're not done talking here!"

"Oh?"

Thoughts of inflicting violence upon them rushed through my mind. They're not so far away from me and wouldn't this the best possible time to strike? It would be fine, wouldn't it? After all, if I can prevent everything right here and now, would that not be the best course of action?

Yet, as I was contemplating my options, on Alma's face remained a sickening smirk. Almost as if they could read my mind. My body was shaking so much, I could feel every fiber of my muscles tightening as conflicting emotions swirled violently within me. Part of me wanted to act from anger, yet another was holding me back due to fear.

Then, I saw it. The mouth on Alma's face began to twist in a unnaturally frightening manner to a shape of a horrific grin, barring all their teeth.

"Ah, yes of course. It's about that friend of yours. She sure is an interest person, isn't she?"

An intense flash of rage overcame me the moment those words reached my ears as I swung my arm at them with all my strength. But before my arm could even land its mark, Alma vanished into thin air. I stumbled and fell to the floor violently.

**THUD**

Quickly picking myself up, I feverishly searched for them but Alma was nowhere in sight.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I cried out.

"Good, use that anger. It will serve you well. Hahahaha!" Came a mocking laugh in response. "Three days. I'll see you then, Takatora Ryuuko."

And then, everything was silent. I fell to my knees, all the energy drained from my body. I could feel cold sweat pouring from my head, and I was choking as I struggled to catch my breath. Anger. Fear. Despair. All of those emotions were strangling me as I tried to grasp what has transpired in these mere moments.

**CLICK**

The sound of a door opening from a distance broke the silence as I turned to see Asumi returning with a bag of juice and chocolate rolls.

"Ryuuko, what's wrong?" Asumi rushed towards me with concern.

I immediately threw my head on to her chest and hugged her tightly.

"Wah! W-what happened?" She cried out, startled by my sudden embrace.

I did not respond. I only hugged her tighter.

"Ryuuko..."

For just a brief moment, everything felt peaceful as Asumi gently stroked my head.


	23. Chapter 18

"How could this be possible...?" I heard the president muttered underneath his breath as he adjusted his glasses. Everyone was silent as I spoke. The look on their faces were of shock, as if I had thrown them an unbelievable bombshell.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're telling me, after all this time, there was some mastermind behind all of this?!" The lights in the room began to flicker as Mitsuhide-senpai shouted, almost if they were reacting to his anger.

"Mitsuhide, calm yourself." The president spoke in a commanding tone as he adjusted his glasses again.

"Tch..." Senpai clicked his tongue as he backed down.

His face was calm yet from the furrowing of his brows, I could easily tell he was also angry, but he was suppressing his emotions and that somehow made him even scarier.

"Takatora, this Alma person. You said that they were the one to lead you to a channel and caused what happened to you? That they appeared before you again earlier today and even offered you "more answers" ?"

"Please...I know it sounds crazy. I can scarcely believe it myself, but what I'm telling you is all true." I pleaded desperately. "You must believe me."

"It's not that we're doubting the truth of what you've told us but, still, all of this isn't something that we can simply take in just like that." The president sighed as he rubbed his head in distress. I looked around to see the rest of the boys doing the same.

Was it truly so hard to believe what I've said even after all they had gone through? Was the club not meant to research and find the truth of this fake world? I began to feel a sense of frustration and loneliness as I looked down at my left arm. On it still was the red mark from when Alma had grabbed me. I could still feel a sting of pain with every little movement.

"Takatora, your arm." Hideyoshi said when he noticed it.

"Huh? Here, let me see." The president reached his hand out to check but a sudden frightful memory came across my mind, causing me quickly pulled my arm away.

"NO! Please don't touch me!" I cried as I hid it from sight.

Everyone was quiet from my sudden outburst. I could feel their piercing gaze as I cowered in my seat.

"Sorry..." I heard the president apologized as he receded his hand. His face looked hurt as he turned away.

"Prez, I do recall something similar to Takatora's case." Hideyoshi suddenly spoke up, as if trying to change the subject. We all turned to him in surprise.

"What?"

"Do you remember when..."it" came back? During that time, I heard it. There was someone, or something, that was laughing at us from a distance."

"Hey, hey, Takuya. Are you serious? Why didn't you bring this up earlier?" Senpai asked.

"It slipped my mind."

"You useless bastard. You knew the rule was to report any and all irregularities!"

"Enough!" The president immediately stepped in and broke the two up. "If what Hideyoshi's saying is true, then there is no doubt anymore. There is someone behind everything within Artificial and we now have a much bigger problem in our hands."

I watched as they argued among each other, not knowing how to interject. I was confused about what they were talking about, but it sounds as if they've finally believed me.

"Alma said, I have three days." I spoke up loudly, trying to get back their attention. "That I have to go to a specific location in "_Eden_", that place before, outside of Artificial. If I don't they...they..."

"What? Tell us!" Senpai demanded. The president immediately threw him a dirty look.

"It's okay, Takatora. Take a deep breath and speak calmly." He reassured.

I steadied myself and took a deep breath. My heart was beating rapidly. The event from earlier was still fresh in my mind and was pressing down on me. I'm scared. I'm worried. After all, it will be all because of me that...

"They are threatening the people of this world. Alma...is going to do the same to the people what they did to me, lead them to that terrible place and get them killed." I forced the words out of my mouth, despite my reluctance.

"What?!" Everybody gasped. Their eyes were widen and a look of shock and fear were spread across their faces.

"Takatora are you sure that's what he said!?" The president asked, bursting out of his seat. His huge body overshadowed me, like a mountain, as I slid back in my chair. Noticing his outburst, he quickly composed himself. "Ahem...Is that really what he told you?" He asked in a more calmer, yet still rough voice while adjusting his glasses.

"That's what they were implying, yes. I'm sure of it." I nodded my head. "Alma spoke of "_Channels_" and how anyone could go through them if led to."

"He knows about the Channels too!?" I heard Senpai cried out in surprise.

"What are these Channels they spoke of? Alma called them passages to "_Eden_", that going through them will "_lead to paradise and back_". Senpai, did you not warn me before when I stood in front of those strange doors? So you do know something about them don't you? Did you also not say that there was no way in or out of Artificial?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, girlie!" Senpai threw his hands up and reeled back from my sudden barrage of questions.

"S-sorry." I apologized but when the thought of why I did not know about any of this information came to my mind, I began to feel angry.

"Were you not supposed to have given me answers to my questions, yet why is it that I knew nothing about this? Why were you withholding information?"

"Wha? No! No, no, i-it's not anything like that. It's just...errr...never came up? Not to mention you left in such a huff. But umm...sorry?" Senpai scratched his head and laughed nervously as he gave me a haphazard apology, making me even madder.

"You've got to be kidding me-!"

"Takatora, please do settle down. What Mitsuhide is saying is true. We are not purposely withholding any information from you." The president replied to me gruffly as he noticed my growing frustration. I sighed and calmly sat back down.

"There really isn't much to the Channels. Whatever that Alma told you; that's pretty much it." Senpai began to speak again. "Artificial is supposed to be completely closed off yet these..."_doors_" do somehow still appear."

"But why?"

"We had first assumed that it might be just an anomaly, an error within Artificial. Where tears in the weaker area of Artificial's barrier, creating a sort of unstable passage outside of this world. It's why we call them "_Channels_"." He explained. "Channels are rare occurrences, usually appearing in very remote and at edge of the cities and only last briefly before being closed up again. But because of its rarity and abnormality compared to the rest of this world, it's quite easy to detect if there is one. However..."

"However?"

"Now that we know of there being someone who might be behind the scene in all of this, there is not a doubt in my mind. The fact that you were so easily led to a Channel, the fact that this "Alma" person knew so much about them and even threaten to lead more people through them. He is the real cause." Senpai voice suddenly got low as the lights in the room start to flicker again.

"Senpai, don't blow a fuse." Hideyoshi warned.

"Shut up, Takuya."

The president let out a sigh as he turn back to me. "Hmph...Takatora, you said you were sent a strange app, correct? May we see it?" He asked me.

"Y-yes!" I replied as I quickly pulled out my cellphone and slid it across the table. He looked at it closely before placing it near his cellphone where Senpai was.

"Mitsuhide, can you hack into it?"

"Leave it to me!" Senpai replied with glee. I watched as he suddenly disappeared from his live chat and reappeared within my phone. "Huh? What the-?!"

"What's wrong?"

"This app...what in the world-?! AH...ARGHHHHH!" Senpai let out a scream.

**BZZZT**

We leapt out of our seats in a panic as electrical sparks flew out from the cellphone.

"MITSUHIDE!"

"SENPAI!"

"I'm...I'm okay! Ow..." He reassured, his voice coming out from the president's phone, as he was back on the live chat. He was in pain, almost as if he had been electrocuted.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Kenjirou, this app, it's encrypted in such a way that I even can't break in. Like a door that's been bolted shut a hundred times over. And when I try to access it, it threw me out! It's crazy."

"Take it easy, don't push yourself."

"Yeah, I don't plan to any time soon after that debacle. Ugh, ow..." He chuckled as he rubbed himself in pain.

"If even Senpai can't touch this thing, this is serious. Prez, the people in this world are in serious trouble." A sad look spread across Hideyoshi's face as he spoke. "People are going to be killed, but also...they might even end up like us. Such a thing..."

"...I know. And there's no way we can let that happen." As the president spoke, his voice was emotionless yet on his face was a terrifying scowl. "We're the only ones who can do anything about it."

His response took me by surprise. "Does-does this mean you'll help?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. We can't allow innocent people to get hurt. As the A.R.C, the only ones who know the truth of this world, we have a responsibility to protect everyone." He declared. His voice was gruff, yet he spoke in a reassuring tone. Although scary, the look in his eyes were calm and gentle.

"Well said Prez! Count me in as well!" Hideyoshi said proudly as he slapped the President's back.

The two then turned their eyes toward senpai who was still nursing his injuries.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" He asked as he noticed they were staring at him.

"Senpai, you're really spoiling the moment."

"It's not like I have a choice in this, the way I am. I thought it would go without saying that I'll have to watch over all of you anyway!"

"Ha ha. Senpai, the only time we want you to talk and you stayed quiet. You really have no tact." Hideyoshi sighed.

"What do you want me to say? I'm in? Well, I'm in like double chocolate chip ice cream mint!"

"What the hell?"

"Is...is that not popular anymore?" He asked nervously.

I watched in shock as they joked around. I was in awe. They had nothing to do with any of this, and even after all I had said to them, they were still willing to help. A sense of gratefulness swelled within me, as I looked at each of their determined faces.

"Um...I'm sorry about what I said before!" I gathered myself to speak. "That I called you all monsters...that you were crazies. I'm really sorry!"

"Well, it's water under the bridge. You weren't exactly wrong anyway..." Senpai responded shyly.

"Senpai, reel it back a little. Don't cry now." Hideyoshi snickered.

"Oh, shut up."

My heart felt at ease. Maybe...maybe I can trust them...

"And...umm...please, let me help as well." I firmly requested.

Everybody looked to me in surprise.

"My friend...I believe Alma is going to target her specifically. Asumi, she's the only one...she's all I have left in this world. I...I can't lose her." Just the mere thought of it was draining all the energy from my body.

"But Takatora, you will have to go to that world again." Hideyoshi said carefully. "You went through all of that just recently. Will you be able to...?"

I could hear the concern in his voice as he tried to say it the best way possible. He wasn't wrong. Memories of that nightmarish world were still fresh in my mind and every time I tried to recall them; I could feel the sweat running down my neck. It was terrifying. And now, yet again, I would have to go back. My body was shaking uncontrollably from just the thought of even stepping foot there, but...

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Takatora."

"Huh?"

"Prez?"

I looked up from the President's response.

"The truth of the matter is, all of this, Alma is doing it with you in mind. The way he spoke of us, we really are nothing more than a sideshow to him. Even if you are to stay behind and we went, Alma, without a doubt, will somehow drag you out as well. You, unfortunately, are the focus of his madness." He stated.

He was right. From the beginning, Alma wanted me. Even if I let only the A.R.C. go, there is no telling what would happen. For this I must...for Asumi's...for the people's sake...I...

"Damn that bastard. To do all of this. Is this all but a sick game to them? It is just inhumane!" Hideyoshi cursed.

"With all the description of this "person", there's no way that he's a normal human being. Heh, I won't forgive him for this. For all they have done." Senpai snickered but his voice was cold and filled with malice. "Just you wait, you asshole. I will find you."

I clenched my fist, my nails digging into my palm as I squeezed it tightly.

"Yes, I too won't forgive them." I said firmly. "I won't let them toy with us or anyone else anymore! I will go! Whatever might come to be...,"

"I refuse to be subjected to that psycho's whims!" I declared with every ounce of courage I had.

I looked to see that everyone was smiling profusely towards my newfound determination.

"Well said, Takatora. Then let us get prepared. We have three days, let's do this." The president declared as he adjusted his glasses.


	24. Chapter 18: Intermission

"I'm disabling all the electronics around us. And... done. We're all clear." Juntaro announced as he jumped back into the cellphone.

"Good work. Then let us begin." Kenjirou declared, nodding his head.

"I don't think it would matter. The way she spoke of him, this "Alma" still knew so much about us. There's no guarantee that he's not listening in on us right now." Takuya scoffed as he peeked out through the curtains, scanning the area before closing it again.

The boys all sat down. With all the electronics disabled, there were no sounds save for the reverberation of their voices within the small room. The room was dark, with the only lights coming from the cellphone Juntaro was residing in.

"I, unfortunately, have no control over the outside world. It's not like I can just send out something and jam our voices. At least not without causing more trouble than it is worth." He sighed.

"We could've just talked via messages." Takuya retorted.

"No, it would be too risky to leave behind logs of our conversation. Even though we might be listened in on right now, we still must do this." Kenjirou exclaimed. "Listen, everything that is discussed here must not leave this room. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with. So what is it you want to discuss, Prez?"

"Mitsuhide, have you finished analyzing it?"

"Yep. Although there were only faint traces, I was able to scan the tissues that remained on Ryuuko's arm. There was definitely someone there as she had described and... good god, I don't even know where to start with this." Juntaro replied.

"Start from the beginning. Is he human?"

"Hmm... there are traces of human biological signatures within the samples I've analyzed but at the same time, there are also traces I've never seen before."

"So what? Is he some sort of alien?" Takuya asked, perplexed.

"No, he's definitely human. That much I can confirm, but everything else, it's impossible for me give a conclusive answer due to the limited pieces. For example, we've been calling him a "him" but there isn't any clear indication of sexual dimorphism that I can use to fully confirm that."

"Wait, so "he" is a female? How were you able to tell if they're human from such little information samples yet you couldn't determine something as simple as gender?"

"Look, you idiot; gender determination isn't something as simple as just looking at a small piece of tissue remains." Juntaro scoffed. "Ryuuko have also mentioned that there was no way to determine their gender visually either."

"It does not matter! Can we please focus on the task at hand. Mitsuhide, you know the main reason we called for this meeting. Now tell us, is it true?" Kenjirou interjected.

"Y-yes. I've cross referenced it multiple times. There's no mistake, Alma's signature is exactly the same as the viruses in our bodies."

The room was quiet as the boys thought over the confirmation of Juntaro's discovery.

"Ha... I really thought you were just screwing around when you pinged us that. How is it possible? For a single person to cause this much trouble?" Takuya ran his hands through his hair, nearly pulling out the strands. He suddenly found himself snickering. "Hey, senpai, since he... she..., is human, do you think they will feel pain or fear, like the rest of us?"

"I don't know, but when we do catch that bastard, you can ask 'em yourself. I'll gladly help you, to suffer that son of a bit-"

"Either way," Kenjirou quickly interrupted. "Our goal is clear now. To find this "Alma". And to make them pay, for everything they've done."

The atmosphere became heavy, as a sense of blood lust filled the room.

"But... it won't bring her back." Takuya said quietly.

"I know..."

"Hmph... well then, how are we to set about doing this then? Seeing as how after so long, we've only just been able to find this guy, how are we to actually catch them?" Takuya asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Takatora Ryuuko. She's the key to all of this." Juntaro replied simply.

The mention of her name caused Takuya to suddenly flinch. He already had a feeling it was going to come to this, yet it still caught him off guard.

"Oh? What's wrong, Takuya? Your heart rate just suddenly increased."

"N-Nothing. And stop being such an intrusive asshole, Senpai." He stuttered.

"Hahaha! Such a little kid." Juntaro laughed as Takuya's face turned bright red. "Anyway, yes. It seems the bastard is attracted to that girl. For whatever reason who knows, but there is no doubt if we have her, we'll get to them."

"Are you suggesting, we use her as a trap?"

"No, she's too valuable for that. A trap would be a fool's errand and we will risk dragging the rest of the population of Artificial into this nonsense." Kenjirou interjected. "We've already agreed, haven't we? She said she was given coordinates to that place to meet with Alma in three days and we are to follow along. That's how we're going to meet with them."

"I see..." Takuya sighed of relief.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Hideyoshi? You're acting strange."

"Wha-no, no! I'm... f-fine." He hastily replied.

"Heh, heh. Casanova over here seems to have taken an interesting on the new girl." Juntaro snickered.

"SENPAI!" Takuya exclaimed; his face completely flushed.

"What? Again?" Kenjirou said with utter indifference in his voice.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get the wrong idea. I-i-it's not anything like that!" He stammered as he tried to explain himself.

"I see. Well, I do understand your need for such... "desires". But good for you, Hideyoshi." Kenjirou said as he adjusted his glasses, turning away from Takuya.

"I'm telling you it's not anything like that! Listen to me, you giant hunk of rock!" Takuya cried out as he nearly leapt out from his seat.

"I'll leave her to you, then."

"Huh? What are you-"

"We're gonna be going back to that hellhole in three days Takuya, and this time we're to bring her along. Do you really think a young girl like her, who just went through a near death experience, is going to survive if we let her go as is?"

"Senpai, where are you even going with this?"

"Hideyoshi, you're the most experienced in terms of weaponry and combat skills so it would be best if you can train her. I'll admit, three day is not much time but at the very least if you can teach her the basics, it will give her a higher chance of survival." Kenjirou explained.

"I can't deny that... I'll do what I can." Takuya said as he scratched his head. He felt a bit embarrassed hearing it from him, but he wasn't wrong.

"Then I'll be counting on you."

"Alright, alri-" As Takuya agreed, he suddenly notice the side of Kenjirou's mouth slightly curving. The veins on his forehead were popping out, as he looked to be struggling to keep a straight face. "Hey, are you... are you freaking laughing at me?"

"Wha-no! No way." Kenjirou immediately covered his mouth and turned his face away from him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Juntaro suddenly burst out laughing, causing the big man to do a sudden spit take as he finally lost control. His face turned bright red as he started laughing uncontrollably as well.

"YOU TWO ARE GOD DAMN ASSHOLES! SCREW BOTH OF YOU!" Takuya shouted as he made his way to the door, his face burning with anger and embarrassment.

"Ahem... meeting adjourned then." Kenjirou adjusted his glasses as he composed himself again.


	25. Chapter 19

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. It might be a bit difficult for you, considering your current...condition." The president spoke to me in a rough, yet concerned, tone of voice.

"Please, I do want to help." I replied, shaking my head.

"Hmph...suit yourself."

I followed closely behind him as we walked through the busy streets. There were so much noise and people, one could easily get lost.

To prepare for the ensuring event, we were to gather supplies. The president was to go and bring back as many tools that could be used as weapons, and I decided to tag along.

"In Artificial, there aren't any actual weapons. Major things like guns and bullets, or smaller ones like sharp blades don't exist. They can't be found anywhere, almost as if they were all filtered out." The president explained to me. "While it makes this world very safe, it also is an inconvenience for our situation."

"I see..."

"That's why, we have to make do with what we can find. While things like switchblades don't exist, there are still kitchen knives and other utensils, although they are dulled down. Thus, we try to sharpen them the best that we could and turn them into something usable as weapons."

"So that's why you and Hideyoshi were carrying all those knives when we first met."

"Hmph..." He replied with a grunt.

I gazed upon his wide back as we continued on our way. Watching as this lumbering giant of a man walked past crowds of people, he stood out like a giant signpost. He was also not very talkative, moving without even striking a single conversation yet when he did speak, it was only in seriousness and nothing else. His firm stance was quite admirable, but it made the entire trip very awkward as we both walked about in almost complete silence.

"Over here." He growled as we turned a corner and arrived at what seems to be a shopping district.

"Artificial really is strange. Why is it that there are stores and buildings if the people themselves are controlled by it? What is the point if the people are just going to be moved the way it wants them to and all basic needs are already fulfilled?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm... it is a mystery." The president replied gruffly. "It might be just to keep up appearances."

"Huh?"

"Seeing as how Artificial still allowed the people to move about freely, it would be even stranger if they are to wander around on an empty plane. No amount of memory manipulation would solve that, I believe."

"I guess so?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Why does this world exist? And why does it see a requirement to manipulate the people, yet still allowed them freedom?"

"Don't concern yourself too much for now. It is best we stay focus on our objective. All those question, everything else, is better saved for another time." The president replied as he adjusted his glasses. His voice was cold and almost emotionless as he spoke.

Could it be that, the questions I'm asking, are agitating him?

They have told me that there is still much they do not know. It make sense that me asking such confusing questions that none of us knew the answer to, was nothing more than a nuisance. Even so..,

"Haaa..." I sighed, as I scratched my chin. I have so many questions, yet knowing there is no answer for any of them is so aggravating. So little make sense, and every time I tried to make sense of it, my head hurts.

"Takatora, over here." The president called to me.

"Y-yes!" I shook my head to clear away all the confusing thoughts and quickly ran over to him.

We went into a hardware store and made our way towards the cooking utensils. Looking around, it seems that he was right. Many of the kitchen knives were very dull, looking more like butter knives. They could chop, and maybe even slice if applied enough force, but using them as weapons would be impossible.

"Hmm..." I watched as the president took out various sets of knives and carefully inspected them.

"Is there something specific we should be looking for with said knives?" I asked.

"Yes. The size, the material, it's durability. All of those are important. We also must account for the balance and grip as well. Otherwise it becomes a hassle, especially if it is to be quickly discarded and replaced." He explained to me.

"I didn't know so much were needed to make for an effective weapon."

"You can take that up with Hideyoshi since these knives are for him. He's very picky when it comes to what can be used."

"Eh? Really?" I was taken by surprise. "Will you not use them, president? "

He shook his head. "No, these knives don't fit in my hand. I am also not as nimble as Hideyoshi when it comes to using them as weapons. I prefer bludgeon equipment, or simply my fist if I must."

"Oh..." I looked at his giant hands. No doubt if he did punch someone or something with them, it would cause severe damage.

"You should also decide what weapons would be best suited for you." He said as he continued to look over the knives. "It is important you use something that is most comfortable to you, as well as being able to rely on in a pinch."

"I've never fought before, let alone use weapons." I replied meekly.

"First time for everything then. Remember that where we have to go, your survival will depend on it."

I looked down at the ground. It's true that we're going to have to go back to that terrible place and will have to deal with those monsters again. They won't care for any sentiments or mercy, and will only look to kill us. To have to face them again... my body shuddered at the thought.

"Ah...forgive me." The president said in a low calming voice as he noticed my trembling body. "We shouldn't be forcing so much on you. You are a girl and unfortunately, do have some inconvenience due to your right arm."

"R-right..." I moved my left hand towards my right shoulders. As I felt it, I remember what I was told by Hideyoshi; about the president and Senpai. "Umm... president?"

"What is it?" He replied without looking away from the knives.

"Hideyoshi, he told me about everyone's conditions."

The president paused, before speaking again.

"Oh. So he told you about us, huh?" The president carefully placed the knives down. "If you're worried about us, I would say that you shouldn't take our conditions into too much consideration. We have long gotten used to it by now."

"Even so...I can't even imagine how it must be. Compared to everyone else, I...,"

"Then I'm glad. I would never want anyone else to experience any of this." The president turned to me. His eyes were the usual piercing gaze yet there was a sense of calm and serenity. "We all have an equal ground in terms of our conditions. Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide, and you. You shouldn't have to feel as if your pain is any less than ours."

"Y-yes..." I slowly nodded my head. His words were similar to Hideyoshi's. He was right that we are all suffering the same. Even if I couldn't fully comprehend his condition, nor Hideyoshi's nor senpai's, in a way there is no way for them to comprehend mine either. Yet still...all of us are in the same situation.

I slightly squeezed my shoulder, feeling the strange sensation of my right arm despite nothing there.

"President, I will do what I can...to the best of my abilities."

He was quiet. He stared at me, before turning his attentions back to the knives.

"Of course. But don't push yourself. Ah...I hope that doesn't come off as condescending." He replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"No, it's okay. I understand you are only looking out for me." I shook my head. "Compared to everyone there is little I can do, but I am still grateful that you are all willing to help me yet again."

"I want to do whatever I can. I know there isn't much I could do, but I still hope to contribute. After all, this is all because of me. At the very least, let me take responsibility." I spoke with boldness yet inside I was still a little frightened. There was no way to calm my wild thoughts, yet I did not want to give in to them.

"I see." The president gave me a warm smile. "Let us all do our best then."

"Yes." I happily replied.

* * *

After some time, we were finally able to get what we needed.

"This should be good enough. Let us return, Takatora." The president said.

"Are we going to just take all of these?" I asked as we packed our bags and prepared to leave.

"Yes. Other people can't see us nor will it matter if we took them. Remember that they filter out anything that they are not meant to see. In other words, we and what we do, does not matter to them." He roughly stated.

"It's strange. Almost as if we are stealing." I said, feeling guilty.

"Indeed, but it does not matter. It is disheartening, to have to follow logic outside of the norm, but there is nothing we can do. It's not like we could go to the register and just pay for them."

As we left the stores with our bags of knives, no one batted an eye just like he said. It was almost like we didn't even exist. It was such an uncomfortable feeling.

"Oh Takatora, I might be needing your sizes." He suddenly said to me as we stepped outside.

"Huh?!" My face turned bright red as I heard his abrupt request.

"Ah, please don't take it the wrong way. It is for getting protective clothing to fit for you." He reassured as he noticed my embarrassment.

"Oh...umm...okay...?"

The president scratched his head as he began to also feel embarrassed from his awkward request.

"Urk...f-forget what I said. Sorry for asking such a strange request." His face was turning red as he spoke.

"Heh...hehe. President, you're kind of funny." I found myself giggling.

"Eh?"

"You seem so distanced and unapproachable due to your stature but, you have a very nice side." I said gleefully. "I'll admit, you really did scare me when I first met you but...umm..."

"Are you still scared of me?" He chuckled.

"J-just a little. But you're also interesting." I replied softly.

"Hmm...is that so?" He said with a slight smile. "I guess that is not too bad. It seems that's what everyone says when they first meet me. Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi said the same thing. Although, their wording was not as kind as yours."

"Really?"

"Haaa...I have tried many times to change my image. To not be as you have said but, it never seem to work out." He let out a deep sigh. "I sometimes wonder if Hideyoshi might be right, that I should just wear a mask."

The image of the president wearing a mask flashed through my head. I couldn't help but giggle at the bizarre idea.

"Fufufu...I think you're fine the way you are, president."

"Hmph...do you think so?"

* * *

By the time we made it back to the club, the sun had already began to set. Its twilight rays swept across the school halls and dyed the world a myriad of red and orange.

"I can't believe it's gotten so late already." I muttered as I hauled our bag of equipment in one hand.

"We don't have much time to prepare but we still must do what we can." The president replied to me without looking back.

As we entered the clubroom, we saw Hideyoshi still working on the grindstone. Beside him were a pile of already sharpened knives.

"Prez, Takatora! Hey, welcome back." He happily came over and greeted us.

"We got as much varieties of knives as we could carry. See if they'll work for you."

"Let me see...hmm...not bad. This one is high quality steel and this one, a 240mm? I might have to work on it a bit."

"I had thought you would preferred one with a sturdier handle."

"Can't say I don't, but..."

I listened as they went over each of the knives we brought. I couldn't understand everything they were discussing but it made me felt a bit amazed how well versed they were.

"Takatora, you must be tired. Would you like some coffee?" The president asked me.

"Yes, 2 sugar and cream please." I happily requested.

The president nodded his head and went off to make coffee while I took a seat and watched Hideyoshi work. The grindstone he was using was a makeshift. From the looks of it, it was made using a bicycle with the front wheel replaced by a grind wheel.

Sparks flew out as he spun it and carefully refined the dull edges of the kitchen knives. His eyes were laser focused and he worked with such precision and delicacy, almost like a master craftsman. It was a very fascinating sight to behold.

"Phew...I think this should be good. I got it down to at least 2mm in width. It should be able to pierce well, but I doubt it will last more than a single stab." He sighed.

"It's amazing that you know so much about this." I said in awe.

"You learn it as you go." He smiled at my compliment. "Especially when yours and other's lives depend on it."

He inspected the knife carefully and slowly moved it through the air as if to test it.

"Would you like to try?" He suddenly offered.

"Eh? Umm...but I don't know the first thing about..."

"It's not that hard. I'll guide you through it." He smiled as he handed me a dull knife.

I sat in front of the grindstone and carefully laid the knife on the wheel, steadying the handle with only my left hand.

"Just relax. Lay the edge carefully on it, tilt it about 40 degrees...okay..." Hideyoshi instructed me.

The wheel spun and little sparks flew out, startling me, as the blade was being sharpened.

"Easy, keep your eyes on the blade's edge. Move it gently...okay!"

He inspected my newly sharpened knife.

"How is it?" I asked nervously.

"Well, more practice will do you good, that's for sure."

I let out a sigh and giggled.

"A little harsh for a first timer, don't you think? Especially one with only one arm." I beamed.

"Honesty is an important part of helping others improve." He replied with a smirk.

"Takatora, you're trying to sharpen?" The president returned with cups of coffee. "How did she do?"

"Nothing to write home about."

"Ah, always the critical one aren't you." The president sighed.

"I'm quite proud of that."

I took a sip of the coffee and nearly spat it out. It was only lukewarm with still grinds of coffee beans mixed in the water, making it more like just a terrible tasting cup of tea with coffee haphazardly poured in. It was so badly made and bitter I couldn't taste neither the sugar nor the cream.

"Gah! Prez, did you make the coffee?" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

"Y-yes. You were busy, so I thought..." He responded sheepishly.

"Just because you're lucky enough to never have to taste your own terrible culinary skills, doesn't mean you should subject us to such torture."

"I'll have you know, I'm at least adequate when it comes to cooking." He responded with surprising pride while adjusting his glasses.

I burst out in uncontrollable laughter at their exchange. The two boys looked at me and joined in as well. The day was coming to an end, yet we still had so much to do. There was only two days left.


	26. Chapter 20

**SLASH**

The knife in my left hand swept across the practice dummy and sliced the top of its head open. I let out a wary sigh as I tried to catch my breath.

"Missed again..." I mumbled in dismay. I looked down at my hand. My palms were sweaty, and my nails were chipped from digging into my skin as I held tightly onto the kitchen knife that was given to me for practice.

"You seem to be having trouble hitting the targeted area." Hideyoshi said as he inspected the cut marks. "How are you feeling about that knife? Is it too heavy? Are you not comfortable with its grip?"

We've been at the school gymnasium for a few hours now. Hideyoshi was teaching me the basics of using knives and what little combat skills that could be applied in the short amount of time.

"Not at all." I shook my head in reply. "The knife fits so well in my hand. But, it's strange. It's the first time I've ever held such a thing, yet it feels oddly...familiar.

"Really? Have you not cooked before?" He asked in surprise.

"No, never." I replied meekly.

"That's...unfortunate." He chuckled. "But despite what you're telling me, the way you're handling the knife so well is amazing. I might even say that you have natural talent."

Hearing his sudden praise made me felt awkward.

"Should that be a good thing? To be skilled in acts of violence isn't something I want as a talent..."

"Ah... I think you might be misinterpreting what I meant. I'm saying you're a fast learner, not that...err... whatever you might be thinking." He replied as he scratched his head.

"Oh...I see. But even so, I'm still having trouble applying what you've told me." I sighed.

"That's because you're still just a beginner. Don't be too hard on yourself since you've just started doing this, but also try not to give in so easily." He replied with a stern yet placid tone.

"I'm still having a hard time trying to balance myself as well." I told him. Without my right arm, Hideyoshi had to talk me through ways to move while shifting my weight away from my sides.

"It is difficult to get used to your conditions, no doubt. Even what I've told you, it was just from general physics but applying it is harder than just knowing."

I nodded my head in agreement. It took some time and I was still struggling to understand what he had told me, but I was able to feel more comfortable now moving with just one arm. However, it won't be enough.

I looked around to the sound of the unruly gymnasium we were in. We were not alone, as there were other people in their usual school activities. Everyone was doing their own thing, as if without a care in the world.

"It's strange isn't it? No one noticing us, even as we stand right in front of them." Hideyoshi said as he noticed I was staring at the other students. "Whatever kind of manipulation Artificial is using, it sure is powerful."

"I just don't understand why it is like this. What does it accomplish to isolate us from the people?"

Hideyoshi was silent. He did not respond. I knew there would be no answer, yet the question slid out from my mouth. Even though there was no way he would be able to reply to me, I selfishly held on to the thought that maybe...just maybe...I would be able to get an answer.

"Sorry, I don't know." He finally said in defeat.

"You two are thinking too much into it. So what if nobody notices us, that just makes everything we do so much easier." Came Mitsuhide-senpai's voice from a phone. He was watching over us via live chat on the benches. "I think it's great that we basically have the whole world to ourselves."

"Senpai...that's such an outrageous thought." I sighed.

"Huh? Senpai? What happened? Did he say something stupid again?" Hideyoshi asked me.

"No, not really." I replied as I repeated what he had said.

"Ugh, it would do you well to ignore whatever senpai says. His idiotic remarks will only tire you."

"Hehehe..." I laughed nervously in reply.

"Tsk, Takuya you're such a..., anyway, just watching you struggling to teach her is boring. Can't you step it up a notch?"

"Look senpai, the basics are very important. We must get those down before we can do anything else. And no one is asking you to watch. You can easily jump elsewhere if you're looking for entertainment." Hideyoshi snapped back.

"Bah, whatever. You and your perfectionism. We only have one day left, so don't waste your time just teaching her the simple stuff."

Hideyoshi ignored him and turned towards me.

"The movement of your left arm is quite good, and your cutting is getting better. Unfortunately, when using knives, and if we are to fight those monsters, just slicing isn't going to get you far. Even sharpened, it won't do much to just cut through their skin, and it will cause your blades to break much faster. Here, why don't we practice lunging and piercing?" He told me.

I nodded my head and took a simple stance that he had shown me earlier.

"HAAA!" I shouted as I moved forward and plunged my knife into the practice dummy's chest.

"Good, good. But you're going to have to put more strength into it. Try twisting it the moment you touch."

"Eh? Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Hmm...it might be too advance for you, yes. But I think it would still be good practice if you can do it. Here, let me show you."

"Oh..." I let out a small peep of surprise, as he got close and held my hand to demonstrate to me the move.

"Turn your chest with your waist when you do it for momentum. It's like dancing, where you need to shift your body at certain points."

"Um..." My face started to turn red as I felt his right hand around my waist.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...um..." I stammered as I blushed uncontrollably.

"Huh? Oh...OH!" He immediately jumped backed the moment he noticed what was going on. "S-Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- "

"BAHAHAHAAHA! Oh, you kids! Like a couple of little children when they first touch someone else." Senpai burst out in laughter.

Hideyoshi's face was bright red from embarrassment and anger. "He's laughing at us, isn't he? That metadata bastard."

Senpai laughed even harder. It was starting to make me mad as well, but I was still completely flustered.

"I'm...I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" I cried as I hastily ran away.

From behind I could still hear the two laughing and fighting with each other. My heart was beating rapidly, the loud thumping in my chest seems to drown out everything else in the gym.

* * *

I splashed my face with water from the bathroom sink. The cold water stung and caused my hair to flop down to my face. But more than that;

"Nothing happened..." I mumbled.

It wasn't like before, when I first met the president and Hideyoshi. But, why?

"Then does this means..., it was that all just a terrible hallucination?"

I immediately splashed more water on my face. With each splash, I felt myself calming down. As I looked in the mirror and saw my face, dripping wet and my hair a sobbing mess, I suddenly felt a sense of relief.

"Ha...hahaha..." I found myself laughing. "I'm glad. I'm so glad."

I looked down at my hand.

"That was the first time someone touched me like that. Heh...it didn't hurt. It was embarrassing but," I smiled. "It did feel nice."

My face turned red as I realized what I was just thinking, and I immediately splashed more water on my face.

"Oh? Ryuuko." Suddenly called a voice. I looked up and saw Asumi coming into the washroom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask the same. What's wrong? Constipation again?" I smirked.

"Awawawa...! You...you vulgar girl!" She cried out in embarrassment as her face turned bright red.

"Heh heh..." I giggled at her cute reaction.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be going back to class?" Asumi asked with concern as we walked together down the halls.

"Huh? Uh yeah...sure." I answered nervously.

"Hmm...you're not cutting class now, are you? Have you finally gone delinquent?"

"Oh geez, can't a girl wash her face without it ending up being part of the Yakuza?" I giggled.

"I'm just teasing. You're a good girl, yes you are." She said as she softly patted my head. "I have to go now, bye bye!"

"Ah, Asumi wait!" I suddenly called out to her.

She turned around and looked at me. "What is it?"

"C-can I touch your hands?" I asked timidly as I played with my hair.

"Huh?" She tilted her head and came back to me. She held out her hand and waited for me with a smile.

"Umm..." Reaching out my left hand, she grasped it and promptly pulled it to her chest.

"Ah..." So warm. Like touching a soft pillow. Just holding Asumi's hands gave me a feeling of peace and familiarity that I never wanted to let go.

"So? How are they? I've been using a new hand lotion, you know."

"A little slimy." I joked.

"EH!?" She cried out in shock.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. They're very smooth." I smiled. "I could hold on to them all day. I really like it."

"Heh heh, me too. Your hands are also very nice."

"Asumi, are other people's hands like this as well? Warm and gentle? Is this what human contact is like?"

"Oh Ryuuko, what is with the sudden need for skinship?"

"D-don't say it like that. It's just...you've been the only one that I've touched or let touched before. At least, like this." I stuttered as I turned away from her eyes. "And I don't dislike it. It feels nice."

"Hoooo...what is this? Ryuuko, did someone else touch you?" Her face suddenly turned dark as a devious grin spread across it. "Was it a boy?"

"EH!? W-w-wha...H-how...I mean! Um...Umm...!" I stammered.

"Ehehehe, I can read you like a book Ryuuko. So?" She giggled mischievously.

"So? S-so what?"

"Who is it? Is he handsome? What did you two do?" She leaned in closely as she interrogated me.

"It's not anything like that! All he did was touch my hand!" I exclaimed as I pushed her back.

"Oh my! How scandalous!"

"Stop it! You're making me feel even more embar..." I immediately caught myself.

"What was that? What were you going to say?" Asumi chimed playfully.

"Nope, not this time. I'm not letting you turn on your switch." I smirked.

Asumi puckered her lips in disappointment.

"Geez, you're no fun. But, I'm glad for you, Ryuuko."

"Eh?"

"You were never good with people, doubly so when it comes to the opposite gender. But hearing that you don't dislike it," She said with a warm smile. "It makes me very happy."

"Asumi...what are you even saying?" I felt my face turning red upon hearing her words.

"But I am disappointed that was all. I was hoping for something more, but I expected no less from you. Making a big deal out of something so minor...heh heh. Just hand contact from a boy and you're like this. Unless, you're hiding something from me."

"You're the one whose making a big fuss out of this! Geez, just go back to your class!" I cried as I shoved her away.

"Heh heh, I'll see you later then. I'm expecting to hear more about this from you afterschool!" She laughed as she skipped away.

"Oooh, that girl..." I stuck my tongue out at her before staring back down at my hand.

"She is right, that I'm making a big deal out of something so minor. But I'm still glad."

"It really did feel nice." I giggled to myself as I made my way back to the gymnasium.

* * *

"Ah, Takatora. You're back." Hideyoshi greeted me.

"H-hey!" I waved to him.

He came over to me but stopped short and kept a distance. "Uh...listen. About earlier...I know that you don't like to be touch and...umm...I'm sorry about that." He stuttered; his face flustered as he attempted to apologize.

"Ah! Don't worry about that! I was just slightly surprise, that was all. The practice must have made me tired, and I just needed a quick rest." I tried to reassure him.

"I see..." He laughed. "Well, we still have some time, so do you want to keep training?"

I nodded my head. "Please."

"Okay then." He handed me a knife.

"I believe that you have gotten most of the basics down. Although I wish we'd have more time to refined them, it'd be best to move a step further given the limited time we have left. So, what do you say we spar a bit?" He asked me.

"Huh? Spar? But, I'm no match for you."

"I won't be attacking. Rather, you'll be the one using what you've learned on me while I dodge. Don't worry, I'm quite skilled at this." He said with confidence.

"Okay, I guess." I agreed hesitantly.

"Then let's start." He immediately took a stance. His two knives twirled in his hands as he awaited my move.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I too took a stance that he had shown me. Remembering what he taught me earlier, I quickly moved and lunged forward with my blade.

**CLANK**

He parried just as it was about to hit his chest.

"Not bad."

I immediately jumped back, spun the blade and attacked from below. The idea was to use the sudden momentum from the ground, rising to aim for the higher vital points. He nimbly moved and dodge the incoming slash just as it narrowly grazed his uniform.

**WHOOSH**

"Nice."

I was panting, trying to catch my breath.

"You're doing pretty well. Much better than I expected, but not exactly beyond my expectations." He laughed as he twirled his knives in his hands.

Throughout the match he had been dodging every one of my moves. While I was glad I didn't hurt him in any way, it also irritated me that I couldn't touch him at all. I knew that was because he was much more experienced, but it still left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"It was a good match. Well done." He said with a big smile.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm mad that none of my attacks landed?"

"Huh? Are you?"

"Hideyoshi, can you hold out your hand?"

"Eh? But...okay? Left or right?" He asked nervously.

"Your left please." I requested.

He hesitated as he wiped his left hand on his vest and held it out. Taking a deep breath, I shook his hand with mine.

Warm...his hand were different from Asumi's yet it was similar. They were bigger than mine, slightly rough yet still soft, and as I wrapped my fingers around his hand I could feel it; the warmth of human contact. It was such a nice feeling...

"Uhh...I'm sorry, but what is this?" He asked, perplexed.

"It's a handshake. Isn't that what you do after a good match?" I replied happily.

"I know that but...never mind." He sighed, looking disappointed.

"Ha, stupid Takuya thought he was getting something more. Good job, Ryuuko!" Senpai laughed.

"Next time, I'm going to make sure all my attacks hit. Until then, I'm counting on you to teach me more, teacher." I said with a smile.

"I'm not sure if I should look forward to that." He chuckled nervously.


	27. Chapter 20: Intermission

"Hey, easy now Takuya! What are you doing with that aluminum foil?!" Juntaro cried out in panic.

"I'm wrapping you up and tossing you into the drain. Let see how funny it'll be when you're up to your ass in sewage crap." Takuya grinned, as he tore out a giant sheet of foil and moved towards the cellphone he was currently residing in.

"Stop! Stop! Okay, I'm sorry! I really mean it!" He begged.

Takuya sighed. "Dammit Senpai, why must you make everything so awkward?" He said as he tossed away the foil and sat down on the benches.

"Hmm? What's up Takuya, your heart rate is higher than normal, and your muscles are tensing up." Juntaro asked with concern as he checked the screening of their bodies.

Clicking his tongue in response, Takuya felt a sliver of embarrassment as he remembered that his Senpai had access to all their internal data within his system. It never did sit well with him that the bastard can check on their bodies at a moment's notice and, not surprisingly, does this to mess with him.

"I really wish you would stop peeping into our bodies. It's creepy, you know that."

"Well, it IS my duty to regulate you guys' bodies to make sure there isn't any sudden change or abnormality." He retorted in a truthful yet mocking tone of voice.

"It doesn't make it any less creepy."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you're acting weird. What is really going on with you?"

Takuya sighed again, as he tried to think of a way to explain himself. Now that he talked himself into this hole, there isn't anyway easy way to dig himself out of it. He hesitated, as he thought of how he could say it without the metadata asshole laughing at him about it, but realized that no matter what he says, he would be laughed at regardless.

"I'm worried." He finally manage to choke out the words.

"Whoa, Really?" Juntaro eyes widen as he was slightly taken aback by his response. More so, he could see from the look on Takuya's face that he WAS serious.

And that made it all the more hilarious. He immediately burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"God dammit! I knew you were going to laugh, you insensitive binary piece of shi-"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Juntaro quickly interjected, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's just... that was not what I'd expected from you. Mister Perfection actually showing a flaw of humanity? Never thought I see the day."

"Dammit Senpai! I'm being serious here! The least you can do is not be such an asshole about it." He could feel the anger boiling within him, as he was mere moments away from just picking up the cellphone and chucking it into the wall. Trying to talk to Juntaro in such a manner really was a mistake, but it was either him or a literal brick wall.

"Okay! I get it. But what's all this about? This really can't be a light matter if you're so serious about it."

Calming himself, Takuya struggled to formulated the words needed to explain himself. His head was a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions that he could just not keep down. Opening his mouth, only to close again as it dart across his mind only for nothing to come out when he tried to speak.

"Does it have something to do with the girl?" Juntaro finally asked him.

The question made him jumped the moment he read it on his lips.

"It really is, isn't it? Good grief, you kids." Juntaro chuckled as he sighed.

"I-it's not like that! It's just...well..." Takuya stuttered as he tried to explain himself. He then got quiet again, as he thought about it. The picture of Ryuuko smiling flashed in his head, an image he had unconsciously burnt into mind. Every time he thought about it, a strange feeling of nostalgia swept across him.

It was a feeling, faint yet so strongly it clung to him. A memory of another smile, of another person. He could not remember the name, face or who it was yet he knew it was of someone he held dear. And every time he tried to remember it; his head would hurt.

"Senpai, why did Artificial take away certain memories from us?" Takuya asked.

"Are you serious? Is this a rhetorical question?" Juntaro scoffed, but as he looked at Takuya, he saw he meant it. Giving a sigh of resignation, he decided to humor him.

"There's no real way of knowing. But, given the circumstances, the hypothesis is that it's a way to mask the fact that we're not in our real world. It's not just our memories, but all around us the information of any dates or calendars are wiped as well. By taking away our birth years, our place of birth and even our parents, perhaps... perhaps it's trying to prevent us from knowing how long we've been in this fake world."

"We could've been here for decades. Centuries, even. Not that it matters since, nobody ages, and nothing changes. There's no telling. Just an endless "paradise"." He scoffed. "Seems kind of stupid and redundant, given the fact that most of the people are already controlled like puppets, and that such a thing wouldn't matter.

"But... how does Artificial determine such memories, like our parents?" Takuya asked quietly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Do Artificial consider them through our birth parents. Or is it through our known familiar memories?" Takuya continued. "What if; that said parent was someone who wasn't originally our parent yet was still someone important? And the memory of them were already lost, long before Artificial came for it?"

"Who the hell knows. How this god forsaken world works is anybody's guess." Juntaro sighed.

Takuya snickered at his senpai's nonchalant response. He was right, who the hell knows. Yet, he couldn't help but feel pissed the way the bastard said it.

"Senpai..., I don't want Takatora to die." Takuya suddenly said.

Juntaro flinched the moment he heard those words. As he looked through his screen and met with his underclassman's eyes, he could see the look on his face one that he's never seen. A look

of complete utter seriousness, that even he dare not joke about.

"...None of us do. Her or anyone else, doubly so for her because she's an important piece of the puzzle we've been searching for all this time." He replied carefully.

"Hahaha, of course. But three days, it just isn't enough time. Even though her aptitude is amazing, it's no use."

"That's why I said you should've move faster, beyond the basics. Although, I doubt it would've helped. That's why, I've been working on something."

Takuya's eyes widen.

"No way! Did you actually complete it?!" He jumped with excitement.

"Not exactly. I'm not sure if it'll work properly since I haven't fully tested it. But it should help her and us drastically if it does."

"Holy crap, Senpai! That's awesome! Did you tell the Prez yet?"

"I plan to, although it might be better kept as a secret for now. Considering... you know what."

"Ah, of course." Takuya glanced up, as if searching for something off in the distance.

"Takuya, I'll keep her safe. Her, and all of you, no matter what. That I will promise you." Juntaro assured.

"I know you will, Senpai. That's why I'll be counting on you." Takuya smiled as he slowly got up from his seat. He went towards the practice dummy and pulled out his knives.

"Senpai, when Takatora asked earlier about why Artificial impose the need to isolate us from other people, I couldn't bring myself to tell her." Taking a deep breath, he twirled his knives as he took a stance. Then, he vanished.

CLANG CLANG SLASH

The sound of metal clashing rang throughout the gymnasium as the dummy was thrown into the air and was being ripped apart in a blink of an eye by an invisible force.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would keep quiet about it." Juntaro said as he watched the practice dummy explode into a mess of scraps and fabric. "That it's an act of mercy."

Takuya reappeared again, as if out of thin air. He was out of breath and the knives in his hands were shattered. He looked up as the torn pieces of the dummy rain down on him like confetti.

"This world truly is "paradise"..."


	28. Chapter 21

"I have something to show you. Especially Ryuuko." Senpai said as he directed us somewhere.

The president and I followed his direction to a room on the third floor of the school.

"That's the third-year's home economics lab. It seems it was supposed to be abandon for a newer one, assuming how it was copied from real life by Artificial, so there isn't anybody using it." The president explained to me. "Mitsuhide said that he'd take over it and use it as his personal workshop."

"Workshop?" I asked, confused. But he doesn't have a body, how would he use it?

The moment we opened the door, we were greeted by the deafening sound of machinery. All around us were strange yet familiar devices, from sewing machines buzzing about to a table full of metal being hammered by makeshift robotic arms, moving nonstop.

"Wow..." I gasped as my eyes darted across the room to the fascinating sight.

"Oh? Impressed, are we Ryuuko? Well, that's to be expected." Senpai chuckled.

"Senpai, this is amazing! It's like a small factory in here! But h-how...? How are you able to do all of this?" I asked.

"While Mitsuhide isn't able to move around without an electronic terminal, he is still able to jump into anything with an electrical outlet." The president explained. "Like sewing machines or computers and control them to an extent. He can also hack into anything within a network."

"Heh, yep. I'm freaking awesome like that. Within the electronic network, you can practically call me a living god. Hahaha!" He boosted, puffing out his chest with great pride. "I can make anything, do anything and hack anything...although, that damn app. Tch..."

"Were you able to discover anything?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, no. That app is so messed up. I can't access it at all without getting hurt or worse. It really ticks me off." He grumbled. "Anyway, enough about that. Check it out!"

He directed us to a table in the near back of the room. Lying next to an assortment of machines and tools were sets of our school uniforms, as well as various gloves and shoes.

"I took your sizes and made some custom uniforms, as well as protective gears. While there is little change in appearance I tried to line them with a bit more protection by using metallic fibers in certain areas. It is a little heavier, but not too much, and should be much more durable."

I ran my hand across the clothes. He was right. Although there was a sense of hardness different from normal clothing it still felt soft and flexible.

"Hmm...this would be very useful indeed." The president said as he inspected them.

"Right? Haha, you can count on me when it comes to this stuff." He laughed. "They should all fit quite well, even for you Kenjirou. Also, check out these vests!"

I took what look like a bullet proof vest and tried it on. It was a little heavy yet it fit perfectly. Despite its look it was very comfortable to wear.

"It's almost as if I was wearing nothing at all." I said with glee as I twirled around, marveling at the new clothes.

"Right? Isn't it awesome! Oh, don't forget to try these as well. These are undershirts that I designed and weaved with a special pattern. They should be able to even stop the piercing of a sharpened blade!"

"That's amazing!"

"Heck yeah it is! Oh, oh! I also have a bunch of these other..."

As I watched Senpai pulled out more equipment, I couldn't help but giggled at his excitement. "It's really impressive he's able to do all of this. Senpai really is amazing."

"Despite his looks, Mitsuhide does work the hardest out of all of us. I don't think we would have gotten anywhere without him." The president chimed in with a smile.

"Ah shucks, you guys. I mean, I am pretty awesome and...Hey! The heck do you mean despite his looks?!"

* * *

"Since we got the defenses covered, I think we should move to the important stuff. Come on, take a look at these." Senpai said as he brought us to another table. It was full of cellular phones.

"What are all these?" I asked curiously.

"They are all cellphones I modified myself to be explosives." He replied proudly. "Ryuuko, while no doubt you were doing well with those knives and such, it might be better if you used something like this instead."

"I-I see..."

"It is impossible to find things like grenades in Artificial. Mitsuhide, by rigging the cellphones and overcharging their battery and systems, can cause them to be powerful bomb-like weapons on par with actual explosives. Although Mitsuhide, won't you need to be inside to rig them?" The president asked with concern.

"Ah, that's the genius of all this. I made these to activate specifically without the need of me having to prime them beforehand. While they still do move on my signal, as long as you turn them on and throw them, they work. Of course, while I took care to make sure they won't cause any detriment to us as the users, you still have to be careful about the distance. They do pack quite a wallop." He explained.

"Is there a difference in the colors and the types of phones?" I asked as I look around. The phones were all divided into sections, each having a different kind of color and different types of phones.

"Yes, I'm glad you asked. I experimented on various types and try to make a variety of explosives. The yellow ones, the flip phones, are chargebombs. When activated, they discharge a burst of electricity to stun and fry anything within its range. The red colored ones are firebombs, due to the lithium battery inside of them, they ignite and can stay ablaze, and those black pagers are..." He explained gleefully.

"Senpai is really into this, isn't he?" I whispered to the president.

"Yes, he loves doing the explanations. It's why I let him do the talking when we need to, although there are risks, like as we were with you before." The president sighed.

"Anyway, I made them so they would be easily accessible, especially for you Ryuuko. You should take a few and test them out later if you can."

"T-thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I laughed nervously.

"Kenjirou you too. Just make sure you don't crush them, with those big hands of yours."

"Yes, thank you Mitsuhide."

"Now, it's time to move on to the main reason I brought you here."

"Eh? There's more?!" I cried out in surprise.

"Of course! You thought those little things were what I wanted to show you? No, no. Now come and behold!" He declared as we laid our eyes on a mysterious box he brought out.

"This is...-!"

I stepped back in surprise upon opening the box and witnessing what Senpai had in store for us. Inside the box was what seemed to be a hand pistol, although it look strange and different from any I have seen before.

"Mitsuhide, you...you made a gun?!" The president exclaimed.

It was small, looking as if it could easily be covered if I wrapped my had around it, and looked almost crudely made. What's more, rather than an actual gun barrel, there was instead something that looked oddly like metal rods fashioned on two ends with various metal coiling wires wrapped around, and a screen from a touchphone on the back.

"Cool, huh? But, actually this is a..."

"A coilgun!" I gasped.

"Oh? I'm surprise you know what it is Ryuuko." Senpai replied with amusement.

"I've read about it before in books. Using electromagnetism through multiple coils, it supercharges its projectile like a sort of accelerator to fire it at high speed. But I've never seen a real one before." I said as I picked it up carefully and held it in my hand. The gun was a perfect fit, and very light weight.

"W-wow! You're exactly right. Haha, I'm glad you know so much about it. Saves me the long explanation about how it works." He chuckled, almost sounding disappointed.

"So this was the secret project you've told us you've been working on. I'm impressed you finally finished it." The president said. "Does it work?"

"Well, I just finished it and haven't fully tested it yet. It's still a prototype and I'm not 100% sure on if it will fully function as I want it to." He replied as he scratched his head. "But this one, I made specifically with someone like Ryuuko in mind."

"Huh? How so?" I asked curiously, while still inspecting the gun.

"Well, since Kenjirou won't be able to use it due to those meat mittens of his and Takuya preferring to rely more on his blades, the only one who could find a use for it is you, Ryuuko. I'm handing it to you so you can have a more ease to use weapon. It's why I modeled the handle to fit your hand." He replied with delight.

"Is that so? Well, no wonder it fits so well. It almost feel like a natural part of my body." I said happily as I aimed it about.

"But what will you use for projectiles? A coilgun this small will be limited to the ammunitions it can have. From the look of it, it's more of a pea shooter. The only things that might fit would be small rocks but I'm not sure if they could be charged enough to be fired and could jam." I asked him.

"True, true. That's why I'm sticking with size AAA batteries. Check the grip underneath."

I quickly flipped the gun around and popped open the bottom. It seems it was designed as a magazine slot.

"I've organized the batteries into magazines to allow for quick firing. Due to the weight of them, each can only hold about...6 shots. Although, since you only have one arm you might have to holster it first before you can pop them in. I haven't finished that yet, but I should be able to make a holster that fits best for you by later today, as well as have the ammunition ready. "

"I see. It'll be very useful." I beamed happily.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mitsuhide, if you're going to be using batteries as projectiles wouldn't it be dangerous? Couldn't it explode within the gun?" The president suddenly asked with concern as he adjusted his glasses. "And also, Takatora, have you ever fired a gun before?"

"Ah...no, never." I replied meekly.

"Yet you know so much about how it works. Ha, it was the same with the knives too. Despite you saying you never held one before, you got even Takuya praising you for being able to handle them so well."

"He did?" The president's eye widen in surprise. "That's intriguing!"

"J-just a little..."

"Are you sure you're actually not some weapons fanatic?" Senpai joked.

"Of course not, senpai! I just...I just read a lot of it in books and tend to pick up information about them here and there." My face turned red from embarrassment, as I shy away from their gaze while playing with my hair.

"Well anyway, going back to the gun, even if Ryuuko had never fired a gun before there is no need to worry. In fact, she doesn't have to even worry about firing it at all. Ah yes, that's the beauty of this baby. The one who'll be firing this weapon is going to be me!"

"Huh?!" We both cried out in surprise. What in the world does he mean?

"The design of this weapon is that there is a terminal inside. I've included features of a cellphone so I can even pop out a live chat. It is of course impossible to perfectly calibrate the coils automatically to be working as it's supposed to, due to the limited resources we had, and to normally generate the sufficient power needed to properly operate each coil accurately, so I'm going to have to personally handle it from the inside. So by using me as the operator within,"

"You can perfectly charge and time each of the coil, so that each shot will fire without trouble or delay." I finished for him.

"Yes! Yes! Heh, wow. It's kind of nice to finally have someone who can understand." He chuckled. "And the batteries won't explode until it fires out. I'll make sure of that."

"Operating within, then does that mean you're going to be staying in the gun at all times?" The president asked.

"I'm still going to be handling the rest of our equipment with my system, but yep. For the most part, I'm going to be specifically sticking with Ryuuko." He declared.

"Eh?! Y-you are? Crap..." I blurted out, before quickly catching myself.

"What was that?" Senpai asked, a sudden shift in his tone of voice.

"Umm...errr..." I scrambled to find a way to explain, but my mind was drawing a blank as I saw the change in the look on his face.

"Ryuuko, do you not like that idea?"

"Wha...no! No, not at all Senpai! I think it would be...umm..." I fumbled as I spoke, slowly backing away from him.

"Because from the sound of it, it's almost as if you would preferred against it."

I tried to think of an excuse, but as his eyes glared at me through the screen I felt that no matter what I say it wouldn't matter.

"Senpai...please don't take this the wrong way but, you make me uncomfortable." I sighed as I finally allowed the words to leave my mouth.

He was silent as his face changed from anger to a look of surprise, as if he had not expected that response. I watched as he was about to open his mouth only to close it again without uttering anything.

"...I see." He finally said, sounding dejected.

"Umm...please don't be mad. It's just, I'm not used to such "familiarity". I...I think you're a, errr...nice person, but it's just...just..."

"No..., I understand. You're feeling awkward around me, especially after what happened a few days ago. It's fine. I guess, I have been a bit overly friendly to you, a stranger and an underclassman."

There was a sad look in his eyes as he turned away from me.

"Mitsuhide, I'm sure she doesn't mean any offens-" The president finally tried to interject.

"You know, I'm still super busy today. Why don't you guys go back to as you were and let me finish my work here. Kenjirou, Takatora, I'll see you two later." He said, suddenly speaking to me in a more formal manner.

"Umm...senpai!" I tried to protest but felt a giant hand on my shoulder. Looking back, I saw president shaking his head as he signaled us to leave.

"Mitsuhide, we'll leave you to it then."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

We watched the door slide closed in front of us and heard a click, as Senpai promptly kicked us out.

"I really didn't mean to upset him like that. President, I'm sorry." I said.

"Hmph...please don't take it too hard. It's not your fault." He reassured.

"Even so, I'm not sure if I should have said those things." I hung my head in shame as I tried to find words to explain myself.

"Do you dislike Mitsuhide?" The president asked.

"No! Of course not!" I quickly replied. "However, I can't say I like him either."

"I see..." As the president spoke I caught a glimpse of a sad look on his face. It was only for a moment, before he noticed me staring and promptly looked away while he adjusting his glasses.

"Mitsuhide is quite sensitive when it comes to things like this. He's a good person, but it is not to say he doesn't leave a certain impression on people."

"Is that so?"

"Ahem...I hope that you will be able to look past his faults. But, it's not to say I don't understand how you feel about him. Now then, let's go back to the clubroom."

"Y-yes." I replied as I followed closely behind.

As I thought about what he said, I felt guilty. Not just about senpai, but to the others as well.

The A.R.C., this research club; even now I still haven't given them a reply on the matter of joining. As I calmly thought about everything, I found that I still knew nothing about any of them. Of the president, of Hideyoshi, of Mitsuhide-senpai.

Yet, as I am thrown into all of this I could not help but drag them all along with me.

Artificial; this fake world. That strange person; Alma. That other place outside they called "Eden".

Everything felt like a mess as I desperately tried to understand it all, but was only met with more confusion. However, there is one thing I can confirm as I tried to wrap my head around all this;

It's that I'm useless. That I could do nothing on my own.

And I hate it.


	29. Chapter 21: Intermission

Juntaro wasn't mad, but he was still peeved. He wasn't sad, yet he felt hurt. He knew that Ryuuko didn't mean anything by what she said; however he couldn't help but still feel ticked off.

"Dammit." He cursed, as he sat alone within the electronic network of his workshop. The sound of machinery were buzzing all around him. Usually they were just white noise but right now, they were so loud that it was pissing him off.

"She said, that I make her uncomfortable. That she's not used to such familiarity. Hmph...what's wrong with trying to be friendly?" He asked himself. Of course he knew the answer, but it was still hard to swallow. He had hope what happened earlier was over and done with, but...

"I guess it isn't so easy when it comes to real people. Ugh..."

He was tired.

He felt weak.

The noise of all the machinery was really annoying the hell out of him.

Through his network, he suddenly dialed a phone number. He did not know what to do but whenever that happens, he would just do this unconsciously. After all, although he didn't want to admit it, he was troubled.

"Hello? Who is it?" Came a bubbly voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, it's me!" He replied in the happiest tone he could muster.

"Ah! Big brother!" The voice excitedly chimed. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at club. Umm...I'm going to be late today, Kirika."

"Eeeeeh? Really? And I was going to be cooking your favorites tonight. You're the worst big brother!" She whined playfully.

"Please don't say that. You're going to make me cry." He also replied playfully, yet at the same time it did not felt like a lie. But he found himself laughing. His little sister was the same as ever, and hearing her voice calmed him down, just a bit.

"What's wrong? You sound strange. Did something happen?" Kirika suddenly asked.

"Huh? No, no! I'm fine! Same old, same old! Haha!" Juntaro quickly tried to play it off.

"Hmmm...I don't believe you. Something is wrong. Are you being bullied again?!" She gasped. "Tell me who it is! I'll make them pay!"

"No! I told you, I'm fine! It's just..." He paused, trying to think of what to say. Carefully, he asked;

"Kirika, do you think I'm a terrible person?"

"Of course I do." She replied immediately without a hint of hesitation.

"EH!?"

"You're loud mouthed, arrogant, mean spirited, and insensitive to everyone but yourself." Every single word stabbed him like a knife.

"H-How could you say all that?!" He cried out in shock.

"I'm just telling the truth. You are the absolute worst. If I could give you a rank...hmm...you would be somewhere between garbage and scum. No, maybe a little lower?"

Juntaro almost fell over. It was too much. He knew that she was technically right. No, she was absolutely right. Yet to hear her speak so bluntly really hurt. He almost felt like bursting into tears.

"But..." She continued. "You're my big brother, and I still love you."

A smile spread across his face as he heard those words.

"So, what happened? Tell me, don't try to lie. I'll know!" Kirika demanded.

Juntaro chuckled. He really can't hide anything from her. Taking a deep breath, he began to talk.

"Recently, I got to know someone. I said some things and...well, I thought that it would be all done and over with, but it turns out now they think I'm making them uncomfortable."

"Were you being your usual self?"

"...Yes..." He responded shamefully.

He heard his sister give a weary sigh. "Big brother, why must you be like this. Let me guess, the person you spoke to was a girl? Did you like her?"

"What?! No! She was a girl, yes but..."

"Good! Because you remember our promise was that you are not allowed to be with another girl unless I approved of her!" She declared.

"To me she's just a kid. She's not my type." He quickly reassured her. "But, she is someone that I'm going to have to work with on a...err...project. It's important that we are to be able to work together, but I don't know what to do to make everything less awkward."

"Muuu...why must you be so terrible at interacting with other people. Now tell me, did you apologize to her?"

"What? No, of course not! I did nothing wron-"

"You are such an IDIOT!" She suddenly screamed, nearly sending him flying. "This is why I say you're insensitive to everyone but yourself! You're calling her a kid but you're the most childish one here!"

"But...but...!"

"No buts! Apologize to her! Then treat her to some mint double chocolate chip ice cream and actually pay for it yourself!"

"I don't think she likes mint chocolate ice cream..."

"I'm hanging up now! Make sure you do as I say. And come home as soon as club is done. I'll wait for you."

"...Of course." Juntaro replied, feeling a lump in his throat. "I love you..."

"I know, big brother."

**BEEP**

He sat there in silence as he thought about all the things his sister said. Despite it being against his character, he knew she was right. She was always right. He let out a weary sigh at her perceptiveness and the thought of how he is such an idiot.

"It never gets easier...lying to you." He mumbled, as he felt the tears running down his cheeks.


	30. Chapter 22

Today was the day. I was alone in the female changing room. My stomach felt like it was tied in multiple tight knots. My legs could not stop shaking from a mix of fear and anticipation. As I got dressed, my hand was trembling so much that I couldn't even button my clothes up properly.

I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm really scared...

**SMACK**

I slapped myself.

"What am I even thinking?! If I don't do this, Asumi and everybody in this world would be in danger!" I yelled at myself. "I can't let that happen. I have to...I must protect them!"

But even so, I was still scared.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Takatora, are you almost ready?" Called a gruff voice from outside the changing room.

"Y-yes! Just a minute!" I responded.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I didn't have a choice.

"Whether I want to or not, I must do this." I pulled my glove on with my teeth and clutched my fist. The memory of my recent encounter with Alma filled my mind, as I thought about all that they had said.

"I...I'm not a monster." I said out loud, with every ounce of courage I could muster. "I'm human, and I won't let them have their way with me anymore!"

Slowly, I could feel myself calming down. That's right...I can do this. I will do this, for the sake of everybody. These thoughts gave me strength, as I made my way towards the door.

Every step, my heart beating with confidence.

But deep down, I was still scared.

* * *

The boys waved to me as I made my way towards them. They were all fully dressed and armed.

"Takatora, good to see you." The president called to me. He was sporting an oversized bullet-proof vest over his uniform. It was huge and looked so heavy, yet it didn't seem as if it bothered him one bit. He loomed over us, like a giant statue. His hands were bandaged, and he wielded what looked to be a make-shifted pair of brass knuckles that wrapped over his fists. His eyes were glaring, but filled with determination that shone through even his glasses. On his face was a terrifying scowl, one that could easily send shivers down your spine, yet this time; I was not scared. Instead, it brought me a strange feeling of ease, as it was a look of command.

"Let's do this." Hideyoshi said, smiling as he adjusted the headphones that fully covered his ears and draped over his head. Compare to the president and me, he was not wearing as much protective gear, but was still fully armed. Throughout his body were sheaths, carefully lined in specific positions, each specially designed so that they would be locked in place yet was supposed to still able to be pulled out with ease. I counted at least 8, not including any of those that might be hidden underneath his clothes. On his face was a relaxed yet confident look, as if he was more than ready for all of this. Looking at him, it also gave me a feeling of confidence as well.

"I've already locked on to the coordinates we need to go. With all our preparations completed, we can move out any time. Ryuu-... I mean, Takatora, are you ready?" Senpai stumbled as he spoke to me in a more formal tone.

I carefully took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Yes, I am."

"Awesome."

I wanted as senpai then transferred himself to me. I was wearing a special fitted bullet proof vest over my uniform, with utility belts wrapped around my chest and waist above my skirt. They were all made with pockets focusing on the left side of my body, each containing color labeled cellphones, yet were also carefully weighed on the right side so I would not lose balance. Strapped on the side of my left thigh, just above my sheath, was a holster that senpai made for me to carry the coilgun. I pulled it out with ease and feel it hum the moment senpai jumped into it.

"Alright everybody, let's go!"

* * *

We made our way through the city, following the coordinates provided. The blazing sun blared down on us and sweat was rolling down my neck as we trudged on. We were moving at a steady pace, as of importance, yet we were not in a hurry. I gazed at the back of the boys, wondering if they were also scared.

Could it be that this speed we were at was not because we could not go any faster but instead because we want to savor the little time we currently have here? These thoughts were flooding my head, making me nervous and very anxious, yet I also felt a sense of ease at the idea that they might be just the same as me.

"Turn a corner on this alley, and it should be there." Senpai announced.

Following his directions, we all stepped into the narrow alleyway and in the distanced, we were greeted with the sight of a Channel. It hid in the shadows of this darken alleyway yet was illuminating, as if a beacon that called to us as we slowly approached it. Everyone promptly stopped in front of the ominous shining door.

**BABUMP BABUMP BABUMP**

I could hear it. Not just the sound of my own wildly thumping heart, but of the others as well.

"So this is it then. Through this door, we will face our destinies. Heh..." Hideyoshi chuckled, yet his voice trembled as he spoke.

"Hmph..." The president grunted in response. I could see the sweat on his giant forehead.

Nobody moved. Everyone was frozen, as if we were all desperately trying to prolong this brief moment of peace.

"So, shall we go?" The president's gruff voice finally broke the silence as he reached his giant hand out to the handle.

"Wait..." Suddenly came a tense voice from my body. It was senpai.

Everyone turned to him as he popped out from a live chat.

"What's wrong Mitsuhide?" The president asked with concern.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment. But, I have something to say." He spoke sheepishly.

"Heh, of course you do, senpai. You always have something to say." Hideyoshi chuckled. I could see on his face a look of relief.

"Oh, shut up Takuya. A...anyway. Um...I want to talk with Takatora."

"What is it?" I tilted my head as I awaited his response.

He took a deep breath as he began to speak.

"The other day, I said some...things. Despite during that time, I think we all got caught up in the moment and...I mean, no. Um.. Anyway, what I mean to say is that, umm..." He was struggling, as if trying to find the right words.

"I s-shouldn't have been so insensitive to your problems. And your feelings, at that time. It was not right of me to speak to you like that and...and..."

"Senpai..."

"I'm s-sorry." He choked out as he bowed to me through the screen. His voice was shaking, as if just saying the words was taking all the courage and energy out of him.

I stared at him in silence, as he peeked his eye out to check my response.

"If you like, I can treat you to some mint double chocolate chip ice cream...?"

"Senpai, thank you." I smiled. He looked up at me in surprise when he heard my words. "You reached your hand out to me, when I was at my lowest. You tried your best to make me feel welcome, even though it was a bit awkward. And not just you;"

I looked at the faces of the President and Hideyoshi.

"President, Hideyoshi, thank you as well. All of you; you risked your lives to help me. And even now, you are getting yourselves involved in something that was because of me. After that incident, I don't think I have ever felt so scared and alone, but during these last few days you were all there for me. You've accepted me, despite all that I've said and what I've become."

As I spoke, I could feel the hard thumping of my heart as I carefully moved my hand across my chest. The rhythmic beating, I felt it with every breath I take. Yet, I felt a wave of confidence as I looked at all of them, and the words that I want express came to me with ease.

"I'm scared. I'm really scared. Even now, my legs won't stop shaking when I think about what is to come. But, I still feel I can move on. It is because thanks to all of you, I know that I am not alone. That's why, I have just one more request;"

Taking a deep breath, I placed my feet together and bowed my head deeply.

"My name is Takatora Ryuuko, second year. Please, let me join the Artificial Research Club!" I spoke firmly and formally.

Everyone was silent as I finally gave my answer to the club. There was no hesitation in my voice, for I have fully and thoroughly accepted the proposal. I want to join the A.R.C. I want to be a part of them.

"Of course." Came the reply of a rough yet kind voice. I picked my head up and saw the kind smile of the President. He was not scary, not one bit.

"As the sitting president of the club; I, Nobunaga Kenjirou, welcome you. Takatora Ryuuko; Welcome, to the A.R.C."

He placed his left hand out to me. They were so big, at least twice the size of my own. Looking at them, a feeling of happiness came over me as I carefully reached my own toward his.

Ah...it was also warm. Just like Asumi's. Just like Hideyoshi's. The president's hand that fully enveloped my own felt so hard and rough, like touching stone, yet there was still such warmth as he shook my hand with unexpected gentleness.

It was so strange. It was just a handshake, but for the first time in my life; I felt acceptance.

That as if, I was finally a part of something and I feel so happy.

"Thank you, president." I replied with a warm smile.

"A new member of our club! Woohoo!" Senpai cried out in joy.

"We're going to have to celebrate. What say that all of us go to karaoke for a welcome party after all of this?" Hideyoshi suggested with a big smile.

"Karaoke?" I asked in surprise.

"No good?"

"Takuya, you idiot! How are we going to have karaoke if none of us could even sing?!" Senpai interjected.

"Ahem...actually, when I was younger I sang Enka before." The president coughed, his face a look of embarrassment and pride.

"EEEEH?!" We all cried out in unison.

"That's amazing President!" I squealed in excitement at such an amazing discovery.

"Kenjirou you could sing?! And Enka no less?"

"This I got to see! Prez, you have to show us! Let's hurry up and get this over with so we can do this!"

We all burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

There was no doubt that we were all scared. Yet despite that, we were all laughing and smiling together.

"Now, it is time. Everybody;" The president declared as we all composed ourselves again and turned back towards the Channel.

"A.R.C., let's move out!"

The president grabbed the door handle and swung it open with great force. A blinding flash of light enveloped all of us as we stepped through it together.


	31. Chapter 23

The noxious scent was so strong. With no wind, it felt as if we stepped into a thick smog of rotting flesh and blood. It seems to wrap around us, like a heavy blanket. The terrible odor of death; a foul and sour smell that subtly leaves behind a sickening sweet taste as it force its way into our noses and chokes us with every breath we take.

"Ugh, I don't think I will ever get used to the smell of this place." I heard Hideyoshi mumbled as he held his nose in disgust. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with any of this, Prez."

"Hmph..." The president grunted in reply as he shone his flashlight around this darkened world.

Fields of mysterious flowers, as far as the eye can see, growing on top of the strange liquid that covered the ground. The entire land was dyed red by the unnatural glow of the empty dark skies.

"I'm not detecting anything yet. From the looks of it, we have some ways to go before reaching the given coordinates. Ryuuko, how are you doing?" Senpai asked me.

I could not respond. The moment our feet touched this land, I found myself hyperventilating. My lungs felt as if they were collapsing and I wheezed and gasped for air.

"Ryuuko? RYUUKO!"

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

My heart was beating so hard. Like a drum, its rapid rhythms vibrating throughout my body. My arm and legs were shaking uncontrollably, and everything felt so cold, as if suddenly all the warmth in my body was sucked away. I was struggling to stand. I was struggling to breathe.

"Takatora! Breathe! You have to take a deep breath." I heard the President cried out as he ran over to me.

"Ha...ha..." Only raspy gasps passed through my mouth. As I looked around, all the terrible memories of this place came racing back to me. The pain. The terror. The despair. It was all so vivid, as if I was reliving them again.

I fell to my knees, a splash of the disgusting liquid soaked my legs and skirt, as I clasped my hand over my mouth. My stomach was burning. I could feel its content trying to come up as I desperately fought to keep it down. The combination of the terrifying trauma and the nauseating yet familiar smell of this horrid world was strangling me.

"Takatora..., you must stay strong! We're here for you!" Hideyoshi said to me as he got down on one knee and looked into my eyes.

Deep green eyes. They stared intensely at me, filled with worry yet at the same time I could also feel a sense of trust. Not just his but as I looked around, I could also see it in the president's as well. They were all standing by me.

"Everything is going to be okay." Hideyoshi reassured, a smile on his face. A sad smile, yet a look of assurance and serenity.

Slowly, slowly...I could feel myself calming down. I steadied my breathing, as I inhaled and exhaled slowly. The scent of this world was still awful yet with every breath I could feel myself normalizing.

"Are you feeling better now?" He reached his hand out to me.

I nodded my head as I took his hand and carefully picked myself up. They were so warm. I could feel it spreading across my body as my fingers wrapped around his.

"I'm sorry...I'll...I'll endure." I stammered.

"Don't be." He shook his head. "Take your time and steady yourself. All of us will do everything we can to help. We're all in this together after all."

I smiled back weakly at his kind words. He was right. We are all in this together. And we still have something we must do. I took another deep breath as I fought to adapt to this awful environment.

It will be difficult, but I won't give up just yet, I thought to myself as I straightened my back.

"L-let us keep going."

* * *

We quietly and slowly made our way to the ruined city. Hiding behind the buildings, we carefully sneaked around and tried to stay out of the main streets and its flickering lights. The president was our vanguard, taking the lead and peeking out of the buildings to signal the rest of us to follow. But as we got a little further in and began to see there wasn't anything within sight, we picked up our pace and moved more freely.

The city was silent, with only the sound of our muffled footsteps. It was quiet, too quiet. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I firmly gripped my coil gun, readying for anything that might happen.

"There's still nothing. Well, this is interesting." Senpai announced to us.

"Looks like we're lucky, not running into any of those monsters...yet. But senpai, you better make sure of it this time. We don't want a repeat of what happened before." Hideyoshi scoffed. "Just relaxing in that fancy gun of yours, I'm surprise you could even add a live chat on that thing."

"Yeah, yeah. I've made upgrades to my system since then, using data from our last encounter with those things. I'm sending out multiple frequency and checking for any and all different signs of movements." He immediately snapped back. "Not just those monsters, but I can detect if there is anything that might move; be it the smallest rock falling, or the slightest swaying of those flowers being blown by the wind. Also, the heck you mean "just relaxing"? I'm currently running every one of our equipment right now!"

"Heh, of course you are. Although, I'm not sure how useful your new system is considering there isn't even a gust of wind in this damn place."

"You-"

"Stop it, both of you. Stay focus!" The president growled.

As we finally stepped out on to the main streets, we shined our flashlights around. Remembering what had happened when I first came to this place, I anxiously checked for any signs of mutilated corpses that might be hiding in the shadows.

"B-before, there were a ton of corpses on these streets." I said, as I tried to swallow my anxiety. "I saw them turn into those m-monsters. We have to be careful of them."

"Indeed. However..." He ran his flashlight along the streets. "There's nothing here."

He was right. The streets were empty. Not a corpse, a body part or even a drop of blood. Almost as if everything had been cleaned out.

"Is it possible, since that Alma person is expecting us, they might have gotten rid of them?" I heard Hideyoshi pondered.

"If so, what a considerate bastard." Senpai snickered. "Or they could be hiding deeper within, waiting to ambush us the moment we let our guard down."

"Senpai, don't jinx it..."

"I won't. That's why I'm spreading my scanner further."

* * *

We continued to move through the desolated city. From senpai's systems, it seems over an hour has passed since we came into this place. Yet, throughout the entire time, there have just been nothing. It was even more creepy.

My hand were hurting as I continued to squeeze tightly the handle of the gun, my entire body felt hot and sticky from the sweat. I wasn't as scared as before, but now instead, paranoia gripped my mind. Every flickering shadow, every little sound of the others shuffling, caused me to jump. My body tightening up as we moved.

"Takatora, you're really tense." Hideyoshi suddenly said to me as he slowed his steps and began walking besides me.

"Well yeah. Of course I am." I replied, a little annoyed at hearing such an obvious thing. "Shouldn't we all be on the edge? We are in a danger zone, yet nothing is happening. Wouldn't anybody feel the same in this situation?"

Yet when I looked at him, I could see that he wasn't. He still looked as if he was ready for anything, yet he was also laid back. It was baffling.

"You have to relax. In or out of battle, you must be flexible so you can be ready for anything. Don't drop your guard, but don't constraint yourself. It'll only make you more exhausted."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to relax myself. I was still feeling tense and my mind was still running wild, but I loosened the grip on the coilgun just a little bit.

"I guess you would know best, teacher." I chuckled. He smirked in response and moved ahead.

"Mitsuhide, how much further are we from the coordinates?"

"About 400m from your location. If you move at your current pace it'll take about...hmm...20 minutes. I'm still not picking sign of...well, anything."

I heard the president let out a sigh, a mix of tiredness and relief. "If that's the case, what say we take a rest?" He said to us.

We stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, we won't let our guard down but exhorting ourselves won't do us any good. If Mitsuhide is saying there isn't anything, then we should be able to take a quick breather and replenish ourselves." He turned to me specifically as he spoke.

There was some words of truth in what he was saying. We had been moving nonstop since we arrived here while keeping up our guards. My muscles ached and my breathing was heavy, with every step becoming more and more tiring. The equipment felt cumbersome, as if they had suddenly increased in weight. Yet, I did not say anything in the fear of distracting and being a hindrance to our mission.

"It does feel like it's been an eternity. Being able to sit for a little bit and rest our legs would be great." Hideyoshi scratched his head as he chimed in.

"That would be nice." I agreed, nodding my head.

"I'm still on the lookout so don't worry. If anything changes at all, I'll alert you immediately." Senpai told us as we looked around and tried to find somewhere we could move to rest.

"How about over there?" I suggested as I pointed to a small abandon building at the far side of the streets we were at. It was being overshadowed by the larger buildings around it, as if it was hiding. There were no windows but instead just doors. From the looks of it, as we got closer, it appears to be either an old house or an old shop.

**CREAK**

The doors of the abandon building let out an old squeak, like a gate that haven't been oiled for years, when the president pulled it open with great force. The moment it was open, Hideyoshi and I immediately held our noses and nearly gagged. The musty odor from inside came rushing out, like opening an expired can of meat, and was mixing with the horrible smell on the outside. While we were almost just about to get used to the obnoxious smell, the building's sudden draft brought about an even more revolting scent.

"Gah! The inside smells worse than the outside! Must we stay in here?" Hideyoshi exclaimed as he carefully stepped through the door.

"It is safer to be in cover than to be out in the open." The president grunted in response.

"Yeah, but it is also better to be able to rest without having to throw up."

"Quit your complaining and just go in." Senpai scoffed.

Cautiously, we shined our flashlights around the room to make sure nothing was lurking in the shadows, waiting to ambush us.

"Nothing here. Good, I'll make a light." The president said as he took out a cellphone and promptly threw it on the ground. A bright flash emulated from it and flooded the room with light.

As my eyes began to adjust to the sudden light, I looked around in surprise.  
"This place is...!"

Throughout the room, there were shelves filled with books! I unconsciously let out a little cry of glee but quickly caught myself. As I turned to the boys, I could see them looking away while trying not to laugh, causing me to suddenly feel a rush of embarrassment.

"A bookstore, huh? This is surprising." I heard the president said as he looked around.

Trying to control myself, yet still a little excited, I moved closer to the shelves to inspect them. The shelves looked ancient yet, just like everything outside, there were neither dust nor any sort of damage. However, the books on the other hand were not so fortunate. Compared to the shelves, the books were in terrible condition. All of them looked as if they were melting and so fragile, that even touching them might cause them to crumble into a pile of mush.

"How awful...!" I cried out. Why were only the books affected? It was just too strange and unfair.

Even so, carefully, I reached my hand out for a book on the shelf. The moment my finger touched; I could feel a grossly soft sensation. As I tried to pull it out, I could hear a disgusting slop as the cover of this book was sticking to another and nearly tore off the moment I tried to move it. After a little struggle, I was finally able to hold it in my hand. The book felt so wet and sticky, almost as if it had been submerged in water.

"What a terrible sight to see. For all the books to be in such bad conditions, had there been a flood?" I sighed sadly. All the words inside were smudged and nearly illegible. While I was able to make out some of the writings, it was a struggle to even read it, with the pages themselves being glued together with each other. It was almost impossible to flip through without tearing. "Such a shame..."

"Are there actual words in that book?" I suddenly heard Hideyoshi asked.

"Y-yes. Why would there not be? It is a book, even in such a sorry state." His question took me by surprise. That he would ask me such an odd question...

"Oh, that's a big find. May I see it?" The president asked as I watched him reached his hand out for a book.

"Ah wait! The books are very fragile!" I cried out as I immediately stopped him. "If you touch them, you'll destroy them!"

He looked at me, startled. Nervously, he pulled his hand away and slowly took a step back. "Ah...right. Takatora, do you enjoy reading?"

"Very much." I felt my chest tighten as I replied. "My dream is...was to be a novelist."

"I see..."

"President, from the way you and Hideyoshi sound, I'm guessing the books in Artificial..,"

"No, they are all empty. As if the contents have been wiped, not a single word. Not just books but newspapers and everything on the internet and online." He answered me in a rough yet sad tone of voice. "It was why we struggled to find information. Only thanks to Mitsuhide we were able to discovery anything."

Hearing his answer broke my heart. "How horrible...In the past few days, I hadn't been able to read anything. I...had a feeling, ever since you told me of how Artificial try to rid of anything that might contradict it and the real world yet, I didn't want it to be so." I could feel the book smushing and forming an imprint of my hand as I slightly squeezed into it. Carefully, I lessen my grip so that it would not be destroyed as I stared at the illegible words written on the sloppy pages.

"Not everything was completely wiped out. When I first tried to gather information, I had a theory that Artificial might have contained a sort of database. You see, while it tried to erase and hide everything, being a fake copy of our world, I hypothesize that there has to be some metadata remaining somewhere. Turns out, I was half right." Mitsuhide-senpai suddenly interjected. "It was tricky and took quite a bit of time, but I was able to dive deep into Artificial's electronic network and archives. There, I was able to datamined all the things we currently know as well as a few bonuses."

My eyes widen as he spoke. "Senpai! Does that mean...?!"

"Yep! I was able to find some books. Although, they didn't seem to be anything special, I still have them in my datafiles." He beamed with delight.

"That's wonderful! Senpai, please allow me to read them later!" I nearly leapt for joy from hearing his announcement.

"Eh? S-sure. Heh...man, you're really excited. I guess you really are quite the bookworm." He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, senpai." I giggled as I turned back to the book in my hand.

"I wasn't meaning to..., anyway, can you even read that? Is it really that interesting?"

"No, unfortunately. But even so, just being able to see words again...it gives me a sense of joy." I smiled shyly. "After all that had happened, I really do just want to be able to quietly read. To forget all of these horrible things."

"We can't do that just yet." The president grumbled.

"I know." I looked up at him as I carefully place the book down. "It is sad, to have to leave all these books behind, but we must move on."

Everyone was quiet.

"Mitsuhide, is it possible for you to scan and add all these books into your datafiles?" The president suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Eh? Yeah, I could do that, no prob. But it might take some time."

"Then I'll leave it to you."

"President...!" I looked at him in shock. "But...what of the coordinates?"

"From what you told us about that Alma person, they knew about us and what we have been doing as the A.R.C. In other words, they've been watching us this whole time and I'm sure they still are." Hideyoshi spoke up. "With the way this place is as well, they probably already know that we're here. So I say, we let that bastard wait a little longer for us."

"That's risky. Alma...what if they get angry. We don't know what they are capable of." I replied, worried.

"Then we'll just have to deal with it when it comes. We're not here for Alma, but instead for all the people in Artificial. There might be a chance we could find some important information from all these books that could help us greatly. And since right now, we are able to rest without much needed worry, it is the time. We can't let such an opportunity pass us by." The president explained as he calmly adjusted his glasses.

I looked at the smiling faces of the two boys. I felt worried. What if Alma decide to launch a surprise attack while we were doing all this? Yet...I also felt happy.

"President...thank you." I said with a smile, my heart filling with a warm feeling of gratitude.

"Hey, you're not going to thank me as well? I am doing all the hard work." Senpai laughed.

"Thank you as well senpai, you're the best." I giggled.

"You're only going to inflate his already massive ego by saying that." Hideyoshi scoffed.

"Oh, shut up Takuya."


	32. Chapter 23: Intermission

"It'll take about another 5 minutes before I can finish scanning, but I'm not sure if I can fully amend all the words in them books." Juntaro stated as he continued to compile the books into his datafile.

"So even you can't fully restore their contents, Senpai?" Ryuuko asked, disappointed, as she carefully pulled out another book to read.

"I'll try to do what I can but these books, they really took a hard hit."

Silently watching all of this, Takuya stood back as he read their conversations. It was almost funny, how relaxed everyone was right now despite being in what was supposed to be a perilous situation. However, he also felt relieved. His eyes were fixed on Ryuuko, watching her as she flipped through the book in her hand.

"It must be nice..." Takuya snickered.

Only moments earlier, she was a nervous wreck. As if just taking a step in this hellhole was causing her unimaginable pain. Yet now, it was as if she had not a care nor worry in the world. Smiling so happily with a book in her hand. It was such a radical shift that he was honestly envious of her.

"There's no way that she gotten over any of this. No one could, but that she could still smile after all that has happen from just this...I'm jealous. I'm really jealous." He thought to himself, as he carefully touched the headphones on his head.

How long has it been since he had join this club? How long has it been, since he had to go through a situation similar to her?

As he pondered to himself, he could feel the old emotions from those time stirring up within him. No, it never left. Maybe he had mellowed out, calmed down just a bit, but it was definitely still here. The anger and hatred; for all that has happened to him. It was still there, and it felt like it was choking him.

He let out a weary sigh, as he tried to shake away those thoughts and continued his gaze on Ryuuko.

It was such a beautiful sight, the sparkle in the girl's eyes as she engrossed herself in the book. It was a nostalgic sight, the image of a person getting lost in doing what they love. Just glancing at her, Takuya felt his chest tighten and he tried his hardest to swallow his feelings. Slowly, he reached his hands into a pocket underneath his uniform's vest and pulled out the small case containing his instrument.

Carefully opening the case, he stared at the 4 neatly placed pieces of his flute. During the whole trip, although he was instructing Ryuuko to relax, he was also just as tense as she was. Yet, he felt that he could not show it. The case, his instrument; it had always kept him calm when he knew it was with him.

But as he continue to stare at it, he could feel his anger and hatred growing. His hands started to tremble as he slowly closed them around the case. But just as he was about to crush it a large shadow suddenly loomed over him, breaking his concentration.

He looked up to see Kenjirou leaning besides him and met with his piercing eyes.

"You're not thinking of playing that right now, are you Hideyoshi?"

"And if I am?" Takuya chuckled as he read the words from the president's lips.

"Hmph... I would say it might not be the time nor place, but I'm not against it." He smiled. "It has been some time since we last heard you played."

"I've probably gotten rusty."

"I highly doubt that. You and I both know; such a thing is an impossibility."

Takuya snickered at the president's retort.

"To say such a thing to me, has Senpai's asshole-ness finally rubbed off on you Prez?" Takuya scoffed.

Kenjirou carefully adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps. But it might be, that I feel close enough to you to know you wouldn't take such a thing to heart."

"Heh... you're not wrong." He looked back down at his case containing his instrument. Despite his reluctance to accept it, the big guy was right.

"No matter how much I despise it, it's just how it is, isn't it? It was the reason I was born, and no matter how much I despise the fact, there's nothing I can do about it." Takuya voice was low and serious as he spoke.

"Hideyoshi..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be... now isn't the time for this type of pity party." Takuya vigorously shook his head as he snapped himself out of his slump. "We should focus on what we have to do right now. Isn't that right, Prez?"

"Hmph..." Kenjirou gave a grunt in reply as he adjusted his glasses again.

Chuckling at the big guy's gruff agreement, Takuya turned his gaze back to Ryuuko only to see that she was staring right back at him.

"Urk!"

The awkward moment when their eyes met, it brought about the sudden realization that she might had been watching them this whole time. He watched as she put down her book and came towards them.

"That case... it's that flute of yours, isn't it? Were you thinking of playing?"

"Huh?" The unexpected question he read from her lips took him by surprise, as well as the strange look of excitement on her face.

"Well? Are you?" She asked again with anticipation.

"N-No, not right now." He finally replied shyly. "I don't think this is the time nor place."

"Oh... you're right." She gave a disappointed look. "But I would love to be able to hear you play again. Ah, I know! How about you play for me sometime later?"

"Eh?" Takuya scratched his head. They were in such a dangerous place, yet she asked from him such a silly thing. He was at a loss for words on how to respond to such the sudden request.

"Umm.., I don't really do request."

"Is that so? But your music was so beautiful. I really do want to hear it again."

Takuya face felt hot as he read the compliment from her lips. There was such excitement in Ryuuko's eyes as she spoke that he didn't know what to do.

"I-I guess I can make an exception this time." He replied nervously as he finally gave in to her request.

"Really? Thank you."

Takuya heart was beating rapidly as he saw the smile on Ryuuko's face. He quickly turned his head away from her and hid his face in embarrassment.

"How... how could she just smile like that?" He thought to himself. But as he met with her eyes again, he also felt excited at the thought of someone wanting to hear him play.

"I might be a little rusty, though. Don't expect too much." He chuckled.

"Even so, I'm looking forward to it." She replied kindly.

The moment he read those words off her lips, he heard it;

"I'll be looking forward to your performance." Came a beautiful voice from deep within his mind.

"Ah!" He cried out as a sudden splitting pain erupted in his head.

"Hideyoshi?!"

"What's wrong?!"

The President and Ryuuko ran to him the moment they saw him grabbed his head in pain.

"I'm...I'm fine."

"What happened?" Kenjirou asked with concern.

"I'm just feeling amped up about our mission, that's all." Takuya laughed nervously, trying to play off what has happened.

"I see..."

"Hideyoshi..." Seeing the worried and confused look of his clubmates, as he picked himself up and shook his head.

Although his head still ached, his heart was beating with excitement. It was just a brief moment, but it came back to him. Another memory, and there is no doubt in his mind anymore it was because of her. Takuya could almost laugh out loud, but he quickly controlled himself.

"Takatora, I'm looking forward to playing for you too."

Hearing his words, the worried look on her face disappeared, and her smile returned. "It's a promise then."

"Prez, you too. I think it'll be better if I have an audience to play to, don't you think?"

"Huh? Hmph..., that would be very nice, yes. I can hardly wait." Kenjirou chuckled as he graciously accepted his proposal.

"Hey, what about me? Takuya, how come you never offered to play music for me?" Juntaro sniggered as he suddenly appeared on his live chat. "Mister overachiever who can play over twelve different instruments. What a showoff..."

"Wait, twelve different instruments?" Ryuuko let out a look of surprise.

"Senpai, saying stuff like that is why I don't do anything for you. You might think I don't know what you're saying but I can understand everything leaving your lips. And by the way, it's thirteen. The triangle also counts."

"A-amazing! That's amazing!"

"More like conceited. What kind of arrogant dork needs to know how to play that many instruments." Juntaro scoffed.

"Senpai, you-!"

"Mitsuhide, am I to assume you are done with scanning all the books?" Kenjirou quickly intervened, breaking the two up before they got any further.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's all done."

"Good, then we should get going then. Is everyone fully rested and ready?" He turned to Ryuuko and Takuya.

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm about as ready as can be, Prez."

"Then let us leave."

Quickly packing up everything, they quietly left the building and returned to their original objective.


	33. Chapter 24

"Amazing. Absolutely nothing. I really don't know if I should be delighted or pissed off at such an anti-climactic turn of events." I heard senpai sighed.

"It is too quiet. Such a thing should make no sense in this place." The president responded gruffly. "God, how I despise this world..."

"How much further? We're close, aren't we?" Hideyoshi asked while looking around.

"It should only be about 30m from here. And I'm still not detecting anything at all! Good damn, I'm feeling like a real idiot just for checking anymore." Mitsuhide-senpai laughed. "Hey, maybe we'll be done with this before night back in Artificial. Ha ha ha!"

"Heh heh..." I found myself laughing along with senpai.

It was strange. The small moment of rest earlier have given me such peace, despite us still traversing this desolated land. I felt calm. The smell of this world was still nauseating, yet it was not choking me anymore.

Of course, I was still uneasy. With every little footstep and flickering of shadows appearing within my sight I could feel my heart jump, as I firmly gripped the coilgun in my hand, but at the same time I felt slightly relaxed. There was now a strange sense of anticipation; to finish our mission and to return, but not like before when I first stepped into this world. It was a much more positive feeling.

I looked over to Hideyoshi and sneaked a glance of him smiling at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing." I smiled back.

"Look at you two, so happy and relaxed. Hey, maybe you could spread some of that joy over to me too. You know, the one having to do the most work in this hellhole?" Senpai snickered.

"Stop being such a prick, senpai. That would be my first advice." Hideyoshi snapped back.

"Psh, dumb advice."

"Ah, that reminds me. Senpai, I know this might not be the best time, but could I ask you something?" I suddenly asked.

"You might as well. Heck, we can even just sing some tunes now, cause this has pretty much just became a literal walk in the park. What is it?"

Thinking for a bit, I tried my best to express my curiosity and the question that had lingered in my mind for some time.

"Senpai, I've asked about this place, Eden, before, but you and the president told me that you do not know anything. Do you really have no information at all?"

"Huh?" I saw a look of dumbstruck, as if surprise by my sudden questioning of this matter. Scratching his head, it looked as if he was struggling to find a good way to answer me.

"Senpai?"

"Err...nope, none at all. Hell, we just recently learnt the name of this world from you. Eden, was it?" He chuckled. "Good grief, that Alma person sure has a sense of humor. I can't tell if it is a hilarious joke, or some terrible irony. Don't you think so, Kenjirou?"

"Hmph..." The president gave us a grunt in reply without even looking back at us.

"But...you were able to get information on Artificial. How is it possible you did not find anything at all about this place? It couldn't be that you never came to this world before, since it seems all of you knew enough to thoroughly prepare yourself for it."

"Unfortunately, you're right. We've been to these places more times than necessary, that's for sure." He sighed. "Isn't that right, Takuya?"

"More than necessary and it never gets better." Hideyoshi grumbled.

"Heh heh. Well, to answer your questions, I'm able to get information about Artificial through the electronic networks within the city. I've said that enough time to not have to explain how that works, but this place, I'm not able to find anything because there aren't any networks or terminals I could jump into. In other words, this entire craphole is a deadzone. There is nothing I can do here."

"Huh?! But what about these streetlamps? There are lights and electricity...aren't there?"

Senpai let out another tired sigh, as if it wasn't the first time he had been asked such a thing.

"The electricity that power those things aren't the same as an electronic network. I can't just jump into them, at least not without being killed." He said in a slightly irritated tone.

"I see..." I replied, a little perplexed. "I don't really understand but I didn't know it would be dangerous for you."

"Think of it like this; in my electronic world, it's like the streets. The places I could travel through, the network, is the sidewalks, and each device with a terminal and outlet I can enter into is like a store or a building. However, there are also the roads, which is the electrical currents. They move like a nonstop super-fast highway, and if I try to step into it, I'll get run over and die. At least, if I stay too long without jumping out."

"How long is too long?" I asked curiously.

"Eh..., less than a blink of an eye. It is electronic waves, so they move instantaneously. Don't worry too much about it. All you need to know is that, there are places I can go and can't go. To survive I need devices to jump into, like a cellphone, and I can get hurt as well." He suddenly started chuckling. "I guess in the end, I'm still human. Ain't that so, Takuya?"

"You're such a pain, senpai..." I heard him mumbled.

"Heh heh."

I thought carefully about what senpai told me. I had figure it was strange that him, being a being of data, would even be possible to feel anything at all or that he was at any risk compared to the rest of us. They told me he was trapped in his own world, yet I had assumed out of all of us, he would have the most freedom not being flesh and blood.

"Senpai, from the way you spoke, you would still be able to move along in this world, although just slightly. For example, a lightning strike or even a small spark of electricity, could still allow you to travel as long as there is someplace connected you can jump to, could you not? Maybe even just a small burst of static as well?" I pondered, a little intrigue.

"Hmm...I suppose. Never really tried it, since that sounds risky as hell and I would prefer not dying."

"God forbid you have to worry about risking your life like we do, senpai." Hideyoshi chuckled.

"I AM risking my life! Just as much as you are." He snapped back angrily.

"Sure you are. That's why you installed all of that into your gun. I bet you could watch an entire movie in there."

"Oh shut up. There isn't nearly enough space in here. The best I could do is maybe a 20 minutes short video, but even that's pushing it. Then again, like you would know anything about electronical processing or engineering."

"Try me, Mitsuhide-senpai. I can outperform you within a week."

"You arrogant piece of shi-"

"Either way," I quickly intervened. "It does make sense now why the coilgun you gave me have so much components compared to a more simpler one. Not to mention, you're probably doing a lot of work just running everything and keeping us safe right now. You're very impressive, senpai."

"Heh, I am pretty cool aren't I? Compared to those two, I am the best." He boasted with his arms crossed, a big grin spread across his face. As he laughed, I heard the sound of groaning from the president and Hideyoshi in response.

"But I still don't get how you could have no information at all. When we were at that bookstore earlier, you were all surprised that there were even books with contents! There is no doubt that if we searched this place, I'm sure we could find lots of information." I said eagerly.

"I'm sure we could if we had the same leisure as now, without the worries of being killed by those monsters." Hideyoshi interjected.

"Ah..." The thought had nearly slipped my mind. "R-right."

"You really didn't think the way this place is today is how it normally is, did you?" Senpai laughed. "Unfortunately, all the times we've been here, this place was swarming with those damn monsters. They attack anyone they could find, and nobody is safe. Yeah...nobody was safe..."

Senpai suddenly got quiet, as a sad look sprawled across his face. "Dammit...why is it like this today? Why couldn't it have been like this when we were with her?"

"Her?" The sudden mention of somebody piqued my interest. "Whose her?"

"Ah, you wouldn't know of course. I'm talking about our original club pre-"

"Mitsuhide!" The president interrupted. His sudden voice caused us to jump in surprise, as it nearly echoed throughout the empty ruins. Turning back to us, I saw on his face a look I have never seen before.

"W-what is it Kenjirou?"

"Maybe instead of yapping, you should focus! The same goes for all of you." He commanded while adjusting his glasses. "Now, how much further are we?"

"We're already here."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right location?" The president asked.

"I'm positive. This is the exact coordinates that was given to us from the app."

"But...there's nothing here." I said.

The coordinate we shortly arrived at was no different from the rest of the areas we've been walking through. As we searched around, looking for clues to the reason we were sent here, we found nothing. The same ruined buildings and ominous flickering streetlamps that hung over us, with no sign of life anywhere to be seen.

"This doesn't make any sense. Takatora, did Alma tell you anything else about what to do when you arrived at this location?" The president asked me, slight wariness in his voice.

"Eh? N-no. All they told me was to go here and that I'll be given answers." I replied nervously.

"Then why...?"

"Hmm...Prez, something is not right."

We all turned to Hideyoshi. The entire time he had been silent as we were discussing the strangeness of our destination. He was scratching his chin, as if in deep thought.

"What is it Hideyoshi? Do you notice something?" The president asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but, senpai can you do a scan of the surrounding buildings for us? Check for its composition and internal structures." He suddenly requested.

"Why would I do that?" Senpai snapped but the president glared at him. "Err...r-right on it!"

"What's going on? Please tell us." I asked.

"Take a closer look at these buildings." He replied as we walked towards an abandon building. "Although from a distance they look the same as the rest of the environment, there's something strange about them."

"Really?"

Taking a more careful look at the building, he was right. None of the walls looked like they were melting. In fact, they looked almost brand new.

"These buildings, they're not the same as the rest we've passed by." The president exclaimed.

"But, how could that be?" I gasped.

**BEEP BEEP**

"Hey, I'm done with the scanning. I hate to admit it, but seems Takuya was on to something. All the buildings within a 10m radius, they're hollow!"

"What?"

"Yeah. There is nothing inside them, almost as if they were just giant boxes. I also scanned the elements in them and compared to the rest of the other buildings, none of them match. It's almost as if we've wandered into a whole different world."

"What does this all mean?" I asked, completely lost.

"It means, this area isn't a part of the rest of this world." Hideyoshi explained. "Could it be possible, that this entire area was created by Alma for the sole purpose of meeting us?"

"I see...but if that was the case, then where are they?" The president pondered.

"Heh, maybe we just have to call them out. You know, a greeting to let them know we're here."

"HEY ASSHOLE! WE'RE HERE!" Senpai took a deep breath and shouted.

"Senpai! What are you doing?!" I gasped.

"What? I'm sure the bastard already know we're here. They could at least have the curtesy to show their faces if they're to make us wander through this craphole."

"Mitsuhide, that was a poor choice of decision. We don't know what awaits us, so it is still best to keep your volume to a minimum." The president reprimanded.

"What's there to worry? I have a full diagnostic of this entire area. Nothing can come up to us without triggering my scanner, so we're as safe as safe can be. If anything, I'm pissed off that I have to strain myself dealing with all this crap, but our VIP still hasn't shown us their pretty little face yet."

"Senpai, doing something stupid like that is the fastest way to get us all killed. How about you not drop your guard just yet?" Hideyoshi snapped angrily.

"Oh shut up. I know what to do."

Preparing ourselves, we grabbed our weapons and kept our eyes peeled for anything, yet as we awaited we were met with only silence. There was still nothing. No signs of any changes at all, no signs of any life.

"See. Nothing. What a waste of time this all is." Senpai chuckled, sounding relieved. "So, what do we do now? Go home and get an early start on the pre-party?"

"God the things you say, senpai. It makes me almost grateful for being deaf...but yeah, what now Prez? It doesn't seem like waiting here will accomplish anything." Hideyoshi asked.

"Hmm..." The president was quiet as he decided on our next move.

"President, we mustn't forget why we came here in the first place. To protect the people of Artificial..." I quickly reminded him, my hands squeezing the coilgun tightly. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I knew our purpose being here, however the urge of wanting to leave was eating at me. It was such a selfish desire, but more than anything right now; I want to go home.

"I haven't forgotten our original objective." He reassured. "But even so, standing here isn't going to do us any good. As of now, even if there isn't anything at the moment, we're sitting ducks. It might be best if we make a swift retreat for the time being."

"We should head back to Artificial and monitor to make sure there hasn't been any changes or danger that might have occurred while we have been gone. I don't like how quiet this place is right now, and makes me wonder if it might be some kind of trap to lure us away from Artificial itself."

"That's...that's a good point." I nodded my head as I thought about such a possibility as well.

"Hmph...then, any objections?" He asked us.

I looked around to see that no one objected. Also nodding my head, I followed along as we made our way out of this area. But as we were about to leave, a voice suddenly came into my ears.

"You've kept me waiting, Takatora Ryuuko."

"ALMA!" I cried out, spinning around to the familiar voice.

"What?! Alma?"

"Where?!"

The president and Hideyoshi immediately drew their weapons as they quickly jumped in front of me while frantically searching the area.

"No way! I don't see anyone anywhere!"

"Takatora, where are they?!"

"I-I heard their voice! They-they're here!" I desperately scanned the area but saw nothing. A chill ran down my spine at the thought that Alma has been here this entire time, watching us, yet nowhere to be seen. Something is wrong; how...how am I able to hear their voice so clearly?!"

"Impossible! There's nothing showing up on my scanners. There's no way...wait...wha-WHAT THE HELL?!" Senpai suddenly screamed.

"Mitsuhide, what's going on?!"

"My system is not responding! I'm...I'm being hacked?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FU%&^%#$!"

"Senpai!" I called out to him when his voice suddenly devolved into a swirl of incomprehensible gibberish. "President, what is happening?!"

"Calm yourself, Takatora. There is no use in panicking, you'll only tire yourself out." The president replied coldly as he adjusted his glasses. "But don't let your guard down."

"Eh?"

"The prez is right. Don't worry, we got this." Hideyoshi chuckled. "So that bastard's finally showing themselves. About damn time!"

Both of them were surprisingly calm, as if they had expected something like this. I was still in shock, my heart beating like hard drums as I was panicking on what to make of the situation.

"How...how are you two so relaxed right now? I don't understand."

"Takatora, remember what I told you about being flexible and ready for anything? Well, this is one of those time." He said with a big smile. "Losing your head and acting like a dumbass isn't going to help. So Prez, what're we to do now?"

"Well, first off, I'm waiting for Mitsuhide to stop screaming." The president sighed.

"MOTHERF&$ SON OF A C#$ %$# &! YOU THINK YOU CAN $%$# MY SYSTEM?! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS YOU $%#!# #&%! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Senpai cursed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Are you done?"

Senpai took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm cool. Still pissed off, but I'm good."

"Then do you think you can pinpoint the location of Alma?"

"That's a negative. My entire system has been jammed to hell and I'm effectively blinded right now. I can barely even locate a pebble on the ground, let alone some ephemeral asshole that slipped through my scanners with absolute ease. However, you should be happy to know I was able to make a quick scan of the area we're in and can tell you that there's some strange barrier placed around us. We're pretty much trapped here, with no escape."

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard Hideyoshi chuckle in annoyance. "Then at the very least, do you think you can keep track of us and warn us of any sudden changes?"

"What do you think I'm struggling to do right now?! I'm fighting to take back control of my system at this very moment and as soon as I'm done, I'm going after that bastard!"

"W-what are we supposed to do then?! We can't possibly just stay here and be on guard forever!" I exclaimed.

"Hmph...it is quite a predicament. I had expected there to be some sort of trap awaiting us, yet for them to still pull a fast one on us like this..." The president shook his head in disappointment. "Curses...the best we can do for now is stick closely together. Takatora, that goes especially for you. Don't leave our sights."

"Huh?!"

"I've said before, that you're the one being most targeted among us. Stay close to us, no matter what." He growled.

"Y-yes!"

**BZZT**

I suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket. Carefully holstering my gun, I pulled out my cellphone. The app that Alma had given me was opened but unlike before, it was different. Rather than coordinates or a map, instead there was now a picture of what looks to be a silver tree that covered my entire screen.

"Wha...what is this?" A strange pulsating feeling resonated in my hand, as my finger accidentally touched the screen.

"TEROS NOVAES' LINK ESTABLISHED. ACCESS GRANTED: WELCOME...EVE."

"KYAAA!" I screamed as a sudden pillar of light erupted from my phone and shot up towards the sky. A powerful gust of wind blew out as I watched the two boys around me being thrown back.

"GAAAH!"

"WHOA!"

**WHOOSH**

"Everyone!" I cried out in horror as they were tossed aside. They struggled to get to their feet, but it was as if they were being pressured to the ground by some mysterious force.

In my hand, my phone was shining. The brilliant light stung my eyes, as I struggled to even glance at it.

Then, I felt it. The embrace of a deathly cold hand.

I turn my head to see Alma standing beside me, a frightening smile on their face. A wave of fear spread throughout my body as I met with their terrifying soul-less eyes. A chilling shiver went down my spine, as they slowly wrapped their hands around my body.

"Let's go, Takatora Ryuuko." Came a whisper in my ear.

"No!" I protested as trying to fight back but I could not move. My body was completely frozen.

"TAKATORA!" I heard the president cried out to me; his arm outstretched as he desperately fought to get closer before being blown away. He was thrown into a nearby building, smashing into the wall with great force.

**CRASH**

"P-president!" I called to him but my words did not come out.

The last thing I witnessed was the sight of the heavens above us shattering, like shards of broken glass, before finally being pulled away by an unknown force.


	34. Chapter 24: Intermission

The sudden wind blew at them with such force that he could not even get close. Kenjirou watched as the powerful whirlwind swirled around the spot where Ryuuko was. In her hand was a blinding pillar of light, rushing out from her cellphone and piercing the sky. She was covering her eyes, as she stood in the eye of the storm.

Then for just a brief moment; he saw it. The figure of a silver haired person, a being of indistinguishable gender, suddenly appeared behind Ryuuko. He watched in dismay as the figure slowly wrapped their hands around Ryuuko and began to pull her away.

"TAKATORA!" Kenjirou struggled back to his feet and ran with all his strength towards the girl, his hands desperately trying to grab hold of her, but he was immediately pushed back. It was almost as if there was an invisible barrier between them.

He looked to see Ryuuko standing there, unable to even move, with a terrified look on her face. She turned to them and weakly mouthed the word "help" before the malevolent winds tore into his body, shredding his skin and violently throwing him back.

**WHAM**

"UGH!" He smashed into a building with tremendous force. Disoriented, he struggled to get up but his body refused to move.

"PREZ!" Kenjirou heard Takuya cried out to him. His eyes moved to meet with the gaze of the figure, but their inhuman eyes only give a glance, as if looking down on them like insignificant insects. A sadistic smirk slowly appeared on their face, as if to mock their helplessness.

And then, they vanished.

"NO!"

Kenjirou and Takuya scrambled back to their feet and quickly ran to where Ryuuko was but there was no trace of the girl.

"MITSUHIDE, WHERE DID THEY GO!?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know! She completely disappeared from my scanner! This...this isn't possible!"

"God freaking dammit! Why the hell can't you do anything right you useless asshole?!" Takuya screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SONOVA-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Kenjirou could barely contain his anger as he shouted in rage at the two. Rage boiled within him, not only from the pathetic bickering of his two clubmates but also from the shame of his failure. To not even be able to protect the one person they were supposed to, he gritted his teeth so hard blood gushed from his gums.

"Mitsuhide, do everything you can to locate Takatora! Track her down, no matter what!"

"Working on it!"

"Prez, look! Up in the sky!"

Darting his head upwards, he laid eyes on the horrific scene of the dark skies splitting apart. Cracks formed where the pillar of light had previously touched and was getting bigger, tearing across the skies like a broken window.

**CRASH**

Kenjirou held his ears as a deafening sound of glass shattering erupted throughout the land. The grounds shook violently, and the entire area was suddenly flooded with a blinding flash of light that poured out of the heavens.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"KENJIROU, TAKUYA, WATCH OUT!" Juntaro warned them as the sudden pieces fell from the skies like a meteor shower. Kenjirou immediately grabbed Takuya and dove for cover just as the fragments came down upon them and pierced their bodies.

"PREZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"SHUT YOU MOUTH AND STAY DOWN!" Kenjirou roared.

"YOU BIG IDIOT! YOU WANT TO DIE!?" Takuya angrily protested as he struggled to break free from his tight hold. But the president stayed firm, pinning his friend down and shielding him even as an untold number of the shards continued to ripped into his body.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW YOU GOD DAMN MORON!"

"I told you...SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Kenjirou could not feel any of this, but he was losing too much blood. They were like daggers; the pieces of the falling skies were tearing him apart and there was no telling when the downpour will end. Desperately, he fought to keep himself together.

"At the very least," He thought, "I can save Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide." These thoughts were all he could mustered as he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away.

Then, the trembling grounds around them finally broke apart. A flash of light enveloped the boys as they fell through the floor into an abyss of white.


	35. Chapter 25

When Takuya finally came to, he was greeted with an immediate assault to his various senses. A sudden shock of illumination nearly burnt his retinas as he tried to opened his eyes. No longer was it the dark world he was in earlier, but instead a plane of brilliance so bright he could barely look up. Then came the notice of a strange scent.

Before, the rotting smell of death clung to him but now in the air there was a new and different smell. A sweet aroma of freshness and vegetation, a completely alien smell that stung his nose.

"Ugh...Argh!" He coughed as he struggled to pick himself up. Everything hurts. His whole body was throbbing like mad, and there was a feeling of extraordinary pressure. It was as if he was being crushed, his muscles ached, and he could barely move. Struggling to stand, he could only weakly limp before falling to the ground again as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

There he laid on the ground, helpless as he desperately tried to adjust to his surroundings.

Greenery, a breathtaking field stretching as far as the eye can see. A dazzling plane that he has never seen before. Thinking that he was just hallucinating, he furiously blinked his eyes and struggled to his back.

"Uwaah!" He cried out in pain as he fell over with a hard thud. He was not dreaming, the agonizing pain through his body confirmed that. Looking up he could see lights shining down, so bright that they were almost blinding him. The skies above him were not skies, but instead a parasol like cover that went on almost forever beyond the horizons.

It was hard to see but as he squinted his eyes, he could make out what looked to be tree leaves. The lights themselves came from the endless amount of glitters hanging high above, glimmering down like stars in a night sky.

"Where...where am I?" He weakly mumbled as his eyes slowly moved across the strange scenery. He wriggled what little parts of the body he could still move, but he was completely paralyzed by pain. Unable to do anything, he could only close his eyes again...

* * *

**BZZT BZZT**

Suddenly jolted awake by the feeling of a vibration in his pocket, Takuya opened his eyes to another blinding flash of light as he threw his hands over his face. Finally able to move again, although in a daze, he carefully picked himself up.

The stale taste of blood swirled in his mouth as he spat it out, telling him that he had been sleeping for a good amount of time. His body ached and there was still a feeling of pressure, but he was no longer paralyzed, as the pain had significantly numbed down.

**BZZT BZZT**

Another feeling of vibration. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"Takuya, thank god!" Came the appearance of a frantic Juntaro as he was banging on the screen.

"Senpai?! What's going on?"

"No time for that! I'm down to less than 2% of power on this phone and there's no place for me to jump to!" Mouth the words from his lips, a look of fear on his face.

Takuya glanced over to the power and saw that he was right. His battery was on critical and could turn off at any moment.

"Please, you've got to help me! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"O-okay! What do I do?"

"Do you have any of the chargebombs I made for you?! The yellow flip phones!"

Takuya quickly ran his hands across his clothes but began to panic as he noticed much of his equipment were missing.

"I got one!" He let out a breath of relief as he was finally able to pull out the desired item from his back pocket.

"Oh god, YES! Quickly, turn it on and place it on top of this phone then step back!" Juntaro instructed.

Takuya nodded as he hastily did as he was told and moved a safe distance away. A blinding flash of electricity then burst from the flip phone, causing him to cover his eyes in surprise. Peeking through his fingers, he watched as the electricity was absorbed into his cellphone.

"Phew..." Juntaro gave a sigh of relief as he popped out from a live chat. "That was way too close for comfort."

"Senpai? What happened?" He asked as he reached for the phone, but pulled his hand back in pain from a sudden jolt of static on his fingers. "Ow!"

"Whoa, hold on! Don't touch me yet! I'm still pretty hot." He warned.

"Senpai, what did you do?"

"It's a little crude, but I manually converted and took in the electricity from the chargebomb." He explained. "Of course, I couldn't take in the full amount and had to disperse most of it, so it wouldn't ruined the internal circuitry, but I was able to at least charge the phone."

"You can do that?"

"It's just an emergency conversion. Even now, I'm only at 56%. Damn, I'll barely last an hour at this rate." Juntaro clicked his tongue.

"That doesn't sound good. Are you going to be alright? That was the only one I had." Takuya asked with concern as he carefully picked up his phone from the ground.

"For now, it'll have to do. I'm still rebooting my systems. They were knocked offline when we were suddenly thrown into that fiasco earlier. Although, I'm going to have to keep my energy usage to a minimum and can only run the essentials." He sighed. "Speaking of which, what the heck happened?"

"You're asking me? I was going to ask you the same question. The last thing I remember was everything turning white and the Prez...wait a minute." Takuya suddenly realized. "W-where is the Prez?"

"Huh?! You're telling me you hadn't noticed he wasn't with you? What the hell, man!?" Juntaro yelled at him.

"I just woke up! I don't even know where I am right now!"

"Alright, hold on. My scanner if still processing—HOLY CRAP! What the hell Is all this?" Juntaro exclaimed as he finally started to looked around. "Is that grass? What's with all this light from—the sky?! Wait, is that even sky? Are those stars?! And what the holy heck is that over there?!"

"What are you talking abou-" Takuya's jaw dropped the moment he laid eyes on where Juntaro was pointing. In front of him stood a monumental silvery tower that stretched far and wide.

"Is...is that a tree?!" Juntaro exclaimed.

"A tree?!"

There were no words that could be used to fully describe the colossal structure before them. Calling it a tree was indeed the only closest description they could use. Pure silver, the surface was almost like a radiant glass crystal. Its height reached so far past the skies that it almost seems as if part of the heavens, like a pillar that descended from above and embedded itself to the very earth they stood on.

Surrounding them was a field of flowers, too numerous to count and completely alien from any known species, that spread far beyond their sights. Like a never-ending grove along the base of the tree, they were blending together with the evergreens. Protruding from the ground near the tree were colossal roots that spread throughout the area, shining silver and reflecting the lights that came down from above like shards of mirrors. They were almost translucent as they shoot out and coiled around the tree itself, wrapping like glass hands that spiral upwards.

"This... is this thing organic?" Takuya gasped as he fixed his gaze upon the bewildering sight.

The tree did not look like it was a living being. Its sterile color and shape were more reminiscent of something mechanical yet at the same time there was a strange semblance of life.

As if the tree was slightly trembling.

**BABUMP BABUMP BABUMP**

Takuya felt it. A resonance, like the beating of an artery from a colossal being, was coming from the tree. It was calling to him, with each pulse beckoning him closer and closer.

"Takuya!"

The sudden vibration of his phone snapped him out of his eerie trance. He vigerously shook his head as he got control of himself again.

"Senpai, what is that thing?"

"It is a tree. I'm only able to do a limited scan, due to running at minimum power, but that is without a doubt a tree of some sort. It's...it's a living creature. No, maybe "creatures", as in plural, would be more correct"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm detecting multiple life signatures from that thing. Although there's only a single tree, it's almost as if I'm reading the life signals of numerous others. There's too many to count. " Juntaro explained.

"I...I don't understand." Takuya exclaimed, baffled.

"Anyways, you have to find Kenjirou and get out of here! I'm getting a bad feeling from all this. This place isn't the same place as we were before, and it definitely isn't safe."

"So where are we?"

"I don't know! That's what I'm telling you. I've tried checking that app we were given but it's been disabled, and I can't access it anymore."

"Then where is the Prez? Can you at least locate him?" Takuya asked.

"I'm trying, but I can't pinpoint his exact location. But he's here, somewhere near that tree. He's alive, at least that's what his life signature is telling me, but it's weak. You have to go get him."

"Alright, got it."

"Takuya, you have to be careful. Something strange is going on." Juntaro cautioned him.

* * *

"PREZ!" Takuya called out to him when he finally found the unconscious body of the president, embedded within the roots of the great tree. Numerous thick threads of silver were wrapped around him, stringing him up tightly as if trying to absorb him.

"He's...he's alive isn't he?!"

"Just barely. You have to get him out of there! I can see his life signature getting weaker by the moment." Juntaro demanded.

"Tch! Dammit!" Takuya cursed as he ran towards Kenjirou's body.

"Ah! Takuya wait!"

Not being able to read his warning, Takuya grabbed hold of the roots entangling Kenjirou with his hands. But the moment he made contact; an intense burst of pain erupted throughout his body.

"AAAARGH!" He screamed as he was thrown back with great force. The palm of his left hand throbbed violently, as if it had been set on fire. "Wha...what the hell?!"

"I tried to warn you! From my analysis of that tree, it's releasing a high concentration of phytochemical. Touching it is dangerous!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER ASSHOLE!?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FREAKIN' ASK!"

"Ugh..."

"Kenjirou!"

Seeing the weak stirring of their club president, the two immediately stopped fighting and turned back to the objective at hand.

"Okay, so touching that thing is a no go. But if the Prez is being wrapped up by it, that makes it all the more necessary we get him out of there!" Takuya exclaimed. "Senpai, any suggestions?"

"Huh?! W-what do you want me to do?"

"Oh for fu-! You're useless! Fine, I'll do it myself!" Takuya spat as he pulled out his knives and rushed towards where Kenjirou was imprisoned, plunging them into the roots.

**SCREEEEEECH**

"AAAH!" Juntaro screamed as he covered his ears to the sound of a horrible screech suddenly emulating from the tree. It was a blood curdling sound reminiscent of a wild animal, so loud it nearly broke the glass of the cellphone. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TREE IS THIS?!"

**CLANG CLANG CLANG**

Takuya relentlessly tore into the tree. He could not hear the screams, even as they got louder with every cut, yet he could still feel the increasing force of the sound waves as it reverberated throughout his body.

With every stab from his knives, he could also feel his insides being crushed, from his organs down to his bones. The increasing shockwaves threaten to blow every vein in his body and his head felt like it was about to explode. A taste of blood flooded his mouth, as he felt them splurting out of his orifaces.

"TAKUYA, STOP THIS ALREADY!" Juntaro begged as the very ground itself began to shake violently.

"RELEASE...THE PREZ!" He hollered as he poured every ounce of strength into his arms and continued to mercilessly ripped into the silvery holds of the president.

**CRASH**

The sound of his blades shattering echoed throughout the area as the roots finally released Kenjirou. His giant body landed on the ground with a tremendous thud, as he laid unconscious on the floor.

"Ha...haa..." Gasping for air, Takuya fell to his knees in exhaustion. Every centimeter of his body was in terrible pain as he too collapsed onto the floor.

"TAKUYA! KENJIROU! ARGH! GOD DAMN THIS USELESS ELECTRONIC PRISON!" Juntaro cursed as he slammed his fist on the screen of the cellphone, watching helplessly at the collapsed body of the two.

"Heh...*cough*...so you finally admit that body of yours suck..." Came a weak snicker.

Juntaro looked up and saw the opened eyes of his underclassmen, looking at him with a sneaking smile.

"You...you dumbass! Why the hell did you have to take it so far?!"

"Senpai...everything hurts like crazy. I'm doing my best to keep my eyes open, so at the very least let me read words from your lips that won't make me want to close them."

"...Can you still move?" Juntaro asked carefully.

"...Unfortunately, I think I still have some strength left." He sighed as he struggled to get up. "Ugh...it hurts so much..."

"Check if Kenjirou have his phone. If you can turn it on, I might be able to do something."

"Tch...fine..."

Slowly dragging himself towards the body of the president, Takuya searched his pockets for his cellphone.

"Found it..." He happily announced as he turned it on. "Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to take...a...nap..."

Watching as he collapsed on top of Kenjirou, Juntaro let out a weary sigh. He peeked at the percentage still left on his current phone.

"1%..."

Using the last of his energy, he doubled checked the status of his two friends. Seeing their life signatures indicating that they were still alive, he let out another sigh, this time of relief, before transferring himself to Kenjirou's cellphone.


	36. Chapter 25: Intermission

"Ryuuko...Ryuuko..."

"Good morning sleepyhead. Heh heh, looks like you fell asleep again."

"Eh? You're surprise to see me? Geez, what are you talking about, silly."

"A dream? Really? What was it about? Tell me!"

"Huh?! I was in it? Oh my! How embarrassing! It wasn't something l-lewd was it?! Kyaa~!

"Heh heh, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't get mad, you're a good girl. You would never have such weird dreams about me."

"Eh?! It was a nightmare? Is that so...?"

"Oh there, there...don't worry, it's over now. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Heh heh...but even so, it makes me happy to know that I'm with you even in your dreams."

"Here Ryuuko, lend me your right hand."

"Hmm...hmm...sleeping out here again. I know you're cold, so I'll warm you up."

"Everything will be okay now, Ryuuko. Don't worry."

"I will always...be with...you..."

"For...ever...a...nd...ev...er..."


	37. Chapter 26

Cold...

Everything felt so cold, as if my entire body has been incased in ice. Weakly, I moved my fingers without opening my eyes.

The sensation of movement spread across my frozen body as I felt the twitch of my muscles. A feeling of inner warmth arised, as it slowly moved to meet with the bitter outer coldness that surrounds me.

My eyelids remained closed as the two mix of feelings brought about a dreamlike trance. Half-awake, half-asleep, the lucid change of temperatures danced throughout my entire body.

Warm...cold...warm...and cold again...

Where my head was resting, I felt a familiar sensation as it was elevated above the ground. The gentle comfort of another person's lap; a strangely cold yet tender touch.

Am I still sleeping? Am I still dreaming?

I kept my eyes shut, even as blotches of light appeared in my eyelids like fireworks in the night skies. This moment of peace, I was afraid of breaking it.

"If I am to move...if I am to open my eyes; would it all end?" Came the selfish thoughts in my dazed mind as I felt tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Asumi..." Weakly, the words left my mouth. It was the only luxury I could afford, in this delicate state where my mind and body fought to stir yet remained still.

"Do not cry, Takatora Ryuuko..." Came the reply of a familiar voice, as I felt a cold yet gentle finger wiping the tears away from my face.

My eyes popped open as I leapt to my feet, only for my still slumbering legs to give out on me.

"AH!" I screamed, bracing myself for the impact. But as I fell on what should be ground, there was no pain. Where I landed was instead emptiness, as if I was stand floating in a void, yet every touch sent ripples throughout the place.

Looking down through the translucent floor was a field of flowers that stretched further than my eyes could reach. Their image was reminiscent of a mirage. Furiously shaking my head to ensure I wasn't hallucinating, I watched as they swayed and danced despite the lack of wind.

Everything was so confusing, I struggled to wrap my head on all that is around me. Neither below nor above made any sense. Where what was to be the skies, was nothing more than an empty abyss of white with no beginning nor end. Yet even so, despite the bizarre scenery that laid before me, my focus instead was turned towards the person floating in front of me.

"Alma!" I called to them, spitting the name out like poison as I met with their soul-less eyes. There they stood like the ghastly image of a phantom, floating slightly above the lucent grounds yet continuous ripples formed beneath their feet. Hearing me called their name, they responded with a disturbing smile and a small wave.

"Hello again, Takatora Ryuuko. It is good to see you." Alma spoke in a overtly casual tone, as if addressing a close friend. "I must say, you have done very well. Thanks to you, I am once again able to step foot in this world. Ah...how wonderful..."

"Wha...what are you talking about?!" I exclaimed as I nervously looked around. What did they mean, "thanks to me"? What have this psychopath done?!

"I wonder can you feel it as well, Takatora Ryuuko? The flow of emotions that pour into this world. Endlessly being spun into threads that strangles both the sinners and the innocents. How marvelous...how sickening..."

"Huh?! What are you even—I don't understand what you're saying at all!" I scoffed, baffled at their nonsensical words. Yet, for some reason, I felt a curiosity to understand what they meant. Against my better judgement, I closed my eyes.

**BABUMP**

Faint heartbeats not of my own suddenly rang out in my head, taking me by surprise. It was weak and small, yet the rhythmic beat was as if I was hearing the sounds of numerous other people all at once.

**BABUMP BABUMP BABUMP**

Slowly, the echoing of hearts grew louder, along with the gnawing feeling of panic that ate at me. But just as I was to re-open my eyes, my body suddenly got calm. No longer was my heart racing but instead was beginning to beating in sync, like beautiful music that danced throughout my mind.

It was strange, as for a brief moment—I felt a sense of indescribable happiness.

Everything...everything felt at peace.

"Ah...what...what was that?" I choked as I finally opened my eyes. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as the mysterious, yet wonderous feelings vanished as quickly as it came.

"As I have expected, you felt it. How was it, the feelings of pure bliss?" Alma snickered. I looked up to meet with a condescending smirk as they continued to speak. "But not yet. You are yet to be able to sever and free it from the cruel grasp of paradise, my dear Eve."

"Eve...you called me that before. What does it mean? Please tell me, where are we?" My voice cracked as I begged for answers. The tears were still flowing uncontrollably from my eyes, as I carefully ruminated the lingering feelings from mere moments before.

"This is Eden's "garden of mercy"; Kardea. I welcome you, Takatora Ryuuko." Alma responded as they gave me a small bow. "For you are Eve; my friend, and..."

A terrifying grin slowly spread across their emotionless face.

"Eden's destroyer."

* * *

"Hideyoshi! Hideyoshi!" Kenjirou called to his underclassmen, trying to wake him.

"Whoever is shaking me...please stop. Everything hurts like hell and you're making it worse." Takuya mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to the familiar scary looking face of his club president.

"Hideyoshi! You're awake!" He cried out in joy.

"Tsk, and I was just about to do it too. Must you ruin everything, Takuya?" Juntaro said as he popped up on his live screen.

"Senpai, I've been up for less than a minute and I already don't know what the hell you're yammering on abou-...wait a minute." He looked down to see the cellphone placed firmly on his chest before immediately leaping to his feet. "OH HELL NO-ouch! Ouch, ouch ouch!"

"Hideyoshi, take it easy. You're still hurt."

"Don't give me that crap! You were about to let that bastard do his bullcrap electrotherapy on me, weren't you?! And after what happened last time-ow...ow..." Takuya exclaimed, as he struggled to stand upright.

"...You were sleeping for a while. But rest assured, I would've stopped him if he happened to go too far." The president replied, a guilty look on his face as he helped him up.

"You sonova-! And after I specifically told you to never do that again!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I was going to set it to medium this time. It would have been fine...probably." Juntaro snickered.

"Screw you! I still have burn marks on places I didn't know could scar thanks to you, you electronic piece of shi-"

"Stop!" Kenjirou quickly jumped in and broke them up. "We have more important matters to attend to. Now, Mitsuhide tell me; what have you gathered about this place we are currently in?"

The three of them turn their face towards the colossal silvery tree that stands before them.

"Hmm...unfortunately not much. As I told you after you awoke, I'm running at minimum power. But even if I wasn't, there isn't much I could do because of the limited range of my scanner, due to the lack of any electrical outlets in this place." Juntaro sighed as he explained his predicament.

"So this place is a deadzone, as it was with where we previously came from. Then that means, the two places might be the same. Or at least, part of the same world." Takuya said.

"It's possible, I can't refute that for now. However, from what little information I was able to compile, there are two things I can confirm. Tell me, have you guys ever heard of the 「_The World Tree_」?

"「_The World Tree_」? Kenjirou asked.

"I think senpai means "the tree of the world". If I remember correctly, that's from mythology isn't it? More specifically, Norse?" Takuya contemplated as he scratched his chin.

"Yes. The 「_The World Tree_」, also known as the "tree of life" or "tree of knowledge", from various other stories, is a giant tree that is said to stand in the center of the world, that connects the heavens, earth and hell." Juntaro explained.

"But, what does that have to do with anything?" Takuya scoffed.

"I was getting to that. From my scans of this place, I have concluded, that tree standing over there is of something similar. All my readings indicate that is what's currently holding together this entire world."

"Hmph...I see."

"Whoa...that would explained why when I attacked it, it felt as if I was crushed by an incredible weight similar that to the entire world. That's crazy." Takuya exclaimed. "But what does it mean? Are we supposed to be in some mythological world or something now?"

"Don't be an idiot. This is real life, not some made-up fantasy. So even if we are to be in such a world, it wouldn't be a "mythological world", it would be reality."

"So just a roundabout way of saying yes, are we? Seriously..."

"Oh shut up."

"Mitsuhide, you said it this "World Tree" connected heaven, earth and hell, correct?" Kenjirou interjected as he slowly glanced around. "Then does that mean...this is heaven?"

"We're not dead yet, if that's what you're wondering."

"Heaven, ha! If that really was the case, then senpai would've never made it here. Not in a million years." Takuya laughed.

"Why you-!"

"I do question how we got here. If this place was somehow connected to that other world, that if somehow one was able to step into this place...could it be possible..." Kenjirou suddenly said quietly.

"...Don't get your hopes up, Prez. It'll only hurt more." Takuya interjected, as he quickly understood what Kenjirou was trying to get at.

"Hmph...I know." Kenjirou replied with a sad grimace. "Mitsuhide, what's the other thing you've confirmed?"

"That tree, it's alive."

"All trees are alive. I could've told you that, geez." Takuya sighed as if he had heard something stupid.

"Grrr...what I meant, is that the tree is sentient. When Takuya struck it before, it let out life signals not unlike an animal. The outer appearance is of a tree, but I believe that it is actually a living being, a creature of some sort. In fact, there's a large amount of life readings coming from it, as if its a compilation of multiple living things all together."

"Hmm...how curious." Kenjirou mumbled as he fixed his gaze on the giant tree.

"Prez, when you were trapped within that tree did you experienced anything at all?" Takuya asked.

"No, nothing. At least nothing that I can recall. What happened to me?"

"When we found you, you were wrapped up by that tree's strange roots and they were draining your life. Luckily we got you out of there and your body right now is nominal, but you were in terrible danger."

"I see...thank you both, for saving me. And..." A sudden look of guilt appeared on his face as he glanced over at Takuya, before turning away. "I'm sorry..."

"Tch...you're sorry? My ass you are." Takuya clicked his tongue. "You think your half-ass apology is going to be enough?"

"Huh?" Kenjirou turned back to him in surprise as he met with an angry look on his face.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" Takuya scoffed as he got closer.

**WHAM**

"Whoa! What the hell Takuya?!"

"ARGH! Damn you and that rock-hard head of yours!" Takuya cursed as he grabbed his aching fist. They were shaking, as if he had just punched a thick wall.

Unfazed by the sudden blow, Kenjirou adjusted his glasses and looked to his friend with concern.

"Are you alright, Hideyoshi?"

"You sonova-!" Takuya growled. "Now answer me, you big bastard; WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL BACK THERE?!"

"...I don't know what you mean!"

**WHAM**

Takuya's fist flew as he once again punched him in the face.

"Stop, you're only going to hurt yourself..."

"SCREW YOU!" He screamed as he threw another towards him, only for the club president to catch both his arms.

"AAAAHH!"

**CLONK**

"OOF" Kenjirou grunted as he was knocked off his feet by the sudden force of the headbutt. His head was in a daze as he looked to see Takuya towering over him, clutching his head with his right hand, as blood dripped down his face, before grabbing him by the collar with his left and pulling him up to his face.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, you self-serving sack of crap! Don't you ever DARE try to pull that heroic B.S again! This isn't the first time you've done it and, frankly, I'm sick of it! Remember this; if you are to ever die, I will never, ever, ever, EVER forgive you for betraying the promise we made to Mayu-senpai that day! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Kenjirou was silent, unable to answer him. Full of guilt, he could not even meet with his friend's glaring eyes as he shamefully looked away.

"You piece of shi-!" Takuya gritted his teeth as he prepared to punch him again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

**BZZZZT**

"UWWWAHH!" Takuya screamed in pain as a sudden jolt of electricity ran through his body, causing him to release Kenjirou and dropped to the ground.

"Mitsuhide! Stop this!"

"No, you stop this! Both of you!" Juntaro huffed. "This isn't the god damn time or place for this stupid drama of yours! If you're going to beat the crap out of each other, do it when I'm not around to watch."

"Tch...freakin' asshole."

"Shut up Takuya! Kenjirou, we have to get out of here right now. This place isn't safe, and we can't afford to stay here any longer." He exclaimed.

"But what about Takatora? We still don't know where she is." Kenjirou snapped back.

"Forget about the girl. We've already lost her when that bastard Alma took her. I saw it, when they appeared from the storm and whisked her away without a trace."

"Senpai, so you saw them too." Takuya grumbled as he shook his head and picked himself up.

"I've tried everything I could to track her down, but it's no use. She isn't even in this world, that I'm positive of. Please, let's just get out of here." He begged.

Kenjirou gritted his teeth as he weighed the predicament in his mind. He did not want to have to abandon what might be the most significant lead for the A.R.C., as well as a fellow club member, but as he looked into the tired faces of his friends he could only find himself feeling the same.

"I don't want to have to leave her either Prez, but right now there's nothing we can do." Takuya agreed reluctantly.

"...Very well. Let's get out of here."

The two quickly picked themselves up and turned away to leave.

"So senpai, how are we going to get out of here?" Takuya asked.

"Well, from the looks of it we wou-"

**RUMBLE**

Before he could finish the ground began to shake violently.

"W-w-what the hell!?"

"Seismic activity?! S-Something is happening underground! I don't know wha-"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Thundering sounds rang out from behind them as from the ground erupted giant pillars of silver.

"Those...those are the roots of the tree! But why-what's going in on?!" Juntaro cried out as warnings blared amass from his system. "Kenjirou! Takuya! Watch out, I'm getting multiple life reading from those things and t-they're the same as those monsters from before!"

"WHAT?!"

Emerging from the roots were numerous hands as they slowly stretched out and ripped from the silvery pillars. Skeletal figures of humanoid creatures dropped to the ground with a sickening splat. The pieces of the torn roots they appeared from were stuck to them as it bubbled and contorted, melting away and struggled to wrapped around their bones to form disgusting silvery white skin.

"Dear god..." Takuya gasped, fighting to hold back the churning in his stomach as they all watched in horror the scene in front of them, unable to look away even if they tried.

From the monster's limbs burst out parts of their bones as they formed blade like appendages that curved and extended like branches from a tree. Dagger like fangs shot out from their skulls as the grotesques figures let out spine-chilling cries of pain, sounds indistinguishable from animal nor human.

Where the skin was not form appeared red pores, reminiscent of eyes, that popped opened and twitched violently, scanning and searching the surrounding before finally all locking on to the two boys that were standing away from them. As the monsters slowly turned towards them, strange halo-like wreaths made of golden lights formed around their heads like crowns, floating slightly in the air without contact.

Then everything was quiet. The two groups stared at each other, both completely still as the boys held their breath. The tension in the air was suffocating, as Takuya felt the sweat from his brows slowly rolling down his head and falling from his cheeks.

**DRIP**

The monsters let out a blood curdling roar as they all immediately charged towards Takuya and Kenjirou, their fangs and claws bared.

* * *

"Eden's destroyer?" I repeated the words in shock. My entire body felt paralyzed at the thought, as my mind raced to understand what Alma meant. A destroyer...of this world? But why? But how?

"Oh, what an interesting reaction. How cute." Alma giggled. Their jeering laughter broke my confused train of thoughts as I vigorously slapped myself and looked them in the eyes.

"Explain to me! What do you mean?! E-Eden's destroyer...what nonsense!" I rebuked angrily, my body trembling as both fear and curiosity filled me. Fear of the answer to come, yet a burning desire to know what Alma is to say.

Watching as Alma's face curved to a mischievous smile, our eyes locked without break in what felt like an eternity before they finally began to speak.

"Eve is "the women of the end". A scourge who shall sever the threads wrapped tightly around the necks of humanity like a noose. To the hell brought upon this innocent world, she shall tear apart the illusions of paradise deceived by those calling themselves saviors." Alma slowly explained, not a hint of emotion in their voice.

"And like a virus, she shall infect the body of those imprisoned in ignorance and take revenge upon the lies spread by the false god who has devoured the world." As they spoke the last sentence, a terrifying look of satisfaction appeared on Alma's face.

"False god...?" I carefully repeated in disbelief. The words Alma spoke made no sense, yet it did not feel unfamiliar. As if I had heard it before, my heart raced as I struggled to comprehend.

"Takatora Ryuuko, how much do you know about the world you're currently residing in?" Alma suddenly asked.

"A-are you talking about Artificial? I w-was told it was a fake world, created to mimic our own. That where the entire population of the real world is now living in some kind of endless loop of the same day over and over again." I answered nervously. "That the people are like puppets, controlled and not able to even see beyond what they are allowed to. Is...is that true?"

"My, my...those boys really are impressive. Indeed, Takatora Ryuuko. What you have been told is quite correct." Alma mused.

"Why?! Why was Artificial created?! What purpose does it serve to imprison the people like this and why have we been taken away from our real world?! WHY HAVE YOU DONE ALL THIS?!" I demanded, All the questions I had desperately wanted answers to flew through my head and out from my mouth.

"Is that what those boys told you as well? That I'm the main cause for all of this? So it seems that in the eyes of humanity, I am the villain. How interesting."

"Don't dodge my questions! Answers...I want answers! Isn't that what you have promised me after demanding that I meet you." I screamed. At that moment, my anger overtook me. Reaching for the holster on my leg, I swiftly pulled out the coilgun and aimed it at them.

"I've had enough of your riddles and nonsense! I will never forgive you, for threatening the lives of the people and my friend. Now, SPEAK YOU MONSTER!" My finger was twitching as I held steadfast on the trigger.

Yet as I threatened them, Alma would only chuckle slightly as if amused by my outburst.

"Your wrath is quite exceptional. How quickly you are growing, Takatora Ryuuko. I'm very pleased. But it's no use. I know that "gun" cannot function without that clubmate of yours. And even if it did, you cannot harm me."

"Wha...How did you-" I immediately caught myself as I remembered that Alma knew about things they weren't there for. That they had been watching me. I looked at the coilgun, the weapon was silent without senpai in it.

An empty threat...a spur of the moment that I had hope to use to gain an upper hand, but they saw right through me. But even so, I still felt angry as I hesitantly lowered the weapon.

"Speaking of which, it seems you've gotten quite close to those boys. I wonder, do you now consider them your friends?" Alma suddenly asked coyly.

"Ugh..." I struggled as I tried to find words to speak. I did not want to give the satisfaction of answering them, but at the same time I felt compelled to reply.

"That's right. I am proud to say that I'm a member of the A.R.C., that they are my fellow club members and...and..." Taking a deep breath, I steady myself as I spoke with conviction. "That they are my friends."

"I see. It was only 3 days, yet you have changed so. You called them your friends, yet that same sentiment is not shared towards me. It saddens me very much." Alma spoke with a smile, yet their voice was a tone without emotion. It was impossible for me to tell if they were being truthful or just another trick. "But if they were your friends, why have you brought them to die?"

"Wha-?! W-what do you mean?!" I gasped.

Alma snapped their fingers and suddenly the world around us changed. Bright lights flashed in my eyes as greenery stretched before me. And as I looked ahead I saw an enormous white building towering before me. No...not a building. It was...

"A tree!?" I exclaimed.

But my attention was then shifted to the sound of screams and roars as I turned my head to see the sight of the President and Hideyoshi fighting off hordes of horrifying yet familiar monsters.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" I heard Hideyoshi cursed as I watched him get knocked to the ground. He was holding back the biting jaws of a monster as it sneered and ripped at him before plunging a knife into its skull.

"Hideyoshi!" The president called to him as he was struggling with multiple monsters leaping on top of him and tearing into his back. As he fought, he suddenly turned his head to our direction and his eyes widen as they met with mine.

"Ta...Takato-" I heard him gasped as suddenly another sound of a snap occurred and everything turn back to white.

"NO! PRESIDENT! HIDEYOSHI!" I cried out as I ran towards where they were. "WHY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!"

"I had warned you before that there was no guarantee of their safety if they were to come along, yet you still brought them. However, it is quite amusing to watch them struggle so well. For the Anti-bodies to come into defense, they must really be perceived as a threat. Wonderful." Alma chuckled.

"You...YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I pulled out a knife, my mind filled with rage.

"Oh? What do you hope to do with that? Ah, do not worry. We are quite safe from them here." Alma giggled, no change in appearance even as I held the knife directly at them.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! PULL THOSE MONSTERS BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL...I'LL...!" I threatened, as my entire body shook violently. A mix of fear and anger, as the idea of using a knife on somebody suffocated me, but in desperation to help the A.R.C. I did not know what else to do.

"Or you'll what?" Alma mocked.

Upon hearing those words, I felt myself losing control. Everything seemed to have blacked out as I lunged myself towards them, my hand gripping tightly to the knife.

"There was no going back anymore. I have no other choice. To save the others I must..." Were the only thoughts that raced through my mind.

Then everything was still. As if suddenly the world had stopped. No...not the world...it's...it's...

"Ah..." I let out a weak croak from my paralyzed body. Completely frozen, I watched as Alma slowly floated towards me, the ripples in the ground spreading apart like waves in water under their feet.

"It is unfortunate. I did not want to do this to you, my dear Eve. But your instability will only hinder you as a weapon towards the false god. Your current memory and your will, I shall reject them for you."

"A...ah..." I weakly gasped as I struggled to break free, to no avail.

"Do not worry, Takatora Ryuuko. When the next time you wake, surely we will still be...friends." Alma smiled.

"No no no NO NO NO!" I screamed internally, desperately fighting and begging as I watched, helplessly, Alma's finger moving towards my head.

I don't want it to end like this. Please, somebody help me...

"GOT YOU NOW YOU SON OF A –"

**BZZZZZZT**

"Tsk!" Alma winced as they pulled their hand back from the sudden jolt of electricity that ran through my entire body. Finally breaking free from my confinements, my body dropped to the ground as I wheezed and gasped for air.

"Ryuuko! Ryuuko! Are you alright?!" Called a familiar voice from my holster as I felt the humming of my coilgun.

"M-Mitsuhide-senpai!?"


	38. Chapter 27

"Schenpai *sniff* I'm swo glad to schee you." My words slurred as I sobbed upon seeing the smiling face of Mitsuhide-senpai appearing from his live chat.

"Whoa hey now Ryuuko, no need to cry. It'll ruin your cute face, ha ha. But unfortunately, we don't have time for a touching reunion." Senpai said before turning to Alma. "So, the crowning asshole of misery is standing right in front of me. Heya VIP, so we finally meet eh?"

"Oh my, what a pleasant surprise. Hello, child of sin. It is indeed nice to meet you. A touch shame it isn't face to face." Alma chucked in response, a mocking smile on their face.

"Why you son of a bit-!"

"SENPAI! Don't let them rile you up! Right now, the President and Hideyoshi, what is happening to them?" I quickly intervened.

"Huh? Oh yeah! They're in really big trouble right now! When your life signal suddenly appeared on my scanner, I quickly jumped to where you were but the last I saw them they were still fighting off those goddamn monsters!" Senpai exclaimed.

"W-we have to help them!"

"Yeah, I know. I overheard some of your conversations. If what you said is true then..."

We turned to see Alma grinning ear to ear as they looked towards us, a disgusting look of smug on their face. Just looking at them was infuriating, as if our problems were nothing more than mere jokes to them.

I felt the humming of energy from the coilgun in my hand, signaling its working status.

"This guy over there, is the source of all our problems. Ryuuko, the coilgun is ready at your command. Take it and fire at that bastard!"

"Eh? Y-yes!" I nodded my head as I aimed the gun at Alma.

"This is your last chance, Alma! I ask you, stop those monsters right now!" I demanded; my finger steady on the trigger. "P-Please?"

Upon hearing my added plea Alma suddenly burst out in uncontrollable laughter. It was a spine-chilling cackle that echoed throughout the void, taking both of us by surprise as I saw also the terrified look on senpai's face.

"W-w-what the hell is with this guy?! How are they able to just laugh with a gun pointed at them?!"

"Takatora Ryuuko, very good. You've finally learn to use common courtesy. That makes me very happy. Maybe there is hope for you yet." They said in a mocking tone.

"It's not anything like that! And...and I'm being serious here!" I retorted as I continued to grip tightly the gun in my hand. How could someone in such a situation still joke around like this?! It is absolutely enraging, as I fought to control my anger towards them.

"I know you are. However, please do believe me when I say that I truly want to comply with your demands, but I cannot. Even if you are to strike me down right here and now, nothing will change." Alma said without a change in the look on their face, yet their tone of voice was of little emotion, speaking in a monotone that I could not gauge their true intentions. Whether they were telling the truth was hard to tell yet, to be able to believe them felt impossible.

I watched Alma slowly shake their head, as if reading my mind.

"But even so, there is no way for you to understand is there?" They said quietly as they turn their gaze towards the void above. "The rejection of trust; for not even the one I call my friend to be able to hear my pleading words. How thorough and cruel the restrictions you have placed upon me are, oh false god..."

"Ryuuko, that's enough! This guy is as crazy as you've said, and any chance of diplomacy is a waste of time. Just pull the goddamn trigger!" Senpai interjected.

"Pull the trigger...Pull the trigger..." As the words echoed in my mind, my entire body stiffened. Right now, in this situation, if I am to pull the trigger I would be...taking the life of another, wouldn't I?

"Senpai. This coilgun, the batteries fired from it is no different from a normal bullet, correct?" I asked nervously.

"Huh? Yeah, more or less. If anything, due to the extra charges from the coils I'm controlling, it might be even stronger."

"And if I'm to fire, I will kill them, won't I?"

"Positive! My scanner isn't working at full power right now, but from what I can see; that bastard in front of us is a human! Or at least, of human composition. But even if they aren't, the coilgun would still be powerful enough to kill them regardless!"

"Oh? You were able to scan me? How embarrassing. But it has been a while since someone has deemed me a "human". How kind you are, child of sin." Alma snickered.

"Tch! Ryuuko, do it now! Kill them! Kill'em and end this nightmare once and for all!"

"Kill...so if it hits it will kill..." I repeated the words as my arm began to tremble. This person in front of me, is no doubt my enemy. This person who has destroyed my dreams, my life. The one whom supposingly took away our world and is now threatening the safety of others within Artificial.

Yes, this person is unforgivable and if I pull the trigger, all of this will end. This should be more than enough reason to get rid of them yet...

My entire body froze as I stared through the barrel of the gun pointing towards Alma. The condescending smile, the look of someone unworried even as an instrument of certain death is directed at them. It was baffling, that such a person could exist. Such a...person...a human being...

If I pull the trigger I will kill them.  
If I pull the trigger I will kill them  
If I pull the trigger I will...

"Ah..." I gasped weakly as the thoughts finally clicked in my mind. What am I doing? Holding a makeshift gun towards another person. Potentially having them await death. What is my actual reason for doing this?

To help the President and Hideyoshi? To protect Asumi? To protect this entire world?

Yes...yes, that's right...? I'm here to protect everyone! Yes, yes, YES! To protect everyone...to protect everyone...but...

"Why?" Suddenly came a voice from the back of my mind that made me flinch.

"Why do you want to protect anyone? What makes you so special that you think you can be some heroine, as if you were in a story?"

"Who are you really, to be able to decide the fate of others? What gives you the right to take the life of another...yet again."

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as a sudden intense pain erupted from my brain. Dropping the gun and falling to my knees, I clutched my head.

"RYUUKO!"

"Tsk, so it's begun. But not here. Not yet."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! STAY BACK ASSHOLE!"

"Sshh...child of sin, you don't belong here. Return from whence you came..."

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YO-AAAAAAHHH!"

Still writhing in pain, I weakly peeked to see the sight of Alma drawing closer. A finger was on their lips as they gently waved their right hand. Senpai was screaming as if he was in pain but suddenly he vanished from his live chat.

"S-sen..pai!" I choked as I struggled to where the coilgun laid.

**CLICK CLICK**

It was dead. The humming from moments ago ceased and no matter how much I pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"No...no..." I whimpered as another intense spasm occurred and I immediately clutched my head again. The pain, it felt like my head was being split apart. A familiar feeling from before as I continued to thrash in agony on the ground, begging for it to stop.

"Painful isn't it? True memory often is..." Came a mocking voice as I peeked up to see Alma shadowing over me. A rage inducing satisfied smile was on their face, as he looked down upon me.

"Wha...what have you...done to Mitsuhide-senpai?"

"I've sent him back to the rest of the boys." Alma slyly replied as they stretch their hand out to me.

"NO! Ge-get away from me!" I screamed desperately, still holding my head as I tried to squirm away from them, but my body immediately froze as I slowly floated to my feet as if being pulled up by an invisible string. Alma grabbed my arm and pushed it away while with another they placed a finger on my forehead.

"Not yet, you are not allowed to take this girl!"

A feeling of impact rippled across my body as I was then released and fell back down to my knees.

"Haa...haaa!" Not understanding what just happened I gasped for air. The terrible pain that was in my head suddenly subsided as I confusingly rubbed my forehead.

"I won't be able to prevent it anymore, least you allow yourself again to such weakness, Takatora Ryuuko. I pray that you shall not be fully consumed the next time." I heard Alma mumbled.

"Wha-what did you do to me?!"

But just as I asked, the ground began to shake. A loud sound of cracking caught my ears as I turned around and saw fissures in the far void, like strange cracks on hard glass.

"It seems our time here is nearly up. Aaah...those boys of yours, it seems they're causing more trouble than the Anti-bodies could handle and soon, the "_Savior_" shall descend upon this land. When that happens, it will become complicated. How annoying..." Alma spoke in a tone of seriousness. There was no emotion on their face, no smile, no smirk, as only their soul-less eyes remained, looking up towards the void.

"Huh?! Then that means, the President and Hideyoshi, they're okay?!"

"Unfortunately, it would seem they're much more of a nuisance than I had anticipated. Still, very impressive." Alma sighed.

Hearing Alma speak in such distress, I couldn't help but find myself laughing.

"Ha ha ha...that's what you get for underestimating the A.R.C.! Looks like not even you could see and control everything!" I sniggered.

"Oh, what's this now? Getting snarky, are we Takatora Ryuuko? This is a side of you I've never encountered before." Alma smirked.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me." I angrily rebutted as I struggled to my feet. "I can see you looking down on all of us. You're human, yet you act as if you're some sort of higher being...err..."

I quickly rethought my statement, as I remembered that this person in front of me is possibly responsible for the entirety of Artificial. Such a thing to say, even if senpai had confirmed to me they were human, might not be appropriate to this person in front of me who is something that might be beyond the bounds of a normal human being.

"Go on. What were you going to say?" Alma giggled as they noticed my stumble.

"N-never mind." I shook my head nervously as I took a quick step back away from them. The exchange of conversation have unexpectedly dulled my wariness of this person, but reevaluating the situation I am currently in, reminded me of how dangerous of they who were standing before me.

"Back on your guard again, Takatora Ryuuko? How disappointing. I was actually enjoying our small time as actual friends."

"Why...why do you keep referring to me as your friend? Especially when you know I want nothing to do with you?" I asked warily.

"Because I like you, Takatora Ryuuko. I really do." They responded with a mischievous smile, making me not sure if they meant it or if it was a honeyed lie. "How I do wish you were not so hostile towards me in our encounters. Even now you are cowering before me, despite your claim of me as just another "human"."

"Err...r-right." I racked my brain as I tried to remember every time we met, I was indeed angry and bitter towards them. Could it be possible that I was in the wrong this entire time? That this person was indeed trying to be friends? After all, now that I think long and hard about it, it was I who asked for them to save me that time...

"No! No, no no! Don't fall for it!" I slapped my face as I tried to snap myself out of such thinking. "Dangerous! Dangerous! This person is dangerous! That is a fact! It is because of them that I am in this situation in the first place!"

"Heh heh heh...it seems there are some ways to go before I am to be truly accepted as your friend. But I eagerly await that day, Takatora Ryuuko."

"E-enough joking around. What do you mean by it being more complicated if a "_Savior_" is to descend? What is this "_Savior_" you're talking about and how does it affect us? What about the A.R.C.?!"

"Now, now, Takatora Ryuuko. A question at a time. Being always so riled up, such emotions will do you no good." Alma responded coyly with a finger on their lips.

"Ugh...you're dodging my questions again. F-fine...would you kindly please explain to me?" I reluctantly backed down and asked nicely.

"The "_Savior_" that is to descend is the guardian of Eden's garden of mercy that spins the flow of emotions. They are the final defense of this "paradise", and a nuisance." Alma bitterly spat as they explained. "I had hoped to avoid them before finishing what is needed to be done, but that might not be a possibility anymore. What a shame. And the Savior to come, it would be..."

Alma was then quiet, the look on their face turned blank. But as I stared at them I couldn't help but feel that there was a sense of sadness coming from them despite the lack of any emotions. However the moment I blinked I saw that they were looking back at me with a smirk.

"Takatora Ryuuko, why did you hesitate to shoot?" They suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I struggled to find words to explain. "Because...because if I had fired, I would have killed you. And...and..."

"Was it an act of selfish mercy? Or did you actually have such unfaltering kindness in your heart, despite saying you'll never forgive me?"

"I...I don't know." I looked away cowardly. "It was nothing of the sort, as I did not know myself why I couldn't pull the trigger either. Of course I can't find myself forgiving you for all you have done but...the thought of killing another human being. I'm not sure...I'm not sure if I'm able to."

"Yet you pulled a blade on me just moments earlier. How strange you are." Alma sneered.

"I-I lost control of myself! It was your fault for provoking me like that! But...I won't let such a thing happen again." I quickly rebuked as I looked at my hand, feeling shame, and closing it tightly into a fist. "I said that I won't allow others to have their ways with me anymore, especially you! Yet to lose myself like that is also...ugh..."

"Yes, I heard you. That was when you found your determination with those boys to come meet me, was it not? Heh heh, foolish girl." Alma snickered in response.

"You-! How long have you been watching me?! You said you would await me in this terrible place, but you've been spying on me the entire time, haven't you!? Then what was the point of all of this?!"

Alma suddenly got close to me, their face appearing right in front of mine causing me to nearly fall over.

"What are you even-?!"

"Takatora Ryuuko..., Eve...; that sense of determination to not be controlled, I hope you will not allow it to falter. Because the moment you allow yourself to waver, you will be devoured. Not just by others but yourself." Alma warned their voice in utmost seriousness before switching back to a more condescending tone. "And that would be troublesome for me. As I said, I rather like you very much and it would be a shame to lose you to something so disappointingly menial."

"Umm...okay?" I replied meekly as I slowly backed away from them. The way they spoke was different from our usual conversations, lacking any feel of hostility or trickery yet I did not understand what they meant. Rubbing my forehead again, I tried to make sure the headache that was tearing my head apart earlier was really gone before hearing a sigh from Alma as they turned from me and floated away.

"Where are you going?!"

"We are leaving. The path to Kardea is opened to us now and we can come back at any time thanks to you, but I will not stay to face the coming Savior."

"But what of the A.R.C.?!"

"They will die. Sacrifices for the greater good, you could say." Alma replied coldly without even looking back.

"No! You can't just let them die! All of this is your fault!"

"On the contrary, you were the one who brought them along. After all, I have no use for worms."

"Ugh...but...but..." I struggled to find a way to argue but it seems that no matter how hard I try to convince them it would be pointless. Guilt filled me as I thought about how it was true that I was who dragged them into all this and that now, if something isn't to be done, everyone will really die.

"You said, that you are my friend. Well, if you really are my friend then you will listen to my request!"

Alma stopped moving and turned back to me. "Go on..."

"Err...umm...you're calling yourself my friend. But if that's really true, then that means that the members of the A.R.C. are also your friends! I mean, isn't the friends of a friend also your friends as well?"

"Hmm...a sound argument. However, isn't friends of a friend who one never met before just acquaintances? Frankly, I could care less about fools who has latched on to you for their own selfish gains. You do not know this, but they only got close to you to get to me. You were nothing more than a tool or bait to them for catching me." Alma chuckled as they explained.

"Huh?! No, that's-that's not true at all!" I strongly denied.

"Is it? Takatora Ryuuko, even if you don't trust me, you should know that I know everything about you and that little club of yours. They could try to hide in their little room and try to cover themselves in darkness to avoid me, but I can still hear it all. Idiots, through and through. Although, it seems there were feelings of concern for you coming from some of them, but I wonder how much of it is genuine? Hmm hmm." They mused.

"Even so, you can't just leave them to die like this! If not for them, then as my f-f-friend..." The words struggled to come out of my mouth, leaving such a sour taste I nearly choked myself saying it. "Please, help them. I beg of you!"

"And what do you expect from me? I have neither the power nor tolerance to face the coming Savior."

"You-!"

As I was about to rebuke I saw a strange sight. Coming from Alma's eyes were sparkles of...tears? It was impossible to tell if my eyes were playing tricks on me as they vanished as soon as they appeared, leaving no traces.

Are they crying? But that's not possible, is it?

Shaking my head I looked back at them again to confirm what I saw, but Alma's face was already back to the usual look of emotionless.

"What can I even hope to do...? I cannot help them even if I wanted to." The words coming from their mouth, I could almost hear a crack in their voice. Just seeing them like this, I felt a tightness in my chest. For the first time in all our conversation, what they were saying did not sound like a lie.

"Then...if you can't help them, then send me back. You can do that at least, can't you?" I finally said, my heart pounding wildly from my abrupt decision.

"Why? I do not understand why you are willing to go so far for them. What purpose does it serve for you to risk your life for such worthless people? It would be better if they are to return their sins back to the earth from where they arise."

I was left speechless. By all accounts, hearing such a thing should have infuriated me, filled me with such anger and made me lose control. How could anyone say something like this? For there to be such a coldhearted human being!

But shockingly, I was not angry. No, not one bit. As I looked at Alma floating in the air, a being of indistinguishable gender with their hair glowing an unearthly silver that ties itself to a single braid drooping from their left side, their face with empty eyes that lack any sense of color or life and an unsettling smile that spread across their cheeks, yet did not show a hint of empathy, what I felt was not anger. Instead,

"I pity you." The words slid from my mouth as I felt my eyes becoming hazy. The tightness in my chest got even tighter as the emotions flooded my mind; a mix of sadness and disgust I've never felt before towards another living being.

"When I first met you, I was indeed terrified but not because of your appearance. Instead it was because I laid dying, that I thought my last moment was a hallucination and I was going to die dreaming of being in the presence of another. But when it turned out you were real, honestly, I was overjoyed. Your hands were so cold yet when you held me in your arm, I was happy. When I think back to it, you did save me not just from the brink of death but also from my own fears."

"Then you should have good manners and thank me." They smirked.

"The second time I met you on the roof, while you had scared me, what you brought out in me was a side that I've never even seen before in myself. Anger and hatred towards another, enough that I lost control and even hoped to inflict violence on you, when you threatened the people of Artificial and my best friend. For that, I will never, ever forgive you." I continued, ignoring their jeers. "Even today, the only reason I came to this place, to give into your demands to come back to this nightmare world, was to stop you at all cost! But now, I finally understand everything."

"Oh? And what might that be, Takatora Ryuuko?"

"You are nothing, Alma. You are not a monster, but you are not a human. You threaten the lives of people, yet you are powerless to help. You speak in jeers and riddles, acting smug and confident, but you hide behind a mask. You look down on others, but you are nothing more than a coward. Do you know what is the difference between the A.R.C. and you are, Alma? While both of you saved my life, it was them who truly stayed by my side in my time of need."

"You belittle them, saying that they are only using me for their selfish needs, but what of you? I also will not deny that I dragged them into all of this because of my own weakness and selfish fears, but President Nobunaga, Mitsuhide-senpai, and Hideyoshi, were all still willing to put their lives on the line for others. They knew of the dangers, of how all of this might be in over their heads, yet they did not hesitate, not one bit, while you here are turning tail and trying to run despite whatever supernatural powers you possess."

"I too, now feel the same way. Hearing you call me a "friend" disgust me to no end, because you speak it with empty meaning. You are not my friend, and you never will be. My friends are the A.R.C., who are now in trouble and I refuse to leave them to their fates by themselves."

"...I will not be able to protect you if you are to go." Alma said quietly.

"I do not need protection. Not from you, not from anyone else anymore. All I want is to be with my clubmates; my friends. I do not care for any of this, not about you nor what you hope to accomplish. I will wish you the best of luck, but I do not care. Call me Eve, call me a scourge, call me a virus; call me whatever you want. But all I am now is Takatora Ryuuko; a member of the Artificial Research Club and I want to be by their side. Please...let me be with them at the end." I smiled weakly.

Alma only stared at me. There was no smile, no jeering smirk, no mocking grin. I watched as their soul-less eyes were fixated on me as I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

""Foolish girl..." I finally heard a sigh as I looked to see Alma preparing to snap their fingers.

**SNAP**

* * *

"Huff...huff...there's no end to these monsters..." Takuya struggled for breath as he clutched his left arm in pain. Standing back to back with Kenjirou, both of them covered in blood, they were surrounded by hordes of monsters that circled them like a pack of wild animals. they growled and snipped at them but kept their distance as if toying and savoring their hunt.

"Huff...Hideyoshi...how are you doing?" Kenjirou asked his underclassman as he shook himself to stay conscious. He could not feel anything yet from the amount of blood and wounds he suffered, he was barely able to stay afloat.

"Oh yeah, just wonderful Prez. I can't feel my arm...I'm running out of weapons...huff...but I'm sure that's nothing a good night sleep can't fix, right?" Takuya snickered before wincing in pain from his broken ribs. "Ugh...tell me, why is it that every time, this has to happen. Kuh...I'm so sick of it."

"Hmph...still have enough strength to joke. But yes, we seem to always get the short end of the stick, don't we?" Kenjirou forced a chuckle.

"Where's Mitsuhide-senpai? Don't tell me he's missing out on all the fun."

"He's here." Kenjirou explained to him what Juntaro told him about Ryuuko and how he was forced back to them by Alma.

"Damn...senpai really is useless. Hey senpai, you hear me? You're useless." Takuya laughingly scoffed.

"Why you deaf sonova-... Kenjirou, tell him that I have only 5% left and that if I die, my last words for him would be to shut the hell up." Juntaro voice came from the speaker of his phone.

"Hmph...he's saying he only has 5% left." Kenjirou chuckled as he relayed his message.

"Of course...heh...so in the end, we're all going to be in this together after all. Joys of joys..." He grunted as he pulled out another knife with his right arm. His entire body was hurting from even just the slightest movements. "You know Prez, I'm damn jealous of you and not being able to feel pain. As well as your choice of weapons. Maybe if we through this, I'll take up that boxing of yours."

"I'll gladly teach you if you're up to it. I just hope you can keep up." Kenjiro snarked as he put his guards up.

"Ha! Look at you, trying to make jokes. Hey senpai, record him and his once and only ever funny moment." Takuya scoffed as he also took a stance.

"He could do better. Come on Kenjirou, show us that Enka spirit!"

"Hmph...you guys. Always so critical..." The president let out a sigh.

The monsters around them let out a bloodied howl and poised to attack again. But just as they were about to pounce, they suddenly looked up.

"What the...?"

"EVERYONE!" Called a familiar voice as the two boys turned to see the sight of Ryuuko appearing from thin air and falling towards them.

"TAKATORA!?"

**BAMPH**

"Whoa!" Kenjirou cried out, nearly falling over as he caught her in his arm.

"Ryuuko!"

"Takatora-OW OW OW OWWWW!" Takuya screamed in pain as she tightly hugged the two boys.

"Ah! Sorry! But I'm so glad to see everyone again!" Ryuuko tearfully apologized with a big smile on her face.

"Great to see you too Takatora, but this isn't exactly the best time for you to appear right now. Get back, we'll take care of this." Takuya exclaimed as he boldly stood in front of her.

"No! I'm-I'm part of the A.R.C. too! I can also fight!" She declared as she pulled out her knife and took a stance that he taught her.

"Hmph...we can't deny that. Fine, but stay close to us. We'll do this together!" Kenjirou grunted as he carefully adjusted his glasses.

"Hey look at that. The whole team is finally back together, haha! This isn't so bad, eh Takuya? Kenjirou? Ryuuko?"

"A.R.C.! LET'S GO!"

But as the group prepared themselves for the fight, the monsters surrounded them began to back away. Their fangs were still bared and were growling menacingly, yet they cowered away.

"What's this? Are we scaring them now?! Heck yeah!" Juntaro beamed.

"No...it's something else. Look!"

The monsters all froze. As if being strangled by an invisible force, they were ominously dragged up into the air, flailing and struggling weakly to break free.

"W-what's is this?!" Kenjirou asked with confusion at the strange sight.

"REJECT!" Came a booming voice as an ear bursting sound occurred from the monsters that dangled in the air.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The disgusting sound of flesh exploding rang out as each and every one of the monsters suddenly blew apart, into an array of bits and pieces like a horrific display of bloodied fireworks. Blood and guts rained down on the shocked group as it soaked the ground red. In a terrifying scene, the entire horde of countless monsters were all killed in a matter of moments without so much as a single resistance.

"Holy crap! What the hell?!" Takuya nearly gagged as he quickly pushed off the gross entrails that splattered on him.

"Eww! But this is...Alma?!" Ryuuko immediately looked up and saw the familiar figure of a silver haired individual that hung over them.

"Useless creatures. Not even worth my time." The figured chuckled, a smug look of satisfaction as they playfully twirled the braid on their side before turning towards the A.R.C.

"YOU-!"

The boys immediately directed themselves towards Alma as they landed in front of them, their weapons fully drawn and ready.

"How ungrateful you are, children of sin. Despite my best efforts of saving you, you still display such hostility towards me. Tsk, tsk, no manners at all." They mused.

"YOU BASTARD!" The two boys immediately charged at the mocking figure but was promptly stopped when Ryuuko suddenly stood in front of them with her arms outstretched.

"Wait! Please wait!"

"Ryuuko, what are you doing?!"

"Get out of the way Takatora! That bastard...that's them!" Takuya screamed as he tightly gripped his knife with murderous intent.

"Yes, please quickly move out of the way!" Kenjirou growled, his brows furrowing with rage.

But despite the hostility from the boys, Ryuuko stood firm and shook her head.

"Everyone, I understand your anger but...this person is not our enemy right now. Please, listen to me."

Looking at her face of utmost seriousness, the two boys begrudgingly back down and put away their weapons.

"Heh, fools. You are nothing but worms that do not yet know your place." Alma laughed.

"Would you please stop provoking them! Geez!"

"Heh heh heh." Alma chuckled in response as they waved their hand. A strange feeling of impact blew at them as suddenly all the wounds that they had sustained vanished.

"Whoa! I-I can move my arm again! And...I'm full of energy!" Takuya gasped as he vibrantly moved his left arm, shocked at the disappearance of pain that covered his body.

"I'm-I'm at 100%?! What the heck!? How?!" Juntaro declared as his live chat popped out from Kenjirou's phone.

"Yes...hmm..." Kenjirou grunted as he opened and closed his fists, inspecting to confirm that the numerous wounds that covered his body were gone before turning his piercing gaze back to Alma who was grinning ear to ear at them.

"Still not a single show of gratitude? How despicable you are, children of sin." They snickered.

"Hmph...do not mistake our momentary pause for acceptance for what you've done. There is still much that we will make sure you'll pay for." The president growled angrily, his face a terrifying scowl as he stared down into the empty eyes of the smirking figure standing away from them.

"Ooh, scary. You're the "president" of this little club, aren't you? Heh heh, I think out of all these fools, I like you the most. But unfortunately, we are out of time now."

"T-that's right! President, we have to get out of here right now! Big trouble is coming!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Are you serious? It's just non-stop, isn't it?" Takuya said wearily.

"It's already too late, Takatora Ryuuko."

"Wha-" She turned back to them only to see Alma collapsing to their knees, their hand tightly clutching their chest as if in pain.

"Alma!"

"Tch...Kardea, the garden of mercy's Savior, they're finally here..."

**RUMBLE**

A loud thundering noise shook the lands as everyone looked up into the air. The sky that was covered by the parasol like tree-leaves all suddenly blew away, revealing a blinding glow of heavenly light that swirled like clouds, causing everyone to cover their eye from its brilliance.

Only able to weakly peek out from their fingers, everyone saw it.

Coming from the strange swirling lights of clouds slowly appeared a colossal figure with multiple wings of light that circled their backs like an angelic halo.

"They're here. Amesha (Immortal); Armadat..." Alma grimly announced.


	39. Chapter 28

The sudden appearance of blinding lights after the disappearance of the parasol-like tree leaves that covered the entirety of the skies took the A.R.C. by surprise, causing them to immediately cover their eyes from the stinging brilliance.

But despite the painful lights that felt as if it was burning their retinas, everyone was still peeking through their fingers as they tried to make out the strange figure that slowly appeared from the heavens. It was impossible to tell what it was from the distance yet its imposing silhouette, that seemed to glow even brighter than the blinding skies itself, was not something they could take their eyes off.

"Why am I getting a such a terrible sense of déjà vu? Oh man...why are we just standing here?! Shouldn't we run while we still can?" Takuya said as he tried to hide his face but could not turn away, as if his head were held by some mysterious force.

"Yes. I can feel it as well." Kenjirou agreed. In his mind he was nervously contemplating what to do and was weighing heavily on what Takuya just said. He desperately wanted to grab everyone and make a break for it, yet he too was unable to move.

"I would kindly suggest against that. There is nowhere in this world you could run or hide away to right now." Came the mocking voice of Alma as they stepped in front of the group, a devious smirk spread across their face. As they spoke, the strange pull that enraptured the rest of the group snapped and everyone nearly fell back as they were finally able to break away.

"Ugh...what the-?"

"Hmph...what in the world do you mean?"

The group all turned instead to Alma, who only laughed at their befuddled looks that now was directed at them.

"What a predicament this is, that we are all trapped in the thick of all this together. Well, Takatora Ryuuko, was this not what you wanted?" Alma jeered at Ryuuko with an icy look on their face.

"Of course not!" Ryuuko strongly refuted. Her entire body was trembling wildly. The moment she had laid eyes on the mysterious figure that appeared from the parted skies, a feeling of dread rushed over her. It was a strangely familiar feeling, as if something like this had happen before and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Hey asshole! Leave her alone!" Came the angry voice of Juntaro as he yelled at Alma to back off.

Ryuuko turned to look at the rest of her clubmates and saw that she wasn't the only one. The look of fear were easily plastered all over their faces, even the club president's. As if they were all also fighting to hold themselves together.

"My, what a wonderful sense of comradery all of you share. I wonder how well that will serve you in the upcoming times. Now then," Alma sneered before turning to the figure in the skies far above. "Enough stalling. Descend upon us, oh savior of mercy!"

The moment they spoke those words, as if in response, the figure immediately came down towards them like a meteorite from the sky. It smashed into the base of the colossal tree with an incredible force of impact yet there was no a sound as it landed.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"WHOOAAAA!"

The A.R.C. screamed as they were knocked off their feet by the powerful and unnatural gust of wind that came at them, so strong that they were sent flying. But just as they were about to be blown away, they were suddenly stopped in midair, as if something had suddenly grabbed and pulled them back.

"Already looking to rid of them, are you? You never were one for patience." Alma chuckled as they stood there unfazed by all the action.

"W-what the hell-?!" Ryuuko heard Takuya cried out in shock before watching the him and the president suddenly dropped from the air and landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Argh!"

"Umph!"

Only she was set down with ease, slowly lowered with care. But the moment her foot gently touched the ground, an immediate feeling of pressure fell over her. She was immobilized, unable to move a muscle. Looking to the rest of her clubmates, she saw that they were also experiencing something similar as they were held firmly on the ground.

"Takuya! Kenjirou!"

"My body...! What is this-?!"

"Ugh! Uugh!"

The two boys grunted as they struggled but were completely pinned down.

"Behave yourselves now, heh heh!" Came a mocking laugh from Alma as she saw a mischievous look on their face.

"Wha-what did you do?! Hey!" She screamed at them but her only response was Alma placing a finger on their lips, as if signaling them to be quiet, before they turned away from her to the large dust cloud that formed where the figure had landed.

"namihA Retsis. Uoy si yllaer ti os..."

A strange noise, not unlike a mix of a screech and a howl, came from the dust. Ryuuko and the President winced as the sound pierced their ears. Alma, upon hearing the sound, suddenly began to laugh.

"It has been quite a long time. How good it is to see you again, Armadat." Waving their hands, the cloud of dust instantly vanished. Where the dust had cleared, standing in the middle of a lush overgrowth of a crater was a masked young boy, no older than a teen.

Adorned in a strange luminous robe that hid their entire body, save for their head that was covered by a featureless silver mask, their appearance did not look any older than the group. Their hair was a golden color that shined like pure light, wrapped up in the appearance of two long tails that nearly reached the ground. Circling around their head was a crown of light with 4 wings tightly fashioned around it, floating slightly in the air without touching them.

"A...h-human? No, wait...a kid?!" Juntaro cried out in shock yet he spoke the word with heavy hesitation. The entire group felt the same way.

Everyone that looked at the boy, while it was the appearance of a human being, felt a strange sense of unease. As, although their eyes were telling them that the one standing before them was human, every other sense screamed otherwise. Echoing in their mind that this person, this "thing" in front of them, was not anything of the same species as they were.

The strange silvery mask worn by the boy showed no signs of separation from it and their face. There was no telling where the mask ended and where the face began, as if it was melded together with their skin. The only sign of difference was a singular eyehole, where the boy's eyes peeked out from.

The eye that stared out, while it shined every color possible, was completely empty. There was no indication of an iris, as if lacking any signs of light. And the boy, though their body was heavily covered by the robe, their entire figure was reminiscent of something that of a doll. Cold, rigid and uncanny; it showed no sign of normal movement or life.

A deep feeling of unexplained fear ran through the immobile bodies of the A.R.C. as they all stared at the boy with bewilderment and a feeling of disgust, yet they were unable to look away no matter how hard they tried. No one made a single sound, as they could only watch the events unfold between the two mysterious being.

The boy, while their body did not move, began to slowly flicker their peeking eye in an unsettling manner, as if searching for something.

"Em hguorht gnivom era taht sevaw lacinortcele era ereht. Gnihtemos...em gnizylana si ohw?" Came more strange noises from the boy, this time more deeper as if it was in anger.

"Heh heh...indeed, how annoying. Child trapped in noncorporeal; it would be best if you rescind your scanner. You are wasting your time and energy, and further only risking yourself." Alma spoke loudly, their tone of voice were menacing as if a direct command.

"Urk! H-how...?!" Juntaro immediately caught that the demand was directed at him. Reluctantly, he pulled back his scanner as he could felt a sense of danger.

"Elpoep esoht...nis htiw dellif era yeht. Ees i...gniod ruoy saw ti, namihA. Su morf nelots evah uoy seno eht era yeht, ythgimlA eht morf nekat evah uoy taht krA eht morf." The boy's eye slowly glanced over at the paralyzed bodies of the group before stopping directly at Ryuuko.

Upon meeting their eyes, she immediately flinched as a cold shiver raced down her spine.

"Eve..."

Alma floated in front of them, breaking the strangling eye contact between the two.

"Temper yourself now, oh savior of mercy. I will not allow any untimely manners of misconduct to befall her just yet, not at the moment of our lovely reunion."

"Eugnot namuh ni gnikaeps er'uoy, namihA. Sey, uoy no decalp snoitcirtser eht etipsed aedraK otni toof tes ot elba era uoy woh esnes sekam ti won. Lrig taht si ti...uoy t'nevah ydob reh ni flesruoy denifnoc evah uoy? ythgimlA eht yb detnarg esidarap fo sdaerht eht reves lliw taht edalb lufhtarw eht...reh dnuof yllanif evah uoy os. Yad siht dedaerd lla evah ew."

"Well, well...you are quite well informed, Armadat. Have Arha told you of all this? That nuisance..." Alma jeered before changing their tone of voice. "Human tongues, huh...? Indeed, otherwise they would not be able to understand me, as they do not currently understand you. You're also seeing me as I am, this body of mine nothing more than a reflection, but I am just as surprised as the state you chose to greet me in. Could it be, that you have not come to engage me?"

There was no noise from the boy, as they only continued to glare at a smirking Alma.

"No...I doubt that would be possible. You are now a loyal servant of "them", aren't you? How disheartening, to know that you are serving the monster that stole everything from us. Out of everyone, you were the one I had hope to not be subjected to such a cruel fate."

"Eesrevo ot deksat saw I erehw otni toof deppets derad uoy tey, detpurroc evah uoy esoht gnola gnignirb, noitavlas thguorb neeb sah taht detrevnoc eht gnillik, ythgimlA ruo snetaerht taht dees eht gniraeb dna, em erofeb meht kcom ot erad neve sa llew sa! Ymehpsalb etulosba!" The air around the boy began to crackle as an intense feeling of hostility began to emit from them. Slowly, their body began to twitch and shake as if possessed.

"It was not of my intention to have to appear before you at all, Armadat. Indeed, I had hoped to destroyed the god's vessel and escape before your descent but alas, there was some...complications." As Alma spoke, they glanced over at Ryuuko and gave a sly smile before turning back towards the boy. "But how unfortunate it is, that such a thing would be unavoidable."

The boy let out a loud cry of pain as suddenly the body that was hidden underneath the robe violently burst apart. Their limbs enlarged and bubbled as they contorted to a grotesque shape with the sickening sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing.

"H...holy crap! W-w-w-WHAT THE HELL?!" Takuya cried out in horror as everyone helplessly watched the terrifying scene unveil before their very eyes.

"Dammit! Why can't we move! What did you do to us monster!" Kenjirou screamed out in rage as he fought to break his bindings, but he was still strongly bonded by the intense pressure that held them down.

"Alma! Release us right now! Please!" Ryuuko begged but Alma only ignored her pleas and kept their eyes on the transformation of the boy.

What was once a figure of the boy was now in a crude and alien shape of a completely different being. Towering over them in a regal shape of something reminiscent of a knight, cladded in silvery flesh-like armor that was covered in bizarre moss-like foliage, as if it was some ancient relic from the earth, yet still giving off the sense of brilliance as it effortlessly reflected the lights that shined upon it. On its left side was formed a large shield that covered the entirety of its arm that it slowly adjusted itself.

In the middle of its massive body was the emerging figure of what looks to be the human body of the boy. Its flesh was now melded together with the silvery white of the rest of its alien body, with only part of its torso, arms and pelvis in a strange shape reminiscent of a cross. Just below its "neck", was a second head that was poking out from the chest with a single giant eyeball that wildly darted around, its pupil diluting and shrinking as if adjusting itself like the lens of a camera.

On its first head where it wore the floating crown of light, two of its four wings were unbounded as an angelic glow of a halo shined from its back.

"Is this the shape of a savior bestowed upon you? How fitting. You have always spoke of your desire of becoming something akin to a being of justice. Yet, how they have twisted you so." Alma jeered yet their voice was also spoken in a tone of sadness despite there being no change in their facial expressions.

"My dear friend...oh how I wish to weep for you and the rest of the deceived. But the one who holds my restriction of mortality is none other than you, isn't it? Was this part of your plan, oh false god? That I would have to subdue those I once held dear before I could reach you? Cruel...how truly cruel you are."

Despite their words, there were no tears on Alma face as they looked up to the now giant figure of a monstrous being that overshadow them as it let out a sound of a powerful roar.

"Armadat...I do not wish to face you. Is this truly the only way?"

The creature was silent for a moment, before the strange noise from before came from it again.

"...Rotiart a era uoy, noitavlas su fo lla thguorb taht eno eht ot taerht a dna rennis a. Em erofeb flesruoy nwohs ev'uoy taht won eb ot uoy wolla tonnac i. ythgimlA eht fo eno nesohc eht sa, Uoy nopu tnemegduj ssap llahs i. Taht erofeb tub, ecno ylno uoy ksa lliw I; drol ruo morf nelots evah uoy krA eht si erehw? seavoN soreT neddih uoy evah erehw?!" On their "right arm" unfolded a bladed spear from their shoulders that they directed at Alma.

"Hmph...you're speaking of the chalice that contained the last vestige of humanity? Do you really expect me to tell you, when it was the false god that first so greedily plundered it from us? Do not speak nonsense. Judgement? How arrogant." Alma spat scornfully even as the weapon was wavering right in their face.

"Noitavlas srennis eht yned ot thgir on evah uoy, feiht!"

"And you have no right to feed them to that gluttonous fiend that so cruelly deceived and devoured the whole of Eden. But enough, if this is how is must be then there is no point in this conversation anymore. It hurts me greatly, but even if it is you or any of the others, if you are to stand in my path towards the false god; then I shall remove you, oh merciful one!" Alma declared.

With a snap of their fingers, the immobilized body of the group were finally freed. Quickly leaping back to their feet, Kenjirou and Takuya drew their weapons at Alma.

"You bastard! How dare you!"

"Hmph, I knew it was unwise to lower my guard around you for even a moment. Prepare yourself!"

But despite the hostility directed at them, Alma only chuckled.

"It would not be wise to come any closer. My standing here is the only thing between you and certain annihilation. If you're going to be directing violence, direct it to the who hopes to pass "judgement" upon us."

The two immediately stopped in their tracks as they turn their head back to the towering creature that stood away from them.

"What in the..." He gasped as he and Takuya slowly backed away.

"My god..." Takuya croaked.

"It's unfortunately, but your prayers will fall on deaf ears, child trapped in silence. Amusing isn't it? This is the shape of what a puppet, one that have betrayed the whole of humanity looks like. Savor it well, children of sin." Alma responded mockingly.

"What the flying hell are you talking about you bastard?! None of this make any sense!" Juntaro screamed as he finally felt he'd reached his breaking point in all of this madness. "DAMMIT KENJIROU! TAKUYA! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"S-senpai! Please calm down!"

Everyone turned to the sudden voice of Ryuuko, who had been silently watching everything. She stood firm, but it was plain to see that her legs were shaking. She looked as if she was ready to collapse at any moment.

Taking a deep breath, she began to speak again.

"Alma...you were talking to that "thing", weren't you? I heard you, you called it a friend. Please, explain to us what is going on. Who is that? And is that really...a human being?"

"Indeed. Why? Are you hesitant again? Despite standing before you in such a monstrous form, were you hoping to reason with Armadat as you did with me on the basis of once being "human"?" Alma responded. There was no emotion in their voice, and although it was a jeer it was not spoken in any tone of mockery.

"I..." Ryuuko stuttered, taking another deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Takatora Ryuuko...Eve, I wonder about you. You're speaking in hesitation, such reluctant to violence yet through your eyes I could see it all too clearly. Yes...I can see her very well. I wonder, will she eventually take over and devour the weaker you who stands before us, cowering like an infant. If so, it would be most disappointing." Alma mumbled underneath their breath.

"Wha-?! What are you even talking about?! I don't understand!" She replied in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough. But right now, Takatora Ryuuko; you have only two paths that lay before you. I've warned you before, about coming back to these fools." Alma shot a look of disgust at the boys.

"This sonova-" Takuya cursed, enraged but felt a giant hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it..." Kenjirou interjected, stopping him. Takuya looked up at him and nearly jumped as he saw a terrifying scowl on his face. The president was just as mad and he was suppressing his anger, but it was easy to feel the rage that he was giving off.

"Stop provoking them! And what do you mean by two paths? Enough with the riddles. Will you just speak normally?!" Ryuuko huffed as she was getting fed up with the annoyance of Alma's speeches.

"No. It's more amusing to see you so riled up." Alma snickered.

"Grrr...what are these two paths then?"

"Sacrifice these fools, and escape with me. By using these three as distractions, I can easily slip away with you. They will die, of course, but we will be safe." Alma said, with a terrifying smile that was warped and distorted, a look that did not even seem humanly possible. Ryuuko, who saw the look on their face, felt her heart stopped for a moment.

"Wha-bastard!"

"Hmph..."

"You can't be serious! Ryuuko, don't listen to this jackass!"

**SNAP**

As Alma snapped their fingers, the two boy's arms suddenly shot up on their own and tightly wrapped themselves around their necks.

"Urk!"

"What the-Ugh!"

"Takuya! Kenjirou!"

"You are nothing but worms that have burrowed yourself into the fruit of knowledge. Do not think of yourselves as anything more than expandable pawns, you worthless fools. It is also your fault that that she is hesitant like this." Alma growled as the boys helplessly strangled themselves.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!" Ryuuko immediately interjected.

"I can control these fools with ease. A simple matter, as they contain my essences of sins."

"The virus! So it was you-AAAGH!" Juntaro screamed as he was suddenly electrocuted.

"But you, you are different Takatora Ryuuko. You are "_pure_". You have already long suppressed the sins given to you and made them your own. You are "_innocent_" and "_perfect_". That's why, you are my friend. You are my Eve. I cannot control you, so the choices you make here will be purely of your own."

"Sins...? Pure...innocent? What does that all mean?" Ryuuko repeated the words carefully as she nervously backed away. Her heart was pounding as she desperately tried to make sense of what Alma was saying. She looked over and saw the struggling of her two clubmates, as they were slowly being choked by their own hands. "But...but there's no way I can do something like that. You can't possibly expect me to let them die. So release them this instant!"

Alma snapped their fingers again and the boys' grip loosen from their necks as they fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Takatora-..."

"Dammit...!"

"Then you only have one other path, Takatora Ryuuko; kill Armadat." Alma proclaimed in a commanding yet emotionless manner as they point their finger toward the monstrous figure that stood away from them.

"!...But...but isn't that your friend?! You're asking me to kill...to kill your friend?!" Ryuuko stuttered. "And not only that how would..."

"Was...that was my friend. But now, over there, is nothing more than a shell, a puppet and an insult to what was once someone I held dear. What's wrong Takatora Ryuuko, don't tell me this is also something you are unable to do as well?"

"You can't be serious." Ryuuko turned to the monstrous figure that loomed over all of them. No matter how she looked at it, there would be no way possible for her to harm, let alone kill, something of this magnitude. But more than that, there was still the thought that violently ate at her at the back of her mind.

Even though this thing was in such a shape, it was human. Alma spoke in past tense when referring to them, but it was indeed human. A human being. And now, her only option is...

"There must be another way!" She exclaimed. "There has to be! You can't possibly mean to tell me my only option is to k-kill others!"

"If you're thinking about diplomacy, unfortunately that is not an option available to you. You see, in the eyes of Armadat; you are all sheep. And what shepherd would negotiate with the likes of those they deemed to be nothing more than their mindless flocks."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"What's more, Takatora Ryuuko; you and I are Armadat's main targets. Do you not understand that you, who are my chosen Eve and Eden's destroyer, is the biggest threat that currently stand in this world? You don't have any other options. Either Armadat is to be killed, or these fools are to die for us, for there is no way I would allow you to be taken away from me. Now, quit wasting time and choose."

"You can't...this...I...I...!" Ryuuko stammered. Her mind was drawing a blank on what to do. The situation that laid before her was tearing her apart. No matter how much she tried to think, there was no answers. Everything felt so helpless, as she felt her mind on the edge of shattering.

"So that thing over there, it can be killed yeah?" Came a voice that broke her out of her agonizing thoughts. She looked over and saw the grinning look of Takuya as he twirled his knives in his hands.

"Phew, thank god then. Looking at it, the fact it looks like it is something untouchable, scared the heck out me. But if it was just human and that it CAN be killed, then that really sets me at ease." He snickered, although nervously. "Takatora, why don't you leave this to us."

"Huh?! But..." Ryuuko gasped upon hearing his declaration.

"Takatora, it seems that regardless, you're being forced to decide the fate of others. Whether it be us, that monster or even yourself; yet again it doesn't seem as if you're given much choice." The president said gruffly as he adjusted his glasses before stepping forward. "But, you do not have to decide alone."

"President..."

"Oh? What's this? Are you all volunteering to give yourself up for our sake? My, how heroic." Alma snickered.

"Shut your mouth. Nobody is sacrificing anything for anyone, especially not for you. And there is no way we're going to let YOU take Takatora away from us. She is a member of our club." Kenjirou growled as he glared at Alma with eyes that burned with fury. "I can clearly see what you're trying to do to her."

"Ah, have I been exposed?"

"You're forcing a young girl, who only a few days ago never even held a weapon before, into such a situation where there is no hope for her at all after having destroyed her life. It's not enough that you destroyed her body but you're aiming for her mind as well? It's entertainment for you, isn't it? All of this is just amusement to you, both us and her!"

"I won't deny that I am certainly getting a kick out of all this." Alma giggled.

"Bastard...fine! You want entertainment, we'll give you entertainment! So you want that thing to be killed, then we'll have it killed! Come on, Prez!" Takuya gritted his teeth as he pulled on the president's sleeves.

"Listen well, scumbag; we'll do as you say and take care of your "friend" but you better promise that you won't touch a single hair on Takatora!" Kenjirou demanded. "And don't think that you will get away. Because when we're done with that thing, you're next!"

"Oooh, scary. Heh heh, then by all means show me a good time." Alma replied with a sly grin.

"Hmph." The president grunted. He did not trust Alma one bit, but it did not seem as if they have any other choice.

"W-wait! Stop! Stop them!" Ryuuko protested but was stopped by Alma as they placed a hand in front of her.

"Now, now, don't spoil the fun. This is also part of their test."

"Test?! What are you even-?"

Alma did not respond. Instead, only a satisfied smile slowly spread across their face as they gaze upon the back of the two boys walking towards Armadat.

* * *

Up close, Armadat was even bigger than it appeared. Its massive body dwarfed even Kenjirou, standing at least twice his giant height, and bringing about a sense of unease he never felt before as he looked up at the head of the creature that showed no visual orifice yet had a maw full of fangs that closed tightly together. The eerie singular eyeball that stuck out from its second head on its chest flickered and moved rapidly before finally locking down to the sight of the two boy who stood before it.

"Hey guys, while it was pretty cool of your two to just up and decided to do this, I also just want to say that you're both are freakin' idiots and this really is waaaay in over our heads." Juntaro announced to them as he popped out from Kenjirou's phone.

"Senpai, shut up and just scan that damn thing. At least let us know if there is any possible weak points or vital areas we can aim for." Takuya scoffed.

"Yeah, about that. Somehow, that thing is showing up invisible on my scanner. As if its able to hide from my scans, so there's nothing for me to give you."

"But it is still there, isn't it? That thing is at least a physical being and we can actually hit it, right?" Kenjirou grunted.

"Hit it? yes. Harm it? That I do not know. Whatever the case, good luck."

"Tch, this guy. Acting as if he isn't involved. Seriously..." Takuya sighed. "Well then, it seems we're thrown into another crap-sack situation. It never ends, does it Prez? So, how are we going to do this?"

"What other way is there? Keeping hitting that thing until it dies, simple as that." Kenjirou replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"Great plan, love it. See, this is why you're the president Prez." Takuya snarked as he took a stance.

"Uoy...namihA yb detpurroc neeb evah taht nis fo nerdlihc eht. Nward snopaew htiw em erofeb dnats uoy. Ymehpsalb rettu tahw. Tnemegduj retfa taht uoy rof yarp lliw I, wotseb ton dluoc yletanutrofnu I taht ythgimlA eht yb ycrem nwohs eb lliw uoy." Came strange noises from the creature.

"I think its saying something to us. Senpai, what is it saying?"

"How the hell would I know? Do I look like an alien dictionary to you?"

"Hmph, it doesn't not matter what it is trying to say when its already sending out so much hostility towards us. I doubt we could talk our way out of this one."

The two groups then stood in silence. Neither Armadat nor the boys budged, both locking eyes as if waiting for the other to move. The tension in the air was suffocating, the bloodlust coming from them could almost be felt even from a distance. Gripping his weapons tightly in his hand, Takuya could feel the sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Armadat attacked.

**CLASH**

"UGH!" Kenjirou grunted as he immediately defended against the massive shield that collided with him, pushing him back with great force, yet he was able to tightly grab hold of it. Takuya who dodged at the last moment took the chance and rushed towards the creature, his blades flashing in his hands, as he furiously slashed at it with tremendous speed.

"TAAAH!"

**SLASH SLASH CLANG**

The ear screeching sound of metal clashing rang out through the area as his blades immediately shattered upon impact with the massive creature, who immediately pulled back and jumped a large distance away from the boys.

"This damn thing! It felt as my weapons didn't make contact yet the moment it touched, they shattered!" Takuya cursed as he quickly discarded his broken weapons and reached for another pair of blades.

"Kuh...it's tough!" Kenjirou gritted his teeth. Even though he could not feel the impact, he could see his hands shaking from the blow. There was no doubt about it, it was powerful.

"Wait! Guys, I'm finally getting readings! It seems every time you touch it, it appeared on my scanner! I can scan and locate weak points if you can just keep contact with it!" Juntaro announced. "The back! I'm getting weaker strength signal from its back!"

"Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide says that he is able to detect some weaker parts from that thing! Aim for the back! I'll cover you by holding it from the front!"

"Got it!"

Takuya gripped his blades as he and Kenjirou rushed towards the roaring monster.

* * *

From the distance, Ryuuko watched in amazement at the sight of her clubmates' battle. It was breathtaking and her eyes could barely keep up with them, as it moved at such speed and intensity that was beyond human comprehension.

"A...amazing!"

"Those boys really are interesting. Their coordination, their utilization of the power given to them by their sins, it would seems that they are very experienced. I wonder, how long have they been killing and surviving like this, heh heh..." Alma chuckled as they played with their silvery braid. "But they are still far too weak."

"What do you mean?!" Ryuuko turned to Alma.

"Armadat...she has no interest in them. Even though they are fighting, this entire time, her sights have been fixed on us."

"Eh?!" Ryuuko turned back to the battle. Looking closely she jumped as she saw the giant eye on its chest was glaring over at their direction, bringing about a shiver the moment they made eye contact.

"So, it would've been impossible for us to escape huh? Even if we had chosen the first path, Armadat would have intercepted and stopped us. Well, well, well...looks like you were right in your judgement, Takatora Ryuuko. Good job." Alma snickered.

"You-! How could you be like this?! What is the matter with you! Are you truly a monster without a single trace of a human heart remaining?!" Ryuuko yelled.

"To accomplish what I desire, whether I become a monster is not a high price to pay. Afterall, my humanity has already been stripped away from me long ago." Alma replied quietly.

"Huh?! What...what is your desire?" Ryuuko swallowed, as she hesitantly asked.

"Revenge."

"HUH?!" Ryuuko cried out in shock, nearly tripping as she backed away. Alma stared at her, not a trace of emotion on their face as they gave the replied in a tone of icy cold.

"But do not concern yourself with me. At least not yet, Takatora Ryuuko. Now, prepare yourself. It's coming."

"Eh? What do you mean-"

Alma suddenly stepped in front of her and raised their arms. Turning back to the fight, Ryuuko suddenly notice a change as she saw the figure of Armadat raising its shield above its head.

"KENJIROU! TAKUYA! WATCH OUT! I'm picking up a huge energy spike!" Juntaro warned.

"What?! Hideyoshi, fall back!" Kenjirou commanded as the two immediately kept their distance.

Armadat's shield suddenly began to glow and in a split second, it was brought down to the ground with great force.

**DOOOOM**

"ARRRGH!"

"GAAAAHH!"

Everyone screamed as an ear erupting sound of explosion occurred and a powerful blow of wind burst from where the creature stood.

"KYAAAH!" Ryuuko covered her eyes from a blinding flash of light emitted from Armadat's shield that swallowed up everything.

When she opened her eyes again, she gasped as she saw the two boys forced to their knees, clutching their chest in pain.

"UUARGH! Haaa...uhhh!" Takuya groaned as he and Kenjirou were violently coughing out blood.

"This...this can't be! Kenjirou! Takuya! Your bodies...the virus in your bodies, its being suppressed?! In the air, this is...phytoncide?!" Juntaro exclaimed as he picked up reading of a strange chemical compound in the surrounding area.

"What...UUUAAAH!" Kenjirou cried as blood spewed uncontrollable from his every orifice and collapsing on to the ground.

"It hurts! Ugh! My entire body...feels like it's being destroyed from the inside! I can't...I can't feel any strength at all!"

"Everyone!" Ryuuko covered her mouth to the horrifying sight of the boys' defeat.

"In the end, those of sins could not hope to stand up to the so-called saviors. How disappointing. Now then, Takatora Ryuuko; it is your turn." Alma said as they began to float away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She protested as she saw the figure of Armadat turning to her direction. Ignoring the suffering bodies of the boys it made its way towards Ryuuko, with every step its needle-like legs took appeared an overgrowth of vegetation underneath where it walked.

"Eeek!" She squealed as Armadat instantly appeared before her, its enormous frame totally eclipsing her. There was no escape.

"I'm keeping my promise, to not lay a single hair on your head, heh heh. I've also warned you, Takatora Ryuuko, of how I would not be able to protect you if you are to return here and you, yourself, spoke of how you did not need my protection. Now, show me this trust and friendship that you held in such high regards with that silly little club of yours, ha ha ha!" Came a mocking laugh from afar, as Ryuuko looked up to meet with the giant singular eyeball of Armadat that stared down and locked on to her.

**WHAM**

Before she could even react, Armadat attacked.

"AAAGH!" Ryuuko gasped, the air knocked out of her lungs, as she felt a powerful blow of its shield slamming into her chest.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

**BAM**

Sent flying into the air, she landed on the ground with a gruesome slam as a terrible numbing pain spread throughout her body. The feeling of burning on her chest from her shattered rib cage, the loss of sensation from her limping legs, rushed through her.

"A...a...hhh...ugh...!"

Gasping and wheezing for breath, she choked on what came from her stomach, arriving together with the metallic taste that stuck to the back of her throat as they swirled into a vile and disgusting mix that poured from her mouth and nose.

Blood. There was so much blood.

"Ah...it hurts..." She could only weakly cough as the flow of blood continuously poured out from her. Her head was spinning wildly, as if unable to process what has just happened.

Tightly holding on to her chest, as if trying to minimize the horrible throbbing ache of broken bones, she slowly tried to pick herself up. But every little movement brought about another spasm of pain that intensified by the moment. As she struggled, a large shadow came over her that she fearfully did not want to look, but had no choice to peek up to.

The monstrous creature, Armadat; it stood over her, casting a shade that bloated out all the light from her sight. Looming above her with such menace, she could only helplessly stared at what was the vision of a nightmare.

"What's wrong Armadat. Why are you still holding back despite your firm declaration of judgement you spoke so proudly of moments before? Could it be, that you are suddenly feeling benevolence, oh merciful one?" Came a jeer from the skies, followed by a laugh of mockery that stung her ears.

"Alma...Alma is laughing. At my pain...this...all of this..." Came dark thoughts in Ryuuko's head, mixed feelings that all tore at her.

Anger...sadness...betrayal...horror...despair. They were all seamlessly looping through her dazed mind. But the one thought that ate at her, the one thought that strangled her even more than the clogging of blood in her throat;

"...I don't...I don't want to die..." She desperately prayed as she tightly closed her eyes, despite the large flow of tears that poured from them.

* * *

From the distance, the boys were also watching helplessly. They were in terrible pain as their body would not budge. They watched as the blade on Armadat's unfolded itself and assembled into a cruelly shaped spear.

"Its going to kill her. AAARGHH! DAMMIT! MOVE! MOVE! MOOOVE DAMMIT!" Kenjirou screamed as he fought to stand. He could not feel anything yet horrific sounds that came from his body let him knew that he was breaking apart. Despite all that, he still forced himself to stand. With every ounce of strength he could mustered, he rush towards where Ryuuko was.

"AAAAARGGGHHH!"

"KENJIROU! NOOOO!" Juntaro screamed at him.

Takuya, who was quietly looking over all this, could not help but let out a dry chuckle. It was not because it was funny or amusing in anyway, but just a reflex. As if due to how utterly pointless and stupid all of this was. He was laughing because it was the only way he could deal with this feeling of indescribable anger, as he saw Kenjirou running so desperately towards his certain death.

"That big bastard. Even after all that I said to him. That son of a..."

He laughed because he knew that despite his idiotic attempts, the big man will never reach Ryuuko in time. She will die. He will die. All of it would be utterly pointless and it was all so stupid, stupid, stupid.

His entire body hurt so bad, that even just breathing was becoming difficult. Yet, he too, forced himself up. Every movement was agony. Every movement felt like he was being destroyed internally. Every movement was hell.

However, the furious thought of Kenjirou breaking his words yet again, the maddening thought of their helplessness in this situation, and the rage-filled thought of having to witness the death of those he care about yet again; all of it overtook any physical pain that came from his body.

But most of all, it was the thought of her. The thought of that terrible day, when everything went so wrong. The day that she was so cruelly take from them.

"Was this how you felt, Mayu-senpai? When you saved us that day? When you saved him? Was it like this as well, the thoughts that went through your mind when you had decided what to do? The Prez...Kenjirou-senpai, he was so lucky, to be loved by you..."

His mind went blank as his body started to move. He'd done this before so many times, the speed that was given to him by this damn virus, that thinking was not even needed at all. As if purely by instinct and determination, he ran.

In an instant, he overtook Kenjirou who could only give a glance of surprise. Moving at a speed that was too quick for the human eye, it was as if Takuya completely vanished from sight as he ran towards where Armadat and Ryuuko was with all his might.

* * *

Armadat's spear that lunged towards Ryuuko, although it was moving at a terrifying speed, felt as if it was coming towards her in slow motion. As if it was taking its time to reach her, as if allowing her a final moment to maybe even dodge. But, even if that was true, it was impossible as her body would not move.

Ryuuko didn't want to die, yet there was nothing she could do. Her only final hope was that it would be quick, that it would not hurt, and that if there was something after death, that she would no longer have to feel any more pain.

"Asumi..." She weakly whispered, the last words that she could muster out was calling the name of her friend. Was that also selfish of her? That despite this terrible situation, that if only she could have been together with her friend at the very last moment?

Closing her eyes tightly, she awaited the pain that will bring her to her inevitable end.

**SPLURT**

"GWAAHH!"

The sound of flesh being pierced, and the scream of pain came into her ears. However, she did not feel anything. Hesitantly as she opened her eyes, she saw the sight of Takuya who stood in front of her with Armadat's spear running through his body.

**DRIP DRIP**

"Ah...aahhh..." Her voice cracked, her mind hastily trying to comprehend what had just occurred, as she watch his body slid lifelessly to the ground.

"H...HIDEYOSHI!"


	40. Chapter 28: Intermission

"It really hurts..." Were the thoughts that swam through his mind as his vision got blurry. There was a terrible pain from where his stomach was, and he could feel his clothes getting drenched.

He struggled, in a daze, to grasp what was going on.

"How weird..." He found himself coughing, at the back of his throat he was choking on water, making it hard to breath. Every cough brought more pain and his mouth seemed to be filling up with liquid that he could not swallow down.

There was a strange feeling of breeze on his abdomen. It felt so cold. Why was it so cold?

"Could it be that my clothes are opened? That would explain this feeling of coldness. How embarrassing. I better close it up."

Yet as he tried to move his hands, he found that he could not. They were not responding, as if they had gone limp. But he could still feel them. On his hands was a touch of wetness and stickiness, the same that seem to be soaking his clothes.

Looking up, everything was so bright. Blotches of light stung his eyes as he slowly glanced around. There was no sound, the entire world was silent, but for some reason, he was still able to read the words from the girl's lips.

Wait...a girl?

"Who...who is that? Why is she calling my name? And why does this all seem so familiar?" The curious thoughts raced through his mind as he moved his eyes to the sight of the crying girl, her tears falling down on his face like raindrops from a cloudy sky.

"Why is this so familiar?" He thought again, as a sudden different image flashed before him. An image of another. A memory that came to him from the back of his mind, one that he should've never forgotten, but did indeed forget.

It was a memory of a woman. A beautiful young woman that he surely knew, for she was someone of utmost importance to him. He could now see her face so clearly.

It was a young yet mature look of a women in her late 20s, an appearance of that of a teacher and a musician with slightly dark-magenta hair that was cut short yet curled to a tomboyish look, for she was still wild despite her age. Her lips were slightly chapped, the reason he knew, was because of her dedication to her favorite instrument; a custom-made four-part wind instrument from a land far away that she insisted on being made for her personally that she, and only she, could play.

On her face was that of a tired look, because of the hard life she had been through. The struggle of everyday life, as she was someone who had been on the run, never able to fully settle down due to circumstances yet it was still radiant and was always smiling no matter how hard it got. It was a strong look. A wonderful look. A slightly sad look of hope.

But most of, he could see it clearest of all, were the gentle eyes. The eyes that had always looked at him. The eyes that had always encouraged me. The eyes that sparkled like a jewel, a deep green like the seas but calm like the waves in a moonless night. It were eyes of her favorite color, because every time she looked at them, it brought reminder that it was the same as his and his of hers. They were eyes that sang to him; a song he could never forget. A song that reminded him that no matter what, he was always human in her eyes. And that no matter what, she would always be with him and loved him.

In the memory, she too was crying. Calling his name, as her tears also dripped heavily down on his face. The memory was hazy, but the image was clear, for it was something that he knew he had lost but it finally came back to him.

Weakly he smiled, as he thought about how glad it was that he could finally remember, the tears carefully rolling down his cheeks. It was the memory of a face he had longed for; of the one person he had hoped to remember after so long.

"Mother..." He called out with his last breath as everything finally went dark.


	41. Chapter 29

As Armadat pulled its spear back, Takuya's limp body slid off and fell to the ground with a sickening splat.

"...ythgimlA, edivorp ton dluoc I taht meht ni ssenevigrof dnif uoy yam." Came a strange noise from Armadat as it moved its hands across its body, almost as if giving a prayer, before turning back to Ryuuko.

Ryuuko did not move, her eyes fixated on the lifeless body of her clubmate. The blood that poured out of the wound from his abdomen soaked the ground a deep red.

"Ah...ahh..." Came weak whimpers, as if she was trying to say something, yet no actual words could leave her mouth. Her body was frozen, the only thing she could do was stare in disbelief while Armadat prepared for another attack.

"AAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!" Came a furious bellow as Kenjirou tackled the monster with all his might, knocking it back just as it was about to strike. On his face a look of unyielding rage, he relentlessly threw his fist towards the towering creature with everything his got. The gruesome sounds of his bones cracking could be heard with every punch but he was pushing Armadat and forced it to raise its shield in defense.

DAMMIT! DAMMIT! GOD F$ DAMMIT! Ryuuko, I'm in your phone right now! Take me out and place me on Takuya's chest IMMEDIATELY! RYUUKOOO!" Juntaro voice cried out from her cellphone, screaming and demanding her attention.

But Ryuuko did not respond. As if not hearing anything, instead she got up and made her way to where Takuya laid.

"Ryuuko what are you doing?! Don't touch him! Listen to me dammit!"

The pool of blood soaked her legs as she carefully sat next to him. Her eyes were fixed on his, watching as the lights in his deep green eyes slowly fade away. Hesitantly, her left arm stretched out as she gently brushed it against Takuya's still body.

Cold...it felt so cold and stiff. Like touching stone. It was as if the warmth in her body was being drained out of her, as her hand slowly moved across his. She felt the wetness that wrapped over her hand as she moved it closer to the wound. The visceral lukewarm liquid that clung to her fingers, it was not sticky but it did not seem as if it would come off easily.

The sensation, this feeling, as she looked at her hand covered in a thick shade of red, it was all so familiar. As if this was not the first time.

Yes...familiar; as something suddenly flashed across her mind. An image of her hands, both of them, and they were covered in the same gruesome liquid as she stood before another. Still as can be, no sign of movement or life.

Slowly, her mouth curled into a cruel smile as everything in her mind went dark.

"Heh...hehehe...hahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Wha-what the hell?!" Juntaro jumped as he heard the sudden maniacal laughter, watching in shock as she got up, as if possessed.

With a frightening smirk on her face and her hand dripping with blood, Ryuuko started to walk towards the direction of Kenjirou and Armadat.

* * *

Kenjirou fought with all his might. His rage was blinding him, but he did not care. Because he could not feel anything he was not able to stop, with his only thought being to take down the giant monster before him. Even as with the sound of his bones crackling in his ears, he continued to fight.

However, no matter how much he tried to attack Armadat, it did not seem as if it had any effect as its shield effortlessly blocked every blow from him. This only made him even madder as he screamed and threw his fist with all his weight.

**CLANK**

The sharp sound of metal clashing screeched out as once again, his attack was negated with ease. Blood ruptured violently from his hand as his fist was shattered upon impact, twisting into a horrid position. Even with all his efforts and despite his lack of feelings, he could not win. And as if letting him know this, his entire body finally gave out with his vision turning sideways from the collapse of his legs.

Armadat, wasting no time, immediately counterattacked as its shield flew towards Kenjirou with full force and smashed into him, sending him flying back into the air.

**WHAM**

"KUUGH!" Kenjirou grunted, as he giant body landed violently onto the ground with a tremendous crash. As he laid there on the ground, his entire body nearly broken, he could only look up at the brilliant skies while coughing up blood.

"D-dammit...dammit...dammit..." He cursed with every ounce of spite he could muster while his eyes were clouded with tears.

"Hideyoshi...why? Why damn you?" The giant man sobbed uncontrollable while lamenting the actions of his friend. All the anger and rage he had moments ago were replaced by the gut-wrenching feeling of self-loathing and guilt. He could not feel any physically pain, yet the feeling of helplessness as he weakly laid there tore at him more painfully than any broken bone or deep cuts could.

His mind was going blank as the wave of unconsciousness started to wash over him. He knew that he could not allow this to happen, yet he did not fight it. His will to struggle was slowly fading away. At this moment, he just want it all to end.

But just as he was about to close his eyes, a familiar figure appeared before him that immediately jolted him awake.

"T-Takatora?!" He cried out to her as a rush of fear suddenly ran through him the moment he saw an unfamiliar look on her face. A terrifying smile he had never seen before from her as she walked past him without even giving a glance. He was speechless as he scrambled to his feet and saw as she stood in front of the towering monster.

"Something...something is wrong..." Came an ominous thought he looked to see his broken body was shaking uncontrollably.

The feeling of dread was not his alone. Armadat who locked eyes with the girl immediately backed away and threw up its guard.

"Siht...siht lrig." Came strange noises of foreboding as it raised its weapon.

"AAAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHHAAHAAAAAAA!" An eerie laugh of madness flew out from Ryuuko's mouth as her body began to crack and contort hideously, a revolting sound of bubbling coming from the side of her right arm.

Everyone watched in silence, not sure what to make of this bizarre turn of events. Nobody moved, as the tension in the air was filled heavily with a thick sense of malice that oozed from where she stood, choking all that looked her way.

Then in an instant, she appeared before Armadat. With barely even time to react, it raised its shield to an air-shattering sound of impact that came from the sudden clash.

**CRASH**

The colossal being was sent sliding back, hardly able to keep itself on the ground from the powerful blow as it fell to its knees. Smoke blew from its shield, cracks appearing on its defenses, as a massive imprint was left behind from where it was struck.

"Heheheh...HAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHAAA!"

From Ryuuko came another psychotic sound of laughter as the sickening noise of bubbling intensified and bursting from her right arm was numerous whips of tentacles. Like solidified streams of blood, they thoroughly poured out of the stump of her arm and wrapped tightly around her entire body, forming an armor of flesh-like crimson leaving only the empty whiteness of her eyes and her mouth a murderous curved grin.

Letting out a maddening roar, she launched herself at Armadat again at blazing speed, a trail of blood soaking the ground behind her. From where her foot touch, the foliage and vegetation of the world immediately wilted and dissolved into puddles of red.

As if almost reacting in panic, Armadat quickly posed itself from the oncoming attacks but was still thrown back as the blood-wrapped figure of Ryuuko was moving at uncanny speed, darting around its colossal body with ease. Like a wild animal, she latched on closely to its massive body, preventing Armadat from any wide range attacks or chance of backing away. Grabbing onto it and coming face to face the second head on its chest, the giant eye that was locked on to her saw the look of a frightening Cheshire-smile as it widen itself to a mouth full of dagger-like fangs and sank into the exposed eyeball.

**CHOMP**

A heavy shriek of pain that shook the entire world came from Armadat as Ryuuko dug into its eye and cruelly tore it from its socket before she was finally thrown off. An alien liquid of light poured from its wound, as Armadat screeched and bellowed in agony and anger, all while the giant eye that had been ripped out was spat to the ground with utter spite.

The moment it touched the surface of wilted red that surrounded Ryuuko, it instantly disintegrating. Letting out another furious cry, not unlike a mix of laughter and rage, she once again rushed towards the blinded and dazed Armadat again with mindless contempt.

Watching from a distance, Kenjirou could not believe his eyes what was happening. Completely bewildered, he did not know what to make of this sudden turn of event nor the crazed beast-like creature that was previously the young girl that was his clubmate. He struggled to try to think of what to do before finally hearing the voice of Juntaro, snapping him back.

"Kenjirou! Kenjirou, you've got to come quick! It's-it's Takuya!" Juntaro cried out to him from his phone.

"Kuh...what about Hideyoshi? He's gone..." Kenjirou spat bitterly, gritting his teeth to the thought of his deceased friend.

"That's the thing! I'm suddenly getting a reading from him! His cells...they're crazy active!" Juntaro exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know how but all of a sudden, the virus in his body just sprung back to life. His body is still shut down and in critical condition, but I think...I think there might be a chance! I think we might still be able to save him!"

"Are you serious?!" Kenjirou immediately forced himself back to his feet and as ran towards Takuya's body. But just as he was about to go, he hesitantly turned back to the scene of battle between Ryuuko and the monster. "Takatora...what about her? Ugh...can we just leave her like this?"

"Kenjirou, we have bigger worries. If anything, this is good that she's able to hold back that thing! Come on, we have to save Takuya right now!"

"Hmph...right." Kenjirou hesitantly nodded his head as he turned away and rushed to where the body of his fallen clubmate laid.

* * *

"What's the situation?" Kenjirou asked, as he carefully got down beside Takuya's body.

"Deep puncture to his abdomen and various lacerations to his internal organs. His body has already went to cardiac arrest and most of his bodily function has been shut down." Juntaro grimly told him as he pulled up screens showing information about Takuya's body.

"Kuh...you said that we might have a chance. Isn't this too serious?!"

"Perhaps, but don't forget that we're not normal humans. While the wound is deep, the placement of our internal organs are not arranged the same way as they usually are, as well as being much more durable than those of a human being." Juntaro replied. "I've did a scan of Takuya's internals and it seems that while he had been pierced, much of his innards have only suffered minor to medium rupture damage, nothing that the regenerative properties of the virus can't fix. The problem however was that before, the virus in our body was somehow suppressed and thus the healing factor didn't kick in on time."

"Suppressed...but you said that his cells are active right now. Are you telling me that the virus, his body, is suddenly back to normal?" Kenjirou asked in surprise.

"Exactly! Haven't you notice it for you as well? Kenjirou, your body is pretty messed up too, but it seems that much of your wounds have already healed. In fact, it's healed much faster than normal!"

Kenjirou looked down at his hands. True, from the battle before, his arms which should've been broken, were now moving fine. It was as if in just a short amount of time, the shattered bones and torn flesh have already mended themselves.

"What could have possibly happened?" He thought to himself in astonishment.

"But then what is the problem? If the virus' healing factor is indeed greater than usual, why is Takuya still like this?" Kenjirou demanded.

"The problem isn't the piercing of his insides, but the fact that he is losing too much blood. The outer wound on his torso is too large and it doesn't seem as if it'll be able to be closed up by his cells alone. Right now, Takuya has lost about a total of 12% of his blood in a span of only 3 minutes since and counting. If we don't do something quick, it will be irreversible, and he really will die!"

"12%?! What do we do then?!"

"We have to close up that hole in his stomach. If we can prevent further blood loss, it might be just enough for his healing factor to actively mend him."

"Close up the hole, but how? We don't have any medical equipment that can handle a wound of this magnitude. This isn't something that could be solved by wrapping him in bandages alone." Kenjirou growled.

"Yes, that's why we're going to have to do something drastic. Kenjirou, you have to take one of Takuya's knives and perform immediate cauterization."

"Cauterization?!"

"Luckily there isn't any chance of infection, although even if there was it should not affect our bodies anyways, but right now it is our only option. By heating the metal of the knife at a high enough temperature, we can use it to sear the blood and his outer skin like we would with amputation. I would do it myself, but I don't have the right tools to do an actual electrocautery, so our only option is the old fashion way with fire. Kenjirou, you still have one of my firebomb cellphones right?" Juntaro asked.

Quickly pulling out one of the red cellphones, Kenjirou nodded his head.

"Great! I can weakly set it off so it won't cause an explosion but instead still be set ablaze enough that it will be at the exact temperature needed. Once that, you have to hold the knife to it and then run it through Takuya's body as per my instructions."

"Understood." Kenjirou nodded as he placed the cellphone on the ground further away from them. The cellphone immediately ignited and created a small fire that he carefully placed the knife through.

"Alright, that should do! Now, follow me closely!" Juntaro instructed as Kenjirou took the heated blade towards Takuya's body. Ripping off his bloodied clothes to reveal a large gaping hole in his stomach area, he carefully did as he was told.

**PSSSSHH**

The stomach retching sight of burning flesh and blood caused Kenjirou to wince. Even though he could not smell the putrid odor, just looking at the gruesome scene before him was enough to make him want to turn away. But he did not reel back and instead, firmly followed Juntaro's instructions as he carefully moved the knife through Takuya's wound and steadily cauterized it to the best of his abilities.

"It's not closing! The wound is still too big." Kenjirou said in frustration as blood was still pouring from hole on Takuya's gut.

"Crap! His skins been torn too wide. Just cauterizing it from blood and his remaining flesh alone might not enough. There's got to be something...something that can be done to hold together that opening."

"Okay...I understand."

"Kenjirou? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Juntaro screamed in horror as the president suddenly took the knife to his left arm and tore off a chunk of his skin.

**SPLART**

"Uuugghh..." He clenched his teeth from his ghastly deed. Blood gushed out from his freshly torn wound and drenched his huge arm as he held a lump of his own skin in his hand. "You said that our bodies aren't susceptible infections, so this is nothing to worry about."

"You're seriously going to graft your own skin on to his?! That's insane." Juntaro protested, retching at the disgusting deed.

"If I can save Hideyoshi, I'll do whatever it takes. There is no way I'm going to let it end like this for him!"

"B-But...it's not as simple as just tearing out a part of yourself and putting it on him! His body will reject it without a doubt!"

"So what?! You said it yourself that we only need to be able to close up this damn wound. Even if it is rejected in a few days or a few hours, as long as we can stop the bleeding and let his healing factor kick in, it should be enough!"

"...That...that is true. Alright, fine! But follow my lead closely! It's not so easy as to just burn your own freakin' skin onto his, so you have to do exactly as I say!" Juntaro nodded his head as he pulled out medical instructions from his screen and prepared to guide him through the gruesome process.

"Understood." Kenjirou placed the pieces his flesh on Takuya's body and once again heated the knife.

"Easy...easy...! Almost...and over here...!" Juntaro carefully to instructed him. Kenjirou's hands, while huge, were still able to perform with relative delicacy. While the thought that his friend might survive was giving him a surge of excitement and anticipation, he kept his emotion in check as he cautiously and meticulously performed the grotesque task with care.

"Hideyoshi...come on...you have to come back!" He gritted as he seared the pile of flesh together with the rest of Takuya's body.

"Yes, Yes! Kenjirou, the wound is being closed! I'm also getting a life signal! It's working!" Juntaro cried out in joy as his screen showed signs of life fluctuation once they were finally successful in sealing up his wounds. "But it's really weak. Damn, come on Takuya. Hold out!"

"Will he get up?!"

"It's hard to say. His body went into cardiac arrest moments after he was stabbed, likely from the shock. I'm going to have try and restart his heart by giving him a jolt with my electrical discharge."

"Wait! Isn't that dangerous? We just closed up his wounds and if you send a bolt of electricity through him right now, won't it worsen his conditions." Kenjirou protested.

"Ugh...yeah, there is that risk too. But there isn't any other way to get his heart pumping. Unless...Kenjirou, can you perform CPR?" He asked.

"Huh? Yes, but would that work?"

"The important thing is to get his heart beating again. With his pulse, although weak, it means that his body is already trying to get back on track but without a proper flow he will not come out of this. If you can just steady his heart rate, I can administer a smaller, more concentrated shock that would limit the risk." Juntaro explained to him. "It should just be enough to bring him back to life."

"I understand." Kenjirou nodded as he gently placed his giant hands on Takuya's chest and began to apply pressure.

"Come on Hideyoshi! Get up! Get up! Please!"

* * *

Floating high up in the air, Alma silently watched the scenes before them unfolded with disinterest. Letting out a sigh, they shook their head in disappointment.

"This is no good. Takatora Ryuuko; what a foolish girl you are to lose yourself like this. Right now, she is no different from the Anti-bodies, lashing out at anything and everything without thought or will. What's more, even with this, she is no match for Armadat. Eventually her body will collapse, and her mind will be fully devoured by her true self."

Furiously twirling their braid, Alma click their tongue in annoyance.

"Ahh, what a troublesome one you are, my chosen Eve. At this rate, even I won't be able to help you and it will be a problem. Hmm...what should be done?" They pondered as they scratched their chin. "Hmm?"

"Come on Takuya! Dammit, come on! You have to fight!"

"Mitsuhide, what is happening?! Why is his vitals suddenly dropping, you said he would be coming back to life."

"I...I don't know! This shouldn't be happening. His heart has restarted but...the cells are once again becoming inactive?! What the hell-no, no, No! How is this possible?!"

"WHAT!?"

Alma watched in amusement the desperation of Kenjirou and Juntaro as they struggled to resuscitate their fallen comrade.

"Well, well. So, in her last moment of consciousness she counteracted Armadat's hold on those boys? Too bad it was only for a moment. Hmm...I wonder, did she do it unknowingly? Or had she been aware of her actions? How amusing..." Alma chuckled as they crossed their arms.

"Hideyoshi...Hideyoshi...please get up. Don't...don't you leave me too..." Kenjirou pleaded as he tightly held the body of his friend in his giant arms.

"..."The friends of a friend is also your friends", huh? Hmph..." Alma grumbly as they repeated the phrase that was spoken to them before, turning back to the battle between Armadat and Ryuuko.

Armadat was being held back considerably, with Ryuuko tearing chunks and pieces from it without allow any sort of proper counterattack, but it was still standing firm, as if waiting bidding its time and waiting for an opening.

"I wonder how much use they would be in helping you in this situation, Takatora Ryuuko."

"Heh heh...very well. I too shall lend you a small hand on your desire to save your "friends". This might proves quite interesting." Alma giggled before going quiet again.

"...Armadat...sister..." They whispered softly, as a feeling of tightness came from their chest. There was no emotion on Alma's face yet the tone of voice from them was of deep sorrow as they stared at the monstrous figure that was once someone they had called a friend. Letting out another weary sigh, they slowly floated down to the boys with a mischievous smile spread across their face.

* * *

"Where...where am I?"

Bubbles appeared from my mouth and nose as they floated upwards. I was in a deep sea of red, but somehow I was breathing normally. Even though my body was moving slowly, there was no feeling of water or wetness. It was not warm, yet it was not cold. Just nothingness as I continued to drop aimlessly undersea as if I was falling from the air.

Land...was there land? There did not seem to be any above or below me as I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper. There was only a crimson void that stretched as far as my eye could see.

"What is happening? Why am I here?" I pondered weakly as more bubbles escaped from my mouth. I could speak and hear, but I was not drowning. Everything was so quiet, like the world had gone silent.

The world...what of the world?

There was not seemed to be a perception of up or down, left or right, even as the bubbles that came from my mouth flew away.

Everything felt like a dream...yes, a dream. I was so sleepy, despite not feeling any sort of tiredness. I wonder if I close my eyes, would I go to sleep or would it just be darkness? Ah...I'm so confused.

Someone...anyone...please, tell me.

"Usurper..."

Suddenly came voice.

"Hello?" I meekly turned my head in search the sudden sound of another. Someone was calling me.

"Thief..." The voice came again.

"Is anyone there?" I called to it. Who was that? Where was it coming from? And why...why does it sound so familiar?

I flailed my arm and legs in a desperate attempt to swim but nothing happened. Instead I only continued to sink further.

"Please, if anyone is out there, help me!" I cried out, struggling to stay afloat.

"Give it back..."

"Huh?!"

"Give it back to me..." The voice got louder, as if it was close to me. I hastily looked around but only saw emptiness.

"What are you talking about?! Give you back what?!"

"Give back...what you've stolen...!"

The voice got louder, now almost a scream.

"Wha...who are you!? What are you talking about?!"

"Give it back...!"

A familiar shape of a humanoid figure suddenly appeared before me. They were floating as I was, empty slits of whites that seemed to be their eyes stared deeply into mine.

"You...you're..." I gasped, large amounts of bubbles escaping from my mouth and floated away, as I saw its mouth pulled back to reveal a terrifying set of sharp teeth, stitched together with what seems to be veins that wrapped wildly around its body.

Everything...everything was black, like a mass of squirming darkness that wriggled and wreath uncontrollably even as they float there in place, except for one part; its right arm that was of human appearance.

As I looked upon its eerily familiar shape of that of a young girl, I quickly realized what, and more importantly who, the thing that floated alongside me was.

"This...this can't be...!" I cried out in fear as I tried to back away but was instead only pulled closer. Its mouth began to move again as it continued to speak;

"Give it back...give me back my body!" The dark figure of myself desperately demanded.


	42. Chapter 30

"Give you back your body? I-I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Oh course you don't. You don't understand anything, what an easy excuse. How wonderful it is, that you were allowed such blissful ignorance." The other me spoke quietly, as I watch streams of tears floating from her eyes like bubbles as they flew away with the water. "Why? Why are you able to do so? Why was it so easy for you?"

"Huh? I..." I did not know how to answer as I watched nervously at the crying girl. "Who...who are you?"

I asked carefully, but it was obvious to know what was going on and who she was. This entire place, was no doubt a figment of my mind. A strange place deep within my consciousness, with the me that is floating in this sea of red nothing more than a projection and the one in front of me; the girl covered in black like a swarm of teeming darkness; must be an inner part of myself.

The girl did not answer, as if she also knew that I already had the answer. Instead she only stared at me, the white slits that were her eyes narrowing to a look of sorrow.

"Will you explain to me all of this? If you are me, then I'm sure we can talk this out and-"

"No...you are not me." She growled, as her voice turning low, as if annoyed by my words.

"Huh?!"

"I am...I am the real Takatora Ryuuko. And you...you took over my body...you imprisoned me within myself...and stole everything from me." She explained as her body slowly rippled in the water.

"That...that can't be! I'm Takatora Ryuuko! You're lying! It can't be!" I protested.

But the girl only stared at me with a look of pity even as I yelled at her.

"Please...give me back my body. I'm so...tired. Tired of all this. Tired of being trapped in here...helplessly watching as you slowly destroy everything that was me."

"NO! Why are you saying such things! It's not possible...not possible at all!" I screamed. Yet even as I strongly tried to protest, there was an aching pain inside me. As if deep down, what she was saying, I knew were not a lie. "If...if you're the real Takatora Ryuuko then...then who...what am I?"

"...That "place"...when it first trapped all of us, it also created along an image that stole away my body. Every day, since time unknown, I could only cry and scream...as I watch you steal away in a blissful paradise...helplessly...endlessly...why?"

"Huh?"

"I ask you again; why were you able to be so? To be so happy, even if everything was just an illusion...how? How was it so easy for you? To be able to live without shame or guilt, despite everything that had happened? Despite everything that you...we...I have done?" She suddenly asked me.

"I don't know...I don't know what you're talking about."

"I wonder...is it because you do not remember? No...even if the memories had been kept from you, some should still remain. They should have returned, especially after what had happened. If you were made from me, those...feelings should've still stayed with you regardless. There is no way they could have disappeared. It can't be...it just can't be so unfair, that you do not feel nor remember the loneliness...the despair...the hopelessness that imprisoned us...that imprison me...it's just not fair." Her voice getting louder and angrier.

"I really don't understand! I really don't. What are you trying to say?! Please speak in a way that I could understand, I beg of you." I cried.

"You were able to surround yourself with friends...to be able to trust others to such an extent...you were even willing to risk yourself for others, especially...for her."

The moment I heard those words, I flinched. While I did not know how to respond to her, as I did not understand any of this, there was a strange aching feeling as I knew where this was going.

"Who...who is her?" I asked hesitantly, despite a feeling that I already knew the answer. "What are you-"

"That girl...everything...everything was her fault. It was all because of her...yet you kept calling for her, as if she meant the world to you. You wanted to even protect her...despite the fact that in our time of need...she was the one who betrayed us. That bit-"

"STOP! That's enough! No more of this! It's not true! Not true at all! You're a liar! A LIAR!" I screamed, covering my ears. "It's...it's not possible! She...Asumi is my best friend..."

Gritting my teeth, I reluctantly peeked back to the girl.

"Just who are you really?! I refuse to believe that you...that I'm nothing more than a fake! I'm Takatora Ryuuko! I am! I have to be! Otherwise..." I desperately shouted. But even as I fought to say those words, the aching pain only grew bigger, eating away at me like a festering wound.

"Otherwise then...everything...everything about me will be lie...it can't be..." With every word I forced out, it got more difficult to breath, as if the water around me that before was no different from air, suddenly turned back into liquid and flooded my lungs.

The other me only stared at me, once again a look of pity on their face, even as I yelled and screamed. She did not say anything, but instead only reached out her right arm, a familiar human arm that was different from the blackness of the rest of her body.

I tried to back away, but as if out of my control, my left hand stretched out to hers. There was no doubt what was going to happen. I could feel it in my guts. I did not want to do this, yet there did not seem as if there was any other way. The one who called herself the "real" Takatora Ryuuko...the outstretched hand of hers that beckoned me...

"Will...will I remember everything?" I asked, my voice shaking as I felt the familiar touch of my own right hand wrapped around my left.

"...Yes...it will be okay..." She whispered in my ears, as she pulled me closer and tightly embraced me.

* * *

"Hideyoshi...please...please get up." Kenjirou begged as he cradled the lifeless body of friend in his giant arms.

"D...dammit! Why?! Everything was going fine yet...dammit! Dammit! GOD FREAKIN' DAMMIT!" Juntaro screamed as tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes. "Takuya..."

"My, my, what a touching display of affection. But what a pity, for him to meet such a terrible turn of events." Came a mocking voice from above. Descending from the air, Alma was grinning ear to ear as they looked down towards the boys.

"YOU-!" Kenjirou immediately threw himself at the smiling figure in anger. However, without batting an eye, Alma easily evaded him as the president wildly swung his fist.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! AAAARGHHH!"

"Heh heh...,how amusing." Alma giggled as they reached out a finger to Kenjirou and with a single flick, he was effortlessly knocked back to the ground. "But do you really have time for such nonsense, child trapped in stillness?"

"You bastard! If it's the last thing I do, I'll tear you apart!" Kenjirou roared as he got back up, his eyes burning with rage.

"Kenjirou, WAIT!" Juntaro called out to him. "Let's calm down for a bit...okay?"

Breathing heavily, the president reluctantly back down at the request of his friend. He fought to calm himself even as he looked at the infuriating smirk of the silver-haired being that floated slightly off the ground.

"You...! Alma...was it? We need to talk." Juntaro said to him, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

Like Kenjirou, he was also filled with anger at the sight of this person but he too struggled to keep himself together, as he hoped to speak to them of something he had recalled.

"And how may I be of service to you, child trapped in noncorporeal?" Alma replied cheerfully as they twirled their braid.

"I heard you before, that you said to Ryuuko you could easily control our bodies. That we contain your "essence". You were speaking of the virus in our bodies, weren't you?"

"Why yes. So you remembered what I said. My, that's impressive. Heh heh, would you like me to demonstrate?" Alma laughed as they moved their finger.

"UGH!" Kenjirou grunted as he fell to his knees.

"That's a good look. Yes, worms such as yourself should indeed grovel in the dirt."

"You-!"

"That's enough! You've proved your point!" Juntaro cried out.

"Heh heh." Alma chuckled as they released him. "So what is it, child trapped in noncorporeal? Surely you have something more than just the hope to witness my splendor."

"You...can you bring him back to life?"

"Oh? What was that?"

"I SAID..." Juntaro calmed himself as he took a deep breath, before asking in the nicest tone of voice he could muster. "Please...could you bring him, bring Takuya back to life."

Alma was silent before a creepy curve slowly moved across their face as they burst out laughing. Both boys bit their lips as they could only watch with fury the person laughing manically, every sound of mockery that hit their ears slowly drove them madder yet they were unable to do anything.

"Oh, you are a funny one, child trapped in noncorporeal. Tell me, what do you view me as? You stated it before, that when you scanned me, I am just a human being, did you not? How do you expect me, just another human, to do something that would be considered within the realm of a god?"

"BULLCRAP! We know you're the one who caused all of this, with what has happened to our bodies and with Artificial! Don't screw with me you sonova-" Juntaro finally lost control of himself but immediately caught himself. "C-crap..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such temper. Is that the tone you would use to request a favor from another? I'm disappointed in you and your lack of manners, children of sin. Not to mention, this entire time, both of you have been directing nothing but hostility towards me despite my benevolence to stand before you." Alma sighed, shaking their head as they looked over at the terrible scowl on Kenjirou's face.

"M apologies..." Kenjirou spat as he adjusted his glasses. "But this is my normal face."

"Hmm...hmm...unfortunately, I have no power over the dead. I am no god, nor am I some sort of miracle worker. Yes...very unfortunate." Alma looked down at their hands, a cold smile on their face. "However, those who still cling to life is a different story."

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"Heh, what a resilient soul your friend is. I wonder, is it because of his more...artificial conception? It is fascinating what man would strive for, even going as far as trying the desire to play god. Hmmhmm..." Alma mused but the smile on their face disappeared as they laid eyes on the still body of Takuya. "What an interest one he is..."

"You're saying...that Hideyoshi is still alive?!"

"But...but his life signal disappeared when his cells went inactive again! If he was alive, how is it possible that I'm not detecting it?!" Juntaro exclaimed as he feverishly re-ran another scan of Takuya's body.

"Such weak equipment. Even if you are one with the electronics, I could see that you are not truly the engineer that you so boldly claim to be, child trapped in noncorporeal. I wonder, could it be from someone else that you gain such extensive technological knowledge?"

"Urk!"

"Oh, do not worry. It'll be a secret between you and me. Teeheehee." Alma laugh mischievously, placing a finger on their lips as they floated towards Takuya.

"Now then, your actions have impressed me quite a bit, child trapped in silence. To save my dear Eve so selflessly, I believe a reward should be in order. Arise from your slumber, child of sin; for today is not the day your sins shall be sent back to the garden of Eden." Alma declared as they snapped their fingers.

**SNAP**

"*cough*...*cough*...uuhhh..." Takuya coughed violently as his body suddenly shot back to life.

"TAKUYA!"

"HIDEYOSHI!" Kenjirou exclaimed as he ran over to him, watching as his friend slowly opened his eyes. "Hideyoshi...!"

"Wha...where...where am I?" He asked weakly as he moved his eyes around in a daze.

"Hideyoshi! You're alive!" Kenjirou cried as he immediately hugged his friend.

"ARRGH! IT...HURTS! IT HURTS DAMMIT!" Takuya screamed from the crushing bear hug of the president before pushing him away. "What the hell Prez!?"

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry. But I'm so glad. So glad you're alive." He replied with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah sure, but you keep squeezing me like that and I really will die. My entire body hurts like hell and...what the heck!?" His eyes widen as he looked down to see the grotesque patch of discolored skin that was burnt into his abdomen. "What the hell is this?! Gross...ow...oww!"

"Take it easy Takuya! That wound is going to take some time to heal, you know." Juntaro eased as he appeared on a live screen in front of him.

"Senpai! You-you did this didn't you?! What the hell did you do to me?!"

"We had to perform emergency cauterization because you went and got ripped in the stomach, dumbass! And no, it wasn't my idea to use his own freakin' skin to replace that giant gaping hole you had. I was, in fact, very against it." Juntaro said as he threw a dirty look at Kenjirou.

"Huh?" Takuya quickly looked over and saw the torn skin on Kenjirou's arm. "Prez...you."

"Ahem...yes. I'm just glad you're okay." He said as he adjusted his glasses, hiding away the wound.

"Tch...you really are a god damn idiotic block of concrete. Come on." Takuya sighed as he tore off the sleeve of his uniform and helped wrapped the wound on the president's arm.

"You don't have to do this. It's not like I can feel anything."

"Just shut up. My entire body hurts like crazy right now, I don't need to hear you brag about how lucky you are to not have to feel any pain at all."

"Hmph, sorry about that." He grunted as he adjusted his glasses again, giving a little smile.

"How cute you all are. Is this the friendship that you all share so deeply? I'm quite jealous." Alma giggled.

"You-UUUGH!" Takuya grunted as he tried to get up but recoiled from the pain.

"Whoa! Take it easy man! Any rougher movements and you'll really tear yourself another new hole!" Juntaro warned.

"But-that...that bastard!"

"Haa...I tired of the manners you boys use to refer to me. If not in surprise, it is vulgarity. It displeases me very much." Alma said as they floated down before the three boys.

"Hideyoshi, calm down for now. I hate to admit it, but they were the one that saved you." Kenjirou told him as he held him back.

"Yeah, like how they "saved" us before?! Are you starting to trust this asshole now?"

"Hell no! But we're not in any position to be fighting against them at this moment. So best to just shut up and stay cool, bud." Juntaro scoffed.

"Tch..."

"I can hear you. Don't you know it is also bad manners to whisper about someone standing right before you? Maybe, it is time I give you all a lesson in proper etiquettes." Alma said threateningly as a powerful pressure emitted from the air around them.

"Ugh...wait! We're not trying to offend you in any way. T-thank you for your help in saving our friend." Kenjirou spoke uncomfortably, forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Heh heh...I will accept your gratitude this once. You are worms, but you have potential and I do like that. Now then...what shall I do with you." The pressure dissipated as a familiar look of a mischievous smile returned to their face.

"What do you mean; "what shall you do" with us?" Takuya asked nervously as he continued to clutch his stomach in pain.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I am in a bit of a predicament and I require some...assistance. Of course, you three are not obliged to help." Alma answered as they playfully twirled their braid.

"Then why the hell would we?" Juntaro scoffed.

"Because it concern a certain friend of mine, as well as one who you have deemed your "clubmate", Takatora Ryuuko over there." Alma replied as they pointed away.

The three turned to the direction of their finger and watched the still ongoing battle between the colossal being and the ravenous figure of someone familiar to them.

Armadat was finally starting to fight back, now easily repelling the attacks of the young girl that was darting around them. Just as she was about to pounce, its shield flew out and sent her flying backwards with great force.

Roaring like a wild animal, Ryuuko struggled to get back to her feet. Her movement were starting to get sluggish as she quickly dodge away another attack from Armadat's spear, only to be knocked down again by another quick movement of its giant shield.

"Wait a minute! Is that...Takatora?! What the heck happened?!" Takuya asked as he notice who it was.

"We don't know. It was after you got stabbed, she just up and went crazy and started fighting that thing. But from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like she's doing so well right now." Juntaro replied.

"Very observant, child trapped in noncorporeal. 「_Sinful outbreak_」or more specifically in her case; Berserking Wrath. She's fully lost control to the original sin, both physically and soon mentally."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Kenjirou demanded.

"Takatora Ryuuko, Eve; she's not like the rest of you. The sins that are within her are pure and innocent, thus they granted her one of the original Sin born from the fruit of knowledge itself. Ah...how beautiful...but unfortunately, not being able to control it, it will consume her entirely. Like a raging fire, out of control, that will eat at itself until it finally lose its fuel and...poof..." Alma blew a puff of air, before giggling to themselves. "Soon even I will be helpless to assist her, and both of us will be in trouble. Tsk, tsk, tsk...my dear troublesome Eve."

"So what you're saying that right now, Takatora is in danger! Ugh...dammit, this just won't end, will it? Prez, come on let's go!" Takuya grunted in pain as he got up and started to make his way towards the direction of the battle.

"Hold it! Hideyoshi, what are you doing?!" Kenjirou demanded as he immediately stood in front of him.

"Did you not hear them? Takatora's life is going to be in danger! We can't let that happen!"

"Hey idiot, are you serious right now?! You just got back from the brink of death and can barely even stand, yet you're going to jump right back into the fray?! Are you really that stupid?!" Juntaro yelled at him from his phone.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do Senpai!? Just let her die?!"

"Are WE supposed to all die then?! How about we worry about ourselves first before trying to do something absolutely idiotic and suicidal, YET AGAIN!"

"I expected nothing less from a sniveling coward like you, Senpai. You care only about your own damn self; despite the fact you being in the least amount of risk out of all of us." Takuya spat.

"You ungrateful, death-seeking, dumbass piece of SHI-!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you stop this at once! Hideyoshi, you are in no condition to help anyone right now! And Mitsuhide, you just keep your mouth shut!"

"Tch..." Juntaro bit his lips.

"But then what are going to do Prez? We have to help her!" Takuya protested.

"I know that! But right now, just rushing in won't solve anything. Look at that madness before us! Do you think we could stand up to something like that." Kenjirou exclaimed as they turned back to the scene of the battle.

Ryuuko was on the ground, but not instead of getting back up and attacking she was instead writhing and rolling around as if in terrible pain. An ear-piercing screech could be heard from her as her body was shifting into a gruesome shape, the red tentacles that had wrapped around her like armor were now cruelly constricting her, all the while bits and pieces of flesh and blood were expelling from her, shooting out like a leaking geyser. It was a hard to watch stomach-rending scene of horror.

Armadat, who stood away, did not engage her but instead almost looked as if standing to avoid this in it's entirely. It slowly moved its arm across its body, as if once again giving a prayer before extending its spear. A glint of light appeared at its tip as it slowly began to gather power.

"Dammit! She's really going to be killed! Fine, if we're not to rush in then what plan of action are we going to take?! What are we supposed to do right now?!" Takuya demanded from the president.

"Ugh..." Kenjirou gritted his teeth. Takuya who had just miraculously came back from dead, it was easy to see he was still in terrible pain and there was no way he could let him run again. Yet as he looked into his determine eyes, he too understand that there was no way that they could just leave Ryuuko to die.

"Dammit." He cursed underneath his breath. He struggled to think of what to do but no matter how hard he tried; nothing came to mind. What solution is there in such a mess that was beyond anything any of them have even expected.

"My, my. Such genuine care and concern, that it has brought you to such anguish? Heh heh heh. Well then, does this mean I will be able to count on your needed assistance?" Alma suddenly spoke up as they floated in front of them. Everyone turned to them, silent as they did not respond, not because they had nothing to say, but instead from wariness as they gazed into their empty eyes.

"Will we be able to save Takatora?" Kenjirou finally asked, reluctantly.

"Perhaps." Alma answered with a mischievous smile.

"Perhaps?! Are you seriously telling me you have no clear answer?" Takuya furiously demanded.

"Nothing is certain. Even I have my limitations and situations that go beyond my calculations. Of course, that is what makes it so much more fun."

"This guy...freakin' hell, are you two seriously going to do this, AGAIN?! Was the first time really not enough that you want to get yourselves killed this badly?! Guys!? Seriously?!" Juntaro screamed at them.

"Senpai, will you just shut up."

"NO, SCREW YOU ASSHOLE! I'm sick of this crap! Why is it that I'm always the one to be dragged into all of this?! Why is it that I have to be the one who can only stand back and watch helplessly as you two goddamn morons risk yourselves and not able be able to do a damn thing?! This is bullcrap! BULLCRAP I TELL YOU!"

"Mitsuhide..."

"God dammit...this is just so messed up. Hey, you silver-haired jackass! Why is it that I'm the only one who has to be trapped in this stupid electronic prison?! Tell me! Why did you do this to me?!"

"I don't know and I don't care. Your temper tantrum means nothing to me, child trapped in noncorporeal, and only serve to waste our precious time." Alma replied coldly, not even giving a glance at screen of the distressed boy..

"Grrr..."

"Mitsuhide, please." Kenjirou urged him, as he gave him a look of plea to calm down.

"I'm setting my system to self-destruct. You two assholes, you want to kill yourselves so bad, I'll show you that I can do the same! If you're to die, then I'm just as much of a goner and instead of just waiting to die a slow, agonizing death, I'd rather go out with a bang. Remember, you two bastards did this to me." Juntaro declared as suddenly a countdown timer appeared his the screen.

"Oh for god's sake senpai. Could you be any more of a drama queen? Good grief, I guess we really don't have any choice now." Takuya sighed.

"Shut the hell up Takuya!"

"Hmph...so what must we do? How do we save Takatora?"

"So you have all unanimously decided. How strange you all are, that you give almost little to no hesitation to help others. You camaraderie is truly bizarre to the point of insanity. I wonder...had something terrible happened that cause you all to be such selfless yet reckless idiots? I wonder what, or who, could have been the cause?" Alma laughed. "Might it be that deep down, all of you just want to di-"

"Hey jackass, how about you stop screwing around and get to the damn point! Didn't you say we don't have much time to waste?!" Juntaro interjected. The rest of the boys let out a sigh, as if they were also about to say something as well and was relieved Alma got interrupted.

"Very well. To save Takatora Ryuuko, it is very simple. You are all worms, but even worms can have a use if allowed a little bit...more." A terrifying grin appeared on Alma's face as in their hands suddenly appeared three balls of dazzling light in shapes eerily similar to that of an apple.

"I shall grant to you three, pieces of knowledge from this broken, forsaken world that they dared to deem a paradise. From this moment on, you three as well, shall become my weapons."


	43. Chapter 30: Intermission

Alone. I was always alone.

"_I'm sure if you just speak to others, they'll all be your friends."_

It was the same thing I was told every time I spoke to my teacher of my dilemma. However it was all a lie.

"_That girl tried to talk to me again."_

"_Eh?! Eww, gross. You mean that weird one that always hide in the corner, reading those creepy books_?"

No matter how much I tried, I would just be pushed away. The kids in the class, the teachers. Everyone...everyone...

Why?

Why was it just me?

What did I ever do to always be looked at like so? In the eyes of the entire class, why was I the outsider?

I was never given an answer. Instead the days passed by as I was continuously pushed away. I don't remember when it was that everything went numb, that I started to feel nothing but the ravenous loneliness that grew with each passing moment.

I...please...I don't want to be alone.

"_It's that creepy girl."_

"_Whoa...she really is freaky, yikes."_

They all look at me with such contempt. In their eyes, I was worse than trash. Why? Why? Why Why Why?!

Please...someone please tell me why? Why do you all look at me like so?! What is wrong with me that you must treat me this way?!

"_Ge-get away from me you freak! Ahh!_"

"_I'm afraid Ryuuko has caused some problem in class. Please, I think it would be best if you talk to her."_

No, I'm not wrong! You're all wrong! I'm not a freak! All of you are! And I hate you all! Hatehatehate HATE YOU!

I hate you all so much...but, most of all the one I hate is...

"_Did you hear what happened to ******? I heard it was all because of that girl."_

_"She really is crazy. Better stay away from her."_

_"Umm...Ryuuko, maybe it would be best if you separate yourself from the class today? It'll just be this one time."_

...Please...please stop looking at me like that...I beg of you. Please...just leave me alone...

Alone...I'm so alone...

"_Hello."_

Huh?

"_It is nice to meet you, what is your name_?"

I-I'm...


	44. Chapter 31

"Hello, my name is Asumi. Nice to meet you."

I first met her in elementary school. A transferred student who came in the middle of the semester, a most bizarre time. Her pink hair that draped down to her waist as she gave a small bow, flowed along with the breeze from the open window next to my seat. It was strange, as the moment she spoke it was as if the sun's ray came out from the clouds and shined on her like the spotlight of the auditorium.

"Umm...are you okay?" She asked, a tone of nervousness in her voice as she tilted her head to me.

"Beautiful..." Was the only thought that came to my mind as I looked up from my book and met with her. Her appearance was just that. She was the same age as me, yet there was something different about her. A sense that separated her from the rest of us, something from the rest of us girls.

She was perfect.

Her looks, her mannerism, her pose. Everything about her was as if she came from a storybook. Like a princess from a fairytale, she appeared before me as someone who could not possibly exist in the real world. Yet, there she was. Standing before my desk, her hair swaying gently with the wind.

She was such a perfect and beautiful person that I absolutely despised her. Her very sight brought me discomfort. That such a person could exist, it proved to me again the cruelty and unjust of the world I had long knew.

"...What do you want?" I grumbled as I quickly pulled my eyes away from her, biting my lips. She was so brilliant. Shining; her appearance was like looking directly into the sun and it made me cringe. I threw myself back into my book as I struggled with the sudden flood of negative thoughts that came into my head.

"Oh...umm...well..."

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to read." I scoffed, not even giving her a glance. My voice cracked, the words coming out as if I was begging for her to go away although it wasn't far from the truth.

Why did she come over to me? Since the first day she's arrived, she had been the star of the class. I could easily see it even from my seat, the admiration of all the idiotic boys. The fawning of all the shallow girls who flocked to her like a pack of sniggering hyena. It disgusted me to no end. All of them, every one of them, disgust me.

"I'm sorry."

Her response made me flinch. They were such simple words that caught me by surprise. I did not understand. It was the first time I heard such words directed at me, that I did not know what to do. But it was not the words itself, but instead the way she said it. The sound of her voice as she spoke not like the rest of the class, who only spoke to me with disdain and distance.

I fought it, but my head still moved on its own. Like being pulled, I found myself looking up again. I had expected to once again wince the moment I look at her face, to no doubt to see the same look that everyone gives to me; the look of scorn and contempt they all show me on a daily basis whenever I tried to speak to them. But instead, I was met with an unexpected smile.

My mind quickly went into defensive and rationalized that she was not really smiling, but like everyone else, was instead being condescending. That's right...it has to be. This person, there was no way possible that she could be smiling at me after what I have said and after no doubt hearing about me from the rest of the despicable class.

Yet no matter how hard I tried to twist it, the look on her face was an undeniable smile. She was smiling. Smiling at me! My already struggling mind was overloaded with a sensation I have never felt before and a tightness was on my chest that pulled at me with such great force that I dropped the book in my hands in complete shock.

"Oh! Ah...umm...I read that book before. It's very good." She spoke excitedly as she picked it up for me and giggled. "It was amazing when the princess turned into a monster and ate everyone. I especially loved how the writer portrayed the scenes of her tearing apart her subjects and ripping out the prince's throat as he screamed and begged for mercy. Hehehe, it was so wonderful."

"You...did you just spoiled the story for me. What the heck?!" I exclaimed as I leapt out of my seat; my blanked mind scrambled to comprehend what has just happened.

"Eh? Eeeeh?! I'm-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know...!" She cried out in shock. Her apologizes gave off a sense that she did this by accident, yet even so...even so...

"I will...never forgive you for this." The words slipped from my lips. Emotions of all kind bombarded me in ways that I could not describe, yet there was one that I could easily discern that was blowing up within me; a feeling of rage that I've never felt before towards anyone as I stared at this girl, completely flabbergasted.

It was at this moment; I had decided this girl was my mortal enemy.

* * *

It was a disturbing sight, watching the young girl who was proclaimed to be Alma's Eve struggle so on the ground. Yet Armadat did not waver as it charged its spear, the energy crackling in the air.

With the way it was, it's the end for her. Even if she were not to be killed by Armadat, she was already being eaten alive. It was only a matter of time.

To the one who would side with those hoping to go against the judgement passed upon the sinners, this was more than she deserved. This foolish ploy from those who would go against the Almighty. What could it possibly achieve besides the disturbance of peace and salvation brought upon this forsaken world?

Peace...Salvation...The words cruelly echoed in Armadat's mind.

"Derised ew tahw ylurt siht si...sretsis?" Came strange noises from the colossal monster. It was only for a moment, but Armadat hesitated as if it suddenly beginning to question its objectives. Yet the moment those thoughts came to its mind, the crown around its head suddenly tightened.

"Drol ym, em evigrof! Sthguoht suomehpsalb hcus rof!" Came pain-filled wails as the creature steadied itself. Quickly as the thoughts came, it vanished from its mind as if suddenly wiped away and Armadat steeled its resolve the moment its spear finished charging.

"Htob meht no ycrem evah ythgimlA..." Came a quiet whisper from the creature, a regret sound as it once again offered a solemn prayer, as it launched its attack.

Releasing it completely, the very area itself becoming warped from the power that emitted from the tip of its spear, as it flew towards the writhing and screaming mass of flesh that agonized on the ground. The charged weapon aimed straight for her heart, for a swift kill.

However just as it was about to make contact, from thin air appeared a familiar smirking figure. Their soulless eyes looked upon the towering figure that launched itself with all its strength toward its target, as they raised their arms.

**CRASH**

The deafening sound of metal clashing with glass screeched from the contact between the two. Where Armadat's spear flew, it was being held in mid-air, unable to move as if stopped by a powerful barrier. Large amount of energy poured out from the confrontation, like streams of light they burst from between the tip of Armadat's lance and Alma's outstretched hands

"Let's play for a bit, my friend." Alma declared as suddenly the attack was repelled and the giant creature was thrown back.

**SKREEE**

Violently sliding backwards, Armadat quickly regained control of itself but before it could even prepare for a counterattack an immense pressure came down on it, forcing it down to its knees as it could only raise it shield in defense.

"How does it feel, Armadat? This is the punishment that have been placed upon me by your so-called Almighty. Feel it as I have turned what is their curse into my power! Feel it and cower as I crush you with the very same weights that have been casted on me this entire time! Ahahahaha!" Alma laughed manically as the crushing force casted upon the towering creature increased in strength.

"AHIMAN!" Came a deafening scream from Armadat as it struggled to defend itself from the force that came down on it. But within the scream also came another sound from the second head on its chest that was reminiscent of a song.

"Heh...heh AHAHAHAHA! Yes, sing...sing to me! Sing to me the song of our covenant! Sing to me the words that were used to enslave all of us. I had knew you, out of everyone else, were still there, my friend! But now it seems my failure to you has been complete!" Alma suddenly screamed along as the strange melody reached their ears. From their eyes came trails of red that dripped down their face even as they continuously increased their power towards the fallen creature.

"SING TO ME! SING TO ME IN ANGER! SING TO ME IN HATRED! SING TO ME OUR SONG ON THAT VERY DAY, WHEN WE WERE ALL HELPLESS TO SAVE THE WORLD! SING TO ME OUR SWAN SONG, SO THAT I MAY INHERIT YOUR DESIRE FOR VENGEANCE TOWARDS THE FALSE GOD THAT FOOLED US ALL! SING TO ME, SISTER AMIA!

**CRA-CRACK**

The strange singing continued from where Armadat was being held down. Bits and pieces of the area that surrounded them, as if made of glass, began to shatter and break apart with every passing moment of the melody. From above, Alma was grinning madly as the sound of the music began to wrap around them along with the cracking that emitted from their body. On their outstretched arms were fissures that were increasing in size, breaking up their skin as lights poured out from underneath.

"Five minutes was too optimistic. Heh heh...how unfortunate. But this is still fine." Alma gave a mischievous grin as they looked behind them at the still struggling and contorting body of the young girl on the ground as she slowly began to get up. "My dear Eve, I will have to leave you to those foolish boys now. However, I have no doubt anymore they will be able to help you. Afterall, was it not you who chosen them as your "friends"? Heh heh...let us leave it to them."

Letting out another terrible scream of pain, the tentacles that wrapped tightly around Ryuuko burst apart. Blood and flesh gushed out from her and splattered across the ground, melting the surrounding area like acid as her body began to increase in size and rose to the sky like a grotesque tree.

"Holy crap. A-are we seriously going to do this!? Look at that!" Juntaro exclaimed. The two boys were watching everything from a safe distance, bidding their time as they contemplated a plan.

"Having second thoughts senpai? You still have about 10 minutes on your timer." Takuya scoffed.

"Oh sh-shut up! I'll show you I'm just as capable of being as idiotic as the both of you!" Juntaro immediately retorted. "But Kenjirou, are we seriously going to trust that silver-haired asshole?"

"Of course not. I'll never trust that bastard. But...this might be the only way to save Takatora." Kenjirou grunted as he glanced nervously at the glowing ball of light in his hand. He thought carefully about the conversation they had earlier with Alma.

* * *

"What do you mean, we'll be your weapons?!" Takuya demanded.

"Ah, did I say weapons? I meant "friends". Heh heh, doesn't that sound much better now?" Alma giggled; a disgusting smirk spread across their face as they twirled their silvery braid.

"That sounds even worse! Who the heck would want to be your friend, you piece of shi-" Juntaro exclaimed.

"Stop it, both of you." Kenjirou interjected, breaking up the fight between his two clubmates and the silver-haired being that floated playfully in the air in front of them. "You...what are you expecting us to do?"

"Are you scared, "president"?" Alma asked mockingly, their soulless eyes meeting with the furrowed brows of the club president. "Did you three not already resolved yourself to save Takatora Ryuuko?"

"We did. However, it does not mean that we're going to willingly do whatever you want. We at least demand proper explanations." Kenjirou replied as he adjusted his glasses. He stood his ground as he stared into their eyes, the deep voids that sucked in everything and left no trace of light or humanity.

Alma gave a dry chuckled, as they tossed the three ball of light to the boys. Gently, it floated towards them like feathers in the air.

"It...this thing reached me through the screen? How-how is that even possible!?" Juntaro cried out in surprise as he felt the warmth of the glowing object that appeared before him inside his electronic world.

"Save yourself the trouble. You will not be able to fully analyze it, not with the paltry technological skill you currently possess. The same goes for the rest of you. Don't waste your time but instead, just swallow it."

"Hmph, I told you that we're not going to just do whatever you say without an explanation as to what this is." Kenjirou protested as he held the ball of light. He could not feel it, yet the brightness it gave off were blinding and as it floated gently in the palm of his giant hand, he could see it pulsating ever so slightly as it shuddered the air around it.

"...It's a seed. I granted it to you, for it will be the only way for you to contact Takatora Ryuuko who have been consumed by her own original sin. As you are now, you stand no chance of reaching her in her current state. But with the seed, you shall be able to resonant with her."

"Resonant? What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"You have all experienced it before, haven't you? That day when your sins manifested from your bodies. It was quite a surprise that you were able to endure it so well. It was still incomplete, but it was an impressive sight indeed."

"You're talking about...that time! Are you talking about the day the virus in our bodies mutated?! That strange phenomenon where we suddenly got that power and went nuts?! So it was you!" Juntaro exclaimed.

"Hmmhmm...it was quite an experience wasn't it? How did it feel? Although, I do not believe it was the first time you all felt such agony. Isn't that right, "president"..."

"Ugh..." Kenjirou gritted his teeth. "If we swallow this...would it give us more power? Would we become like Takatora?"

"No, of course not. Have I not said it multiple times before that she is different from the rest of you, for she is pure and innocent while you are all children of sin. No matter how much you try, you will never be able to purify yourselves." Alma snickered. "That seed, all it will do is match you with the same wavelength as Takatora Ryuuko and nothing more, allowing you reach her, even as she sink into the furthest depth of herself. If the bond between all of you and her really is as strong as you all hoped it to be, then you might just be able to save her. Although I have my doubts, but I've been proven wrong in my judgement before heh heh..."

"And what will happen if we are not able to reach her?" Takuya asked hesitantly.

Alma suddenly flashed a terrifying grin, baring all their teeth, as their eyes widen and stared straight at the three boys.

"You will all be devoured along with her."

The three boys flinched, taking a step back the moment they heard Alma's words.

"A-are you serious!?"

"Yes, for I am also taking quite a risk myself. I am entrusting to you not only the life of my precious Eve, but my own as well. Do not think I will allow any of you to escape if you are to fail." Alma declared as they creepily wrapped their hands around their face. "The seeds that I have given you, know that it will only work if all three of you are to swallow it together. If even one of you try to worm your way out and not swallow it while the others does, then there will be an instability that will cause the sins within you to run wild and destroy all of you. There will not be a trace left of your measly existence, ahaHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"My god...you can't...wha-what the hell?!" Juntaro exclaimed as he stared at the glowing ball of light, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Your prayer will not help you, for you are now in my grasp hahaha!" Alma laughed cruelly. "Now, fulfill your only purpose of existence!"

"W-wait! Hold on just a moment!" Kenjirou protested but Alma only gave him a disgruntle look of disgust in response.

"I grow tired of your pointless idleness. Where is the conviction you shown me earlier, the stupendous camaraderie you all shared so brilliantly? Do not tell me it is only between the three of you and that everything was nothing more than a pathetic façade to save face amongst you fools."

"...Of course not." Kenjirou responded.

"Then the time for talk is over. There is no escape for you anymore, for any of you."

"You mean to say we never had a choice from the beginning?! You bastard, what the hell was this about request and not being obliged to help from earlier then?!"

"You had a choice. You could have easily abandon Takatora Ryuuko when you had the chance, but instead you all chose not to." Alma replied coldly as they turned their soulless eyes to the live chat Juntaro spoke from, sending a shudder down his spine. "Are you regretting your choices now? It must be painful, to have chosen the thorny path of being a savior to another."

Kenjirou was silent as he clenched his fists so hard, his nails dug deep into his palms.

"Five minutes. You have five minutes, that is the amount of time I can hold back Armadat. Within those five minutes, save Takatora Ryuuko. Reach deep into her and save her from herself. I will leave it to you, children of sin." Alma laughingly waved as they floated away from the boys.

* * *

"That bastard. They still didn't explain what it means to resonant with Takatora. Are we supposed to grab her out from that thing, or something?" Takuya exclaimed.

"Grab her?! Are you crazy?! Just look at that!" Juntaro cried as he pointed to the massive pile of grotesque red that was stretching high into the sky. "All that stuff that's pouring out of her, its dissolving everything it touches and we'll be no different if we go anywhere near her!"

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do, senpai?!"

"Perhaps...Mitsuhide, are you still able to detect Takatora?" Kenjirou asked as he scratched his chin.

"Huh? You mean, from that thing? Give me a sec...Whoa! Yep, got it! I'm actually getting a life reading from her. Despite how big and scary that thing is, it seems to be more of a shell and Takatora's body is somewhere deep in there." Juntaro replied.

"A shell? So that means...Prez, what you are hoping to do?" Takuya asked warily.

"If we can break through that outer layer and get to her real body, perhaps we might be able to reach her and pull her out." Kenjirou stated, as he adjusted his glasses. "Mitsuhide, can you pinpoint areas that are weaker and not directly connected to her real body that we could attack without harming her?"

"That's going to be tricky. From my scans, that outer part is constantly changing and again, may I add, it is melting anything that is coming in contact with it. But, I'll see what I can do. Still, if you're planning to do what I think you'll do, know that there is no evidence of possibility it'll work as you might hope. All in all, it's just going to be suicidal."

"Then it's no different from what we usually do. A least it's a plan. Prez, I'll use my knives, get close and try to break apart that thing, so back me up. I...I'm against helping that bastard, but I really do want to save Takatora." Takuya declared as he pulled out a pair of knives and gripped it tightly in his hands.

"Me too." Kenjirou nodded his head in agreement, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Haaa...so we're really going to be doing this. You two assholes...god, you guys suck so much." Juntaro gave a weary sigh.

"Come on now senpai, don't be like that. Compared to the both of us, you suck way more." Takuya chuckled.

"Oh shut up! Anyways, I'm done with my scanning. If you're going to aim for certain areas to reach her, these are the best spots."

"Ugh...seriously?" Takuya winced as he looked at his phone the information that was sent to him, carefully memorizing the instructed points to aim for.

"Are YOU having second thoughts now? Heh heh..."

"Of course not! Prez, let's do this then." Takuya said as he brought the glowing ball of light to his face. Kenjirou and Juntaro nodded their head as they did the same.

The three of them stared at the strange object that floated at the palm of their hand, its shape eerily similar to that of an apple. The light that shone from it was absolutely blinding, almost as bright as looking directly into the sun, yet they could not look away from it.

They hesitated. A strange feeling of dread ran through all of them. Every sense in their body was warning them against swallowing this object, screaming at them that it was dangerous as all three desperately fought to calm themselves.

"We'll be that bastard's "weapon", huh? Tch...what the hell?" Juntaro clicked his tongue.

"Yeah...we're really going to have to make them pay for everything. But for now..." Takuya agreed.

"Let's do what we must." Kenjirou grumbled.

The three of them closed their eyes and threw their head back as they all swallowed the shining ball of light at the same time. An indescribable taste and warmth filled their mouths as the ball smoothly slid down their throats and into their bodies.

* * *

"What do you think, Ryuuko? I put a lot of effort into this one and I think it might just be my best one yet! Mmm...I can almost taste that best-selling novel award."

"...You really are insane."

"Eh?"

"I understand your love for these type of stories but...urp..." I pushed the manuscript back to her hands in disgust.

I felt sick to my stomach as I struggled to hold down my lunch after reading Asumi's new story.

"Ah...it's no good?" Asumi sighed sadly.

"Was it really necessary for you to write 7 whole pages, describing so vividly, how the character was tortured and killed? Ugh...I can actually see the images in my head and it's.." I retched, as I quickly reached for a bottle of water and tried to drink away the nauseous feeling.

"You didn't like the part where I wrote how his spinal cord was pulled out from his-"

"Stop! Just stop it, you crazy!"

"Heh heh...well, I guess this one is a dud too then." She giggled as she got up to the trash can.

"W-wait! You don't have to throw it out, especially given how hard you worked on it. Just because it is something awful that should never be read by anyone else, doesn't mean you should just get rid of it." I tried to protest.

"But if you don't enjoy it then it is pointless, isn't it?"

"That's...ugh..." I did not know how to respond as I could only watch her ripped her manuscript to shreds and threw it in the garbage. "I don't understand you, Asumi..."

Only smiling in response, she sat back down next to me on the steps of the neighborhood shrine and placed her head on my shoulder. A humid breeze blew through our bodies, as I felt the tickle of her long hair that wrapped around my right arm. All around us was the buzzing noise of cicadas and the occasion sound of vehicles zooming by, signaled the still long days of summer.

"It's been two years but you still haven't forgiven me have you, Ryuuko?" Asumi asked quietly, her eyes closed.

"I told you, I'll never forgive you. Never, ever." I replied nonchalantly as I stared up at the blue skies.

"Such a grudge. It makes me sad, but I am also happy. It gives me all the more reason to work harder to earn your forgiveness." She giggled.

"You're weird..." I sighed weary. "But if that is the only reason you're putting up with me, then if I say I forgive you, will you leave me?"

"Do you want me to leave you, Ryuuko? Am I a bother to you?"

"It's a little too late now. You're already here, so saying you're a bother and asking you to leave, when I know you won't, is pointless. Besides, it'll be boring if I'm just here by myself."

"I see..." She gave a wry smile.

"Asumi, why did you choose me?"

"Huh?"

"Out of everyone in class, why did you come to me? Especially when...you know. All the things they said about me. I've never understood why."

She was silent for a moment, before wrapping her hands around my right arm.

"I don't know. Maybe I just felt something for you, when I saw you all alone and separated from the rest of the class."

"So it's pity then?"

"Maybe. Is that bad?"

"Hmph. A little bit. But..." As I huffed, I felt my cheeks getting wet as my eyes became fogged up with tears. "Ugh...uwuu..."

"Ah, Ryuuko! Please don't cry! If you cry...then...then I'm going to also...Uwaaah!" Asumi suddenly also burst into tears.

"Why are you also crying?" I sobbed.

"I don't know, but seeing you cry is just...waaaah!" She blubbered.

"Asumi...why?! Why does everyone hate me?! I don't understand!"

"Uwaaah...that's not true Ryuuko!"

"Yes it is! They all call me creepy, a freak! You heard all the mean things they say about me behind my back!"

"Ugh...uwwuuu...Ryuukooo!" Asumi cried as she hugged me. "You're not a freak! You're not creepy at all! You're my friend!"

"Then...then will you be willing to announce to the class next year? That instead of us always just meeting in secret, are you willing to openly admit to everyone that you're my friend?" I asked as I wiped the continuous falling tears from my eyes.

Asumi was quiet, as she continued to sob in my chest without giving any response.

"I knew it. You're no different from them! You're the same as everyone else, ashamed to be near me." I barked as I tried to push her away but she latched on tightly to me.

"Okay..." Came a muffled voice.

"Huh?"

"I'll do it! I'll announce it to everyone! To the whole world if I have to! If that's what you want, I'll do it!" Asumi suddenly pulled her head away from me as she looked at me with determined eyes, tears still dripping from her cheeks. "But...but you have to promise me one thing!"

"W-what?"

She grabbed me by my hands and pulled it close to her chest. I could feel the trembling of her entire body as she tightly held onto them.

"Promise me...you'll always be by my side no matter what! That you won't abandon me as well."


	45. Chapter 32

Running with all their might, the two boys charged straight ahead towards the shrieking crimson structure that housed Ryuuko, streams of gore and flesh matter that rush out like a gruesome fountain of death reaching up into the sky.

Takuya was carefully following behind Kenjirou, sprinting but keeping a distance from the president, yet not too far that he wouldn't be able to instantly overtake him in an instant. His eyes were peeled, as he ran, and his entire body was shuddering with anticipation as he waited for their moment.

"Listen to me Hideyoshi; no matter what do not stop! Follow closely behind me and keep going until I give the signal. Understood?!" Kenjirou had commanded him.

Takuya swallowed hard his anxiety. His entire body was in pain and his mind was plagued with fear and worry.

If there was even a single misstep, all three of them are dead.

No, not just them but Ryuuko as well. Everything right now was a gamble, all of this nothing more than a last gambit that none of them have any idea how it will work out except for the undeniable fact that they will all die gruesomely if it is to fail. It ate at him so bad, the aching pain on his abdomen almost felt like nothing in comparison.

Yet, despite all of this, he trust Kenjirou. He trusted the big guy who gave him the absolute command, he trusted his suicidal plan, but most of all; he trusted him who was the current sitting president of the club. It was such an insignificant thing, compared to the avalanche of crap that was piling up on all of them, but it was just this unyielding feeling of trust that allowed him to keep running without stop.

Where Kenjirou was, he watched with bated breath as Ryuuko immediately reacted to their advances. The tentacles on her body doubled in count as they once again flailed wildly and meticulously collected the gushing fluids that poured from her being. All of it was converging into a single point above her head, gathering in size; bigger, bigger and bigger, until what formed was a colossal orb that bloated out the sky.

Kenjirou gritted his teeth, as he looked up to the eclipse. It was like a miniature sun, overshadowing everything in front of it. The sheer size of the attack, no matter how much they tried, there would be no way to avoid it. There was no direction they could turn, no amount of retreating and no matter of evasive maneuvers that would save them anymore.

No...there was only one path and it was to go forward, as the massive orb was launched at them, flying down at a terrifying speed.

While Kenjirou's body could not feel anything, no amount of taste, scent or pain, it did not mean he was immune from the most basics of primal instincts that hung over to his numbed self. The fear that gripped him, constricting so tightly, was still spreading wildly throughout his entire body and, although he could not feel it, every muscle, bone and vein was quivering like mad.

But, perhaps it was a blessing as well; as he could NOT feel anything.

Although he was being shaken apart, not feeling any of it, he was still able to charge ahead with all everything he got. He could not feel his raspy, heavy breath that came from of his mouth and nose, but he could hear them. The sound of his entire quaking, lumbering body that was completely under his control, the thundering beats of his heart that sounded like an overworked engine, as well as another; the familiar breathing of his underclassman, letting him know he was still following closely behind.

All of this overcame the grabbing fear and hesitation that tried to dreadfully pull him down, as he launched himself into the air.

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!" He let out a powerful bellow, throwing his fist straight ahead.

**BWSSH-CLAAAASH**

The president's punch that collided with the oncoming attack sent massive tremors throughout the area, releasing an ear screeching sound reminiscent of a destructive impact on solid glass. From his hand flew sparks, as it was wrapped in what was a thin yet absurdly powerful barrier that protected him and stopped the enormous crimson sphere that was mere centimeters away from him.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Kenjirou roared as he mustered every bit of strength in his blunt body, pushing forward his fist and repelled the Ryuuko's attack with everything he got.

**DOOOSH**

The colossal orb was sent flying back, thrown high into the sky where it immediately dispersed and vanished into nothingness.

"MITSUHIDE DO IT NOW!" The president voice boomed, finally giving the signal as his foot narrowly touched the ground.

"Activating! DISCHARGE!"

From Ryuuko's redden figure came horrific screams of pain as suddenly sparks of electricity flew out and ran across her entire body, completely stunning her.

Without even wasting a moment, Takuya vanished from sight and instantly reappeared before Ryuuko as he pulled out his knives towards paralyzed body and aimed for the memorized spots given to him with pin-point precision.

**SHYAAAAA**

Like a blade slicing through butter, his weapons effortlessly pierced through the thickened outer shell and furiously slid downwards, cutting and broke apart the wreathing armor that tightly sprawled around the girl, exposing her trapped body that laid underneath to the light of day.

"TAKATORA!"

"TAKATORAAAA!

"RYUUKOOO!"

Screaming her name, the boys threw out their hands and grabbed hold of her temporarily bared body. The moment they made contact, massive amounts of tentacles flew out from the broken pieces that still surrounded her and immediately swathed around all of them as it pulled them into the endless abyss.

* * *

My worst fears came true on that day.

It was just a regular afternoon, a little after fifth period. While the morning had been clear, a sudden downpour occurred a little after the end of third period and continued on for the past hour. The sound of the rain hitting the windows brought about a sense of unease that crept over me through the entire duration of class.

It was strange, as if a sign of eminence, the moment I saw the chilling sight of lightening flashing in the darkened skies. Still I tried to shake it all off, hoping that it was just a bad case of the blues during a dreary rainstorm, but it was when I was walking to class that I saw it happened.

"_HOW DARE YOU?! LIKE, SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, YOU STUPID BIT-"_

_"KOTO-CHII, STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"_

"_SUZU, HOLD HER BACK! DO NOT LET HER GO!"_

Suddenly hearing the screams of my friends in the second-year's hallway, I immediately ran to their direction only to find them surrounded by a crowd of people.

_"Whoa, a fight?!"_

_"Holy crap! Hey, isn't that Hosokawa-senpai's girlfriend? And the other one, that's the hot chick from his club!"_

_"Eh?! D-Don't tell me this is some case of lover's affair!?"_

Brushing my way through, I gasped as I saw what was going on.

Mifue and Suzuna was fighting to holding back an enraged Kotono who was shouting at the top of her lungs. And before her was Asumi, who was on the ground with her hand clasped on her face. She was on the verge of tears.

"All I said was...that you should consider Shougo-senpai's feelings a little more. If you really do love him then-"

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! LIKE, HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS MY BOYFRIEND SO CASUALLY!? I'LL KILL YOU"_

_"KOTO-CHII, NO!"_

_"STOP IT KOTONO-ACK!"_

Mifue and Suzuna was suddenly thrown back as Kotono slipped out from their grasp and pounced on top of Asumi, punching and scratching her and furiously pulling her hair while she cowered in fear.

"_YOU THINK YOU'RE, LIKE, SO MUCH BETTER THAN US, DON'T YOU?! THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY BOYS THAT YOU'RE ALL THAT?! WELL NOBODY LIKES YOU, YOU FILTHY SKANK!"_

"KOTONO, STOP IT!" I shouted as I ran over to them and tore her away from Asumi.

"_Ah! Mi-chii, it's Ryuu-chii!"_

_"Ryuuko! Quick, help us pull that idiot away now!"_

"_Ryuuko!? Let go of me! Let go of me right now!"_

"The teacher is coming! You have to stop!" I cried as I desperately held her back even as she continued to kick and scream.

"_Uuh!"_

She gasped upon hearing my warning. Ceasing herself, she suddenly looked around and saw the even larger crowd that had now gathered before us.

"Kotono, please. You have to get out of here or you'll be in big trouble." I pleaded, as I carefully released her. On her face was still a look of shock and anger, as if she was fumbling on what to do in this situation.

"_S-she's right. We have to go! Koto-chii!"_

_"Idiot! Let's get the heck out of here before we're caught!"_

The two other girls tugged at Kotono's arm, pulling her away and through the crowd of students. As they ran, they looked back to me, as if expecting me to come along, but instead I only turned away from them in silence. Filled with guilt, I watched as they disappeared from sight.

_"Crap! The teachers are coming!"_

_"DASH!"_

The crowd of onlookers cried out as they immediately began to disperse.

"Ryuuko..." I heard the weak voice of Asumi's amongst the chaos. Turning to her on the ground I quickly helped her up, taking her by the hand.

"Asumi, come on." I cried as we too ran away the moment we heard the sound of the teachers frantically rushing towards our location. Pulling on her hand, I felt the tight hold of her shaking fingers as we ran as fast as we could.

* * *

We ran through the outdoor corridor that separated the main school building from the club buildings, the splattering of the rain that splashed overhead rang in our ears, trying to get as far as possible. But, even amiss the deafening sound of pitter-pattering from above, I could still hear the small sobs that came from Asumi behind me. Her hand that held on to mine was squeezing so tight it hurts, but she did not let go.

However it was not just her. My fingers too, were also firmly clasped around hers. Like knots, it was strongly entangled as if in desperation, that no matter what, I did not want to have to let go.

"Haa...haa..." I struggled to gasp for air. My lungs were burning with every sharp inhale and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was could burst from my chest at any moment. My vision was blurry from the run, as my was mind scrambling to keep up with all the crazy events that had just unfolded.

Taking another deep breath, I glanced up to Asumi. She was rubbing her eyes and wiping her face, before turning to me with a surprising smile.

"Ryuuko..." She said cheerfully, weakly hiding the sadness in her voice. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red from the tears and her face was swollen, with a large fading imprint of a hand that laid across her cheeks. There were small cuts on her head, hidden by her bangs as she brushed it out of her head as she looked towards me with the same look of cheerfulness that she always showed before me.

I was quiet. There was so much I wanted to say but no words that could express what I wanted would come out from my mouth. Pulling out my handkerchief, I moved towards her but Asumi warily back away.

"Hold still..." I told her in a calm as possible voice. Hearing me, she obediently nodded her head and she stopped moving, allowing me to carefully wipe the blood that still dripped from her face.

"So, why were you referring to Kotono's boyfriend so casually anyway?" I finally asked, my voice restrained as I struggled to keep a hold on myself and tried to talk to Asumi the way we normally do. Yet, even so, a great maelstrom of emotions were being mixed together inside of me, curious to understand the cause of such a catastrophe that had occurred earlier. As I cleaned away at her cuts, I saw her winced slightly from pain but not sure if it was because of me or if it was because she was trying to contemplate what to say.

"Mmm...Shou-...Hosokawa-senpai is a senior in the Kendo club. He's one of the first few people who became my f-friend...when...when I did what you said about trying to fit in." She began to speak up. "Hosokawa-senpai is a very nice person. He preferred that we speak to him in a casual tone, despite being a more senior member, and...umm...I've gotten used to it and let it slipped when I was talking about him."

"Really? Wow." I was surprised at the new information, but more so that Asumi had taken my advice to heart. But as the realization that it might have been my fault that the events had occurred, an uncomfortable feeling started to arise. But not only that, another strange feeling began to plague my mind when I thought about the way Asumi was speaking of her senpai and Kotono's boyfriend.

"You...you didn't fall for him or anything did you? Don't tell me you like him! That's...that's really bad!" I blurted out before quickly covering my mouth.

"Ryuuko! No! I told you, I have no interest in such things. He's just a friend and a senpai, nothing more." She gave a wry laugh, as if amused by my sudden concern and outburst. Yet, even as she laughed I could hear a very pained and tired tone in her voice. "Besides that, Hosokawa-senpai always speak highly of his girlfriend. Although he tend to complain about her to the point of hilarity, he really does love her a lot. Even if she is "difficult", as he tend to put it."

"Heh...Kotono is the same as well. Those two really are made for each other." I giggled. "But that still don't explain how you got into a fight with her. Why did you go to her of all people, especially when you know that she was his girlfriend and that...ummm..."

"That the other girls in school hates me?" She finished for me, sounding dejected.

I was silent as I slowly nodded my head. Asumi was still smiling but from her cheerful exterior I could easily see the sadness hidden in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized to her as I cowardly turned away from her gaze.

"Please don't be. It was my fault. I wanted...I wanted to make friends with them. With...your friends so that we could all be together." She replied, her face turning bright red as she blushed shyly. "But, it was stupid of me wasn't it? I should have thought about it a little more before...before..."

The façade on Asumi's face faded away as she finally broke down in tears. Like sparkles of water, the droplets flowed uncontrollably from her face as she wept.

"Oh Asumi..." I stepped towards her and carefully embraced her in my arms. Her entire body was trembling as I held her close to my chest, hearing her muffled cries and felt the wetness of her tears on my breast.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ryuuko. I really just wanted to do as you said and fit in. I wanted to do as you did and make friends with others."

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." I reassured her as I softly patted her head.

I don't know how much time has passed, as the only indication was the still falling rain that seemed to drip endlessly from the skies and the feeling of wet that soaked my chest. The sound of the rain was drowned out by the loud sobs as I felt her arms wrapped around my body tightening.

"I should have told you...no, I shouldn't have tried to force you to do such a drastic thing. Even if you say it isn't, it was definitely my fault. Asumi, do let me apologize. Even if you won't forgive me, I want to let you know how sorry I am." I said, as stroked her beautiful hair. "Let me make it up to you. I'll talk to Kotono, Mifue and Suzuna and have them know it is nothing more than a misunderstanding. Although Kotono might be brash, she is very understanding. I'm sure..."

"Ryuuko...I like you." I heard her said as she pressed firmly against my chest.

"Huh?"

"I really do like you. A lot." She said while looking up, a familiar yet weary smile returning to her face.

"I like you too Asumi. I like you a lot. You're my best friend and I'm happy that you've been together with me all this time." I replied to her as I slightly squeezed her in my arms.

"Yes...we are friends. That's right..." She repeated the words oddly, a sad look on her face as if she was happy yet for some reason, disappointed in my reply.

"What's wrong?"

"You know, ever since I first met you, I have always looked up to you." She suddenly stated.

"H-huh? Geez, where did this come from?" I stammered; my face getting flustered when I heard those words from her.

"Heh heh. You once asked, the reason I approached you on that day, that if it was out of pity. Yes, it was that but also...I really did want to become friends with you. From the moment my eyes met with yours, I truly hoped that we would be friends." She exclaimed with a beaming grin.

"R-really? Geez...I had a feeling from your constant badgering but...heh heh, it's nice to know that." I giggled.

"Mmhmm. Ryuuko, you really are amazing. Even when you were ostracized by the other kids. Even when they spoke ill behind your back, even when they all looked down on you, you've always held your head up high. You never let them break you, no matter what they said to you. What they said to us. You were always so strong, and I had always admired you for that."

"Haa...Asumi, y-you know that's not true." I gave a heavy sigh, as I timidly rubbed my right arm. "You knew that I...every day I was crying and was in utter despair. I...I hated the other kids, yet I desperately wanted to be with them. Asumi, I'm a coward."

"I would hide behind those stupid books. All I had was spite and contempt to all those around me, the very same ugliness that everyone would always show me." I said bitterly. "I...you knew that deep down, I hated even you. Of how I'm jealous of you; of how beautiful you were, and how much I wish I was you. That's why, please don't think so highly of me."

"Do you still hate me?"

"W-wha?! Of course not! ...Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous of you still. I constantly think that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and that if only I could look like you..."

"Hehehe, well you're the most beautiful person I'VE ever seen." Asumi giggled playfully as she came over and held my hands. "While you lack confidence, to me you are beautiful in more than just appearance. Not only on the outside but also on the inside as well and I love that about you."

"Geez...how can you just say things like that with a straight face. You really are so weird." I blushed.

"Ryuuko, I wanted to be like you. When you told me you wanted to change, I too hoped to do the same because I felt that if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to keep up with you and...I'd be left behind. It scares me more than anything that one day, you will leave me." She said, her voice and hands trembling as she spoke.

"Dummy." I gave a sighed as I gently flicked her on the forehead. "I've said it a bunch of times; I will never leave you! We're best friends, no matter what and nothing will change that. I already know all your creepy, weird, and gross points and you about mine. What can you possibly do that will make me want to leave you? Well, besides maybe if we are to go out and eat, then the bill comes."

"Aha ha ha! You do still owe me a hefty amount of money for the times I've "treated" you, don't you?" She laughed.

"Eh?! Umm...my allowance is a bit low this week. Could I maybe get until next month?" I squeaked as I nervously played with my hair.

"Oh Ryuuko. You really are too much."

Asumi suddenly got close and gave me a hug. As I felt her arms wrapped around me, a strange feeling of embarrassment came over me yet I did not fight it. Instead, my arms also wrapped around hers, feeling the softness of her body.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered in my ear.

"What is it now?"

"Can you promise me that, no matter what happens; you will never forget me?"

"Huh? I don't understand...geez, you're so weird. What are you even asking?" I stammered as I felt her squeezing me tightly. "Of course I will never forget you. The same as how I promised back then that I will never abandon you, I will never forget you no matter what. You know that, silly. What a strange promise."

"Mmmhmm...Sorry, but I just really want to hear you say it. It makes me feel really relieved to hear those words from you. "

"O-okay." I replied. "Hey, remember how when we were little, because we could always only meet in secret, I told you to announce our friendship to the whole class during the new semester?"

"Of course. How could I ever forget. Heh heh...didn't I say that I would declare it to the world if I had too? It was so much fun when we hijacked the school's broadcasting system and told it to the whole school. The teachers were so mad and we got in so much trouble." She giggled as she snugly rubbed against my head.

"Y-yeah. Well...I'm thinking of maybe doing that again. To tell the truth, I've been hiding the fact that we know each other from everybody for a while now."

"Is that so? Was it because of all the rumors? Were you ashamed of me?"

"...Yeah. I'm really sorry. That's why, how about I be the one to do it this time? I'll announce it to the whole world if I have to. To being your friend, I shouldn't feel any shame. No matter what other people think, you and I are best friends no matter what." I declared happily.

"Geez, but you'll get in big trouble then. Well, it'll no doubt be exciting, but there is no need for that."

"I-I see..." I said, feeling a slight relief and disappointment.

"Ryuuko, you really are so strong. No matter what happen, I hope that part of you will never change. Please be happy, cause then I will be happy. Your happiness is what's most important after all." She said as I felt her fingers interlocking and squeezing mine.

"Asumi?"

"Can you say it again? Say it one more time, that you won't ever abandon me?" She suddenly asked.

"I will never abandon you. I will never leave you...no matter what. I will always be by your side." I repeated to her with utmost seriousness, my voice cracking as I spoke those familiar words. My vision started to get blurry as, for some reason, I felt tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Ryuuko...thank you. I'm glad. I'm so glad that I met you..." She replied softly as I felt her arms lightly pushing me away. Where our hands were held, I felt a tight squeeze from her fingers before they went limp and released themselves from mine.

As her hands pulled away, my hands instinctively reached out to once again try to grab ahold of hers, but my body froze.

It was only a momentary pause, less than even a blink of an eye. It was only for a moment, but at that moment of hesitation, I was only able to watch as Asumi's delicate hands slipped away from my grasp.

"_Goodbye._"

She spoke to me with such a brilliant smile. It was brighter than the sun, so radiant and breathtaking that my eyes stung as I looked upon her. Her posture was that of perfection, her appearance of beauty that could only exist in a storybook, like a fairytale princess. Her pink hair blew along with the gentle breeze, flowing ever so softly like it was one with the wind, and when she turned and move, it was as if the entire world lit up for her.

I will never forget that day; the look on her face, even as she was a mess, that she gave to me. The deeply pained yet beautiful smile that brought a wave of heart-retching nostalgia. The memories that we spent together all those years, the happiness we shared together that felt like a midsummer dream.

I will never forget that day; the day that I cursed at myself, cursed at my own stupidity, that I had allowed such foolish hesitance to overtake me. I should have reached out to her and grabbed her. I should have held on tight to her, never letting her go. I should have never let her slipped through my fingers; her soft and gentle hands that should have never moved away from mine. I should have called to her, screamed at her, begged for her to stay; to come back.

I will never forget; the day when my entire world went dark. When everything became a haze, the day that my heart was torn a sundered, the pain that ripped into me so deeply was more agonizing than anything ever I felt before.

That was the last day I ever saw Asumi again.


	46. Chapter 33

Running with all their strength, the two boys charged straight ahead towards the shrieking crimson structure that housed Ryuuko, streams of gore and flesh matter that rush out like a gruesome fountain of death reaching up into the sky.

Takuya was carefully following behind Kenjirou, sprinting but keeping a distance from the giant man, yet not too far that he wouldn't be able to overtake him in an instant. His eyes were peeled as he ran, and his entire body was shuddering with anticipation as he awaited for the direction from his club president.

"Listen to me Hideyoshi; no matter what do not stop! Follow closely behind me and keep going until I give the signal. Understood?!" Kenjirou had commanded him.

Takuya swallowed hard his anxiety. His entire body was in pain and his mind was drowning in fear and worry.

If there was even a single misstep, all three of them are dead.

Not just them but Ryuuko as well. Everything right now was a gamble, all of this nothing more than a last gambit that none of them have any idea how it will work out except for the undeniable fact that they will all die gruesomely if it is to fail. It ate at him so bad, the aching pain on his abdomen almost felt like nothing in comparison.

But, despite all of that, he trusted Kenjirou. He trusted the big guy who gave him the absolute command, he trusted the big guy and his suicidal plan, but most of all; he trusted him who was the current sitting president of the club. It was such an insignificant thing, compared to the avalanche of crap that was being thrown at them, but it was this unyielding feeling of trust that allowed him to keep running without stop.

Where Kenjirou was, he watched with bated breath as Ryuuko immediately reacted to their advances. The tentacles on her body doubled in count as they once again flailed wildly and meticulously collected the gushing fluids that poured from her being. All of it was being converged into a single point above her head as it gathered in size; bigger, bigger and bigger, until what formed was a colossal orb that bloated out the sky.

Kenjirou gritted his teeth, as he looked upon the overhanging sphere of death. It was like a miniature sun, overshadowing everything in front of it. The sheer scope of this attack, no matter how much they tried there would be no way to avoid it. There was no direction they could turn to, no amount of retreating and no matter of evasive maneuvers that would save them from this.

No...there was only one path and it was to go forward, as the massive ball was launched and flew at them at a terrifying speed.

While Kenjirou's body could not feel anything, no amount of taste, scent or pain, it did not mean he was immune from the most basics of primal instincts that hung over to his numbed body. The fear that gripped, constricting so tightly, was still transmitted to the rest of him and, although he could not feel it, every muscle, fiber and his being was quivering like mad.

But, perhaps it was a blessing as well; as he could NOT feel anything.

Although every part of him was being violently shaken apart, not feeling any of it, he was still able to charge ahead with all his might. He could not feel his raspy, heavy breath that came from of his mouth and nose, but he could hear them. The sound of his entire quaking, lumbering body that was completely under his control, the thundering beats of his heart that rumbled like an heavy engine, as well as the sound of another; the familiar breathing of his underclassman that told him, he was following closely behind.

All of this overcame the grabbing fear and hesitation that tried dreadfully to pull him down, even as he launched himself into the air.

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!" Let out a powerful bellow as he threw his fist straight ahead, right into the object that spelled their doom.

**BWSSH-CLAAAASH**

The president's punch that collided with the oncoming attack sent massive tremors throughout the area, letting out a high pitch sound reminiscent of a destructive impact on solid glass. From his hand flew sparks, as it was wrapped in what was a thin yet absurdly powerful barrier that protected and stopped the enormous crimson sphere that was mere centimeters away from him.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Kenjirou roared as he mustered every bit of strength in his blunt body, pushing forward his fist and repelled the Ryuuko's massive attack.

**DOOOSH**

The colossal orb was sent flying back, thrown high into the sky where it immediately dispersed and vanished into nothingness.

"MITSUHIDE DO IT NOW!" The president voice boomed, finally giving the signal as his foot narrowly touched the ground.

"Activating NOW! DISCHARGE!"

From Ryuuko's redden figure came horrific screams of pain as suddenly sparks of electricity flew out and ran across her entire body, completely stunning her.

Without even wasting a moment, Takuya vanished from sight and instantly reappeared before Ryuuko as he pulled out his knives towards her paralyzed body and aimed for the memorized spots given to him with pin-point precision.

**SHYAAAAA**

Like a blade slicing through butter, his weapons effortlessly pierced through the thickened outer shell and furiously slid downwards, tearing and breaking apart the wreathing armor that tightly sprawled around the girl, exposing her trapped body that laid underneath to the light of day.

"TAKATORA!"

"TAKATORAAAA!

"RYUUKOOO!"

Screaming her name, the boys threw out their hands and grabbed hold of her temporarily bared body. The moment they made contact, massive amounts of tentacles flew out from the broken pieces that still surrounded her and immediately swathed around all of them as it pulled them into the endless abyss.

* * *

My worst fears came true on that day.

It was just a regular afternoon, a little after fifth period. While the morning had been clear, a sudden downpour occurred a little after the end of third period and continued on for the past hour. The sound of the rain hitting the windows brought about a sense of unease that crept over me through the entire duration of class.

It was strange, as if a sign of ominous, the moment I saw the chilling sight of lightening flashing in the darkened skies. Still I tried to shake it all off, hoping that it was just a bad case of the blues upon a dreary rainstorm, but it was when I was walking to class that it happened.

"_HOW DARE YOU?! LIKE, SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, YOU STUPID BIT-"_

_"KOTONO, STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"_

"_SUZUNA, HOLD HER BACK! DO NOT LET HER GO!"_

Suddenly hearing the screams of my friends in the second-year's hallway, I immediately ran to their direction only to find them surrounded by a crowd of people.

_"Whoa, a fight?!"_

_"Holy crap! Hey, isn't that chick Hosokawa-senpai's girlfriend? And the other one, that's from his club!"_

_"Eh?! D-Don't tell me this is some case of lover's affair!?"_

Brushing my way through, I gasped as I saw what was going on.

Mifue and Suzuna was fighting to holding back an enraged Kotono who was shouting at the top of her lungs. And before her was Asumi, who was on the ground with her hand clasped on her face. She was on the verge of tears.

"All I said was...that you should consider Shougo-senpai's feelings a little more. If you really do love him then-"

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU DAMN SLUT! LIKE, HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS MY BOYFRIEND SO CASUALLY!? I'LL KILL YOU"_

_"KOTONO, NO!"_

_"STOP IT KOTONO-ACK!"_

Mifue and Suzuna was suddenly thrown back as Kotono slipped out from their grasp and pounced on top of Asumi, punching and scratching her and furiously pulling her hair while she cowered in fear.

"_YOU THINK YOU'RE, LIKE, SO MUCH BETTER THAN US, DON'T YOU?! THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY BOYS THAT YOU'RE ALL THAT?! WELL NOBODY LIKES YOU, YOU FILTHY SKANK!"_

"KOTONO, STOP IT!" I shouted as I ran over to them and tore her away from Asumi.

"_Ah! Ryuuko! Mifue, it's Ryuuko!"_

_"Ryuuko! Quick, help us pull that idiot away!"_

"_Ryuuko!? Let go of me! Let go of me right now!"_

"The teacher is coming! You have to stop!" I cried as I desperately held her back even as she continued to kick and scream.

"_Uuh!"_

She gasped upon hearing my warning. Ceasing herself, she suddenly looked around and saw the even larger crowd that had now gathered before us.

"Kotono, please. You have to get out of here or you'll be in big trouble." I pleaded, as I carefully released her. On her face was still a look of shock and anger, as if she was fumbling on what to do in this situation.

"_S-she's right. We have to go! Kotono!"_

_"Stupid! Let's get the heck out of here before we're caught!"_

The two other girls tugged at Kotono's arm, pulling her away and through the crowd of students. As they ran, they looked back to me, as if expecting me to come along, but instead I only turned away from them in silence. Filled with guilt, I watched as they disappeared from sight.

_"Crap! The teachers are coming!"_

_"DASH!"_

The crowd of onlookers cried out as they immediately began to disperse.

"Ryuuko..." I heard the frighten voice of Asumi's amongst the chaos. Turning to her on the ground I quickly helped her up, taking her by the hand.

"Asumi, come on." I cried as we too ran away the moment we heard the sound of the teachers frantically rushing towards our location. Pulling on her hand, I felt the tight hold of her shaking fingers as we ran as fast as we could.

* * *

We ran through the outdoor corridor that separated the main school building from the club buildings, the splattering of the rain that splashed overhead rang in our ears, trying to get as far as possible. But, even amidst the deafening sound of pitter-pattering from above, I could still hear the small sobs that came from Asumi behind me. Her hand that held on to mine was squeezing so tightly it hurts and she did not let go.

However it was not just her. My fingers too, were also firmly clasped around hers. Like knots, it was strongly entangled as if in desperation, that no matter what it would not let go.

"Haa...haa..." I wheezed and gasped for air. My lungs were burning with every sharp inhale and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was could burst from my chest at any moment. My vision was blurry from the running, as my was mind scrambling to keep up with all the crazy events that had just unfolded.

Taking another deep breath, I glanced up to Asumi. She was rubbing her eyes and wiping her face, before turning to me with a surprisingly happy smile.

"Ryuuko..." She called to me, weakly hiding the sadness in her voice. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red from the tears and her face was swollen, with a large fading imprint of a hand that laid across her left cheek. There were minor cuts on her forehead, hidden by her bangs as she brushed it out of the way and looked towards me with the usual cheerfulness that she always showed before me.

I was quiet. There was so much I wanted to say but no words that could express what I wanted would come out from my mouth. Pulling out my handkerchief, I moved towards her but Asumi warily back away.

"Hold still..." I told her. Seeing my cheeks puffed out in frustration, she obediently nodded her head and she stopped moving and allowed me to carefully wiped the blood that dripped down her face

"So, why were you referring to Kotono's boyfriend so casually anyway?" I finally asked, my voice restrained as I struggled to keep a hold on myself and tried to talk to Asumi the way we normally do. Yet, even so, a great maelstrom of emotions were being mixed together inside of me, curious to understand the cause of such a catastrophe that had occurred earlier. As I cleaned away at her cuts, I saw her winced slightly from pain but not sure if it was because of me or if it was because she was trying to contemplate what to say.

"Mmm...Shou-...Hosokawa-senpai is a senior in the Kendo club. He's one of the first few people who became my f-friend...when...when I did what you said about trying to fit in." She began to speak up. "Hosokawa-senpai is a very nice person. He preferred that we speak to him in a casual manner, despite being a more senior member, and...umm...I've gotten used to it and let it slipped when I was talking about him."

"Really? Wow." I was surprised at the new information, but more so that Asumi had taken my advice to heart. But as the realization that it might have been my fault that the events had occurred, an uncomfortable feeling started to arise. But not only that, another strange feeling began to eat at me when I thought about the way Asumi was speaking so fondly of her senpai and Kotono's boyfriend.

"You...you didn't fall for him or anything did you? Don't tell me you like him! That's...that's really bad Asumi!" I blurted out before quickly covering my mouth.

"Ryuuko! No! I told you, I have no interest in such things. He's just a good friend and a senpai, nothing more." She gave a wry laugh, as if amused by my sudden concern and outburst. Yet, even as she laughed I could hear a very pained and tired tone in her voice. "Besides that, Hosokawa-senpai always talk about his girlfriend. Although he tend to complain about her to the point of hilarity, he really does love her deeply. Even if she is "difficult", as he tend to put it."

"Heh...Kotono is the same as well. Those two really are made for each other." I giggled. "But that still doesn't explain how you got into a fight with her. Why did you go to her of all people, especially when you know that she was his girlfriend and that...ummm..."

"That the other girls in school hates me?" She finished for me, sounded completely dejected.

I was silent as I slowly nodded my head. Asumi was still smiling but from her cheerful exterior I could easily see the sadness hidden in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized to her as I cowardly turned away from her piercing gaze.

"Please don't be. It was my fault. I wanted...I wanted to make friends with them. With...your friends so that we could all be together." She replied, her face turning bright red as she blushed shyly at the thought. "But, it was stupid of me wasn't it? I should have thought about it a little more before...before..."

The façade on Asumi's face faded away as she finally broke down in tears. Like sparkles, the droplets flowed uncontrollably from her face as she wept.

"Oh Asumi..." I stepped towards her and carefully embraced her in my arms. Her entire body was trembling as I held her close to my chest, hearing her muffled cries and felt the wetness of her tears on my breast.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ryuuko. I really just wanted to do as you said and fit in. I wanted to do as you did and make friends with others."

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." I reassured her as I softly patted her head.

I don't know how much time has passed, as the only indication was the still falling rain that seemed to drip endlessly from the skies and the feeling of wet that soaked my chest. The sound of the rain was drowned out by the loud sobs as I felt the tightening of her arms that wrapped around my body.

"I should have told you...no, I shouldn't have tried to force you to do such a drastic thing. Even if you say it isn't, it was definitely my fault. Asumi, do let me apologize. Even if you won't forgive me, I want to let you know how sorry I am." I said, as stroked her beautiful hair. "Let me make it up to you. I'll talk to Kotono, Mifue and Suzuna and have them know it is nothing more than a misunderstanding. Although Kotono might be brash, she is very understanding. I'm sure..."

"Ryuuko...I like you." I heard her said as she pressed firmly against my chest.

"Huh?"

"I really do like you. A lot." She said while looking up, a familiar yet weary smile returning to her face.

"I like you too Asumi. I like you a lot. You're my best friend and I'm happy that you've been together with me all this time." I replied to her as I slightly squeezed her in my arms.

"Yes...we are friends. That's right..." She repeated the words oddly, a sad look on her face as if she was happy yet for some reason, disappointed in my reply.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! You know, I've always admired you Ryuuko. Ever since I first met you, I have always looked up to you." She suddenly stated.

"H-huh? Geez, where did this come from?" I stammered; my face getting flustered when I heard those words from her.

"Heh heh. You know how you thought that the reason I approached you out of everyone on that day, when you were alone and separated the rest of the class, you wondered that it might have been out of pity? Well, to tell the truth it was that but also...I really did want to become friends with you. From the moment my eyes met with yours, I truly hoped that we would be friends." She exclaimed with a beaming grin.

"R-really? Geez...I had a feeling from your constant badgering but...heh heh. It's nice to know." I giggled.

"Mmhmm. Ryuuko, you're amazing. Even when you were ostracized by the other kids. Even when they spoke ill behind your back, even when they all looked down on you, you've always held your head up high. You never let them break you, no matter what they said to you. What they said to us. You were always so strong."

"Haa...Asumi, y-you know that's not true." I gave a heavy sigh, as I timidly rubbed my right arm. "You knew that I...every day I was crying and was in utter despair. I...I hated the other kids, yet I desperately wanted to be with them. Asumi, I'm a coward."

"I would hide behind those stupid books. All I had was spite and contempt to all those around me, the very same ugliness that everyone would always show me." I said bitterly. "I...you knew that deep down, I hated even you. Of how I'm jealous of you; of how beautiful you were, and how much I wish I was you. That's why, please don't think so highly of me."

"Do you still hate me?"

"W-wha?! Of course not! ...Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous of you still. I constantly think that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and that if only I could look like you..."

"Heh heh heh, well you're the most beautiful person I'VE ever seen." Asumi giggled playfully as she came over and held my hands. "While you lack confidence, to me you are beautiful in more than just appearance. Not only on the outside but also on the inside as well and I love that about you."

"Geez...how can you just say things like that with a straight face. You really are so weird." I blushed.

"Ryuuko, I really did want to change as well. Because when you said that you want to change, I felt that if I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to keep up with you and...I'd be left behind. It scares me that you might one day leave me." She said, her voice suddenly getting low.

"Dummy." I gave a sighed as I gently flicked her on the forehead. "I've said it a bunch of times didn't I? I will never leave you. We're best friends, no matter what and nothing will change that. I already know all your creepy, weird, and gross points and you about mine. What can you possibly do that will make me want to leave you? Well, besides maybe if we are to go out and eat together and the bill comes..."

"Aha ha ha! You're always mooching of me whenever you get the chance!" She laughed. "You still owe me a hefty amount of money for the times I've "treated" you, you know!"

"Eh?! Umm...my allowance is a bit low this week. Could I maybe get until next month?" I squeaked as I nervously played with my hair.

"Oh Ryuuko. You really are too much."

Asumi suddenly got close and gave me a hug. As I felt her arms wrapped around me, a strange feeling of embarrassment came over me yet I did not fight it. Instead, my arms also wrapped around hers, feeling the softness of her body.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered in my ear.

"What is it now?"

"Can you promise me that, no matter what happens; you will never forget me?"

"Huh? I don't understand...geez, you're so weird. What are you even asking?" I sighed. "Of course I will never forget you. The same as how I promised back then that I will never abandon you, I will never forget you no matter what. You know that."

"Mmmhmm...but I still want to hear you say it. It makes me very happy to hear you say that."

"O-okay." I replied. "Hey, remember how when we were little, because we could always only meet in secret, I told you to announce our friendship to the whole class during the new semester?"

"Of course. How could I ever forget. Heh heh...didn't I say that I would declare it to the world if I had too? It was so much fun when we hijacked the school's broadcasting system and told it to the whole school. The teachers were so mad and we got in so much trouble." She giggled as she snugly rubbed against my head.

"Y-yeah. Well...I'm thinking of maybe doing that again. To tell the truth, I've been hiding the fact that we know each other from everybody for a while now."

"Is that so? Was it because of all the rumors? Were you ashamed of me?"

"...Yeah. I'm really sorry. That's why, how about I be the one to do it this time? I'll announce it to the whole world if I have to. To being your friend, I shouldn't feel any shame. No matter what other people think, you and I are best friends no matter what." I declared happily.

"Geez, but you'll get in big trouble. Well, it'll no doubt be exciting, but there is no need for that. I forgive you regardless."

"I-I see..." I said, feeling a slight relief and disappointment.

"Ryuuko, you really are so strong. No matter what happen, I hope that part of you will never change. Please be happy, cause then I will be happy. Your happiness is what's most important." Asumi said as I felt her fingers interlocking and squeezing mine.

"Asumi?"

"Can you say it again? Say it one more time, that you won't ever abandon me?" She suddenly asked.

"I will never abandon you. I will never leave you, no matter what. I will always be by your side." I repeated to her with utmost seriousness, my voice cracking as I spoke those familiar words. My vision started to get blurry as I felt tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Ryuuko...thank you. I'm glad. I'm so glad that I met you..." She replied softly as I felt her arms lightly pushing me away. Where our hands were held, I felt a tight squeeze from her fingers before they went limp and released themselves from mine.

As she pulled away from me, my hands instinctively reached out to once again try to grab ahold of her, but my body froze.

It was only a momentary pause, less than even a blink of an eye. It was only for a moment, but at that moment of hesitation, I was only able to watch as Asumi's delicate hands slipped away from my grasp.

"_Goodbye._"

She spoke to me with such a brilliant smile. It was brighter than the sun, so radiant and breathtaking that my eyes stung as I looked upon her. Her posture was that of perfection, her appearance of beauty that could only exist in a storybook, like a fairytale princess. Her pink hair blew along with the gentle breeze, flowing ever so softly like it was one with the wind, and when she turned and move, it was as if the entire world lit up for her.

I will never forget that day; the look on her face, even as she was a mess, that she gave to me. The deeply pained yet beautiful smile that brought a wave of heart-retching nostalgia. The memories that we spent together all those years, the happiness we shared together that felt like a midsummer dream.

I will never forget that day; the day that I cursed at myself, cursed at my own stupidity, that I had allowed such foolish hesitance to overtake me. I should have reached out to her and grabbed her. I should have held on tight to her, never letting her go. I should have never let her slipped through my fingers; her soft and gentle hands that should have never moved away from mine. I should have called to her, screamed at her, begged for her to stay; to come back.

I will never forget; the day when my entire world went dark. When everything became a haze, the day that my heart was torn a sundered, the pain that ripped into me so deeply was more agonizing than anything ever I felt before.

That was the last day I ever saw Asumi again.


	47. Chapter 34

The previously long days now felt so short as I walked through the usual lonely road.

**DING DING DING**

Even from a distance, the sound of the school's evening bells could be heard. Each chime brought about a cool breeze that blew through me as I snuggle tightly into my muffler.

"Maybe I should have worn another layer." I found myself thinking while I watched the falling leaves danced along with the wind. The autumn colors that surrounded me were mixing together with the golden hour that swept across the narrow path, bringing about such a beautiful yet melancholic sight.

"_Ryuu-chii...!"_

A familiar voice called to me from ahead, clear as crystal even through the still tolling sound of the distant bell. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Instead I immediately took a turn without even giving a glance, trying to get away as fast as I could.

"_Yo, Ryuuko..."_

But from behind came another voice. As if having expected me to try and run, she blocked my escape. Her arms were crossed and on her familiar face was a serious, yet sadden look.

"_Please don't make this anymore harder than it has to be."_

I could easily hear the weariness in Mifue's pleading voice. Despite her firm stance as she stood before me, I could see the reluctance in her eyes. It was clear that she was not going to let me get away this time.

"_Ryuu-chii..."_

Suzuna called to me again, her voice more quiet, almost a whisper, as she got closer. I turned back to see her softly biting her lips. Hesitantly she reached her right hand towards me and carefully grabbed ahold my left arm.

"_Come on, let's go."_

Her hand that held onto my arm was gentle, but her grip was tight. As if making sure I wouldn't run away. However I did not fight her, even as she slightly pulled me along with her.

* * *

The three of us made our way back to the direction of the school as the sound of the evening bell finally died out.

Everyone was quiet as we walked together. Nobody said a word, with only the crunching sound of leaves beneath out feet. Mifue was following carefully behind both of us, I could feel her stares on my back but whenever I turned to her, she would sulk away as if not wanting to meet with my eyes.

Suzuna was walking by my side, her hand was wrapped carefully around mine. Her grip was loosening as she realize I wasn't going to give any trouble but was still firmly held onto my left arm. She was smiling weakly, as if forcing herself, every time I glanced over at her.

"_Umm...it's been some time, hasn't it, Ryuu-chii?"_

I didn't speak, but instead just nodded my head in agreement.

_"You've also been avoiding us this whole time, haven't you?"_

_"Mi-chii...shhh!"_

Suzuna shushed Mifue before turning back to me with a sympathetic look on her face.

"_...Umm...Are you cold? The weather has been dropping quite a bit these past few days. I brought some heat pads if you like. Oh, or even better I have an extra pair of tights you can put on if you want, Ryuu-chii."_

I did not respond. Instead I only stared at the ground and watched our feet as we all trudge along the school pavement. Seeing my lack of reply, the smile faded from her face as she wrapped her other arm across my left. Her eyes carefully moved over to where my right arm was, still swollen and covered in red marks.

"_Does it hurt?"_

I shook my head.

"_I'd be surprise if you could feel anything at all. With the amount of times you must've pinched yourself, it's probably numb by now."_

_"Ryuu-chii, speak up if it hurts, okay?"_

I weakly nodded my head in compliance. It was as Mifue said, my entire arm was indeed numb yet still there were stings of aching pain with every little movement and each blow of the chilly wind was like a small blade sliding across my redden skin, but I kept quiet.

It did hurt, but it was not from the pain but instead the realization that all of this was indeed real. That none of this was a terrible nightmare, that no matter how much or how hard I had pinched myself; I won't wake up.

It hurts. It hurts so much, but no matter how much it hurt...I was unable to cry. I could not feel anything. No sadness, anger, nor joy. Everything was so empty, as I shambled along with the other two who were carefully treading with me.

"_We tried our best to speak to Koto-chii. Well, Mi-chii did most of the work but it should be fine now..."_

_"That girl is as stubborn as she is annoying. But despite all that she had said to you last time, I'm sure deep down she feels bad about it. She still worries about you, just as much as we do even if she might deny it. That's why, it's best we try to fix all this while we still can."_

Mifue gave a weary sigh as she picked up speed and began walking besides me.

"_Ryuuko...I know it's been hard for you but, we're still your friends. Please try to remember that."_

I stayed silent and slowly nodded my head. Despite Mifue's kind words, it felt so hollow.

Friends...? That word...it sounds so meaningless. Friends...yes, they were my friends, were they not? Mifue, Suzuna, Kotono, were my friends. Just as she was.

And just as she was; hearing that word spoken to me for some reason brought me discomfort.

"If they are my friends, does that not mean...?" Suddenly came a perplexing thought, as I pondered the point of all this. Suzuna's grip was loosening even as she continued to pull me, but she still was not letting go.

* * *

"_You guys are late. Like, what took you so long?"_

_"Ahahaha...sorry Koto-chii."_

I was brought to the back of the school where Kotono was. She was completely flustered, looking annoyed as if she had been impatiently waiting for us this whole time. Suzuna finally let go of my arm, although reluctantly, as she stepped over to Kotono's side and stood quietly behind her.

"_So Ryuuko, you won't run away this time, yeah? I don't want to have to go after you again like before."_

I quietly nodded my head and heard Mifue gave a sigh of relief as she too went over to where Kotono was. Her eyes were fixed on me even as she moved away, as if preparing herself to give chase if the event was to ever occur.

However, this time, I had no intention of running away. Instead I only stood there silently, looking over at the three girls with their backs to the school's wall. Kotono had her hands on her hips, also not saying anything as she only looked at me but her foot was tapping impatiently. It was as if she wanted to speak, but instead is waiting for me to have the first words.

"Kotono..." I finally opened my mouth and meekly allowed the words to come out. There was much I wanted to say. Much I wanted to talk about. So much feeling and emotions that were bottled up that was waiting to be released.

"H-hello..."

Yet, those were the only word to actually leave my mouth. My mind was completely blank, as no other words of conversation came to me.

"_Mmgh...Is that, like, all you have to say? Of all the things, shouldn't you at least- OW!"_

_"Kotono, we talked about this."_

Mifue warned as she jabbed her in her right arm.

"_Okay, fine! G-greetings are, like, important, yeah. Ahem! H-hey Ryuuko. It's been some time."_

I nodded my head in reply, but was quiet.

"_Errr...ummm...Like...The thing is...geez..."_

Kotono's face was red as she seemed to also be struggling to also find words.

"It's good to see you're doing well..." I finally spoke up again. My voice that came out was monotone, as I tried to force the edge of my mouth to a smile. The usage of my facial muscles brought about a bit of unease, like the feeling of moving something that hasn't been in use for a long time.

It hurts.

"_Huh? Y-yeah. The same for you too...like, you're looking...fine."_

Once again, an awkward silence hung in the air. Neither one of us were speaking as we only stared at each other.

"_This really is going nowhere with you two. Come on Kotono, what are you even doing?"_

_"Oooh! Quiet you! I'm, like, trying my best! You were the one that dragged me here without even, like, giving me time to prepare!"_

_"You had a whole hour!"_

"You brought me here, and waited an hour at the back of the school? For what reason did you guys do all this for?" I asked, tilting my head.

"_Y-you should know why. I..."_

I watched as Kotono took a deep breath before turning to me with a serious look on her face.

_"Ryuuko, I want to, like...a-about before. To say s-sorry. About what I said to you. It was just, like, I was angry when I found out about everything. I just didn't understand why you had to hide that...that you were friends with that girl."_

"It was because you hated her. You've said it yourself." I bluntly answered her.

"O-okay, _I know I've said that before. Like, yeah, but it still made me angry that you kept it such a secret to us. Did you think that we would hate you as well if we had found out? I wasn't, like, angry finding out you were friends with her, but instead because you lied to us. More than anything, I hate disingenuous people and you know that! Do we really look, like, that shallow to you, that you didn't even trust us? Were we not also your friends!?"_

Kotono's words as she spoke felt as if it was the same as the wind, blowing towards me yet there did not feel to be any substance. I could feel nothing, even as I watched her squirm and struggled. She was trying to apologizing, but for what reason, I did not understand. My head was dizzy. My body felt cold, as I stood before the three of my "friends".

"Kotono, where are you going with all this? What is your point?" I said aloofly. My head was starting to spin and I felt like collapsing at any moment. It hurts. Everything hurts.

"_Huh?! W-what is my point- I'm trying to apologize to you!"_

"Is that so? For what reason? You did nothing wrong. After all, everything...everything was my fault. Heh...heh heh..." I suddenly find myself giggling. The moment those thoughts came to my mind, I could not help but feel amused.

All of this was because of me. It was all my fault, no one else's.

"Heh...heh ha ha ha...Why would anyone else have to apologize? Nobody did anything wrong. The only person who should feel bad is...ha ha ha." Turning to the shocked looked of the others, I watched as they were completely baffled at my sudden unhinged demeanor. Seeing the look on their face brought back memories.

Ah...how foolish of me. How could I have ever forgotten? The look in their eyes as they stared at me, were the very same that I had directed at me all those terrible times. Not just from them, but as I looked into the reflection of their iris, I too could see it perfectly.

The image of someone; someone who should not be anywhere near them, or anyone else.

It was so strange, as a feeling of warm nostalgia swept over me. It was from this sight, their familiar look of bewilderment that was directed towards me, brought about an unexpected comfort. Maybe, it was because in this entire ocean of confusion and inapplicability, there finally was something I could actually understand as I stared into their eyes and saw the same disgraceful look of a person that others had always seen whenever they look towards me.

They were all the same. Everyone was all the same.

"Ha ha ha..." I found myself chuckling again. My head started to feel dizzy as the air left my lungs and I was exhaling more than breathing.

"_Ryuu-chii."_

"Please don't come any closer." I exclaimed as Suzuna moved towards me with concern. She immediately stopped as I slowly took a step back away from them.

"Everyone, I was really happy. To be able to spend all that time with you. It was fun. I did think of you all as my friends. But, I don't think it's possible anymore."

"_Ryuuko, what are you saying?!"_

"I finally understand. I don't belong with any of you. I don't belong with anyone else. After all, I am nothing but scum." I replied with a pained smile.

"_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! What the heck are you, like, trying to say?! Have you lost your mind?"_

"Not at all. My head is clear and everything is finally starting to make sense. Ha ha...I don't deserve to be around any of you. This is what I get, for being such a selfish bitc-"

"_ARE YOU EVEN, LIKE, HEARING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!?"_

Kotono immediately grabbed me by the shoulders. Her hold was strong, gripping me so tightly, and prevented me from getting away as she violently shook me.

"_Listen to me, Ryuuko. That girl...she's gone. She's not coming back! It's hard, but you're going to have to accept that. No amount of blaming yourself is going to make a difference, but you must get ahold of yourself!"_

I gazed into her sadden eyes as she spoke. I could hear her words, yet I still felt nothing from them. Perhaps it was because I understand completely. I am completely fine. I am completely normal.

I feel nothing.

"Yes, she's not coming back. You're right." I repeated those words with amusement. "So what?"

"_Ryuuko..."_

"Kotono, Suzuna, Mifue...you're all such wonderful people. How great it would have been, if we could be together always. To stay friends with all of you. But to be around trash like me, you don't deserve such punishment." I giggled. "It would be better if you just forget about me-"

**SLAP**

"_RYUU-CHII"_

_"KOTONO!"_

A sharp pain came across my face as I fell to the ground.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! All this stupid self-blame...this isn't you! Like, where was the girl that was full spunk when we first met? The one who during her class introduction spoke with such boisterous energy the entire class laughed and cheered for you when you said you're taking applications for 100 friends?! Are you telling me that everything you've done, all the time you've spent with us was, like, nothing but a lie?! That the one person we all, like, felt brought the most life to our group is this self-wallowing pile of disgrace?"_

_"Kotono, that's enough!"_

_"Shut up! Answer me Ryuuko!"_

Laying there, I could only stare up at the orange skies. My body was still as I felt the stabs of rocks beneath me on the hard school ground. On my right cheek was a burning sensation from where Kotono had struck me.

"Yes." The words left my mouth without hesitation. "I've been using all of you. I wanted to fit in with everyone else, I was afraid of being an outcast again. I kept my friendship with Asumi a secret because I was ashamed of being associating with her, abandoning her when she needed me the most just for the idiotic desire of wanting to be with everyone else, but was too selfish to let her go because I knew she needed me."

I got up and dusted my clothes as I turned to the three girls who stood before me.

"I knew what was happening yet I still did nothing to help her. I only thought of myself, and maybe even deep down, I had hoped for all of this. Awful...I'm awful, aren't I? I'm terrible aren't I? The absolute worse. Ha...hahaha..." I laughed quietly, hiding my face away as I spoke. "I don't deserve to be with others. I will only betray all of you as well. That's why...it would be best...if all of you just leave me alone."

"_If this is, like, how you really feel, fine."_

I peeked through my fingers as I heard her reply. Kotono was biting her lips, a disappointed look on her face as she turned away from me.

"_Koto-chii, what are you doing!?"_

_"This isn't supposed to happen! What the heck have you done?!"_

The other two strongly protested but stopped when Kotono shook her head and whispered something to them. Mifue and Suzuna reluctantly glanced over at me, before bitterly looked away as well without saying another word.

"_We couldn't help you."_

Were the last thing I heard as the three of them left, without turning back. Watching the disappearance of my three "friends" from my sights, I should have felt something but there was only emptiness.

Was I supposed to be sad? I should be, shouldn't I? They were my friends. And now they are gone.

But then, why don't I feel anything?

Everything was so empty, as I stood there at the back of the school in silence. The only sound was the cries of the wind that blew through my ear but even it vanished, along with the light from the skies replaced by a blanket of darkness that fully covered the area.

"Ah..." I gave a small gasp when the realization dawned on me.

This time, I really am alone.

* * *

"GAAAH!" Takuya screamed in pain as he was thrown to the fleshy ground with great force. His head was spinning as he quickly picked himself up and immediately leapt out of the way of a coming whips from inside the walls of flesh and red.

He turned back and saw that the President has been caught and was being tightly constricted by the numerous tentacles, unable to escape.

"Prez!"

"Forget about me! Get to Takatora! Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide is telling me we only have a minute left. You have to save her!" The giant man screamed at him before he was pulled away and violently smashed to the ground.

Gritting his teeth, Takuya turned back to the exposed figure of Ryuuko. She was being held within the center, tentacles wrapped around and restraining her. She was not moving, as if in deep sleep.

Takuya did not understand. Just when they were finally able to break through the outer shell and touched her, they were suddenly pulled in and was now trapped within this bloody structure. He looked down at his trembling hands. The brief moment they made contact with the girl, a strange occurrence of images and sounds had rushed into their heads and nearly overloaded them with negative emotions and pain.

"That was...resonance? Were those memories? Were those your memories, Takatora?!"

This place was small. He could easily reach where she was but, for some reason, he was having trouble. It was as if his energy was being sapped and with each passing moment it was getting harder and harder to even stand up.

Less than a minute, he was told. There was no time. No more options, as he could only cry out in rage and dashed towards the girl. With everything he got, he leapt towards her hanging body and desperately reached his hand out to her.

"TAKATORA!" His fingers barely brushed against Ryuuko before he was tangled up and immediately pulled back. He was so close, yet he was still not able to reach her, no matter how hard he tried.

"WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP, TAKATORAAA!" He cried out to her with the last of his strength, before being helplessly dragged away.

* * *

Everything felt like a dream. The time that passed by without stop, was short yet felt so long. The days were almost instant, as even the everyday memories became nothing more than a passing breeze, too insignificant to be recollected.

One by one, they all faded away leaving behind only conflicting feelings.

I...what do I want?

For what reason do I still continue on?

Was there a reason for me to change anymore?

These questions plagued my weakening mind.

Choosing a place, a high school as far as way as possible. Choosing to be away from any and all others that I once knew. Isolating myself from everyone, everyday sitting in despair as an outcast once again.

_(This is fine, isn't it?)_

When was it that the feeling of loneliness ceased to affect me? Rather, I do not remember when I stopped feeling at all. Yet, as I looked up at the inevitable, like a final act of cruelty, it all came rushing back to me.

Perhaps, it was all just a lie. A lie that I tried so hard to convince myself was the truth. That in the end, I have finally betrayed even myself.

_(I'm a coward...)_

Scared. I'm terrified. Why is this happening? Was this not what I had always hoped for? Then why can't I stop shaking?

_(I can't remember...)_

Everything is becoming a blur. As if all the memories I've held on to so dearly all this time are now being torn away. I can no longer remember anything. Please...please don't take them away from me, I beg of you.

_(It hurts...)_

My body aches. It hurts so much, even though is no wounds of any kind. Why am I in pain? Why must I be in pain? How long must it last?

_(Hatred...)_

Deep down, I was giggling. It was ironic, that this is happening. Good...let it happen. I despise all of you. Everyone...if everyone is to just disappear then that is good.

Let it all vanish. Let it all burn. This vile and disgusting world of scum and trash. But most of all; let it happen to the biggest and most disgusting scum of all; the weak, cowardly girl who have allowed such atrocious thoughts to consume her even at such a moment.

_(Anger...)_

Why is this happening?! Who is to blame for this?!

It's all because of you, isn't it. It's all your fault! All your fault!

All my fault...

_(Despair...)_

"Please...somebody. Anybody, please...save me."

_(Helpless...)_

Maybe...maybe that was why on "that day", I did not move. The day the sky turned red and the ground trembled as everything collapsed.

Screams of horror, cries of despair and begs of mercy echoed throughout the world, as what cruelly came down from the bloodied skies was an appearance reminiscent of the jaws of a terrible monster.

On "that day", I stood there and only watched as it was all destroyed. In a blink of an eye, everything disappeared. It was such an awful sight yet shamefully, I found myself feeling relieved.

_"I'm too scared to be alone, yet too scared to be with others. Perhaps, this too is a miracle. For everything to end like this."_

I could only close my eyes as it all came down on me.

_"Asumi...I miss you."_

* * *

My eyes opened to the empty void of red. The familiar abyss that stretched to infinity without beginning nor end as I laid there on what seemed to be a black solid ground.

I couldn't move, but even if I could, I did not want to. Looking down on me was myself, standing before me her body now completely flesh except for her right arm that was still a pulsating mass of darkness.

She stared at me, her empty eyes and her face devoid of emotions like a doll that was wearing my face.

"Do you remember everything now?" She said to me in a whisper yet the sound of her voice was loud and clear.

Weakly, I nodded my head.

"Do you finally understand?"

Again, I nodded my head. Her eyes stared intensely into mine, and mine to hers, as I watched her slowly came down to me. Her hands tenderly wrapped around my cheeks as her face got close, her forehead touching mine.

"It's all your fault..." She whispered into my ear. "It was all because of you. You stole everything from me."

"It was a miracle. Truly a miracle; was what I thought when I first opened my eyes. To see her again, I thought I had gone to heaven. But instead, I was actually thrown to hell. I was trapped, unable to break away and could only watch helplessly as it was you who experienced all the happiness that was rightfully mine."

"How dare you...to have lived in such ignorance and bliss, while I could only emptily scream and curse at you from deep down, forever and ever. I hate you. I hate you so much. You did not deserve any of that. You are unforgivable." She said to me as her hands slowly moved away from my cheeks towards my neck.

"Then...was it you, that time, that came out? When we were on the verge of death, was it you that saved me from those monsters?" I asked quietly while lock onto her empty eyes as I felt her hands wrapped around my neck.

"...That's right. It was jubilee, the day I was finally able to break free. However, I was not going to allow those things to kill you. No...I wanted that satisfaction for myself. I awaited this moment for so long, so I could be the one to destroy you." She answered cruelly.

"Ah...is...is that so?" I choked as her grip on my neck tightened. "Thank...you...ack..."

"Shut up. You had no reason to exist. You did not deserve anything that has happened to you. If you remembered that everything was your fault, then it would be better if you had just disappear."

"What...what will happen to you, once I...disappear?" I gasped, as my left hand weakly moved to wrap around the blackened portion of her right arm. I did not fight her as she continued to strengthen her hold on me.

"...I will disappear as well. Once you die, I will die also because you have already overtaken my existence."

"I see...is that what you want? Would that...ugh...make you happy?"

"Of course. I am already nothing. Everything has already been taken away from me, except for this moment. This...this will be the only thing I can ever truly do as myself."

"Then...why are you crying?" I asked her as I watched the tears dripped down her face onto mine. As I spoke those words to her, her grasp suddenly loosen. "Why are you not happy?"

"Shut up! How do you still not understand?! We...I am not allowed to be happy!" She exclaimed as the tears burst from her eyes. "Don't you know? You saw it all, haven't you? Everything...everything was my fault!"

"I betrayed her when she needed me the most. I abandoned her, even though I kept saying I would never leave her! I should have saved her, but I didn't! Not just her, but the others as well. I also betrayed them, lied to them, and I will no doubt have done the same to everyone else! In the entire world that I so despised and looked down upon, I am nothing more than a hypocrite and the absolute worst! Tell me, how could I ever live with myself?! My only option is to disappear; a disgusting stain to be wiped clean from this beautiful world!"

I watched as she broke down and cried. The girl who had called herself the "real" Takatora Ryuuko, I watched as she wept helplessly, her sobs echoing throughout the endless void. My body that was paralyzed finally began to move again, as I slowly got up and almost instinctively wrapped my left arm around her.

"I...I can't be happy. I'm not allowed to be happy." She sobbed.

"No, that's not true. You are." I said, as held her tightly in my arm. "You said that you should have saved Asumi, but you did. The times that she had spent with us...with you, those were times of bliss. Do you not remember her words? That your happiness is her happiness. You did save her. And not only her, but me as well."

"Wh-what are you even talking about?!" She exclaimed, as she tried to break away from my hold but I held her tighter. "What do you even know?! You know nothing! You're nothing more than a fake. You're not me!"

"No, I am you. I finally understand now. You've been living in guilt for so long. You were trapped in an ocean of despair, in anger and hatred, not at others but instead at yourself. Unable to forgive yourself...I understand it all so well." I rebuked. "You were scared. Scared to get close to other people because you're afraid of betraying their trust. You don't trust yourself, to be able to hold on to any sort of happiness because you are afraid it will slip from your hand as it had so many times before."

"But, I will tell you that it's going to be okay. You don't have to torture yourself anymore. I...I am also "Takatora Ryuuko". I am the "Takatora Ryuuko" who deep down, wants to be happy. To fulfill the wish of a friend that we loved dearly. I am the "Takatora Ryuuko" who wants to change, to not be alone anymore. To be able to fit in and be with other people. To smile and look them in the eyes with trust. I am the "Takatora Ryuuko" who...wants to be forgiven, after all this time."

"But...but..."

"It's okay. I know it's painful but please don't deny or reject me, because I am you. And I know that it is hard for you to forgive yourself, so that's why; I'll forgive you. Let us walk together, towards the path of redemption until you can also forgive yourself. One small step at a time." I said to her.

"...What use is your forgiveness if in the end, I am still alone?" She retorted as she held me tightly.

"You...no, we are not alone. We do have people who are there for us. Friends..." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?"

"The A.R.C. Can you not hear them? The ones who risked their lives to help us without any hesitation? The ones who reached their hands out to us, in our darkest time of need? Our precious clubmates?" I answered.

_"TAKATORA!" _Called a gruff voice from the darkness.

"President...!"

"_RYUUKO!"_ Came another, more casual voice.

"Senpai...!"

"_TAKATORA!"_

"Ah...H-Hideyoshi. He's...he's alive." The other me gasped, as tears once again flowed from her eyes. "Uwaah...I'm so glad..."

"Don't let the dark feelings break you down. You are strong, aren't you? You were admired greatly by her, and viewed greatly by them. You boldly declared it, haven't you? That you won't ever be controlled or subjected to the whims of others, no matter who they are. You are not so easily beaten or broken, after all. That's why, stand up. It is time to go." I instructed her.

The girl who was me released herself from my hold and slowly got up. Her eyes were closed as she turned towards the darkness that laid out before her. A long and arduous road, with no end in sight.

* * *

My entire body was trembling and my eyes were shut.

Yet, I stood tall. Slowly I opened them and saw a small light at the very far end. A tiny flash, smothered in the abyss of darkness, yet was shining so brightly as it beckoned me to move forward.

"You're not alone. I will always be with you." Assured a tiny, familiar voice as I felt a small, gentle push of a right arm from behind, allowing me to take the first step. "I am your Eve, and I am you. Now go. Go to your friends. Help them, and allow them to help you."

**TAP**

From the first step, where my foot touched the entire ground seemed to ripple and crack. Where there was a darkness, light poured out from the opened cracks and formed a brilliant road straight towards the distant flash.

**TAP TAP**

Another step, as I continued to move forward. I could now hear sounds; familiar voices of people that I knew I can trust. They were calling to me.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Picking up speed as I continued to move, my small steps became a walk.

And my walk became a sprint as I ran towards the blinding light that enveloped the shrinking dark abyss behind me with all my strength.


	48. Chapter 35

The blinding lights washed over the boys, as they slowly opened their eyes. Their heads were spinning, causing them to struggle as they got up off the ground of the familiar greenery that spread throughout the previous strange world they were pulled into.

"Ugh..." Takuya grunted, clutching his head. He looked over to see the club president doing the same, seeing the movement of his mouth taking a deep inhale and exhale. "Prez...!"

"Hideyoshi, you're okay. No, we're okay. But what about-?" The giant man grumbled as he shook himself. The two of them looked around and saw where the giant, crimson grotesque geyser once stood; it dissipated into thin air and standing in place of it was a familiar figure of a young girl.

"Takatora!" The president called out to her with excitement, as both boys fumbled to their feet.

Ryuuko who heard his voice, turned her head to them.

"Everyone..." She said with a wonderous smile, before suddenly collapsing.

"Takatora!"

Rushing over, Takuya caught her right as she fell and carefully held her in his arms.

"Don't worry, I got you." He reassured.

"H-Hideyoshi..." Ryuuko's voice cracked as she slowly opened her eyes to his face. "You're okay..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was really nothing to worry about." He replied with a big smile.

"Ah...I'm so glad."

"Whoa!"

Throwing her arm around him, Ryuuko hugged him tightly. Takuya, taken by surprise, kept his arms up and away from her as she sobbed, feeling the wetness of her tears on his sleeves.

"Umm...err..." He stuttered, not sure what to do or how to respond. In his mind, it was telling him to return the same affection and even his arms were instinctively trying to move and wrap around her, but he fought the terrible temptation and struggled to keep himself together as he felt his body burning up from embarrassment.

"Aw, how lucky you are Takuya. Hey Ryuuko, how about a hug for us too? HA HA HA!" Suddenly came Juntaro's voice. His laughing voice immediately snapped Ryuuko back to her senses as she promptly released him and jumped away.

"Ah!...Umm..umm..I'm so s-s-sorry!" She stammered; her face completely flustered.

"Ha...ha...it's f-fine. Err...I'm glad y-you're okay too." Takuya replied, scratching his head as his face also turning bright red. An awkward silence hung in the air between the two as they sat there, shyly looking away from each other's eyes.

"BWAHAHAHA! Oh you two kids! You're both killing me!" Juntaro laughed even harder at the hilarious sight of the two, who were completely flushed with red.

"S-S-SENPAI! STOP IT!" Ryuuko cried out, her cheeks puffed out in frustration.

"Senpai?! God dammit, what is that meta-data asshole saying right now?!"

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"Takatora, I'm glad you're okay." Kenjirou said as he went over to where the two sat. He extended his right hand out to her and helped her up from the ground, giving a slight smile of relief.

"President...thank you." Ryuuko replied happily as she looked over to the rest of the boys. "Thank you everyone. You all saved me again. It's all because of you, that I...I don't know how I can repay you."

"No need for any of that Ryuuko! You're one of us, so of course we'll do everything we can to help! Although, if you are suggesting, I do have a sudden craving for double mint chocolate chip ice cream..." Juntaro said boastfully.

"Good grief, senpai, you didn't do crap! Well, except maybe setting yourself to blow up which, looks to me, like you've already turned your timer off. Coward." Takuya scoffed.

"What was that?! Why you obnoxious sonova-"

"ENOUGH!" Kenjirou immediately leapt in, his booming voice breaking the two up. Seeing the familiar display of dispute between her clubmates, Ryuuko found herself laughing. As she laughed, she felt a soothing sense of relief that wholly enveloped her.

She was happy. She was very happy, as she thought about how lucky she was to be together with everyone. To have friends like them, and that she is not alone.

As she continued to laugh, the other boys looked over at her and joined in as well, the boisterous sounds of joy filled the area.

**CRAAAASSSH**

"AHHHHHH!"

A sudden noise, akin to an explosion of shattering glass, and a spine-chilling scream immediately broke the group's short respite. Everyone turned to the direction of the sound and watched as a disembodied figure was thrown to their location.

**BOOM**

**"**Kyaah!"

"Ughh!"

Everyone cringed as an enormous dust cloud was blown from where the figure landed, just a little further away from them. The entire area shook from the powerful impact, nearly knocking them off their feet as they struggled to keep themselves steady.

"That's-" Ryuuko gasped as the dust cleared away. A small crater was formed and in the center laid the broken body of the silver haired being. Missing their lowered portions and most of their right arm, lights flooded out from the cracks that spread all over their destroyed body.

There was no blood, except for the red trail that stained their cheeks. The right side of their face was split opened, revealing a brilliant yet empty shell of glimmering, as with the rest of their hollowed body. Slowly crumbling away, their appearance was that of a broken doll made of porcelain, their fragile body showing no distinguishable trace of human physiques, no organs or innards, despite the grievous injury.

"Alma!"

"STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" They demanded, struggling to get up. Following was a sound of sniggering, along with the crumbling noise of shattered glass that dropped from them as they floated from the ground and turned towards her. The hole where their right eye was revealed an unsettling void of glitters, like specks of lights in a space of darkness. "Heh...heh heh *cough*...my my my, how wonderful it is to see that you're alright, Takatora Ryuuko. Yes, I can see it clearly. You have subdued her, the one who had hoped to mercilessly devoured the "you" that currently exist. Excellent...absolutely amazing. Truly you are fit to be called...my "friend". But more than that,"

Alma turned their head to the looks of the boys as a sinister grin curved through their distorted face, the movement of it caused even more pieces of them to fall off from their already miniscule figure.

"Well, well, well, you boys have once again exceeded my expectations. Splendid. Simply splendid. I can see now, though you are all worms; even worms can have its use within the garden. Well done, children of sin. You have perfectly passed all my tests, heh heh heh...ugh..." Alma coughed violently as they recoiled back to the ground and gasped for air.

"This bastard...how are you still able to talk so much crap looking like this?! How the hell are you even alive?!" Juntaro exclaimed.

"Why, I am touched by your concern, child trapped in noncorporeal. But do not worry about me. Tis but a scratched. This is nothing more than minor inconvenience to my vessel, an empty shell that I had chosen to simply contain my absolute splendor and meet with you all. If I were you, I'd be more worried about "her"." Alma replied smugly as they moved their crumbling left arm and directed it to the distance. The group immediately turned around, a powerful feeling of dread suddenly running through their bodies as they looked to where Alma was pointing.

At the base of the great "tree", the colossal figure of the Savior of Mercy began to stir again. Large amount of steam emitted from its immense body. What was once a radiant and silvery knight-like regal, its armor that now covered its body was blackened as if burnt, and all the moss and foliage that clung across it were dead and gently crumbled away, blowing along with the unnatural smog. The spear it wielded, along with its right hand, melted to a single elongated lance of blazing white flame that burned with the intensity of the sun itself, its structure madly fluctuating as if it was intangible yet was densely formed as it singe the area around it.

The shield it held on its right hand was now a dullen yet still brilliant plate of darkened and unidentifiable metal. Instead of reflecting the gleaming lights that shone down, it was as now sucking in everything to create a sheen of impregnable dark glamour. Where the second, humanoid body that laid crossed on its chest that was once ghastly white, was now also blackened, as if now completely devoid of any signs of life. It is was sucked in and absorbed into its colossal body, vanishing from the outer area completely leaving behind only strange strands of muscle fiber and huge veins. The veins that attached to it and the singular giant eyeball in the center of its chest was wildly pulsating, as it peeled back to reveal a blacked sclera and blood red iris that darted and flickered wildly like a high shuttered camera.

Taking a step, the needle-like appendages of its legs bored into the ground and, like corrosive poison, it instantly disintegrated all that it touched. It moved its top "head" toward the blinding skies and let out an almost animalistic cry filled pain and sorrow, as its horns curved and extended. The floating crown of light that wrapped around yet did not touched; it's light dimmed, as all four of the wings that was once tightly bound to it was now fully released and letting out a dulled yet eerie glow of myriad colors. From its back emerged a powerful burst of angelic flames. A halo once made of pure light, now was an intense corona of silvery blaze.

The wildly fluttering eyeball finally stopped its movement as it seemed to have found its targets; staring directly at the group that stood a far distanced from it. There was no light from its bloodied eye; no signs of intelligent life nor sense of reasoning. Instead, it only emitted a powerful force of menace that could be felt even from where the A.R.C. stood. Turning its head to them, Armadat let out a bloodied cry of a terrifying roar and a dreadful screech, as if proclaiming its hostility and killing intent.

"H-H-H-HOLY CRAP! DID...DID THAT THING JUST SOMEHOW GOTTEN STRONGER?!" Juntaro spluttered as his eyes met with the monster's. Even through his screen, he could feel the danger. Like an icy cold premonition, it gripped his entire electronical body with fear and he could not stop shaking.

"Heh...hahaha...very observant of you, child trapped in corporeal. You are both wise, and very lucky, to hold back your scanner. Armadat...dear sister Amia...how cruel. How terribly cruel, for you have sung your swan song. Whatever was left, is now truly gone. My friend...my cherished friend. I have failed you...*cough*...as I have failed everyone else." Alma said. Although there was no emotion in their voice nor face, their words were conveying a deep sorrow as they gazed up into the skies, before turning back to the group. "Takatora Ryuuko...Eve, children of sin; it might be best to savor your last moments."

"What the heck are you saying?! We just got out an annoying situation and now you're speaking as if we're done for? So that "thing" looks different, but it's not as if its unkillable, right? Tch! Let's go then! Round two! This time I'll make sure to kill it right!" Takuya exclaimed as he pulled out his weapons and turned towards to face the towering creature.

"Hold it! Don't do anything stupid." Kenjirou immediately placed a hand in front of him and stop him. As Takuya looked into his furrowed brows, he saw the president shook his head. "I won't let you."

"Haa...damn you." Takuya let out a heavy sigh, as if he had been holding his breath. Despite his bravado, his entire body was trembling uncontrollably.

Kenjirou turned back to Alma, a look of disgust on his broad face. "So what are we supposed to do now? You can't expect us to give up and die, not after all that we've went through."

"No, I expect not "president". But you don't really have any other options, do you? Before when you went up against Armadat, you weren't even enough as a distraction. She never took you serious, not even for a moment. You were no more than the dirt that was meant to be stepped across. But now that she has become like this, having...lost what little was left of her..." Alma was quiet as they spoke, almost as if in bitter regret. They stared into the distance and met with the gaze of the monster from afar. "Ah, what a tragic turn of events. Children of sin, if you have any last prayers left, do tell. Even if it won't reach the ears of "God", I will be here to hear them. Worry not, for you shall find peace...ha ha ha..."

"But there must be something we can do! We can't just...there's no way we can just lay down and let it kill us!" Takuya exclaimed, his brows furrowing in anger. "I refuse to just die! Not without a fight!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. The three of you really are fools. I was correct on the assessment that you are all seeking, no...craving secretly for your own horrid demise. Speak to me your sins, impure ones. Allow me to comfort you in your final moments. It is the least I can offer to you, a reward for making it so far." Alma said slyly as they extended their hand out to the group yet kept away from them.

"You can take your reward and go fuc-"

"Alma! What do you mean by, "having lost what little was left of her?"?" Ryuuko's loud voice interrupted Juntaro's. Everyone turned to her in surprise as she stared deeply into Alma's eye, a strong and intense gaze as she asked them with a tone of utmost seriousness.

Alma, who stared back, gave a wry smirk as more bits of their face crumbled away.

"Armadat...She was the only other one who had retained much of her original self, compared to the others...yet still, she meticulously fulfilled the duty she was enslaved to. My dear friend...when I held her back, she allowed the last of herself to be consumed. I wonder, was it because she could not find it in herself to harm me, mercy still despite all that has happened. Even in her last moments, she was perhaps thinking of me..."

"She's very important to you, isn't she?" Ryuuko asked quietly. "You too, spoke of how you did not want to fight her, despite your demand that we kill her. I do not understand. Just who or what is she? You said she was human, that she was a shell of someone you once cared for, but that must have been a lie. She's...she's still the same person, your friend, isn't she?"

"...Yes...perhaps I was wrong in what I said. But that does not matter anymore. She is truly gone, and now really is nothing more than a dangerous monster."

"You said she allowed herself to be "consumed". Then, was it something similar to how I was? Your friend, is she the same as us? As me?"

A small look of amusement arise on Alma's face from hearing those words.

"No, but you are not completely wrong. Amia's condition is similar but not the same as yours. Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts. All you need to know that everything...everything is lost." Alma said as they quietly closed their eye. "I have failed in what I had set out to accomplish. How unfortunate."

"That's not true."

"Hmm?"

"Your friend, your precious friend; she is still there. I can feel her." Ryuuko said as she carefully placed her hand on her chest.

"C-could it be...?! Takatora Ryuuko, you-" Alma gasped. A sinister smile spread across their cheeks as their face was suddenly filled with a creepy sense of excitement.

"It's excruciating. Ever since I stepped foot back onto this place, I could feel them. I'm hearing voices, cries of pain and despair are flooding my mind. I don't know who they are or where they're coming from, it's all so sad and terrible. But most of all, I could feel a particularly strong one. It is begging, crying..." Ryuuko said as she tightly clutched her chest, her eyes filling with tears. "Your friend, I'm sure that's her. She is pleading for help. Not only her, I could also feel another. I could feel your emotions as well, Alma. And they are the most pained of them all."

"Heh...hahaha...of course you can. We are connected, you and I, Takatora Ryuuko. Pathetic isn't it? For my weakened self to leak out like so. My apologies." Alma gave a dry chuckle, before hiding their face away face as if in shame. Their eye, blank and emotionless as they peeked out from their crumbling fingers, gazed into Ryuuko's teary eyes. "So what are you expecting to do, Takatora Ryuuko?"

"I...I want to help her. I want to help all of those who are calling to me." Ryuuko answered boldly as she wiped away the tears. "And I want to help you."

"...Foolish girl. What do you hope to achieve? If you stand before the Savior of Mercy right now, you will be shown absolutely no mercy." Alma said without emotion. Their words were serious, without a hint of mockery.

"Even so, I will save her. I will save your friend." Ryuuko declared, fully resolved as she turned to the direction of the roaring monster.

"Takatora wait-ugh!" Kenjirou called to her but his entire body froze. But not just his, as he heard similar grunts from Takuya and Juntaro as they too suddenly could not move.

"This...this again?! You jerk!" Takuya screamed.

"God dammit my systems! You sonova-you hacked me again?! AAARGHH!"

"Alma! What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"You do not need the distractions right now, do you Takatora Ryuuko? Hmmhmm...you really are such a fool. But..." A soft smile appeared on Alma's face. The look was different from their usual show of mockery and condescendence. While it lacked normal human emotions, the smile; was a genuine smile directed at her. "I will be counting on you."

Without saying another word, Ryuuko only nodded her head in compliance.

"Ryuuko, don't! You don't have to do this!"

"Please! Takatora stop!"

"No! Takatora! Gaaah!"

Came protest from the boys as they struggled to break free from the mysterious force that held them tightly in place. But Ryuuko only smiled as she turned her head back to them.

"It'll be okay everyone. Please trust me!" She beamed. "Let me try this this first, on my own."

The boys stopped struggling the moment they heard her words and were quiet. They were hesitant, but as they looked into her eyes filled with determination, they eased themselves.

"Hmph...alright. We won't get in your way. But know that we're still here if anything happens, not that we can move right now." Kenjirou grunted, looking over to the smirking Alma before letting out a deep sigh of resignation.

"Thank you, president."

"Kenjirou, what the hell?! Are you seriously going to let her go?!" Juntaro continued to strongly protest.

"Oh be quiet, senpai. Takatora will be fine." Takuya smirked. "Isn't that right? You've been trained by me, who is the best in terms of weapon and combat skills. Not to mention, you are my best student and you no doubt know what you're doing, yes?"

"Of course, teacher."

"But...!" Juntaro tried to rebuke seeing the confident look on Ryuuko's face, he stopped himself. "Bah! Whatever then, I'll just focus on fixing myself first! Hey, you silvered haired asshole! Do you really think I can't break your hold on my system?! I'll show you! Ryuuko, it's going to take a bit of time but once I'm done, I'm coming to help you one way or another!"

"Of course. You're the best, senpai!"

The three boys watched as Ryuuko turned away from them and bravely walked towards the direction of where Armadat was. Her every step, the flowers that had wilted underneath once again sprouted, leaving a trail of red foliage that was strongly pulsating with a strange sensation of life.

* * *

Ryuuko stood before the enormous alien being, its figure completely overshadowing her. The bloodied eye that was protruding from its chest narrowed as it locked at her. Letting out a piercing shriek that echoed to even the far reach of the world, it took an immediate stance as the burning of the halo on its back intensified and a powerful aura of enmity rushed out from like a gust of malevolent wind, blow back all that it touches.

But Ryuuko was calm, even as she stared up towards the giant beast that was readying to attack at any moment. Her body stood firmly, yet she was relaxed. More relaxed than she has ever been before.

She was not scared. No, instead there was something else; she only felt sympathy as she gazed into the creature's singular penetrating eye. She felt an ache in her heart, looking at the imposing being and hearing its wails. Gently placing her hand across her chest, she shook her head and spoke softly;

"I can hear your voice, Savior of Mercy. You are in great pain, aren't you? I know that you have finally lost yourself, but I also know you can still hear my voice."

The monster froze. A low growl came from its maws but it did not lower its weapons, instead the grip on its shield tighten and the wave of bloodlust intensified.

"You are...the same as me. For so long, you have suffered yourself. You have been struggling, fighting for something you did not believe in yet had no choice but to adhere to. Captured...trapped...locked away; your true self, it cries out in agony. You don't want any of this, yet you are unable to break away from the chains that binds you so fiercely. I do not know who was so cruel to do such a thing to you, but please know that I want to help you. More than anything, I want to save you! That's why...that's why, please..."

Letting out a maddening roar that shattered the air around it, the creature raised its shield high into the sky. Throbbing with tremendous power, the shield began to rapidly absorb the lights from its surroundings and released a blinding flash.

Watching Armadat's reaction, Ryuuko gave a sadden look and shook her head once again in disappointment. Although reluctant, she understood what she must do.

"I'm sorry that it must come to this. But even so; I will still save you."

Taking a deep breath, Ryuuko closed her eyes as she moved her left arm to her right shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

Watching from a far, the boys were completely baffled as to what was happening.

"What's going on? Why is she just standing there? That thing is readying to attack isn't it?!" Takuya exclaimed. He once again struggled to move but was still completely paralyzed, his body held so tightly that there was no possibility of escape.

"I'm picking up a high energy reading! Wait...the air...something is going on with the air around it! It's as if its being changed to something else! A huge trace of volatile chemical is being formed from its shield?! What the hell is going on?! There's so much...it's dangerous! Ryuuko!"

"Kuh...that pose! That move! It's..." Kenjirou growled, a dreadful feeling coming to his mind as he quickly recognized what was happening. "It's the same thing it did to defeat us! NO!"

"Indeed. It's Armadat's ultimate attack." Answered a mocking voice as Alma floated in front of them and looked to the exasperated faces of the three boys with glee. "We are within her domain, her garden; where she can control every blade of grass, every single flower and every spark of life in the vegetation that was granted to her. And in this atrocious form of hers, she also has the ability to alter the molecular structure of anything and everything that she comes in contact with and through her shield, she is able to convert them into a deadly power."

"Yes, this time she won't be holding back. Rather, she cannot. The instant her shield is brought to the ground below, it will cause an overload to the fields and everything connected to it will die in a burst of untold proportion. There will be no escape, not for any of us as she will no doubt spread it to the entirety of Kardea. Not for me, nor you boys. Heh heh...how exciting." Alma giggled madly. "Have you boys prepared the last of your prayers yet?"

"Dammit! Takatora! What are you doing?! Takatora!" Takuya screamed with all his might.

"It is pointless. Everything is about to end." Alma said in a mocking tone of voice as they turned their eye back to Ryuuko.

"TAKATORA! YOU HAVE TO MOVE! GET AWAY FROM THERE" Kenjirou roared.

"Takatora Ryuuko..., what did you hope to accomplish? What was your plan? How foolish you are. But still...I am grateful for your efforts." Alma gave a weak sigh and a little smile, as they too closed their eyes. "Thank you..."

"RYUUKOOO!"

They all called out desperately to the girl, who didn't react and instead was completely still even as the giant shield was brought down. In an instant, everything flashed white and a thunderous detonation enveloped them all.

**DOOOOOOM**

The entire world broke apart as everything was ingulfed in searing white flames, burning and was destroyed. The outburst was so loud, it became silent as if even the air that was caught within the incredible explosion was annihilated. Every signal of life within the land came to a halt, then withered away and disintegrated into nonexistence.

Gradually opening their eyes, their minds spinning fiercely and bright spots plaguing their visions, the boys were in an absolute daze as they struggled to shake off the catastrophe.

Kenjirou's ears was ringing. He heard muffled sounds of coughing from Takuya who was next to him but unable to still move his head as his body stayed paralyzed. His eyes widen when he saw that they were all okay, although slightly battered from the shock that ran through them.

"P-prez?! We're...we're alive?! Wha-wha-...how?!" Takuya hacked and coughed as he furious darted his eyes around, trying to make out the disasters around him.

The entire area was wrapped in a thick cover of smoke, slowly dissipating to show the now desolated land. What was once green and lush was nothing but rubbles and scorched grounds, except for one small area where they stood. The blast that devastated the landscape, as it came to where they were, was as if it had been blocked or pushed away. Left behind was an unnatural field of red fauna that danced gently from the aftermath.

"This...how is it possible...? Takatora!" Kenjirou snapped himself out of his confusion as he finally realized what might have happened. "Mitsuhide, where is Takatora!? Don't tell me she-!"

"I don't know! My sensors were knocked offline from the blast and...!" Juntaro stopped short as the heavy dust blew away to reveal an unbelievable sight.

In the distant where the giant monster launched its attack, Armadat was on its knees. A giant gash was torn across its blackened body, strange liquid of sparkling lights gushed from its gaping injury, as it was slowly struggling to mend itself. It clutched its chest in terrible pain. Like a wounded animal, it let out a furious roar before immediately jumping backwards, as if instinctively trying to escape from danger. Trying to escape from where Ryuuko stood tall; completely unfazed from its previous actions as if nothing had happened.

Her eyes were still closed and her breath was calm, breathing gently, as she continued to tightly grasp her shoulder. A strange stream of crimson liquid were oozing from the stump of where her right arm once used to be, dripping out and stretching to forming tendrils that squirmed and flailed about like a bunch of lively worms.

Placed before her was a strange object, its appearance of that of a massive blade, wedged deeply into the splintered grounds in front of her. It stood like a giant pillar between where the blast had occurred; splitting apart the thinly spread area of the destroyed grounds, and the area behind her that was perfectly undisturbed and still vibrantly pulsing with life.

"R...R...Ryuuko!?"

The three boys gawked at the baffling turn of events, speechless as they heard a high pitch sound of laughter suddenly erupted from where they were. The deranged appearance of the broken silver haired being was laughing madly, their eye fixed right on where Ryuuko stood and a maniacal grin spread across their cracked face.

"Yes! YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! YEEES! She's done it! SHE'S REALLY DONE IT!" Alma's shrill voice echoed throughout the now barren fields, their fragmented hand clutching their face as they threw their head back and howled with demented jubilation.

"Eve...Eve...ah, my wonderful, beloved Eve. You're finally here. You're finally mine! Oh how I had waited for this day for so very, very long. My weapon. My absolute vengeance! Yes...yes yes yes yes...! HAHAHAHAAA!"

Alma's squealing ceased as they regain their composure, their hand still frantically running through their messily silver hair with a chilling look of ecstasy, their body shaking violently and looked as if they were about to completely shatter at any moment.

"Sister! Oh dear sisters, do you see it!? The destroyer...The one who shall free us! Our long-awaited redemption! IT IS FINALLY HERE! False god! Oh false god, do you feel it?! The moment of your reckoning! Fear it! Dread it! Cower from it, oh great deceiver! Cower from it from the position you have so cruelly plundered from all of us!"

Alma hollered as they directed their crazed self towards the skies, as if proclaiming their words to another; to someone or something far beyond the heavens.

* * *

The sound of numerous heartbeats could be heard as she closed her eyes. Hundreds...thousands...maybe even millions. All beating wildly and loudly, like an orchestra of countless drums.

**BABUMP**

Yet, though the count was immeasurable, the heartbeats were all beating in sync. As if despite the millions...perhaps even billions, that reverberated throughout her mind and body they were all throbbing as one, along with her own.

**BABUMP BABUMP**

It was a soothing sound. A magnificent melody. An exuberant ensemble. A heavenly feeling as if she was one of the many, and the many was one with her; all of them connected to her and she was connected to them.

**BABUMP BABUMP BABUMP**

She could feel it. It was a very familiar sensation that she has experienced before. When her body was on the verge of death, the appearance of the "her" that was released and ran wild. However, this time it was different. The feeling of running wild was there, but there was a stilled feeling of control that folded around her tightly like a wrapped blanket. A feeling of unity between her and the other "her" deep within.

And from the feeling of unity, she could feel the surge of emotions that came together with the beating of the many hearts. Before, she could only feel their pain. Their sorrows, that cried out to her, begging for help. But now, what she felt was different;

Anger. Fury. Wrath.

Those feelings were so strong. They were burning inside of her like a great fire. It was raging violently within her, blazing almost endlessly. But despite it intensity, it did not overtake her. Instead she was composed and calm, for it felt more like a support. Like an arm that held tightly along with hers, holding her hand and guiding her towards enlightenment.

"Yes...an arm. My right arm..." The thoughts swam through Ryuuko's cleared mind as she focused herself to her right side. A phantom pain; the feeling of her lost limb that had so eerily cling to her, despite its absence.

"Perhaps, it was never lost. It has always been there with me all along."

With that belief in mind, she moved "it". The red tendrils that squirmed and poured from the stump of her right arm began to intensified as each of them started layering on top of each other. Together they continuously wrapped and coiled, twisted and teemed; strengthening itself and transforming into a vaguely recognizable shape.

Opening her mouth, Ryuuko began to speak. Her voice was powerful, overwhelming and commanding as she announced herself to the entirety of this world she stood upon.

"I am scourge."

The newly formed crimson arm writhed and squirmed aggressively, before finally hardening and turned black as it connected to Ryuuko's body, fully becoming a part of her. Its movement became one with her thoughts, moving perfectly at her command. Even with her eyes closed, Ryuuko did not need to see to feel its power as she clasped her fist and felt the flexing of the muscles in her "arm".

"I am wrath."

Her right arm reached out to where the strange object had been stabbed into the ground. Standing at least her height, it was a blade of absurd proportion whose weight itself seemed to almost pressed down on world it was thrusted into. Yet as her arm grabbed the handle, she pulled it out from its confinement with ease, like that of a sword in a stone. It was weightless, handling so well that it almost felt like an extension of her arm and herself. As she gripped tightly onto its handle, red veins extended from her arm towards the back of the enormous blade and "plugged" themselves into the weapon, injecting and turned it "on".

The edge of the blade extended and hummed with power like a high frequency chainsaw. The main body of the blade itself throbbed and pulsated, as if alive. Rhythmic pounding of the weapon synchronized with the that of her own heart, creating a resonance as the girl and her equipment both beat as one. More veins appeared from her right arm as they dug into her shoulder and moved towards her neck, reaching up to her mouth, and stitched together her lips. A powerful surge of energy began to pump into her, a familiar feeling but this time it was under her control, with each pump bringing about enormous strength as she swung her armament with ease.

"I am destroyer."

She finally opened her eyes. From her right eye, her vision was red. It was through that eye she was able to distinguish the true nature of the world she was standing in. What was the illusionary appearance of a paradise, of was what suppose to be a garden of green and plenty, was instead revealed to her a hellscape.

Tortured streams of energy that continuously moved about was spun into a single thin thread that converged to the center of where the great "tree" resided, and was pulled away towards the heavens above. The land were soaked deep with desecrations of rotting flesh and festering blood, the vegetation that once littered throughout the area were in actuality, shattered corpses, too broken to be identified. Yet emitting from those corpses were the same essence; its trails being dragged towards the tree, indicating that there was still semblance of life and emotions within being cruelly and slowly stolen away.

Seeing the hellish scenery, Ryuuko should have no doubt felt mortified but instead she was still calm. She was indeed disgusted at the revelation before her, but through the quiet voices that flowed within her were words of reassurance. The numerous voices were bringing her comfort as they each recognized her and her purpose. The numerous corpses that made up the grounds were carefully supporting her up.

Taking a step forward, she moved her gaze towards the monster that had backed away from her in caution. The previous wound that was inflicted upon it has fully closed and it was readying itself for a counterattack, letting out a frenzied shriek of malice as it rushed towards her.

But Ryuuko did not fear. She did not panic, as she too prepared herself. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the handle of her weapon. The upper parts of her blade's cover opened up and ignited like the thrusters of a rocket as she launched herself towards her charging adversary.

"I am Eve!" She announced out as she instantly appeared before the creature, taking it by surprise with her astounding speed, and brought her giant blade towards it with incredible force.

**CLASH**

The powerful sound of impact exploded as her blade met with the shield of the Savior of Mercy's, sending out immense shockwaves that blew out to the corners of the world. The weight of her weapon brought down upon her target immediately overwhelmed it and forced Armadat to defend itself.

"And I SHALL save you!" Ryuuko declared, her strength increasing and crushed down on her opponent. Once again, Armadat was brought to its knees as the ground below it split apart from Ryuuko's wrath.


	49. Chapter 36

**CLANG CLANG SLASH**

The sound of metal clashing reverberated throughout the area over and over again with every impact of Ryuuko's blade to the giant monster's shield. The fight was on a level that could not be describe by mere words, with every blow from one another sending shockwaves throughout the land, as if just the contact between the two was throwing the entire world off balance.

**FWOOSH**

The great spear of white flame flew towards the girl at incredible speed. There was so much power from its charge yet there was also a sense of delicate to its lumbering movements. But with that delicacy came an even more destructive force; where the spear flew even the air itself was lit aflame and scorched all that it grazed by.

**BOOM**

A fierce sound of explosive force came from the tip of its spear as it shot out an after effect from its powerful lunge, flying far to endless skies above, and enveloped everything in its path a blaze of holy fire. However the intense attack was a miss, as the young girl, the massive blade clutched in her right hand, reappeared completely unfazed and brought down her howling weapon. Slicing through the air like a hot blade through butter, its chainsaw edge split apart even the molecules that stood in its way.

**SHYAAA**

The creature gave an ear-piercing screech as it was thrown back, its needle-like legs tore through the ground in defiance of the momentum, its mighty shield having blocked the staggering strike. Immediately gaining control and letting out a blood-curdling roar, it stood again with its two weapons in hand and readying for another round.

Ryuuko's feet finally touched the ground, the weapon in her hand letting out an expulsion not unlike that of a rocket's, and gently set her down. The edge of her blade throbbed with power, beating in accordance to the rhythm of her pounding heart.

**BABUMP BABUMP BABUMP**

Each pulse brought about another pump of great energy throughout her small body as she firmly gripped the handle of her weapon and stared intensely into the single bloodied eye of her opponent.

"Huff...huff..." She breathed, feeling the hotness of her breath blowing through her mouth and through the veins that stitched across her lips. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, every movement sending a wave of heat throughout her figure yet there was also unyielding strength. The voices that cried out to her in encouragement was loud yet not so loud that it would cloud her thoughts. Standing there, she felt both the weight and the support of the entire world on her back, both greatly pushing her down and carefully lifting her up.

With a small grunt, she once again arduously lifted her weapon. Hearing the roaring of her blade's engine igniting, its cover clicking open and releasing another powerful thrust throwing her back into the air, she charged towards her thundering enemy. The roar of her weapon and her pounding heart easily drowning it all out.

* * *

As the earth-shattering conflict raged on, the remaining members of the A.R.C. watched in both awe and with dread. The scene was unbelievable; to watch the young member of their club facing off against the towering creature with utmost effort and ease brought a bout of extreme astonishment to all of them.

"A-amazing! H-h-holy crap! I can't believe this!" Juntaro exclaimed as he pulled out every data he could from his system, all of them were nearly being overloaded as he desperately tried to analyzed the far-off situation. "Ryuuko's power is off the charts! Every reading I'm getting from her...that arm of her's...its...its the virus?! How?! Are you telling me it somehow popped out and manifested itself into her right arm?!"

"Hmm...is that possible? Incredible..." Kenjirou grunted. He did not understand what was going on, as did the rest of the boys. The off the scale battle that he could not even hope to comprehend, he felt a strange sense worry as he watched with bated breath.

Unlike earlier, Ryuuko was no doubt in control of herself, evident by her more coordinated movements. Her mind was definitely intact and it did not look as if she was in pain, as when she had went berserk. Kenjirou even recognized some of the moves and techniques she was using, it the same as those of Takuya's.

"Hideyoshi, what do you make of this?" The president asked, despite his clubmate's focused eyes on the scene in the distance.

"Huh?" Takuya turned his eyes to the club president when he felt a vibration from his phone and read the repeated words on his lips. "About what?"

"How long was it that you taught her to fight? Only 2 days ago?" Kenjirou asked curiously.

"Yeah. We didn't have much time, so we only cover the basics but Takatora...she's amazing. Although she's still inexperience, she's using everything she learnt from then, all while swinging that huge weapon in her right arm with near pin-point precision. Heh, as I thought, she really does have talent." Takuya snickered, feeling a sense of pride while watching his "student" in action. "However..., I do not think it will be enough. Not against that monster."

"I thought you would say that. Afterall, you are the most proficient when it comes to anything combat related. You see it, don't you?"

"...Yeah, easily. And it worries me. You too, Prez?"

"Hmph...yes. And I don't like this one bit." Kenjirou grunted, as he struggled again to move but his huge body was still immobilized. Letting out a sigh, he cursed underneath his heavy breath.

"Alright, guys, how about including me into this conversation too? What are you seeing? What are you worried about? Look at Ryuuko go! She's kicking major ass out there, so why the long faces? Come on, you bastards. How about some support or maybe even a cheer for our girl out there?"

"Haa...as expected of you, senpai. You really don't know crap about anything. Seeing you spew such idiotic yet confident nonsense; I don't know whether I should laugh or feel envious of your ignorance."

"Oh, shut up Takuya. We're on Ryuuko's side, so of course we're gonna to believe in her. Well, Mister Perfection, since you are such the expert what is your take on all this? Come on wise guy, tell me what you think is going to happen. Ryuuko will be to be fine, yeah? She's definitely going to win, right?" Juntaro scoffed, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't call me that, senpai. But...hmm...if I could make a prediction, I would unfortunately have to say no. However, I don't think she would lose either."

"Whatever do you mean?" Kenjirou raised his eyebrows to his friend's words.

"Takatora, her control over that weapon is...fascinating. From just looking at it, I could tell it weighs a monstrous amount. Yet there she is, flying and moving around like it's nothing. Her control over her new body, her movements, and her power really are all outstanding. Compared to that giant monster, she is easily weaving her way in and out. Easily attacking while dodging its assaults with such relative ease. She is holding out very well, but at the same time I could still see her inexperience in combat. She is doing plenty to put into practice what I taught her, but that's just it. There isn't any deviation, so her moves are predictable and easily exploitable by those with more experience, which brings us to our problem." Takuya explained as he carefully analyzed the battle. Although they were safely away, he could still feel the tremendous clash of force between the two that blew violently towards them.

"That monster...it was supposed to be "mindless" or something now that it "lost herself" as we were told. However, every move from it still seemed to be perfectly calculated. Its enormous size compared to Takatora gives her an advantage, yes; but it is able to move so flawlessly despite its massive body. It is able to attack and defend simultaneously, as well as it seems to be focusing the most on counterattacking. Almost instinctively, might I add, leaving little to no openings. It combat prowess is astonishing, not something that come from just talent instead from hard training and long years of experience, at least that is what leads me to believe. More than just a monster, what was it when it was a still human? A soldier? A master martial artist?"

"While Takatora has the speed and skills, this thing is countering with defense and experience. In other words, the entire fight is equivalent to that of a speeding hornet buzzing around a lumbering yet fully armored person. It's very evenly matched, with the only deciding factor being a lapse of judgement or a single mistake which, if that was the case, then I'm afraid Takatora might be in big trouble." Takuya said as his eyes focused on the darting body of Ryuuko. Even in the distance, he was able to see the increasing burden of the battle on her. It was no doubt that, despite her current form, she was using a mammoth amount of energy, all while the colossal monster wasn't showing any signs of weakening. Instead, it looked almost as if it was getting strong with every blow. It really is only a matter of time before it is to suppress the young girl, whose breathing was getting heavy with each passing moment.

"Just what the hell is that thing?" Takuya asked grimly, baffled at the true identity of the creature. He did not understand how it was possible for such a monster to be so experience and coordinated, even if it did used to be "human".

"Are you amazed; child trapped in silence? I expected you to be, heh heh heh." Came a mocking figure that floating in front of the paralyzed boys. On their face, still cracked and broken revealing a void of darkness from the gapping holes, was a big smirk as it looked upon them with condescendence. "It is mesmerizing, isn't it? Armadat's splendor. Yes, after all, my dear friend was the best of the best amongst the rest of us for she was one who kept in her heart an unbreakable sense of justice and love for the world."

The three boys glared at the smirking silver haired being, the faces of the group all scrunched in contempt as their eyes turned towards them.

"Just what the hell is "she"? What the hell are you?" Juntaro exclaimed. "How the heck is it possible some monster like that is able to fight so well?! Didn't you say it was nothing more than a shell?!"

"Hmmhmm...do you really want to know, child trapped in noncorporeal? The curiosity about "us", it is no doubt eating at you, isn't it?"

"Hmph...speaking in riddles again. Don't you get tired of such a charade?" Kenjirou scoffed, his piercing gaze fixed on the floating being who was coyly tempting them.

"I could say the same for both of us, "President". Did you think you can hide "it" from me?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Kenjirou answered, his tone of voice placid, yet there was much anger that he was trying to keep to himself and under control.

"I expected you not too. All three of you. My, my, such horrid secrets. I wonder how much of your so-called comradery is based on the fact that all of you have something to hide." Alma said, their voice dripping with malice as they placed a broken finger on their lips. "But do not worry, for I too am very good at keeping secrets as well."

"You motherfuc-"

"Senpai! Don't let them get to you!" Takuya immediately stepped in, yet despite his attempt to mediate, he too was filled with anger toward the silver haired being that stared at them with an empty-eye, devoid of light and life, while giggling and playing with the braid of their hair. "Tch...so are you going to give us an explanation? Or are you just going to continue to relish in on our helplessness and ignorance?"

"Hmm...yes, perhaps you do deserve some information. After all, you have done quite well for worms, and I believe you are due for a reward." Alma snickered. "Armadat...no, Sister Amia. She is the same as me. We were...;「_Children of God_」."

"Huh? 「_Children of God_」? What do you mean?" Juntaro asked in surprised.

"In your language, it should translate to "God's children" or more accurately, "servants of God". Yes...that was the name given to us." A look of disgust appeared on Alma's face as they spoke, almost as if the words they were spitting out were something foul that was in their mouth.

"You mean to say, that you and that "thing" over there; you were holy men? Like some sort of priest?" Kenjirou inquired, his eyes narrowing as he stared into the void that is Alma's eye.

"Hmm...perhaps that is the best your feeble minds could comprehend. Although, not exactly the kind that you might think. Ah...how terribly nostalgic." Alma giggled mischievously. "We were taken because we possessed something..."different", from all the others. We were supposed to be "pure". And with that "purity", we were given a duty. Yet, we were nothing more than tools to be used. Weapons..."

Alma was quiet for a moment, as if reminiscing.

"Yes...weapons for the "Almighty". Our purpose was to "save the world", as it was continuously foretold to us. Save the world..."

Although their face was an emotionless look, a strange feeling of shuddering could be felt in the air, as if feelings of anger was being emitted from their broken body and was suffocating the area around them.

"My sisters...oh my dear sisters. They did not deserve any of this. For their devoted loyalty and servitude, they were repaid with betrayal. Not just them, but the whole of those who now reside within "Eden". Even now, they are laughing. Mocking us, as we are hopelessly enslaved to their biddings, torturing all of us. Stripped of ourselves and forced to be such...abominations. False god, oh false god...by the unyielding rage in my broken heart, you shall pay. Mark my word." Alma muttered underneath their breath as their eye, burning with hatred, was directed into the heavens above as if speaking to someone beyond.

The three boys watched in silence, unable to find any replied to all this. The words that came from Alma's mouth were confusing, even as they spoke, and the boys did not understand. They could only stare at the floating figure who let out a long weary sigh, almost as if they too knew that their words held no meaning to the ones who stood frozen in place.

"Uhh...umm...so, "God" is real? Or are we talking about a different "God" god?" Juntaro finally uttered, scratching his head nervously as he asked through his live chat.

"Holy crap, senpai. You did not just...!"

"What?! I...from what little memories I had, my family were supposingly Buddhist. I mean...I'm not really...but...err..."

Alma looked back at him, quiet for a moment, before suddenly bursting out in a strange cackle of amusement.

"HA HA HA. Indeed, child trapped in noncorporeal, what a questions to ask." Alma said as they suddenly stared down at their hand. Pieces of it fell to the ground and vanished without a trace, like shattered glass, leaving behind a hollow remain of a glittering void. "「Is God real? 」How nostalgic... Such innocent words they were...spoken by those who were tossed away. To answer your question, sweet child of sin...;"

"No, "God" is not real." Alma replied with a malevolent tone of voice as their mouths curved to a wicked grin.

* * *

Her giant blade flashing, Ryuuko blasted through the air as she narrowly dodged another attack from the creature's destructive spear, the flames from the weapon slightly singeing her. Immediately taking the chance, she moved in close and violently spun her blade, bring it down with a momentous force as the edge of her weapon hummed while tearing into her target.

But as if anticipating her movements, Armadat swiftly avoided the devastating attack. Just barely, with the force of the slash ripping the outermost part of its armored body and leaving a great mark of devastation on the ground of its connection. The shield on the monster's left arm was thrown out in rapid succession to where Ryuuko was, a strong gust of power to collide with the young girl who was momentarily exposed.

**FHWOOOM**

The thrusters on Ryuuko's weapon expelled out in full force as it dragged her away from the coming direction of the attack, pulled her from her dangerous positioning and saving her life at the last moment. Flying back a distances away, Ryuuko's felt the earth beneath her feet again as she gasped for air, still shaken from the harrowing experience. The weapon in her hand was beating profusely even as she sunk it to the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

"Something...something is not right...!" She muttering to herself as she once again stared with intensity at her target, who stood tall and strong still while she was starting to feel the strain on her body. It did not hurt, yet it felt like the energy that she had before was beginning to fade. The fire of wrath was still burning strong within her, yet her body felt as if it was lagging behind in response. Even the voices that before murmured to her, were suddenly becoming muffled.

"What...what is this?" She exclaimed as her redden right eye widen and revealed to her a distressing sight. The thread of emotion and life energy that was being spun and pulled upwards was being redirected. All of it was now converging into a single location, to where Armadat stood. A powerful aura was being emitted from its immense figure, getting stronger and stronger by the moment. She looked down and saw the same flow from the numerous destroyed corpses that laid before her. All of them were also being dragged off, the location it was drawn to was at the monster's massive shield.

"Its taking in the life force of this world!? No way!" She gasped, nearly cursing at herself for her late realization of what had been happening. It all made sense to her now. The sense of foreboding that ate at her when she fought, that no matter much and how hard she launched her assaults it was not even making a slightest effect on the colossal monster.

But it was not only that. There was no doubt in her mind anymore that it was biding its time. While it was getting stronger by the moment, she could feel herself weakening. She had been able to push back against it during their fight, but it would only be a matter of time before she was to be overwhelmed if this was to continue.

"No...I can't...I don't stand a chance if this is to keep up." She huffed, gritting her teeth a she struggled to contemplate a plan yet nothing could came to mind. Her entire body was starting to shiver and shudder, as she closely grasped the handle of her weapon with great strength.

However, she did not give up. As grim as her situation was, she knew that there had to be a way. That losing is not an option and, clinging on to her decree, she must save her. Yet, in the distance where Armadat stood, while it was told to her that the "human" her had already been devoured, that it is nothing more than a beast that moves almost autonomously, Ryuuko felt uneased. The creature, its appearance as it stood, was as if it was cruelly mocking at her. Laughing at her struggles, as if it also knew the situation at hand perfectly.

Quickly shaking herself out of such pointless thoughts, Ryuuko wrenched her weapon from the crushed grounds and steeled herself.

"Not yet. NOT YET!" She screamed as she once again charged forward. However, as she ran through the fields, something was different. Armadat, instead of returning her advances, it took a different stance and held its enormous spear upward, pointing it to the skies above.

Her senses warning her of danger, Ryuuko immediately halted her charge and leapt back. The thrusters from her weapon sent her flying as she warily kept away. She felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up, as something dangerous was coming.

Letting out a great cry, a mix of a ghastly howl and a blood-chilling roar, the entire world suddenly shook as if a massive earthquake was taking place.

**DOOM DOOM DOOM**

Terrible thundering sounds erupted from beneath as numerous huge pillars of silvery-white sprouted from the shaking grounds, their appearance liken to that of roots of the great silvery tree that stood from behind. From the pillars then came horrid noises of bubbling and ripping. Emerging out were hands and bodies of familiar revolting white, the corpse-like creatures that from before in the ruined city.

Ryuuko watched in horror and disgust the almost instantaneously appearance of the creatures, coming from the towering pillars and hearing the appalling tortured groans and blood-shrieking cries. However, it was not only from those that they appeared. From the great tree behind also emerged monsters, all tearing to break free. The appearance of the ones that came from the tree were of similar yet different variations as they sprouted wings from their back and took to the skies.

"Uwaaah..." Ryuuko found herself gasping as her eyes washed over the literal armies of festering white and flickering of countless beads of red. There were so many, as they all immediately locked their sights to her and gave out a simultaneous ear-piercing shriek that swept across the land like a great wave.

Armadat, who stood overshadowing the great horde, a strange sound came from it reminiscent of a mocking chuckle, as it directed its spear to Ryuuko location and signaled a charge. The creatures all screamed out and immediately rushed towards the girl, their fangs bared and their claws protruding, in a wild frenzy of attack.

"Ugh...!" Ryuuko grunted, as she tightly bit her lips. Clutching her weapon, she felt the reemergent surge of power that flowed from her and dove herself down towards the assailing mass. Letting out a great cry of might, she mercilessly swung her blade at the assaulting army.

**SLASH**

The cruel sound of skin and bones being cut apart as she spun her weapon echoed in her ears. With each swing, dozens of the monsters were decapitated and split apart, their blood and guts bursting out to the skies and splattered down like a torrent of red rain. Each kill was followed by the ghastly screeches of pain and rage. The monsters were no match for her, they were all no more than paper tigers to her power, as she sliced them up by the hundreds. Yet, no matter how many she defeated, more took their place as they came at her with complete reckless abandonment.

**SLASH SLASH SLASH**

There was too many. Coming at her from all sides, she could felt the snipping of their dagger like fangs and the clawing of their razor talons at the edge of her skin. Unable to even stop to breath, Ryuuko continuously fought and defended herself as the legions leapt at her from the front, back, and even from the skies. There was no where for her to go as she could only desperately struggle without end. With every swing of her weapon; she felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

The thruster on her weapon roared out as it set ablaze those that tried to catch her as she took back to the skies, hacking apart those that stood in her way above. The appearance of the winged creatures that fell as she tore them from the skies was like that of a gruesome painting; like angels falling from the heavens to the deep crimson stained grounds.

Drenched in a layer of blood that soaked her entire body, Ryuuko wheezed and gasp for air as she attempted to make a retreat, all while fending off many stragglers that pursued her endlessly. However, it was this moment of lapse in concentration that finally got to her. As she fought the hordes, she was not able to focus on her real target and by the time she had noticed, it was too late. Armadat who used the army of lesser monsters as a cover appeared from almost thin air and launched its shield towards the befuddled girl in a stunning blow.

**WHAM**

"KYAAAH!" Ryuuko screamed as she was thrown back by the immense strike. The blade in her hand, she was able to block herself at the split second, but the force of the impact launched her away. Dazed and huffing, she was unable to control the trajectory of her flight and the thrusters that were fighting to keep her airborne spluttered, as she spun wildly about before she brutally smashed into the ground below.

**BOOM**

"Ugh...ack...*cough*..." Coughing heavily from the dust that covered her, she carefully got up from the massive crater that was created from her point of impact. Her body was in terrible pain as she violently shook herself of the blood that clung to her.

"Takatora!" Came to her a gruff voice as she turned her head to the figure of the three boys who stood away from her.

"President! Senpai! Hideyoshi...ugh!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest in pain.

"Ryuuko! Dammit!"

"ARGH! How are we still unable to move! Release us already, you bastard! Release us NOW!" Takuya demanded as he gave a futile attempt to tear himself from the binds that held him.

Ryuuko was still in a terrible daze, her head spinning from the attack. Everything was hurting so badly, and the ringing in her ears was deafening as she struggle to her feet, only to fall down again as she weakly crutched onto her weapon.

"Takatora, that's enough! This is too much, even for you! You have to get away!" The president roared at her.

"But...but...I can't! There's no...way. There's no way I could leave you all here!" She rebutted at the top of her lungs, tears flooding her eyes as she shy away to her clubmates.

Covered from head to toe in great wounds and dripping in blood, her remaining bits of clothing nearly torn apart, and with her current almost inhuman appearance, a deep feeling of dread came unto her as she thought about the stares from those she desperately wanted to be together with. Ryuuko, she had accepted herself and her role. She understood what she was, but even so, deep down there was still the lingering fear. The fear that she wanted so bad to rid of, yet unable to as she desperately clung to her weapon and wept, tearfully looking away from the boys.

She did not want to see her, not like this.

"A monster. Will they look at me and see a monster?" The terrifying thought flooded her mind and was drowning her collapsing body with dread.

"Man, Ryuuko you're freakin' awesome! I can't believe you! Holy crap! And that weapon! So cool! I must analyze it for research purposes!" Suddenly came heavily excited sound of applause.

"Eh?" She looked up in surprise.

"You really are amazing, Takatora. We've been watching you fight and it was breathtaking. I was right that you had talent and I'm very proud of you. Of course, there are still ways to go, but color me impress." Came another encouraging laugh, beaming with pride.

"Wha-?"

"Hmmhmm...you got a compliment from Hideyoshi. That's no small feat. Wonderful work, Takatora." Came a gruff chuckle as she turned to the proud faces of the three boys. Each of them were sporting such huge smiles that was nearly as radiant as the brilliant skies. Through there eyes, Ryuuko saw a sense of deep trust and admiration that left her speechless.

"None of them...they...they..."

Ryuuko suddenly burst out in tears. A sense of overwhelming joy as she saw the shocked look of her clubmates to her crying.

"Whoa! T-Takatora, are you okay?!"

"Ryuuko! Don't cry!"

"Urk...was it something I said?"

"Uwwaaahh...*sniff* Every...Everyone...!" She sobbed loudly.

Carefully picking herself up, she went over to them, the giant weapon still in her hand.

"Ryuuko, everything is going to be okay. Please don't cry." Juntaro fumbled from his screen as he tried to reassure her.

"*Sniff*...Yes. However..."

"A marvelous display indeed, Takatora Ryuuko. Well done. Very well done." Came a congratulating yet mocking tone of voice as she turned her head to the floating remains of the silver haired being. A frightening grin was spread across their cheeks, nearly covering their entire face.

"Alma..."

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. You truly are my dear, dear, Eve. That weapon, that arm, your complete control over your sins. I had expected and hope for this, and you have fulfilled my every waking desires. Ah...so beautiful. So radiant you are, Takatora Ryuuko." Alma exclaimed as they moved their hand across their crumbling body, shaking and trembling wildly, completely ecstatic as it looked as if they were struggling to keep themselves together. "A sight to behold, the way you fought was like a dance in the air. Mere words could not express how I feel towards you right now. Although, it would seem that Armadat had proved more of a challenge. Heh heh heh, as I have expected from my dear friend. Sadly, that isn't good for you, is it?"

Ryuuko bit her lips as she heard their words. Although she was still gripping her weapon, she could feel herself getting weaker as the injuries on her body, although slowly healing, still stung. But more than that, the feeling that she might not be able to win ate at her immensely.

"What's wrong, my dear Eve?"

Without answering, she turned her redden right eye of hers to their direction. Glaring at the silver haired being, she widen her eyes in a hope to reveal who they truly were. However, there was no change in appearance. She saw nothing, instead an increasingly wide smirk of smugness.

"Oh ho? Trying to divulge secrets from me? My, my, how embarrassing and how naughty of you, Takatora Ryuuko. Fortunately, I have nothing to hide, heh heh heh." Alma giggled madly. "However, why don't you take a look at them instead?"

"Huh?" Ryuuko uttered as she looked over to the bodies of the three boys. Like an x-ray, she was able to see through them in a skeletal form. It was the same image that she had seen a while back, when she first met the president and Hideyoshi. The imagery of nightmare that had haunted her before, however this time she was able to stand her ground. Although it was surprising, it was no longer frightening. Instead, it was something else that caught her attention.

"What...what is that?!" She gasped as she noticed the balls of glowing light that was residing within her clubmates. Pulsating ever so slightly, it was a massive swerve of energy that was spreading itself throughout their bodies. "President! Everyone, what is that inside of you?!"

"Huh? What do you...ah." The president responded as he figured out what was going on. "It was given to us by them, when we tried to save you. They said it was..."

"A piece of knowledge. Of this broken, forsaken world. Does it look familiar, Takatora Ryuuko?" Answered the mocking voice as they finished the sentence for the giant man.

"No! That's not right! It looks similar but I could see it! Its spreading throughout their bodies and its dangerous!"

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

The three boys gave a look of shock, and then anger as they turned their eyes back to the mysterious being.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED TO US?!" Takuya screamed.

"SONOVA-"

"HA HA HA! Aw, looks like I've been found out. Nicely done, Takatora Ryuuko." Alma let a boisterous laugh.

"You-! Why?! Why would you do something like this?!" Ryuuko screamed in rage.

"Oh calm yourself, Takatora Ryuuko. What I had provided to them was indeed a seed from the fruit of knowledge. It is different, yes, from the one I fed you as you were "pure" and "innocent". For the children of sin, it was nothing more than a way to link to you when you lost yourself. As well as..." A devious smile spread across their face. "A final trump card. I'm sure you could tell, the power it contain residing within those boys."

Ryuuko gritted her teeth, as she looked over to the worried and angry face of the boys.

"Yes, a single one should have the power to devastate the surrounding area when unleashed. But a combination of all three? Why, that would be enough to obliterate even the Garden of Mercy itself. Exciting isn't it?"

"You god damn piece of crap! You really are a bastard! SCREW YOU!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Why? How could you do this to us? What is wrong with you?!" Kenjirou growled. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"Get this out of our body right now you %&$& #& asshole!" Juntaro demanded, his words cutting off from the screen due to his anger.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. The seed has already attached itself to your sins, and has already begun to take root. Aw, how unfortunate that you are nothing more than children of sin. Destined to live and die as impurity. How sad. How pathetic. But, even so, let it comfort you to know that your sacrifices will not be in vain. After all, even mere worms have their uses as they provide themselves to the grounds of the Garden."

Alma then turned to Ryuuko with a satisfied look.

"Fear not, Takatora Ryuuko. I had thoroughly planned for all necessary scenarios. You will not be harmed, if it is to be denoted because the piece you have devoured are of a greater wavelength. You do not need to fear against Armadat, for once the Garden of Mercy is destroy, even she will be nothing before you. Everything will be alright."

"As I thought, I really can't forgive you."

"Hmm?"

Ryuuko looked up and stared into the single eye of the mysterious being. What was expected to be anger from her, was instead a look of sadness.

"I really...had hoped to be able to trust you. I had hoped that...the painful cries I heard from you were the still human side that remained. But...why? You really are a monster, no different from your friend currently." Ryuuko voice cracked as she spoke. She fought herself back the tears, as the thought of crying for such a wretched being was absolutely revolting. But even so, deep down, she felt a strange sympathy towards them as she questioned what could have driven this person to such cruelty.

Anger? Hatred? Revenge?

Perhaps, yet if that was so why were the cries that were hidden so deep none of such? She did not understand, no matter how hard she tried. Alma who stared at her, the hollow smirk that was on their face slowly faded away to a look of emotionless.

"My dear Eve...why do you look at me with such eyes? Not of rage or fury, yet such beautiful eyes of mercy." Alma whispered.

"I do not know." Ryuuko answered somberly as she shook her head. "I...I'm not going to leave them. The three of them are my friends and clubmates, and I will not let them be sacrificed no matter what. However, I also made a promise that I would save your friend."

"As I said before...foolish. You cannot defeat Armadat alone, who has complete control over the Garden of Mercy. Your kindness is blessed, yet misplaced, Takatora Ryuuko."

"I know. But even so..."

"Takatora..."

"Ryuuko..."

The three boys looked at her with sadness, as they could see the conflicting emotions within the girl yet were helpless to provide a hand to her.

"Hmph...however, that is not to say there is no hope. Takatora Ryuuko, my dear Eve...that is after all what you are; a hope." Alma sudden gave a sigh and slightly chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You are my...no...our hope. The destroyer. The one who shall free us all from our shackles. Our desired redemption."

"What are you talking about?"

"Takatora Ryuuko, you've done it before. You might not have been conscious during that time but you've indeed done it. However, it was only a crude showing for the children of sin, for their sins were manifested without substance. Right now it is the same, for there is no way for them to be purified. For those who are of sin, shall stay sinned until they could receive salvation." Alma said, their voice lacking any emotion.

"The seed I have provided for these boys, are just that. A seed. A seed of possibility. A seed of destruction, yet also of deliverance. Even as it spreads through their sin-filled body, it is still a seed. And for this seed, if it is to be exposed to the light of hope, I wonder...how will it grow? How will it manifest to those held in the clutches of impurity?" Alma asked as they stared into Ryuuko's eyes. A slight smile was spread across their face, different from their usual mocking appearance. A look that was almost, human.

"Eve is; the destroyer. The scourge that brought down "Paradise". The "woman of the end" who brought about the Wrath of the "Almighty". However, Eve; was also the one who destroyed the binding of man, the thread that wrapped tightly around his neck like a noose. It was Eve that destroyed the illusion of paradise, bringing about the path to real "Eden". A pure and innocent who brought "hope" to her tainted children; that one day they too shall also become "pure" and "innocent". Eve...; was the "woman of the end", that brought about the true beginning."

"I ask of you, Takatora Ryuuko," Alma said as they turned towards Ryuuko. There was no emotion in their face, yet even so, a feel of benevolence never seen before was radiating from them. Carefully, they reached out their broken, crumbling hand.

"Are you my Eve?"

She was quiet. She did not know how to answer. Yet, as she looked into the eye of this person, their silver hair that blew with the unnatural flow of wind, their body shining a heavenly light despite being utterly in tatters, she could hear the voices that called to her. The billions of muffled voices that tried to comfort her, reminding her and supporting her up on this baron land of hellscape.

**BABUMP**

The heartbeats came again. The feeling that continuously swirled within her in synchronization, every pulse moving with her own. As she heard it, her body and soul felt calm.

"Yes...I am Takatora Ryuuko. And I am Eve." The words that came out of her lips moved like a soft breeze. Her outstretched right arm, blackened with the taint of sin, released her weapon and moved towards the mysterious being's fingers and gently touched.

There was no flash. There was no strange effects or sounds. As if nothing happened. Yet, from the tip of her sin-filled right arm, she could feel it.

A warmth. So small and so weak, barely noticeable yet it was there on her fingertips and it was spreading through her arm, to the rest of her body.

"Now then, will you bring to us true salvation, my dear Eve?"

Ryuuko nodded her head quietly in compliance as she turned back to the paralyzed body of the boys.

"Takatora..." The president said, unsure what to make of the previous scene. He did not understand, as he could only look into the eyes of the young girl, now with a gentle smile in her face. He was not the only one, as the other two were also confused. They did not speak, even as they wanted to, but instead all stared into her two-colored eyes.

The right redden colored eye, that stared at them intensely and saw through the world for what it truly was.

The left hazel colored eye, that stared at them tenderly and saw the world through the illusion of innocence.

But as they looked at each other, a familiar sound of malicious growls came upon them. Turning to the sounds, they witnessed the sight of the army of monsters that had finally made their way to where they were. Drooling and snarling, they circled and moved like predators that mercilessly toyed with and stalked their prey.

And behind them, eclipsing the area with it imposing figure, was the appearance of the Savior of Mercy. There was no hint of humanity in the creature's body, no hint of cognizance nor hint of benevolence nor mercy as it stood before all the terrible smaller monsters that growled and sharpened their fangs and claws in anticipation for their hunt. Its blazing halo burned brightly yet emitting from its holy flames was only a suffocating menace.

"Hmph...looks like we're out of time. Takatora Ryuuko, it is your decision. I'm sure you have already decided what to do, and I'm sure your choices in the end prove to be quite entertaining, to say the least." Alma giggled as they twirled their silvery braid.

"Yes." Ryuuko answered, with utmost confidence in her voice. She turned to the boys again and looked them in the eye as she spoke.

"Everyone, please, I want to save her, that girl who has become a monster in our eyes. I want to save this world, a hellscape hidden by an illusion. But, I can't do any of this alone. I'm not sure if you will understand me, but I need your help once again. Will you all trust me? Will you all help me?" She begged. Her voice was small yet loud, as she spoke with conviction that was felt by even the boys as they stared into her pleading eyes.

"Geez, are you serious, Ryuuko? Of course we will help! We're the members of the Artificial Research Club, and you're one of us! Do you really even need to ask us?" Juntaro laughed heartily from his live chat.

"Senpai...!"

"Heh, I hate to agree with senpai but yes. Takatora, there is no way we would turn you down. Whatever it is, if you need our help then we'll be there for you." Takuya answered boldly.

"Hideyoshi...!" Ryuuko said with a smile, before turning to the scowling face of the club president who stared at her intensely. His face was almost emotionless and his eyes were a frightening piercing gaze. "P-president..."

"Hmph...as the sitting president, I too declare that no matter whatever will happen, we will not hesitate to assist you, a member of our club. To save this world, to save it..."her", or anybody else. We are the A.R.C., and it is our obligation to help all those that request it for we are the only ones able to and it is our responsibility." The president answered, his voice booming and commanding as he spoke with a slight smile spreading across his face.

"Everyone...thank you. Thank you so much." Ryuuko smiled as she held the handle of the massive blade in her hands, before thrusting it into the ground. A powerful tremor shook the land as it fell.

From her right arm, the three veins that was attached to the back of her weapon released itself and slithered in the air, wriggling and squirming. The three boys watched with familiarity something that had happened before . Although they were still and could not move, a slight shiver went down their spines as the memories of pain and madness flashed in their minds. However, as they stared into the calming face of the young girl, all their fears were washed away and replaced by an indomitable feeling of trust.

"It'll tickle a bit." She told them as the veins enlarged themselves into thick black tentacles and immediately rushed through the three boy. An inexplicable feeling of pain, felt by even Kenjirou and Juntaro, flowed through them as something vile was being injected into their bodies.

**EVE: CORRUPTION OF MAN**


	50. Chapter 37

Pain was still very applicable to Juntaro.

While he lacked a physical body and was trapped inside the electronics like a captive to a cage, he was still able to "feel". Such a thing has always been a mystery to even him as to how it was possible, despite lacking any sort of physical nervous system and sensory organs. Though he was indeed a being of data, he still retained much of his human attributes.

All sounds, sights, feelings and even taste and scent, depending on the appliances he possessed, were still accessible to him but he also had full control over what could reach him from the outside world.

He was a captive, but he was also in charge of his confinement.

Ryuuko's black tentacle that had somehow been able to reach him did not surprised him anymore. However it was not to say that such a thing still wasn't a shock. This was definitely not the first time nor that baffling, with all the craziness that has happened so far, but the phenomenon was still mind-boggling.

The shock for him was how the black tentacle that had pierced through his screen, had also subsequently overtaken his entire system as it tore into his body. The moment it began to inject something of a foul substance inside him, he lost dominion of his entire electronic world; his system overloaded and ran wild, causing his him to completely fall apart as a result, turning him into fragments of data struggling to hold together his feeble human form.

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

The words he shouted he did not know if he had said it out loud or if it was in his head. Juntaro wanted to scream, his entire body spasmed with unbelievable pain from its collapse, but he had no mouth. And even if he could, he would not be able to hear for he also had no ears. But even so, invasive sounds flooded into his little world and was deafening him.

Thundering noise of heartbeats violently shook his electronic prison, shattering everything like a powerful earthquake and further breaking apart his already tattered being. The terrible pounding noise drowned out even that of his own thoughts, with the only thing left being the feelings of utmost torment that sent shockwaves through him with every little pulse of his own heartbeat.

It hurts so much. It felt as if his mind, the only thing he felt was still intact and that he still believed he had control over, was also on the verge of cracking. That he was mere moments away from dispersing back into the binaries that had long held hostage of him.

But, even amongst the explicit suffering, there was a strange feeling of peace. His body that was falling apart, withering away to nothingness; it brought solace to him that his cursed existence will vanish along as well.

He was tired. So very tired. He just want it all to go away. He despised his fate; to be trapped and confined. To be looked down on as something less than a human being, in his mind, but not even enough to be called a monster.

Why must it be him? He doesn't want any of this. He never did. All he ever wanted was...;

_"Kirika..."_

The name darted across into his mind and flew from his non-existent mouth as a whisper, yet was clear as crystal even amongst the endless drumming. The thought of his sister. His beloved sister. He remember that she was also here. Also trapped in this false world that defied all logic and reality. Trapped along with him.

He was suddenly filled with guilt. Compared to him, she was the one person that he knew had done nothing wrong. Fragments of memories came to him of his sister, as he thought about how her, and especially her, did not belong here. She did not deserve to be in this so-called "paradise". This fake reality that has trapped them all so cruelly in the guise of mercy.

But then, why was she here? Why was she also trapped along with him? It must be...it must be all his fault, yet again. It was always his fault. Like before...and before...

Anger filled his breaking mind and began to overpower the pathetic feelings of resignation and desire for the illusionary "peace". He was furious. He was seriously pissed off.

His heart that was muffled by the invasive noise coming into his world began to pound rapidly, outpacing the rest of the erratic and countless heartbeats that tried to stifle him. Not yet. Not until he could properly make up to her, for everything he had done. For all the misery he has caused to her.

He refused to be subjugated. He refused to be erased. This was his prison but this was also his world and he will not allow it to be overtaken so easily.

The raging beat of his heart started to resound and drew in the rest of the drifting, deafening noises, capturing them as the numerous heartbeats that throbbed around him began to beat in sync with his own.

**BABUMP BABUMP BABUMP**

Juntaro was not the only one who felt this way. For the other two boys, their body still frozen tightly in place outside, they were also experiencing a similar torture.

The club president, despite his large body's lack of pain receptions, was suffering greatly.

"Ugh! Is...is this how it is for her?! IS THIS WHAT SHE'S FEELING AND HEARING RIGHT NOW?!" Roared Kenjirou's inner thought as he gritted his teeth in pain, so hard that he bleed from his mouth. The deafening sounds of heartbeats was blasting heavily in his ears, ringing at such an infuriating tempo that was bringing madness with every beat.

He could hear them. Voices. Screams and cries of agony, so eerily familiar, that was mixed in with the thundering drums and their piercing shrieks were threatening to blow his brains out from his skull.

Despair. Hatred. Rage.

He hollered as he tried to throw his arms over to cover his ears but was helpless to move. He wanted to plug them. To silence them. To brutally tear out his own eardrums so that all of this would stop.

If it had been just physical pain, he might have been able to handle it. But all of this that came to him, there was no feeling of any of it at all yet was still so excruciating. The rupturing heartbeats was doing more than just attempting to deafen him, it was also dragging something out from deep inside his mind. It was bringing back horrible, horrible memories that he had tried so desperately to bury.

Those screams and shrieks, they were familiar because they were the same that were once directed at him. It was so long ago, yet flashes of bloodied red appeared before him and formed into hellish hallucinations before his very eyes to remind him that he could never escape from what his torments.

"AARGHH!" He screamed as his mind began to collapse at the vivid sights of his horrid memories. He couldn't take it anymore.

_"I want to see her again..."_

The moment this thought came into his mind, everything went quiet. His eyes that were rolling to the back of his head, the wave of unconsciousness that tried to take him, broke off as his gaze moved to a distinct female figure standing before him. But;

_"That's not her. Why? Why isn't it her? Where is she...Why isn't she here?!"_

Anger began to cloud him, his heart pounding fiercely and began to loudly overpower the numerous other booming foreign beats that was pounding in his head.

He was enraged. The shrieks and cries that thundered inside of him started to become muffled and was absorbed to his own anger. All of this...who should he direct all this fury towards? Who were the bastards that took her away from him? Who must he tear apart to ease this insatiable appetite for vengeance?

Letting out a resounding roar, the beating of his furious heart overtook the invasive beats, forcing them to move in sync with his own.

**BABUMP BABUMP**

On the other end of the spectrum, Takuya who was held in a world of silence could hear none of the screams and cries that was blasting into his disabled ears. Instead, he was forced to feel them all.

From the tip of his fingers to the far end of his toes; from the edge of his skin to the deep of his bones, he felt the reverberation spreading mercilessly across his entire body. Pounding from inside as if his very cells have each gained a heart and was beating intensely, a sensation that brought him ever closer to madness with their every pulsing movements.

The pain was strangling him. He wanted to scream but he did not know if he was able to, or if he already was. He could not feel himself. He could not hear himself. All there was, was agony and his body being slowly taken away from him.

_"Taken away..."_

That thought stuck to him. An odd yet familiar sentiment that crept up on him, like a sharp dagger plunged into his back.

_"That's right. Nothing more than a piece of property. Abandoned, but then reclaimed once my worth was rediscovered. My existence...my reason of being...all of it was just..."_

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" The screams finally flew from his mouth. He could not hear it. He could not feel it, but he knew his voice came out along with the anger and hatred that he tried so desperately to hold down, all of it rushing out with his painful cries.

And then, he heard it. Even within the quiet that clung to him, that seized his entire being like the tight binding of a leash. "His" voice;

_"Pathetic. Look at you, still struggling for such a pointless endeavor. Worthless child. When will it finally dawn to you? When will you learn and accept that you will never be one of them. You are nothing more than a..."_

The voice, too similar to his own, was clear as clear can be in his silenced mind. The voice that he couldn't rid of, no matter how hard he tried. The voice that even Artificial was unable to mercifully relief him of. The hated voice that brought out every type of scorn, loathing and envy he had for the world, for its people and to himself.

"I AM HUMAN!" Takuya cried out in in a desperate rebuttal yet he could not hear nor feel his own voice's response to the anger and hatred that choked him. But even so, the screams brought out an overwhelming force that shifted the pain clinging to his body into a different sensation. What was before, if it was the feeling of his body being taken away from him, then this would be him seizing it back as he felt the powerful exploding of his own heart amidst the sporadic pounding and erratic throbbing that was the alien heartbeats inside of him.

Their percussion began to move together. Their beats that once had no coordinated rhythm, instead just wild collusion that attempted to drive him mad, was now moving in sync with his own.

**BABUMP**

* * *

Ryuuko watched with bated breath the distress of her clubmates. It was a horrible sight, seeing them in such anguish brought on by her. Because she was connected to them via the black tentacles from her arms, to a degree, she too was able to feel their internal turmoil and it was suffocating. From where she had stabbed them, black veins erupted from the wounds and wildly spreading throughout their frozen bodies in a gruesome manner as they could only loudly scream.

It was terrible but she could not turn back now. The process have already begun and if she was to rescind herself, they most definitely will die. The black tentacles that linked her to her friends, its injections rapidly pumping an untold amount of vile substance into their bodies, was forcing the virus into a state of grisly mutations.

She could only bite her lower lip and gave a look of grimace, all while helpless but to hear their deafening screams, watching as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and the veins in their bodies madly throbbing and bursting out from underneath their skins.

"My, my, that certainly is painful. How awful, don't you think Takatora Ryuuko? I wonder will they be able to hold out until the end?" Came a mocking voice amidst the screams as she looked over to the smirking face of Alma. "Their sins run quite deep, to the point that it is a part of them. You will not be able to free them from it and if it is to be pulled out, no matter what matter of miracle is to exist, it will not save them."

"I am not removing their sins and you know that." Ryuuko answered bitterly.

"Indeed, heh heh. You are influencing theirs with your own, a temporary measure and a very cruel one at that. I wonder, how did you learn of this method? Was it from the endless pool of chitter-chatter being whispered in your ears? Their voices, they're are quite irritating, aren't they?" Alma mused as they twirled their silvery braid in their broken hand.

Ryuuko gave a look of surprise as Alma only returned another look of condescendence.

"Don't look at me with such shock, my dear Eve. Did I not say that you and I are connected? I too am experiencing the same binding of pain received from those boys you're so desperately holding on to, as well as the shrieking of those fallen lemmings. Although their wails are more of a nuisances to me. Curses and raving expletives, unlike to you who otherwise seems to be well accepted by them. They are directing you to such actions but aren't fully instructing you of its full ramifications, instead just being an ambience of annoyance trying to cloud your judgements."

Ryuuko kept quiet as Alma continue to laugh. There was much she wanted to say; questions that ate at her she wanted to ask and rebuttals to their scornful words yet she knew that it would be pointless, as she would just be ridiculed and be answered with more jeers from this person. Instead she further focused herself on her task at hand, further steeling her resolve and desire support the boys despite the increasingly painful and angry cries of the voices within her.

Alma was indeed correct on their assessment of her actions. However, it wasn't so much that she was being told what to do, due to the ambiguous prattles from the countless masses that was speaking to her yet whose voices were still nothing more than white noise, but instead more of a matter of instructive instinct from her own body. She was moving to the beat the ever-increasing fluctuation of her heart as it was struggling to find the same tempo of that of the boys, and theirs to the others. Her throbbing right arm was holding steadfast together with the black tentacles that clung to their bodies, pulsing strongly as she meticulously waited for the desired moment.

She was worried, for what she was doing was alien to her as well. That she too did not know the outcome of such a dangerous gamble and as she glanced over to the mocking jeer in Alma's eye, the look on their broken face telling her they knew exactly what she was thinking, it only made her bite the lower of her lip harder. It was frustrating, but she did not have enough energy to muster up her anger towards them.

"My, I wonder will they survive? The injection of your sins to them, it is bringing out quite a furious display of ire. A shame that you do not know of it, but their torment is far, far greater than you would be able to comprehend."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Hmmhmm, what do I mean? I think it would be best to speak to them of their..."distress" if you are to ever have the chance. You flaunt over your friendship with them yet you also know nothing of those boys' inner turmoil. I'm sure it will prove quite entertaining." Alma giggled. "But more than that, do you believe they will be able to overcome this? I certainly don't. Such a crude method of punishment, how can any normal human beings be able to withstand such torture?"

"No. They'll make it. I know they will!" Ryuuko firmly rebuked.

"Heh heh. Is that declaration from confidence in them? Or is it confidence in yourself, Takatora Ryuuko?" Alma mused. "Are your trust in them really that great?"

"It is more than that. I am trusting in the trust they have given to me. I know that what I am doing is something that I have no idea of outside of the dangers that it brings. And I'm sure they knew as well. But even so, they are willing to take the risk without hesitation because they believed in me and I will not allow that belief to be taken for granted. You don't understand, Alma. We are clubmates and we are in this together no matter what." Ryuuko replied. "Even if I do not know of their woes, we are all equal in our struggles. All in the same situation and none of our pain is any less than the others."

"They will overcome this. And they will overcome your hold on them as well, like I have. I am certain of it." She said with a bold smile.

"Heh...ha ha ha. How foolish. But, if you believe so then I have no matter in the say, Takatora Ryuuko. However, will you have the time?" Alma laughed before turning their head to the growls of the surround monsters that had been circled them. They have gotten closer and was readying to attack.

"Ugh..." Ryuuko gritted her teeth. It was not that the monsters had slipped her mind but instead what she was trying to do was more difficult than she had anticipated and she scolded herself mentally as she realized she was defenseless. She hesitantly glance back over to Alma in small a hope of their assistance but were only met with a dastardly smile before they turned away from her eyes.

"Don't think I would be able to help you, Takatora Ryuuko. In my current state, I am just as helpless as you are. You really didn't think the Anti-bodies would just stand there and wait for you now, did you? Your option is to pull out right and let those boys you cared so much for be devoured, but we both know that is an impossibility." They chuckled, the cracks on their face growing large from their abrupt movements. "I am excited in anticipating what you hope to do. A path that might be nothing more of a miracle, impossible as it might be. How thrilling, heh heh. Now, Takatora Ryuuko...what will you do?"

Their words angered Ryuuko yet at the same time it was something she had expected from them. She knew that they would refuse, especially in a such time of need. She was angry because she did not know whether to be irritated by their cryptic and worthless taunts or from that she actually had held hope of their assistances.

Letting out a sigh, Ryuuko instead close her eyes as the monsters that surrounded them pounced.

The moment her eyes closed, everything seemed to begin to move in slow motion. The world turned silent and everything was dark, with only the throbbing of her arm, the black tentacles that connected to the three boys. She was waiting. Waiting for that moment. For that singular desired moment.

**THUMP**

There! That was it!

A sudden change in rhythm from the billions, the three boys and herself; a single synchronized and resounding heartbeat.

"NOW!"

Ryuuko immediately pulled her tentacles out from their bodies and her right arm moved to grab her massive blade, taking hold of it and swinging it but not at the attack monsters but instead at the stilled bodies of the boys.

**SNAP**

Where the blade sliced came the cutting sound of a thin thread that echoed throughout the silence. Her eyes were still closed as she moved, following only the instructive instinct in her body and her trust she had in her clubmates. Everything that happen took place in less than a blink of an eye, even as the monsters leapt at her, their fangs and claws bared, as they moved to tear her apart.

But before their bladed limbs could reach her, a mighty arm, blackened in flesh steel, shot out and grabbed the attackers by their heads. The powerful grip from the hand immediately crushed the skulls of the airborne monster the moment it made contact as they pulled them away from Ryuuko and smashed them on the barren ground with tremendous force.

"DIE MONSTERS!" Said in a furious bellow of the club president, his entire body released an overwhelming pressure and his eyes furrowed to a look of extreme rage as he crushed the enemies under his feet, sending out explosive tremors with every stomp of his huge foot.

At the same time, what felt like a razors edge flew pass Ryuuko's, brushing by her hair. The surrounding monsters were blown through by an eerie whistle of sharp metal and a faint gleam of black running across their grotesque pale bodies. They stood motionless for a moment before immediately bursting into pieces, their blood and guts erupting from their torn bodies that became fragments blowing away with the howls of piercing wind.

"I always knew it was because my weapons break upon contact that I have trouble with these bastards. COME ON!" Takuya yelled as he appeared from thin air. His arms were blackened also as it gripped tightly to a pair knives in his hands, their appearance almost as if fusing together with the skin and veins that protruded from his palms. Pulsing, with an appearance of more flesh than metal, the blades flashed a dark sheen as the blood effortlessly dripped off of it and displayed its dangerously sharp edges. From his body was also an intensely powerful aura of bloodlust, even as he stood before the other two.

"Finally able to move again." Kenjirou grunted as he adjusted his glasses and clutched his fist. He turned his head over to Alma with a burning desire to bury his giant fists, that had been fused with the metal of his knuckles, into their grinning face. And as if able to read his thoughts, the grin on Alma's face only got wider and they did a small beckoning jester to the president, almost if an attempt to provoke him to try.

"Bastard..."

"Prez, want me to do it? Right now, I really do want to kill that son of a bit-..." Takuya growled.

"We have more things to concern ourselves with, unfortunately." The president grunted, his brows furrowing intensely as he looked away from the scornful figure back to the young girl standing before him. "Takatora..."

"President. Hideyoshi. I knew you guys would be able to handle it. I never doubted it for a second." Ryuuko said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, well...it was really more than a "tickle". I hope you won't mind me holding it against you for that." Takuya gave a chuckle as he spun the blades in his hands.

"Hmph...that's an understatement."

"As if you felt any of it, you big oaf..."

"But even so, I glad you are okay...at least from what I can see." Ryuuko immediately jumped in and turned her redden eyes towards the two. The volatile energy that was inside their bodies, it was still there but, as she had hoped, been stabilized. But more than that, she carefully glanced around them, as if checking for something.

"You actually freed them from my grasp. Very nicely done, Takatora Ryuuko. Although...no, there is no point in saying it. You are beyond my control, that is what matters to you, isn't it?" Alma laughed, their cackling catching all three of their attentions to them. "Heh heh, it would seem that I am in quite the amount of danger. Oh no, how awful."

"You piece of shi-"

"HEY, JERKS! IT SURE MUST BE NICE THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO JUST STAND THERE AND TALK!" Came a loud and angry scream from the skies.

"Senpai?!"

Floating high above them was a broken cellphone. Cords of black wires sprawled out from the back of its cover and sparks of electricity were flying out from its ends as it hovered mysteriously in the air, its current appearance closer to a small drone. From the cracked screen popped out a hologram of a purple hair man, a pissed off look on his face as he was furiously moving his fingers across a virtual keyboard.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! FORGET ABOUT THE MOST IMPORTANT AND MOST OVERWORKED MEMBER IN THIS WHOLE GOD DAMN CLUB! WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU!" He yelled. "SYSTEMS LOCKED! READY AND...FIRE!"

The multiple wires of the cellphone meticulously coiled itself as from its tips energy was being condense into a giant ball of electricity that was fired into the skies above.

**PEW**

"What the hell is he doing?!"

"Mitsuhide!"

"ALRIGHT, YOU BUNCH OF DECAYING MONSTEROUS F %! YOU CAN ALL GO. TO. HELL! BWHAHAHAHA!" Juntaro laughed maniacally as the ball of electricity dispersed itself and from where it disappeared sharp gleams of electricity quickly fell to the grounds.

**PEW PEW PEW PEW**

The lights that came down immediately destroyed any monsters it made contact with, like a deadly rainstorm of lasers that devastated everything below except for the area where the rest of the club stood. It was a blinding sight that forced everyone else to immediately shield their eyes from the lights and only the whimpering sounds of the dying creatures along with the mad laughter of the senior member of the club could be heard along with the exploding rain.

However, despite its destructive power, standing in the back of the dying army was the Savior of Mercy, unfazed. The assault that rained down, the moment it touched its armor it dissipated. Completely unharmed, it stood there and almost laughed at the feeble attempt of an attack.

"You sonova-! YOU THINK THAT'S ALL I GOT?! LET SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" Enraged, Juntaro immediately started running through his system again. The wires once again coiled itself and gathered energy but this time it was aim towards Armadat. "TAKE THIS! RAILGUN!"

**PEW**

Juntaro fired from his phone a burst of electricity to where Armadat was. It quickly shot through the air, sparking and tearing asunder all stood in its way towards the colossal creature. However, Armadat still did not flinch. Instead, waited and just as the blast was about to hit its mark, the great shield on its arm flew out and effortlessly deflected it.

"Oh...SHHIII-!" Juntaro screamed as the attack was sent hurtling back to him, its speed too much for him respond or dodge.

"SENPAI!"

**SLASH**

Ryuuko's blade rushed over and it split apart the charging bolt of electricity, causing it to explode and disperse away from the two of them, and in the nick of time, saving Juntaro.

"R-R-Ryuuko!"

"Senpai! Please, don't rush in on your own."

"O-okay! You got it!"

Grabbing ahold of his phone, the thrusters on her weapon roared as it brought the two of them back to the ground.

"Mitsuhide, what the heck were you trying to do?"

"Yeah, job almost dying! You want to try that again, maybe this time do it proper?"

"Shut the hell up! You two assholes completely forgot about me and went on to have your own fun conversation! How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T LIKE TO BE EXCLUDED!"

"EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING!" Ryuuko screamed, breaking up the bickering boys. "Everybody, we need to work together if we are to get through this! I can't do this alone and I need your help."

The three of them immediately nodded their heads and steadied themselves.

"We've got your backs, Takatora." The president declared as he adjusted his glasses.

"We'll take care of the small fries then. You handle that thing, and when we're done we'll join you." Takuya said as he took a stance, the blades in his hands flashing as he twirled it. "Round two. I've been waiting for this!"

"Aw yeah! Now that we got actual powers, we'll going to beat that thing silly!" Juntaro boosted as he jumped back into the air, his cellphone sparking and charging itself.

"Mitsuhide...please do watch yourself." Kenjirou sighed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah! Ryuuko, whenever you're ready!"

"Yes!" Gripping tightly on to her giant weapon, its edge hummed intensely as the back of her blade's cover clicked open and released a heavy exhaust from its thrusters. Ryuuko took a deep breath as she prepared herself for battle once again, but this time with a thrill of anticipation from the knowledge that her clubmates were behind her.

"Everyone, LET'S GO!"


End file.
